


@Suppolina

by JustLyra



Series: New Beginnings [1]
Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Confusion, Ex Lovers, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, More tags to be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 90
Words: 134,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Livio's (fictional) daughter arrives at the track for a last minute weekend. </p><p>Rekindling old friendships. Making new ones. All under the watchful eye of the old man, who is never keen on riders getting close to his baby girl :D</p><p>*ALL MADE UP*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Last Minute Plans

@suppolina                   _Pic.img_ Tents, warm beer, the sound of engines  & the smell of burning rubber? Can only mean one thing... MotoGP time! #bringonthebikes

*

Opening the Honda hospitality door Alvaro grinned at the confused faces, catching Livio's eye, "Where is she then?"

"Where is who?" Gruff as always Livio looked at Alvaro, confused.

Looking around and not spotting Evelina anywhere Alvaro frowned, "Lina?"

"Evelina?" Livio took his turn to frown, unsure as to why Alvaro had randomly decided to appear looking for her, "Why would Evelina be here?"

Confused Alvaro took out his phone, scrolling through Instagram, before finding the photograph, confirmation he wasn't going mad, holding it out to Livio, "She said she was here... I just assumed she meant _here_ here..."

"Well she's **not** _here_ here..." Glaring at Alvaro, not really caring that it wasn't the Spaniard's fault that Evelina hadn't told him she was planning on attending the race, Livio nodded toward the door, "Goodbye Alvaro..."

*

@abautista19 DM        Hey. Just went to Honda hospitality to catch up with you. Sorry if that lands you in bother x

@suppolina DM           Ah I'm camping with some mates. Don't worry about bother. I'll call him, smooth the muddied waters x

@abautista19 DM        Good move. You gracing the paddock with your presence at all? Be good to catch up x

@suppolina DM           I wasn't, but I probably will now. You still got the same number? x

@abautista19 DM        Yep, nothing changes with me ;-) x

@suppolina DM           I doubt anything ever will change with you :-p x

*

Evelina                          Hey old man. Last minute decision to attend. I'm set up on the campsite with some friends. Let me know if you've any time to spare on your favourite daughter this weekend xx

Dad                               You are my only daughter... Would have been nice to find out from you that you were going to be here.

Evelina                          Favourite/only = same thing ;-) Yeah I know, bloody Bati & his big mouth. Was last minute, thought I was working this weekend. xx

Dad                               Hmmm I believe you. I'll leave a pass at the gate, come over anytime. I'll make time for you x

Evelina                          Well I'm hank marvin so I'll get something to eat and come over after FP1 x

Dad                               Come over during and have lunch with me when it's done? x

Evelina                          Ok. See you in a bit old man x

*

"Evelina..." Putting down his cup Livio stood up, smiled warmly, and wrapped his daughter in a hug, "You realise you are still in trouble young lady?"

Stepping back, putting her jacket on the back of a chair, Evelina laughed, "I'm always in trouble with you..."

"Fair point," Livio smiled, re-taking his seat, genuinely delighted to see her, "So, why are you not working this weekend?"

Pouring herself a glass of water from the jug on the table Evelina laughed, "Straight to the point father... I've got some time off to job hunt. We're getting made redundant."

"How do you job hunt in a field of tents?" Livio frowned, concerned about his daughter, "Have they followed the correct process? What about your notice periods?"

Laughing softly, feeling a bit guilty about not keeping him in the loop, Evelina smiled, "All proper and above board."

"Redundancy pay?"

"Four months..."

"Not bad," Livio nodded, smirking smile at Evelina's rolling eyes, "You are my daughter, looking out for you is my job."

"If that is the case then why are you letting me _staaaaarve_...."

*

Putting her fork down Evelina nodded, impressed smile on her face, "Not bad.... Not bad at all."

"Not quite the same as Vito's...." Livio nodded, amused by Evelina's sigh.

"Ducati food was very, _very_ good... And the coffee...."

"The coffee here is good," Livio comforted her, before catching Dani approaching out of the corner of her eye, "Ah, you remember Dani?"

"Of course I do," Standing up, taller than Dani by only an inch or two, Evelina smiled as the Spaniard greeted her warmly with a kiss on the cheek and a warm hug, "Hey Dani."

"Long time no seeing!" Dani smiled, stepping back, motioning to Marc, "Have you met Marc?"

"I think I remember seeing you around as a little kid, but not properly, no."

"Marc, Lina, Lina, Marc..."

" _Eve_ lina..." Livio grumbled.

" My _friends_ all call me Lina... Nice to meet you Marc."

"And you," Marc blushed slightly, people remembering him as a little kid always making him feel embarrassed, "Livio didn't tell us you were coming this weekend."

"Livio didn't know..."

Rolling her eyes, Dani and Marc both laughing, Evelina laughed, "Last minute decision..."

*

Suppolina                      There is a strange woman hanging about outside your garage... I think she might want to kill you for getting her in trouble...

Alvaro                           Jajaja tell her I'm very sorry and very scared...

Suppolina                      Tell her yourself...

"Lina!" Bounding out of the garage, enthusiasm overloading as always, Alvaro beamed as he threw his arms open wide, "It's been too long!!"

Letting Alvaro wrap her in a smothering hug Evelina laughed, "Hello trouble..."

"How are you? Hope I didn't get you in too much trouble..." Alvaro winced, leaning back on the garage wall, "How come he didn't know you were coming? How come **I** didn't know you were coming?"

"Nothing compared to trouble you've got me in before..." Evelina winked, laughing hard as Alvaro shrugged in agreement, "Last minute decision."

"I need to get back for practise..." Alvaro smiled, signing an autograph for a fan before turning back to Evelina, "You free to catch up tonight?"

"Not sure, can't really ditch my friends all the time... Text me and I'll see what's happening," Evelina gave him a hug and waved him back into the garage before wandering down the paddock, back to her friends.

*

@suppolina                   _Pic.img_ Catching up with Papa bear in the paddock. Missed the hubbub of  this place. #motogp #liviosuppo #honda


	2. Catch Up

Dad                               What are you doing for dinner? Would you like to come round? I'll be eating in one hour or so? x

Evelina                          What's on the menu? x

Dad                               Catching up with your father for longer than 10 minutes... Unless of course you are too busy for me?

Evelina                          I'll be there. I was just checking with my mates that they were ok being abandoned again x

Dad                               Good. It's salmon tonight x

*

Suppolina                      Having dinner with the old man in an hour. Might be able to squeeze in that catch up after if you are still up for it? x

Alvaro                           Always up for it with you ;-) Give me a shout when you are done. I'll either be in the paddock or at the motorhome. I'll come meet you. Paddock bar? x

Suppolina                      Paddock bar sounds like a plan to me x

Suppolina                      And yes, I'm ignoring your flirting ;-) x

Alvaro                           Ignore it, but don't resist it ;-) x

Suppolina                      How's the girlfriend these days? x

Alvaro                           You wound me... (She dumped me...) x

Suppolina                      (Sorry!!) Later alligator x

Alvaro                           In a while crocodile x

*

"So," Taking a drink of water to wash down his salmon Livio frowned, "Why did I not know you were coming?"

Evelina laughed, "I told you earlier, last minute decision."

"So last minute you could not text your father?"

Putting her fork down she nodded, "Ok, fair dos. I **should** have text you, or called you when we decided. We got the ferry to France to camp at a place Meg knows and then we saw some Vale fans on the boat and decided to book... It was _that_ last minute..."

"Seriously?" Livio frowned, shaking his head at his daughter, half in disapproval, half in amusement, "You are so like your mother sometimes."

Nodding, and laughing, Evelina thanked the waiter for clearing away her empty plate, "I know... Good isn't it?"

"Perhaps," Livio chuckled, "How is she?"

Rolling her eyes Evelina sighed, "She's fine. She's on a cruise at the moment... The Fjords..."

"I didn't know she had a holiday planned?" Livio thought back to his last email exchange with his ex, relations between them always friendly and cordial.

Tilting her head, some sort of victory written on her face, Evelina smirked, "She only booked it the day before she left!"

"Of course she did," Livio grumbled, rolling his eyes, ignoring Evelina's smug grin.

*

"Will I see you again?"

Digging her elbow into his ribs lightly Evelina laughed, "I'm your daughter so I'd imagine so...."

"This weekend..." Livio sighed, trying to pretend he didn't enjoy being teased by her.

"If it rains you'll never be rid of me," Evelina winked, looking up at the sky, weather not looking brilliant, "They only had GA tickets left..."

"If only you knew someone who could provide you with hospitality access..."

"If only I did..." Shaking her head as Livio pulled out his phone, "No. Seriously, no. You are doing that for Silverstone and that is more than enough. I'll see how it goes tomorrow, I'll maybe come over after quali, have dinner again?"

"I'd like that," Wrapping her in a hug, trying and failing to hide how much he missed her, Livio kissed her forehead, "Be careful."

"I will. Love ya old man..."

"Love you too," Wagging his finger as she walked away Livio nodded knowingly, "Tell Bautista I said he's to behave himself..."

"He always does..."

"Not sure that's how _I_ remember it," Livio muttered, mostly to himself, as she disappeared into the crowd of people moving around the paddock.

*

"Guess who?" Arriving into the paddock bar behind Alvaro, who was sat by himself at a table in a corner, Evelina put her hands over his eyes.

Catching her wrists, leaning his head back to rest on her stomach, Alvaro sighed, "The woman of my dreams?"

"Hmmm not quite..." Laughing as he stood to hug her Evelina smiled, "Hello again."

"Hey," Grinning wide, pulling out the chair for her, Alvaro nodded toward the glass on table, "Not sure what the wine is like in here, but it's red..."

"Thanks," Sliding into the chair Evelina smiled, "You really suit the black livery... All the ladies say so..."

Rolling his eyes Alvaro chuckled, "Nice one... I wondered how you were going to broach my shit season!"

"Aww poor baby..." Laughing, Evelina took a drink, before smiling kindly, "How bad is it really?"

Letting out a deep sigh Alvaro shrugged, "You know bikes chick, you don't need me to _tell_ you what it's like..."

*

"So," Putting his glass, non-alcoholic on account of having a race to participate in, Alvaro shrugged, face still smiling despite it all, "I'm single, have a shit bike and my house has subsidence... That's my 2015. What about you?"

Evelina laughed, not unkindly, just amused by his summary, "Well I'm still single, I've just been made redundant and my flat has no subsidence, but I'll not be able to afford it in a few months..."

"We had such promise..." Alvaro sighed dramatically, smirking at Evelina giggling, "Where did it all go wrong for us Lina?"

Slurping down the last of her wine, Evelina shrugged, jabbing Alvaro in the leg with a sharp finger nail, "Probably around the time you decided pretty grid girls were a better bet than me and when I decided that London was better than Barcelona..."

"Back then everything was good..." Alvaro tilted his head, a flash of red on someone passing the window reminding him of other things, an involuntary shiver going down his spine, "Except for the looks I used to get from your father..."

Amused, Evelina shrugged, "You can't blame him really..."

"I wasn't _that_ bad..." Alvaro winked at Evelina's raised eyebrow, "You weren't exactly well behaved Miss Suppo..."

"All my bad habits were taught by you..." Evelina smirked, "Well, in his eyes they were anyway."

"So unfair..." Biting his lip, things always instantly falling back into safe flirting territory with them, knowing from years of friendship and more that no offence would be taken, Alvaro raised an eyebrow, voice lowering, "I don't recall blow jobs in car parks being **_my_** idea..."

Standing up, still laughing, Evelina shrugged, hand on his shoulder, bending down, warm heat of her breath washing over his ear, "I don't recall you complaining one jot..."

*

Wandering down the paddock, shoulders occasionally bumping, sometimes accidentally, other times deliberate, Alvaro nodded towards the motorhomes, "You want to come back for a bit?"

"You have qualifying tomorrow Mr," Evelina laughed, bumping Alvaro's shoulder.

Mock offended, bumping her shoulder, sending her four or five steps right, Alvaro chuckled, dirty and loud, as she shot him a dirty look as she regained steady footing, "I meant to catch up more..."

"Yeah right," Evelina shook her head, "I know _exactly_ what you meant!"

 Shrugging, unembarrassed and unashamed, Alvaro grinned, "Can't blame a bloke for trying..."

"I think we could both do with a mate right now..."

"Sensible as always..."

"I dated _you_ for 4 years, nothing sensible about me..."

"Hey!.... Fair point actually..." Alvaro laughed, "Will I see you again this weekend or are you going to disappear for another year or so?"

"I'll be about," Evelina smiled, "Old man isn't going to let me away with it that easy. Probably go to Spain for a few days, nothing to rush back for."

"Cool. Come visit me then, catch up with the old crowd."

"Will do," Wrapping her arms around him, the familiar smells of cologne, shower gel and bikes fumes tickling her nose, Evelina stepped back, serious look on her face, "Stay safe."

"Always."

 


	3. Embarassing Moments

Evelina                          Hey. Meg and Sammy have hooked up with two French lads & I'm playing gooseberry. I'd rather spend race day in raceville than loserville, if the offer still stands? x

Dad                               Has the offer ever not stood? x

Evelina                          No, but my father taught me never to presume ;) x

Dad                               Good man. x

Evelina                          He is. The best ;) x

Dad                               Crawler. Your pass is activated for the weekend sweetheart, you don't have to ask x

Evelina                          We're partying a bit tonight so I'll be over tomorrow when the sun stops hurting my head x

Dad                               See you at midnight ;) x

Evelina                          Funny man... There was me about to ask if you wanted a visitor for a few days...

Dad                               I'd love that. It's been too long x

Evelina                          Barcelona?

Dad                               Barcelona. Driving back too if you fancy road tripping with the old man? x

Evelina                          Sounds ace :) Can I bring my rucksack in the morning? x

Dad                               Of course. Will your friends not mind? x

Evelina                          Nah, they are busy with the French lads. Meg probably won't even watch the race! x

*

Alvaro                           You coming round after quali? x

Suppolina                      Nope, having a drink with my mates. Honda bound for race day & then road tripping to Barca with the old man x

Alvaro                           Catch up midweek then? Tapas in the old place? x

Suppolina                      Sounds like a plan. I'll call you x

Alvaro                           Please do x

*

Hauling her rucksack onto her back, Meg and Sammy still in their sleeping bags hiding from the chilly early morning air, Evelina smiled, "Right I'm set. You're sure you don't mind?"

"Urgh at this time in the morning I don't care what you do..." Pulling the sleeping bag up over her head Sammy yawned, her late night snogfest with Leo leaving her shattered, "Have fun in Spain."

Chucking an empty plastic cup at her friend, hooting with laughter at the flicked middle finger she got in return, Evelina grinned, "Try and put the boys down long enough to see _some_ of the racing at least... See you when I get back."

"Say hi to _Alvaro_ for me..." Waiting until Evelina had **just** zipped the tent back up, cursing them both, Meg and Sammy buckled with laughter, the giggling staying in Evelina's ears until she had crunched through enough damp grass to be out of earshot, one of very few people up this early, the grass still damp and the morning mist still hanging in the air.

*

"Morning..." Giving Evelina a friendly wave Dani smiled, "Livio is in a meeting. Join me?"

Putting her coffee on the table and letting  her rucksack slide to the floor, propping it up against a window, Evelina smiled warmly, "Morning Dani. Thanks."

"Cereal is help yourself, but if you want eggs or anything you just speak to Sofia," Dani nodded toward the brunette behind the counter.

Hanging her jacket on the back of her chair before sitting down Evelina blushed slightly, "I grabbed a coffee at Ducati on my way past... They had bacon sandwiches on the go..."

"That," Dani shook his head, giving his muesli a dirty look, "Is evil..."

"Sorry..." Evelina grinned, taking a sip of her coffee, giggling as Dani shot her another evil look as he took a sip of his not-quite-as-good coffee, "Looks like the weather is going to hold."

"It does," Dani smiled, wide and happy, "Thank you..."

"What for?" Evelina frowned, confused, "Teasing you about my coffee?"

"No," Dani laughed, "I think you're the first person who has sat next to me all weekend who hasn't mentioned the arm."

"Ah," Evelina winked, mood good, "I'm a heartless cow, I don't care."

"I remember that about you," Dani laughed, hard and hearty, "Have you seen Alvaro? I think he could use some cheering up."

"I have, I told him he looked good in black..." Evelina shrugged, laughing when Dani laughed, "Well there wasn't that much else to say really! It was either that or 'well you're doing better than Melandri' so..."

"I'm glad you stuck to the weather with me..." Dani took a sip of coffee, shaking his head at Evelina breaking into giggles, "Go on, hit me with it."

"At least they didn't have to cut it off?....."

"The legendary Suppo sympathy!" Dani snorted with laughter, both of them still giggling when Marc bounded over.

"Morning..."

*

"She's never seen me drunk," Dani protested, laughing when Evelina laughed, evilly, sounding very like Livio.

"Well..." Putting her coffee cup down Evelina smirked, turning to Marc, conspiratorial look on her face, "Dani has _clearly_ forgotten Alvaro's 125 championship party..."

"Oh. My. God." Sudden memories flooding back Dani blushed bright red, "The bouncy castle..."

"The bouncy castle..." Evelina grinned, "However since my father is looming in the corner over there I think I'll have to save that little gem for later..."

*

"Seatbelt..."

Evelina looked at Livio, rolling her eyes, "You could let me get my arse on the seat first!"

"Language..."

Laughing loud, Evelina scoffed, "I heard what you said when Dani fell..."

"Different," Livio adjusted his seat, and reached to flick on the music, laughing when Evelina groaned, "We're on the road....to hell......"

*

"Window?"

"You said that."

"Window wipers?"

"Nope..."

"Wwwww.... I don't know..."

"Do you give in?"

"No."

"Guess then..."

"Wwwww," Evelina sighed, "I give in."

Livio grinned, smug and victorious, "Wallet."

"Where?"

"In my pocket."

"You can't pick something that's in your pocket... Then I could have said S and you'd never have been able to guess sanitary towel because you can't see through my rucksack to see them!"

"Evelina!"

"What?" Giggling the Irish-Italian sat back in her chair, "It could have been worse... Could have been P for pregnancy test."

"Well..." Gripping the wheel tighter, determinedly not looking at his daughter, her doubled up laughing in the passenger seat, Livio sighed, "I'll give you that one... Although you know..."

"Don't!" Holding up her hand Evelina shook her head, "Do not give me the speech old man..."

"I'm just saying..."

"I know..." Evelina smiled, voice softer, "I know..."

"Although I'd prefer Bautista wasn't involved..."

"DAD!" Laughing hard again, Livio's face scrunched up, like he had a bad taste in his mouth, Evelina sighed, "He treated me better than some blokes I've dated."

"He broke your heart."

"We were young. And we're friends now..." Shaking her head Evelina laughed, "Just friends."


	4. Party City

"Are you thinking about putting the rest of your outfit on?" Raising an eyebrow, cheeky smile on his face, Livio chuckled, amused at Evelina's sarcastic look.

"Highly amusing father..."

"You'll catch your death in that..."

Shaking her head, using the lounge mirror to apply her eyeliner, the dimmer light of the bedroom or bathroom making her worry she'd end up looking like a panda, Evelina sighed, "I bet you a beer from the fridge you can't think of another two clichés...."

"You'll bet me a beer from the fridge?" Livio rolled his eyes, "You'll bet me one of **my** beers from **my** fridge.... I can _honestly_ say I've **never** been offered such an _opportunity_ before..."

Putting the lid back on the eyeliner, turning to her father, straightening her short, sparkly, black dress with her hands, "How do I look?"

"Too good for Bautista..."

"You'd say that if I was wearing a bin liner..."

"It'd be true if you were wearing a bin liner..."

"Papà.... Alvaro is my friend. Nothing more, nothing less..." Picking up her bag, putting the eyeliner away and taking out her lipstick for a top up Evelina shrugged, "He's one of the few friends I have here now..."

"Fine," Holding up his hands in surrender, Alvaro long since a disagreement point between them, Livio shrugged, "You are old enough to make your own decisions. Just please remember how many tears you have shed over him before you consider making him a part of your life again. Please..."

"I will...." Putting her lippy back in her bag Evelina smiled, "Will I do?"

"Always..."

*

"You are a **bad** influence..."

Laughing, Evelina's hand in his as they dashed from the taxi to the club door, Alvaro shrugged, "If we're gonna catch up properly we've got to hit a club not just sit with  glass of wine all night..."

"True... Lead the way party boy..."

*

"This is Mack..." Yelling over the music, Maverick and Jack Miller waving him over as soon as he entered the VIP section, Alvaro pointed to Evelina, "This is Lina..."

"Nice to meet you Lina..." Kissing her on the cheek Maverick smiled, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"I'm Livio's daughter... We've not met, but you've probably seen me around the paddock over the years."

"Livio's daughter?" Mack winked, "Best be on my best behaviour then, your father is a scary man..."

"Oh trust me," Evelina smirked, "I'm **much** scarier than him..."

*

"I'll get that..." Maverick appeared next to Evelina at the bar, "A vodka red bull and 2 tequilas please..."

Picking up her glass, nodding toward Maverick, Evelina smiled, "Thanks..."

"You're welcome..." Handing the barman some cash, stepping slightly closer, Maverick pushed one of the tequilas toward her, "Shot?"

Looking over to where Jack was trying, and failing, to chat up two girls, Evelina raised an eyebrow, "Shouldn't you be over there helping your mate out?"

"No chance," Maverick shook his head, "They're after someone to buy them drinks all night. I'm nobody's chequebook..."

Smiling, impressed, Evelina picked up the shot glass, "Good position in life that... On 3?"

"I think so... 3..."

*

"Doesn't that make you jealous?" Tipping his head toward the dance floor, Alvaro's hands firmly on the hips of one of the pretty blonds Jack had been buying drinks for, Maverick quirked an eyebrow as Evelina chortled.

"God no..." Shaking her head she laughed again, "We're mates..."

"I thought you two were..."

"No," Taking a swig of her drink, Evelina shrugged, honesty on her face, "Once upon a time I'd have been gutted. We were together for four years, but that was over a **very** long time ago."

"A long time ago?" Maverick frowned, giving Evelina a playful look, "Can't have been that long surely? You're what? 24? 25?"

"Ha!" Evelina hooted, loud, "If only... I'm only a year younger than Alvaro... The big 30 for me on Christmas Day...""No way!""Way..." Evelina laughed, "What are you again? 15? 16?"

"Hey!" Nudging her side Maverick shook his head, "You don't look 29. At all."

"Thanks, I think."

"You're welcome..." Curiosity getting the better of him Maverick frowned, "Where is your accent from? You don't sound Italian when you speak Spanish?"

"My accent is a riot!" Evelina chuckled, "My mother is Irish, my father is Italian and I spent my childhood split between Barcelona and London..."

"Like an exotic mix then?" Maverick winked.

Evelina laughed again, "More mongrel dog than exotic..."

*

"Dance?" Holding out his hand Alvaro grinned.

Standing up, laughing, Evelina pouted, "Oh so you do remember that I'm here..."

"You looked like you were having fun chatting to Mack!"

"Right..." Letting Alvaro lead her to the dance floor, Evelina shook her head, "I'm sure that's why you were dancing with those girls... Just for me..."

"You know me Lina...." Alvaro winked as he spun her around, making her chuckle loud as she almost toppled over, Maverick's habit of buying shots each time he went to the bar catching up with her, "Always happy to help you..."

*

Coming back from the bathroom Evelina looked at Alvaro, confused, when he held out her jacket, "What's going on?"

"Party at Mack's..."

Putting her leather jacket on, Evelina jumped as a hand touched her back, laughing as Maverick held his hands up in mock surrender, "Sorry! I didn't realise you couldn't hear me. I was saying, please don't leave me with the merry foursome..."

"Ok," Hand on her chest, heart still threatening to jump out in fright, Evelina laughed, "Just for a bit though. I've got to have lunch with the old man tomorrow and he's an evil bastard when I've got a hangover!"

*

"I was wondering where you'd sneaked off to..."

Appearing beside Evelina on the small balcony Maverick smiled, a slightly drunk, but kind, grin, "Everything ok?"

"Yeah," Nodding, also slightly drunk, Evelina tipped her head toward the view, the moon lighting up the sea, "I bet the view here is stunning during the day..."

"It is..." Hands on the railings, beer bottle clanging against them, making Maverick wince and Evelina jump, "Oops..."

"Your neighbours must love you.... Between you and the noisy beer and Jack and his... erm.... _singing_...."

Snorting loud Maverick coughed, trying to pretend he wasn't laughing at his friend, "Yes... His _singing_.... It's...."

"Interesting?"

"Very interesting..." Maverick chuckled, "I'm ever so grateful to the person who bought the karaoke machine..."

"I bet!"

"It's been... Fuck... Excuse me..." At the sound of something crashing, obviously breaking into several pieces, Maverick dashed back inside, cursing Jack's suggestion that the party be at his place.

*

"Hey..." Wandering into the kitchen, jacket in hand, Evelina smiled apologetically at interrupting Maverick and his cousin who decided to join them, "Sorry, have you seen Alvaro?"

"I'll catch you up in a bit," Nodding to his cousin Maverick turned all his attention to Evelina, "No I haven't... Someone left in a cab about 15 minutes ago, I'm not sure who..."

Evelina sighed, shaking her head in amusement, "That'll be why I can't find him... No worries, was just to tell him I'm leaving anyway. Thanks for the party... Hope your tv is repairable!"

"He won't have left without you surely?" Maverick frowned, "That's not on that."

"It's fine," Evelina smiled, "I'm a big girl, I can get myself a taxi home."

"Still," Hand on the doorframe, frown etching lines into his forehead, Maverick shook his head, "That's bad form... He should have at least told you he was going. Checked it was cool... I mean, you don't really know me. Or anyone else here..."

"That's just Alvaro..." Evelina shrugged, "Although he does have the taxi number so..."

"I'll get you a taxi," Maverick smiled, "Let me grab my phone."

*

"What's your number?" Standing outside, insisting on waiting on her cab with her, Maverick held his phone up, "I'll ring you so you've got my number. Just so you can let me know you've got back ok."

"It's really no problem, I've travelled the world alone, I'm sure I can get myself back to my father's from here..."

"I'm sure you can," Maverick smiled, "But it's late, some taxi drivers are dodgy and if you get yourself murdered then to stay alive I need to be able to show Livio that I did my best to make sure you were safe...."

"Fair enough," Evelina giggled, taking Maverick's phone to type in her number, wagging a finger at him daring to laugh at her ringtone, "Thanks for the party. And for not minding Alvaro basically dumping me on you!"

"It was a tough gig..." Maverick laughed as she biffed his side in protest, "It was my pleasure... Here's your cab..."

Opening the door Evelina smiled again, leaning in to give Maverick a kiss on the cheek, faltering slightly when he turned, lips catching lips, just momentarily making her pause as a hand brushed her side, "Good night."

"Night..." Hand on the door to close it Maverick smiled, "Don't forget to text me!"

*

Suppolina               Abandoning me at a party?! Not impressed Mr! I got home safe...

*

Evelina                   Hey. That's me home safe & sound. x

Maverick                Glad to hear it. Night x

Evelina                   Goodnight x

*

@suppolina            _Pic.img_ Great night with friends old and new! @abautista19 @maverickvinales25 @jackmilleraus #barcelona #partycity


	5. Ciao

@suppolina                        _Pic.img_ Lunch with the old man. I've missed this city. #barcelona #family #hangoverfood

*

Alvaro                                I am SO sorry! I shouldn't have just left. I just got a bit carried away x

suppolina                           I bet you did ;-)

Alvaro                                Urgh don't... You were right about one night stands. The sex is never good enough to make up for the awkwardness! You get home ok? x

suppolina                           Lol. I told you so ;-) Yeah, Maverick sorted me a cab. Made me text him when I got in so that he was protected from my father if I got murdered along the way lol x

Alvaro                                Wise man. Enjoy lunch with the old man. Don't tell him I abandoned you, I like being alive! I'm off to die in a corner somewhere. x

*

"Good night?" Livio smiled, amused by Evelina's hung-over grumbling about starvation.

Nodding, mouthful of omelette, she rolled her eyes at his amusement, swallowing her food, and glaring, "Stop picking on me!"

"No sympathy for self infliction..."

"You give Dani, and Marc, sympathy for riding injuries and they are, technically, self inflicted..."

"You are so grumpy when you are hung-over," Livio laughed, particularly amused by the way she was practically hoovering the food from her plate, "Where did you end up?"

"We started in a bar, then went to a club and then ended up at a party at Maverick's place..."

"Viñales?"

"The very one," Taking a long drink of water, hung-over feeling of death starting to subside, Evelina nodded, "We met him and Jack Miller in the club."

"You know, if you are making new friends in the paddock perhaps you should speak to Shuhei about that job he mentioned..."

Rolling her eyes again Evelina laughed, "Nice try old man. You wouldn't accept a job found for you by your father, what makes you think your daughter is ever going to be any different?..... Do you want that bit of bread?"

*

"Thanks for letting me know..." Ending the call and coming back into the lounge Evelina sighed, "Didn't get the job I went for before Le Mans..."

Lifting his head from his laptop Livio smiled fondly, "Something will come up."

"It needs to come up soon or I'm going to have to let the flat go..." Lifting her laptop from its spot at the side of the sofa Evelina sighed, "Time to get job hunting again..."

"You know I'll always help you out with the rent..."

"I know," Evelina smiled, then shrugged, "No point paying nine hundred Euros a month for a flat though, especially when I could end up with a job in Notdublin... My lease is up soon, if I give notice next week I'll only have one more payment to make and I can take my stuff to Mums..."

"Sounds like the sensible option..."

"Yep. It'll fill my saddo quota up as well... Almost 30, single, jobless and living with my mother..."

"Yes," Livio smirked, chucking a cushion at her head, "Looking on the bright side is definitely the way to go..."

*

@suppolina                        _Pic.img_ Time to ride the big silver bird back to Dublin Town. Will miss you Barcelona!

*

Dad                                    Safe journey. Text me when you are home x

Evelina                               You said that already when you dropped me off at the airport.... #goingsenile x

Dad                                    I was going to wish you luck for your interview, but I might forget now.... x

*

@suppolina                        _Pic.img_ Two letters - one sad face :(

@danipedrosa26               Hope you are ok x

@suppolina                        I will be, just a shitty day x

*

Alvaro                                Why the sad face pretty girl? x

Suppolina                           First letter is the 'thanks, but no thanks' for the job interview yesterday (how shit must I have been lol?! They must have had the letter typed before I even left the building!). The second is my notice on my flat. No job = Not affordable :( x

Alvaro                                Their loss babe, completely their loss. You know if you ever need a loan.... x

Suppolina                           I know, thanks. No point having a flat I can't afford that ties me to a city I can't find a job in x

Alvaro                                The offer is always there. Where are you going? x

Suppolina                           I know. Thanks. Back to Mum's.... #sadcase x

Alvaro                                Does she still make that rice pudding? If she does lose the sad face - I'd never leave! x

*

@suppolina                        _Pic.img_ Sunshine, lunch  & a beautiful view. How to make a bad day better :) #dublin #home #comfortfood

@maverickvinales25         Beautiful building. What is it?

@suppolina                        Dublin Castle. It is stunning.

@maverickvinales25         Maybe one day I will visit it :)

@suppolina                        You should! :)

*

@suppolina                        _Pic.img_ My life in boxes. Somewhat metaphorical. Or ironic. Or whatever they call it.

@abautista19                     They call it moving house... ;)

*

Alvaro                                That was rude!!!!!!!

*

Dad                                    How was your interview this morning? Settling into your mother's ok? x

Evelina                               They cancelled before I got there. Decided to go with an internal candidate. Fine, except for the fact her parrot hates me x

Dad                                    She has a parrot? x

Evelina                               Not just A parrot. The most evilest parrot in the world that tries to peck your eyes out if it gets in a strop! x

Dad                                    I didn't know parrots stropped? x

Evelina                               This one fucking does! x

*

Dad                                    I've been having a think. I have some money saved for you for your 30th. You also have some that your Nonna left for you when you reach 30 that I think you've forgotten about. Why don't you take some time away from Dublin, think about what you want to do and find the job you really want rather than just the first one you find? You always talked about travelling and then you got that job in London and you've not chased any dreams since... Think about it. I want my happy baby girl back x

Evelina                               That is so tempting. I just want to stand on my own two feet. I don't want to be a sponger on you. I want you to be proud of me x

Dad                                    Evelina I've been proud of you every day of your life. When you learned to walk. When you announced you were going to ride bikes. The day you started school. When you announced you weren't going to ride bikes.  The first time you flew from Ireland to Italy by yourself and the airline staff said that you'd been the most well behaved child they'd ever had. When you told me that you loved Bautista and you WERE going on that date. When you picked yourself up after that relationship ended. When you moved to London all by yourself to start a new life because you wanted that job.... Always and EVERY day. Nonna helped me through university by feeding me every day. Nonno loaned me his car for my Ducati interview... Parents are there to help. It's our job. x

Dad                                    At least take a couple of weeks off. Come to Mugello. It's your favourite race of the season and it's been too long since you went. Let your old man look after you for a little bit. For me if not for you x

 

*@suppolina                        _Pic.img_ Ciao Mugello!!!


	6. Twister

"Right foot on red..."

*

Opening his eyes, sunlight filtering through the cracks of the blinds, he frowned in momentary confusion, his arm weighed down and him not in his usual sleeping position, before smiling, remembering, pressing a soft kiss onto the skin of shoulder; her back to him, pressed against his chest, her brown hair shimmering with tones of red and blonde in the early morning light and the red, purpling mark on her neck, left by him, shining out like a beacon of remembrance of the night before.

*

"Left foot green..."

*

"You hiding?"

Lifting her head up from her Kindle Evelina smiled, "A little bit..."

"I imagine the pre-quali debrief is likely to be  a bit heavy," Maverick winced, plonking himself down on the grass next to her.

"I didn't hang about to see!"

"Good plan," Maverick laughed, "So, you coming to every race now then?"

"Unlikely," Putting her Kindle down next to her, knees pulled up to her chest, head resting on them, she smiled, "I was made redundant from my job so I'm just taking a bit of time out, spending some time with the old man, maybe do some travelling before getting back into job hunting."

"I like travelling," Maverick smiled, leaning back, hands behind him, the relative quietness of the motorhome paddock the most peace anyone got on a Mugello weekend, "Where are you thinking of going? Barcelona, maybe Holland or Germany?"

Evelina laughed, "Perhaps... I am going to Silverstone later in the year, but I was thinking more like Australia or China or somewhere new..."

"Ah, proper travelling," Maverick shrugged, "Don't get much time for that."

"Yeah, it's a weird set up you guys have, travelling everywhere, but kinda seeing nowhere," Evelina smiled, "Dani always said when he retires he's going to spend one year at home because he's sick of travelling and then he's going to spend one year travelling properly..."

"I like that idea! Another thing for me to try and copy Dani Pedrosa on!"

*

"Right hand blue..."

*

"Hey, mind if I join you?"

Dani looked up and smiled, nudging the chair out a bit with his foot, "Not at all."

"Thanks," Putting down her tray, indulging again in the hospitality food, Evelina smiled, "You looked good out there, arm feeling good?"

"Yeah not too bad," Dani shrugged, "Not my best qualifying, but could be worse..."

"Yeah," Evelina winced, stealing a glance toward the meeting room where Marc and the team were holed up discussing the disaster that was qualifying, "Hence my solo food date."

"Well I'm always glad for company," Dani smiled, "So I hear you are moving to Barcelona?"

"Ha," Evelina chuckled, Livio having said that twice to her before correcting himself to 'visiting', "That is what the old man wishes! I'm just hanging around for a while, working out what to do with myself next."

"Can't blame him wanting more time with you, we've not seen you about so much in recent years."

"I know," Shrugging sadly Evelina took a sip of coffee, "I've missed it, and the old man, it's just hard to get to many races when you are working full time."

"You should get a race based job," Dani laughed, winking, knowing how many times over the years Livio had wanted to help Evelina into a paddock job, her as stubborn as him and refusing.

"Pfft," Rolling her eyes Evelina shook her head, "As I'm sure your brother has told you _many_ times Pedrosa, a job on merit is what we lesser talented mortals need. Otherwise our crippled self-esteem would be even worse alongside you lot..."

Amused smile on his face Dani stole a drink of her coffee, "I'm sure you'd get a coffee maker job on merit..."

*

"Left hand yellow..."

*

Suppolina                           You avoiding me Mr? x

Alvaro                                Never... Just been a busy weekend. You fancy a pre-race breakfast in the morning? x

Suppolina                           Yeah. I'd like that. There was me thinking you were feeling bad after abandoning me.... ;) xAlvaro                                I shall spend my life grovelling.... x

Suppolina                           I like the sound of that ;) x

Alvaro                                8am brekkie? Motorhome or hospitality? x

Suppolina                           8am is fine. Don't mind x

Alvaro                                Motorhome then. Remember the special knock ;-) x

*

"Well that was lovely, tell you team thank you please," Putting her cutlery down Evelina chuckled at Alvaro's frowning face, "I've tasted your cooking, I **know** you didn't make this. Besides which, your team wouldn't let you risk poisoning yourself pre-race!"

"Hey!" Alvaro pouted, jabbing her on the side with his finger, "Rude..."

"True..."

"Still rude..."

"Still true," Evelina laughed, standing up and picking up her hoodie, "Well all the usual luck and stuff for the race."

Getting up Alvaro shook his head, amused by her wording, "Luck and stuff... You kill me sometimes Lina Suppo."

"You'd really worry about your bike if I started really wishing you good luck properly," Pulling her hoodie over her head, squawking as Alvaro took the moment she was blinded to prod her ticklish side again, Evelina cursed, "You are a fucker Bautista, and absolute fucker."

Grinning wide, eyebrow raised, cheeky look on his face, Alvaro shrugged, "Yep..."

"Now who is being rude!"

*

"Left foot yellow..."

*

Evelina                               Hey old man! Just so you know I'm at a paaaaaaartyyyy and it looks like it's going to go on LATE so don't wait up!! xx

Dad                                    Ok, thanks for letting me know. Be careful. See you tomorrow x

Evelina                               Love you papa bear!! x

Dad                                    No more alcohol for the drunk one.... Love you too sweetheart x

Evelina                               Boooooooo! Yes more alcomahol for Lina :D x

*

"Right hand blue..."

*

"Fourth spot, well done!" Smiling wide Evelina hugged Dani, her clad in a Honda hoodie for the duration of the race, "That was immense!"

Enjoying the hug, Evelina being from a combination of Irish and Italian families who were always hugging each other, therefore particularly good at giving hugs, Dani grinned, "Thank you!"

"You should celebrate! Good results should ALWAYS be celebrated!"

Dani laughed, happy, relaxed and enjoying himself, "How does Livio cope with a party animal daughter?"

"Badly!" Grinning wide, the grin that made people think he was terrifying or demonic (occasionally both) Livio made them both jump, "Well done again Dani. Evelina, don't be getting my rider drunk before a tyre test please."

"Spoil sport!" Evelina cheeked her father, matching grin on her face.

Dani shrugged, smile still in place, "Another time perhaps."

"Deal."

*

"Left hand green..."

*

Suppolina                           In the points baby!!! Woo hoo!!! Well done you. Proud of ya! x

Alvaro                                Thank you!! I'm fucking proud of that. Wasn't easy x

Suppolina                           I bet! And at least you stayed away from Vale and don't need armed guards this time ;) x

Alvaro                                Honestly, you knock down the most popular and successful man in the sport in his long-awaited home Grand Prix ONCE and you never get to forget it.... x

Suppolina                           Hehe! They'll never forgive you... x

Alvaro                                As long as you do that's all that counts ;) Fancy a night out this week? There's a new club opening? x

Suppolina                           Sounds good to me. Text me the details when we're back on Spanish soil xx

*

"Left foot red...."

*

@maverickvinales25         P7 hoy, muy contento con la progresion! P7 today, happy! #25gang #italianGP

@suppolina                        Cracking result @maverickvinales25! Well done! :)

DM@maverickvinales25   Thank you! Do I need bodyguards from Livio if I speak to you ;)

DM@suppolina                 Depends how brave you are ;) You're welcome! Once that bike is up to full speed you and Aleix are going to slay it!

DM@maverickvinales25   Brave enough ;) I am hoping so! Btw there is a new club opening next week. If you like last week's you'll love this one.

DM@suppolina                 That's what they all say ;) Ooh yeah Alvaro mentioned it. You going?

DM@maverickvinales25   Opening night baby ;) See you there?

DM@suppolina                 Most likely!!

*

"Right hand green..."

*

Shaking her head, cheeks going pink, Evelina moved her hand, almost wrapping herself around his leg to reach the nearest green spot, "I'm sure you are making these spins up!"

*

"Ha! Left..... HAND.... Ye...RED!"

Tensing her body, him moving in such a way that his entire body was over hers, his arms either side of her chest, his head hovering above her shoulders, their legs tangled together Evelina couldn't help giggle as a burst of air, just him breathing, brushed across the back of her neck, cursing the low v-back of her top, skin goose bumping, her senses overwhelmed by the smell of him; sweet aftershave mingled with hints of smoke from the occasional burst coming through the door, the smokers all relegated outside, and the feel of the roughness of his jeans against the exposed skin of her ankle, not to mention the firmness of the chest and abdomen her back was touching as her arms trembled, threatening to tumble her to the ground.

*

"Left leg green!"

"Impossible!" Evelina shook her head, laughing hard, "There's no way..."

"You'll have to move and put it over his thigh.... He won't mind..."

"I don't mind.... At all..." Voice soft, whispered almost, he let his chin brush her side; them tangled around each other almost impossibly already, "Just go slow..."

"I think that's supposed to be my line..." Fuelled by drink, and by the fact that she and he were almost completely lost in each other, the sensations of their skin being touched by the other's skin; a gentle brush of a hand, ankles brushing ankles, chests and backs and sides pressed together, slipping and sliding as another colour was called, Evelina took a breath and moved her foot, slowly, pulling out from between his legs, sliding it up to his knee before they both wobbled, the room around them cheering as they, finally, tumbled to the floor, one movement too far, his hands instantly going to protect her head from the floor, contorting himself so he didn't injure her, time going fast and slow all at once as they peeled themselves up, him holding out a hand, eyes on each other, almost oblivious to everything and everyone.

*

Hand in his Evelina laughed at the almost growled _'We're going to get a drink'_ and didn't mind the firm grip on her hand as a few of the other party guests, having witnesses the bizarre foreplay of Twister, hooted with laughter, his middle finger flipping behind his back as they moved into the hallway, silence between them until they were through a door and it was thumped shut and her back hit it as their mouths smashed together in a hot, needy, almost desperate kiss.

Pulling away, smirking as she let out a tiny noise of displeasure at the loss of contact, sheen of saliva on both of their lips he grinned, arms around her waist, "I've been wanting to do that since fucking right hand blue..."

"I know... I felt the shiver," Evelina chuckled, low and dirty, biting her lip, knowing it was crazy, reckless even, but in no way inclined to stop the hand that had found its way under her top, fingertips teasing her spine, "I thought you were going to topple us on left hand red..."

Shrugging, cheeks slightly pink, "I was trying to convince myself Livio wouldn't kill me..."

"There was me thinking you bike boys are all tough and brave...." Evelina's fingers traced down his neck, long nail scraping slightly against the skin, the open collar of his navy blue shirt giving the tiniest hint of collarbone.

"Oh I'm brave enough...."

*

"Hmmm?" Eyes fluttering open, a moment of confusion, not recognising the surroundings, Evelina tensed, before relaxing into the gentle pattern of light fingertips stroking her arm, turning her head to smile, "Morning..."

"Good morning..." Pausing for a second, previous experience of one night stands telling him there was a chance she'd announce she had to leave, quickly, with a red face, like the night before had been wrong in some way, but his instinct telling him that she'd stay, memories of her confidence flooding back, "I wasn't sure if you'd need to leave early or?"

"I've got no plans. You?"

"Well," Pulling on her shoulder until she was on her back, him on his side, moving himself half over her, he smirked as he leant in, licking his lips "I have now..."

 


	7. Morning...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating change.... ;)

Propping herself up on her elbows Evelina fumbled around the side of the bed, finding her phone in her jeans pocket, the incessant ringing interrupting their fun and clearly not stopping until it was answered, "It's not really a good time..... Yeah, I know...." Biting her lip as a warm mouth found her right nipple, the slight graze of teeth making her almost drop the phone, "I'm sorry.... I'll call you later...." Ending the call and chucking her phone aside, not even bothered by the loud crack as it landed on the floor, she took a grip of his hair, pulling him up until his smirking grin was level with her face, " _You_ are wicked...."

"I don't recall any complaints last night...."

"No complaints..... Just lots of moans," Nipping his lip between her teeth, the growl from him giving her a little bit of the high ground back, she sighed "That was Alvaro... Bollocking me for _leaving_ without telling him...."

"Naughty girl...."

"Not really..." Wrapping her legs around his waist, his cock trapped between their stomachs, the hint of friction making him groan loud, Evelina chuckled, "I didn't _actually_ leave...."

"True..." Thinking back to the slamming of his bedroom door, Evelina pinned against it before it had even finished closing, the Twister game driving them both to the point of almost desperation, him almost exploding again as he remembered the hot, wet heat when Evelina had dropped to her knees and freed his cock, surrounding it with her mouth and tongue when a thin wooden door was all that separated them from everyone else at the party, Maverick chuckled, "You are still naughty..."

"Complaining?"

Cursing as Evelina rolled her hips, he shook his head, "Fuck no..."

Crashing their mouths together Maverick slipped a hand between them, fingers finding her clit, remembering the things that had made her shiver and curse the night before, other hand fumbling around in the drawer next to the bed, desperately seeking another condom, his body flying toward another orgasm.

*

"Breakfast?" Lying on his back, skin sticky with sweat, Maverick rolled onto his side, eyes drawing over Evelina, his brain imprinting the image of her; naked, skin glistening, chest rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath again as various scratches and fingertip bruises formed on her skin.

Smiling, friendly and kind, Evelina shook her head, "I really should get going.... Two questions; is anyone else still here and can I use your shower?"

"I have no idea... Jack probably is, but other than that," Maverick shrugged and nodded to the door in the corner of the room that she hadn't noticed before, "I'll check who is here, en-suite is there... Do you want a hoodie or something to wear?"

Laughing softly, Evelina nodded, "Given that I seen to recall someone inflicting a slight tear on the back of my dress last night in his rush to remove it yes please..."

"Oops..." Laughing Maverick got out of bed, opened a drawer, smirking as he held up a Suzuki hoodie, "That do?"

"That's more likely to make my father angry than anything else that happened..." Evelina laughed.

"I doubt that," Wiggling his eyebrows Maverick laughed, pulling a plain grey hoodie out of the drawer, "It'll be a bit big, but that's the plainest one I've got. Towels are on the rack. Coffee?"

"Coffee would be amazing, thanks," Hopping out of bed Evelina scooped up her clothes, and the t-shirt and padded into the en-suite; Maverick watching, shaking his head with a smile on his face, not having expected the night to go the way it did at all, before heading for the kitchen.

*

"Morning...."

Looking up, Jack grinning over the breakfast bar, Maverick frowned, such enthusiasm unusual when his mate was hung over, "Morning..."

"So?"

Taking two cups from the cupboard Maverick shrugged, "So what?"

"So, was it good?" Jack winked, then frowned as Maverick put coffee into both cups, "I don't like cof.... She's _still_ here...."

Lifting up the cups, Maverick sighed at the gleeful, gossip seeking, look on his friend's face, "Just make yourself fucking scarce for a bit..."

*

Alvaro                                            Are you ok? Did you get home ok? I was only jesting when I gave you a row x

Suppolina                                     I'm fine. In a cab now. I know you were x

Alvaro                                            You are in a cab now? From where? Where DID you go? x

Suppolina                                     You saw me leave... x

Alvaro                                            I didn't. I didn't see you after you and Mack went to get a drink after Twister??? x

Suppolina                                     .....

Alvaro                                            I feel like I'm missing something obvious... x

Suppolina                                     Lunch later? x

Alvaro                                            Not fit to drive yet. Dinner? x

Suppolina                                     I'll have to check what the old man plans. I'll text you in an hour or so, that ok? x

Alvaro                                            Fine chick x

*

"Hey..." Putting her keys on the table, Evelina smiled, "Random quick question, what's your dinner plans?"

"I've got to fly to an event tonight so I'll have the joys of airport food," Livio sighed, "Good night?"

"Yeah great thanks. Was easier to crash there in the end, better than getting a cab at silly o'clock."

"Much safer," Putting his paperwork down, Livio smiled, "Fancy some lunch before I go?"

"Sounds good. Just going to wash my hair and get changed."

*

Standing under the water, the power turned as high as it would go, her dash under Maverick's shower doing just enough to make her stop feeling sticky, Evelina sighed and leant against the cool tiles, various points of her body really starting to ache. Pouring some shower gel onto her hand she winced as she wiped her hand over her hip, a purpling bruise forming where she'd caught it against the drawers as they fumbled their way to Maverick's bed; clothing being tugged and pulled, scratching skin and catching on hair, as she'd been hauled, by the hair, up from her knees, Maverick's desperation to be buried inside her bubbling over and leaving them both panting and cursing until they were tumbling onto the mattress, naked and desperate as he grabbed a condom from the bedside drawer, rolling his cock, and burying himself inside her in one sharp, hard, thrust, that made them both swear loud, only protected from everyone else overhearing by the loudness of the music.

*

Alvaro                                            Did you fuck Mack? Is that what you meant? x

Suppolina                                     I was expecting this about an hour ago at least! x

Alvaro                                            Right. Not sure what to say to that x

Suppolina                                     Erm, tease me about the age gap, remind me that one night stand sex is usually crap, jest about my father finding out... The usual... x

Alvaro                                            Bit unexpected. You ok? x

Suppolina                                     I'm fine, why wouldn't I be? x

Alvaro                                            He's a bit of a 'love them and leave them' type. Don't want you to get hurt x

Suppolina                                     It was a one night stand fuelled by drunken Twister, not the first great love of my life... x

Alvaro                                            Ouch...

Suppolina                                     I didn't mean you idiot. It's a phrase. Are you ok?

Alvaro                                            I'm fine.

Suppolina                                     Ok, I am going for lunch with the old man. I'll see you later for dinner? x

Alvaro                                            Yeah.

*

"Will you stop staring at me!" Chucking a cushion at Jack's head Maverick forked up some of his salad, eating healthy to balance out the alcohol from the night before.

"Come _on_...." Jack whined, "You can't tap that and **not** share the details.... Give me _something_ at least...."

"It was good," Maverick shrugged, trying not to think about it too much, his cock already having had ideas of its own in the shower when the scalding hot water stung the scratches on his back, making him remember Evelina on his lap, riding his cock with a confidence he hadn't had much experience with before, remembering how much he liked it, the view of her sweat slick body wriggling and writhing, breasts bouncing as she bit her lip, holding herself back, determinedly waiting on him; concentrating on eating more of his food, frowning at Jack's incredulous look, "What?"

"It was _good_? **That** is what you're saying? Good? What does that even **_mean_**?!"

"It means it was good..."

"Well," Jack smirked, "It was either shit or amazing because you only go quiet when it's so bad you want to forget or when.... Oh no.... No, no, no.... You do realise that she's Livio's **daughter**.... _Livio_.... Big scary bloke that nobody dares cross - remember him?"

"She's an adult..."

"I'll have that put on your headstone when Livio finds out you've banged his daughter..." Jack laughed, "Seeing her again?"

"Maybe," Maverick shrugged, not sure what the score was really, assuming it was a one night stand, but the fact they'd kissed, hard enough to make some kids in the street make vomiting noises at them, as they waited for her cab, left a chink of _hope_? Something, that maybe it had potential to be more.

"You're fucked mate," Jack laughed, slapping Maverick on the back, "Completely fucked... Now can't you give me a _tiny_ detail?....Ow!"

*

"Hey..."

"Hi..."

Leaning in to give Alvaro a kiss on the cheek, instantly aware that he wasn't happy, Evelina put her bag on the floor and took the chair opposite him, "Ok, spill it..."

"Nothing to spill. What do you fancy?" Looking at the menu, or pretending too, Alvaro shrugged, gesture utterly unconvincing.

"Is there something I should know?" Taking his menu from him and putting it on the table, eyebrows raised, she gestured 'what' with her hands, "Does he have a wife I don't know about? An incurable disease? What?"

"I don't really want to talk about you fucking him just before I eat, if you don't mind?"

Exasperated and perplexed Evelina picked up her menu, "Fine..."

*

Maverick                                      Your watch is here btw, I just found it down the side of the bed. In case you thought you'd lost it.

Evelina                                          Thanks! Hadn't even noticed I didn't have it on lol! I've got your hoodie in my car, I'll drop it off on my way home from dinner if you'll be home (it's been washed and dried!).

Maverick                                      You didn't have to wash something you wore for 20 mins after a shower lol! I'll be home. Out somewhere nice?

Evelina                                          Dinner with Alvaro. Currently deciding between pasta and pizza :-)

Maverick                                      He forgiven you for "leaving" yet? ;)

Evelina                                          No. He's being quite weird actually. Think something must have happened after we "left".

Maverick                                      Jack didn't mention anything. Although he was too busy being nosy...

Evelina                                          Lol that's what I was expecting from Alvaro. Anyway I've decided on Pappardelle Rustica. I'll text you when I'm on my way over.

*

Putting his fork down Alvaro looked up, "Do you like him?"

"Huh?" Twirling pasta around her fork Evelina sighed, "Maverick? What's going on?"

"It's just..." Taking a sip of water, contemplating his words carefully, not entirely sure why he was quite so pissed off about it, Alvaro smiled, "Like I said before, he's a real _'love em and leave em'_ type, I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not going to get hurt, it is, _was_ , just a bit of fun..."

"He's a bit young for you...." Alvaro smiled, only half of it genuine, "Cradle snatcher..."

*

Standing next to her car Evelina prodded Alvaro in the side, "We ok?"

"We're fine," Alvaro smiled, still not completely convincing, his brain whirring, wondering why it bothered him, opening his arms, "Hug it out?"

Nodding, smile genuine, 90% convinced by his act, Evelina stepped into the hug, "Cool. Don't like it when we're not besties."

"We'll always be besties.... No matter what," Dropping a kiss on to her head, smiling a, finally, genuine smile, Alvaro opened the door for her, "What are you doing with your old man free night?"

"Not sure yet," Putting her bag into the car Evelina shrugged, "Dropping Mav's hoodie off first then home to sleep I think. Kinda didn't get too much last night..."

Laughing, weakly, at her pink cheeks, Alvaro bit his tongue, waving, friendly and normally, as she got in and drove away, weird feeling in his stomach not understandable or desired.

*

"Ding dong..." Popping her head around the open door Evelina grinned at Maverick's amused look, "What?"

"What? Ding dong?" Getting up from the sofa Maverick chuckled, "Are you sure you are Livio's daughter?"

"Piss me off and you'll find out..."

Chuckling, liking the playful and cheeky banter, Maverick leant against the back of the sofa, "Everything ok with Alvaro?"

"Not sure..." Evelina shrugged, putting the hoodie on the sofa, "He says it's all good so..."

"Jack said he was a bit pissed off when he thought you had gone home without saying anything, had a bit of a rant about safety..."

"That's probably what it is," Evelina smirked, "The joys of spending time with drama queen bike boys who are never quite as tough as they make out...."

"Oh, really?" Maverick stood up, amused grin on his face, stepping toward her, making her step back, trapping her against the breakfast bar, "I seem to recall being tough enough before..."

"Defensive?" Biting her lip, Evelina smiled...

Maverick's hands found their way to her waist, dragging his bottom lip through his teeth, low hiss escaping his mouth as he stepped closer still, bodies touching, leaning in...

"Shit! Sorry!! I didn't see anything...."

"There's nothing to see... You can uncover your eyes Jack..." Laughing softly Evelina picked up her watch from the breakfast bar, "I should be off..."

"Yep," Maverick smiled, accepting the kiss on the cheek and watching her leave before turning to Jack, "I don't even know why I'm friends with you!"

*

@suppolina                                 _Pic.img_ Red wine, nibbles, good film  & dragging the duvet to the sofa.... Bliss :D

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Cross Words

Suppolina                                     Hey. Sofia is in town for 2 nights visiting Mama Garcia so we're hitting party town tonight if you are up for it? x

Alvaro                                            I wish I could, but I can't afford another night out so close to race weekend. I would say I'll come and not drink and go home early, but.... it's me so I know I won't. x

Suppolina                                     Aww bless you, all grown up and sensible ;) I thought you'd say that, but wanted you to know you were invited x

Alvaro                                            Have fun. Say hi to Sof for me x

Suppolina                                     Will do x

*

"Fancy seeing you here..."

Jumping, as two hands landed on her hips from behind, voice in her ear, startling her, Evelina turned and laughed, "Fuck! You gave me a fright!"

"Sorry..." Maverick grinned, not looking at all sorry, "Alvaro with you?"

Shaking her head, waiting at the bar in the queue, Evelina smiled, "No. He says he can't do anymore nights out before next race. He can't trust himself to stick to water."

"I'm not sure I do either, but Jack was meeting someone so..." Maverick shrugged, signalling to the barman, annoyingly catching his attention ten times quicker than she had managed, "What do you want?"

"Vodka red bull and Malibu and lemonade... My friend Sofia is at the toilet...."

"Vodka Red Bull, Malibu and lemonade and a sparkling water please mate.... Put your money away Suppo..." Taking cash from his wallet, prodding Evelina's side when she protested, Maverick grinned, pleased Jack had dragged him out after all.

*

@suppolina                                 _Pic.img_ Out with @sofiafernandez  & bumped into this ragtag pair :) @maverickvinales25 @jackmilleraus

*

Alvaro                                            Seriously?

Suppolina                                     Seriously what?

Alvaro                                            "Bumped" into him?

Suppolina                                     Yeah. Jack dragged him out...

Alvaro                                            Convenient...

Suppolina                                     If I was meeting Maverick I'd have text you to say "Hey I'm going out with Sof, Mav & Jack, want to come?"

Alvaro                                            Would you?

Suppolina                                     Of course. What is wrong with you?

Alvaro                                            I'm worried. I don't want you to get a bad name.

Suppolina                                     Why the fuck would I get a bad name?

Alvaro                                            Well first me, now Mack... You know what the paddock is like.

Suppolina                                     Seriously? You are giving me shit because I happened to sleep with someone who does the same job as you 8 YEARS after we split up?

Alvaro                                            I'm not giving you shit. I'm just concerned other people might... Especially as you and Mack aren't actually dating. It could make things awkward for Livio.

Suppolina                                     WTF?!

Suppolina                                     Actually, you know what, don't answer that. Just fuck off. How dare you say shit like that. The ONLY person who has an issue with this is you.

Alvaro                                            I'm just concerned about you.

Suppolina                                     Well perhaps you should have been more concerned about me when we were together rather than sticking your dick in the pretty blond (I mean you weren't even _DATING_ her......) then I wouldn't have to sleep my way through the paddock...

Alvaro                                            I didn't say that. You know what people are like.

Suppolina                                     I know what you are like.

Alvaro                                            Look, I'm coming down. I don't want to fall out. I didn't mean this badly. I'm just worried about you. You are in a rough place and he's got a ladies' man rep. That's all.

Alvaro                                            Lina?

Alvaro                                            Come on Lina, don't be like this?

*

"Where's Lina?"

Shouting over the music Maverick shrugged, "She and Sofia decided to call it a night earlier. She got a text that upset her so they went home. Everything alright?"

"I fucked up," Alvaro looked at Maverick, face serious, "Don't mess her about. Please."

"I've no intention of it..."

"What intention do you have?"

"I'm not sure that's any of your business..."

"She's been a part of my life for a very long time. I'm just looking out for her," Posture defensive, arms crossed, face staid, Alvaro stared, "I don't want it getting about the paddock about you two."

"That's **definitely** none of your business..." Getting up Maverick walked away, shaking his head at Alvaro's interference.

*

Maverick                                      What did he say?

Evelina                                          Who?

Maverick                                      Alvaro

Evelina                                          What makes you think he said something?

Maverick                                      He turned up looking for you. I think he was trying to warn me off you...

Evelina                                          He's being a fucking arse. He basically said I'm going to look bad in the paddock because I had a relationship with him and now I've slept with you

Maverick                                      Who is going to tell the paddock? And you two were together fucking years ago...

Evelina                                          Exactly. I'm so annoyed

Maverick                                      You and your friend should go on somewhere else, don't let him spoil your night x

Evelina                                          She went on to meet other friends, she's only in town for a couple of nights so didn't want her to miss out x

Maverick                                      Not very fair on you. What are you doing now? x

Evelina                                          I'm in my pyjamas, on the sofa, eating ice cream from the tub and watching a shit film #rocknroll

Maverick                                      Sexy image ;) Seriously, don't let him ruin your night x

Evelina                                          It's already ruined. I hate fighting with him and he knows it x

Maverick                                      Want to meet for a drink somewhere? I feel a bit responsible x

Evelina                                          I've had too much wine to wobble out anywhere tbh x

Evelina                                          And don't. What I do has fuck all to do with Alvaro. He's just being a judgey arse because... I don't know why because, but he is x

Maverick                                      Does he still have feelings for you?

Evelina                                          Lol nope. He stopped having feelings like that before we split up. It took us a couple of years to get to mates stage. It's not like that between anymore x

Maverick                                      So it's me he doesn't approve of then? ;)

Evelina                                          Maybe he thinks you live up to your name, what with ripping people's clothes and stuff ;)

Maverick                                      Oops... You know for a second when I heard that material go I thought I'd completely fucked everything up. I had a vision of you walking out...

Evelina                                          After that length of teasing you could have got away with ripping the whole dress ;)

Maverick                                      I did guess you'd forgiven me when you pushed me on the bed ;) And damn... I'll remember that, I've always wanted to literally rip someone's clothes off...

Evelina                                          You'll remember it? Planning on a replay are we? ;)

Maverick                                      Hoping Jack walking in when he did the other day hasn't completely ruined my chances of round 2 ;)

Evelina                                          I think perhaps I could be persuaded...

Maverick                                      I can be pretty persuasive... Especially if you let me set my tongue to work ;)

Evelina                                          I remember... sneaky fingers too...

Maverick                                      Fuck... Now I'm in a taxi, half hard just thinking about how fucking wet you were...

Evelina                                          It's your own fault... It was your tongue that got me in that state ;)

Maverick                                      That's not helpful...

Maverick                                      Do you realise how difficult it is to sit like this?!

Evelina                                          Probably about as difficult as it is to resist letting my fingers wander thinking about your tongue ;)

Maverick                                      Fucking hell... Please tell me Livio is at that event thing in Italy with Dani and Marc?

Evelina                                          Livio is at the event thing in Italy with Dani and Marc...

Maverick                                      Round 2?

Evelina                                          Does it come with bonus round 3 tomorrow?

Maverick                                      It comes with as many fucking rounds as you like...

Evelina                                          I'll open the door for you...

Maverick                                      I've turned the taxi around...

Evelina                                          Get here soon or I'll start without you ;)

*

"Left..." Evelina choked out the word, legs wrapped around Maverick's waist, arms around his neck, his hands on her ass, strength more than enough to carry her, lips bruised from the biting kiss that had her pinned to the wall the second she opened the door, "Other left!"

Kicking open the right door, cursing as her mouth latched onto his neck, nibbling and sucking like a promise of what was to come, Maverick tumbled them down onto the bed, door left open in his haste, mouths clashing together again, messy and wet as his hands went for her pyjamas, buttons pinging off as he pulled ont he material, his cock painfully restricted by his jeans, "Off... Now..."

"Bossy..." Hauling his t-shirt over his head, ignoring his curses as her nails caught his back and neck, Evelina mashed their mouths back together, Maverick's tongue marauding around her mouth, bossy and dominant she wriggled out of her pyjamas; the mismatch of her basically naked and him fully clothed making him hiss in anticipation.

*

"Maav..." Evelina stuttered, word punctuated by gaspy breathing, her fingers scrabbling at his head as his tongue flickered over her clit, two fingers sliding into her slowly; him letting out a slow breath to calm himself, shiver going through him at how wet she was, his hips rocking, boxers damp as his cock moved and leaked more, trapped by denim and bed and tormented by the noises and pleas falling from her.

Hooking one of her legs over his shoulder, giving his tongue better access for long, infuriatingly slow, licks over her lips, occasionally pushing inside her, like a soft, wet, mini cock as two fingers became three, pace slow and regular, occasionally flicking up, back over her clit, enough to push her closer and closer to the edge, but just not quite enough to push her over...

*

Still shaking from the orgasm, her voice timid; the scream as his fingers slid in and out of her, heel of his hand bumping her clit on every push leaving her almost hoarse, Evelina groaned, the taste of herself on his tongue as he licked his way into her mouth making her tremble more, his body over hers, cock bobbing between their stomachs, painfully hard and leaking a pool of pre-come after he wriggled out of his jeans as he crawled up the bed, "Fuck..."

"Yes... _Fuck_..." Moving his head, hand scrabbling for the condom, Maverick nipped her earlobe, the sharpness making her yelp and buck against him, friction against his cock making him swear, hand moving to sort the condom quicker, the desperation to be inside her building to breaking point, hissing loud as he finally sank into her, the heat enveloping him as his head dropped onto her shoulder, pausing for a split second before pulling back out, lifting his head to lock eyes before settling on a fast, bruising, rhythm, both of them swearing as their sweat soaked bodies moved and writhed against each other, his pace getting harder and faster, loving that she could take it, that she _wanted_ it, ignoring the sting as her nails dug and scratched into his back and ass, pounding ever harder until his balls tightened and he exploded into the condom.

*

"So...." On his back, Evelina on her side next to him, one arm and leg draped over him, head on his shoulder, his fingers drawing patterns on her skin, amused by the fact she was still sensitive and goose bumping if he picked the right, or wrong, touch, Maverick nestled his head next to hers, soft kiss pressed into her hair, "Should I go or..."

"Do you want to go?" Hand on his chest, nails tracing around the defined outline of his pecs, Evelina's smile and raised eyebrow implied all he needed to know.

"No," He admitted, tugging the cover up over them both, hand moving to rest on her ass, "I don't."

"Then stay," Reaching out to flick off the lamp, smiling into the softer, not leading kiss she received when she moved back, Evelina shrugged, "Besides, I have no plans in the morning..."

"You do now," Maverick laughed, low and dirty, as he settled down to, the decision to actually sleep together not feeling at all weird.


	9. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. This time featuring father-daughter cringe moments and a Honda team bonding dinner :)

"It's been too long since we did this..." Sitting on his chair outside the motorhome, turning up a day earlier than planned, the tiny illusion that it was like an everyday camping trip with the motorhome making him smile, Livio turned to his daughter, inquisitive look on his face, "Shall we go on a trip in the summer? Like we used to?"

Tilting her head to the side, enjoying the early morning sun, Evelina smiled, "What? Tent in the boot, cool box in the back and see where we end up?"

"Yeah..." Sounding almost wistful Livio smiled, "I mean if you've got other plans..."

"No," Evelina quickly interrupted, "No plans at all. Sounds good to me."

"We could hire one of those people carriers that converts if you like? Gives us a bit more scope, but doesn't limit us like a big motorhome would."

"I'd like that...."

"I wasn't sure if you had plans with Bautista or not," Sunglasses covering his eyes, Livio tried to shrug, pretending it was just a throwaway comment, but Evelina's rolling eyes showing she knew he was digging.

"I have no plans with Alvaro. Summer or otherwise..."

"You two fallen out?" Livio knew there was something going on, but the sharpness of his daughter's tone caught him by surprise, "I thought, maybe, you were heading back together..."

"Not a chance we'll be getting back together. Ever," Evelina sighed, taking a sip of her hot chocolate, finally cooled from molten lava to drinking temperature, "Why would you think that?"

"Well," Livio coughed, slightly awkward, "Someone stayed over while I was away," Quickly adding, "That's fine, it's not a problem at all. I just know it wouldn't be you that used my shower gel... And you had a mark on your neck..."

"Ok stop talking now," Evelina laughed, blushing almost as hard as Livio was, "Yes someone stayed, no it wasn't Alvaro, yes we've fallen out and no, you won't be meeting them... Ok?"

"Fine," Livio laughed, "Shall we just change the subject?"

"Yes please."

"Ok, just be careful... Where shall we go then? France? Switzerland? It's years since we've been to the lakes..."

*

"Lina!"

Faltering momentarily, the hand on her shoulder startling her, Evelina kept walking, gaze firmly fixed forward, "Go away Álvaro..."

"Please let me explain..."

Stopping, face like thunder, she turned to him, him instantly able to see the hurt in her eyes even before he heard the acidic tone, "I think you have said more than enough..."

"I didn't mean it the way it came out," Hands on his hips Álvaro sighed, "I really didn't... I just..."

Quick-tempered and sarcastic Evelina laughed, "You just what? Just wanted to stick your nose in? Just wanted me to feel bad?"

"No... I was jealous..." Álvaro blurted out, cheeks pinking as he shrugged, "Maverick, Maverick's a good kid, but.... It's... Well... It felt a bit like he had my life..."

"What?" Incredulous, and confused, Evelina frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"They talk about him the way they talked about me, he has an apartment in the place where I wanted to live as a rookie, but couldn't afford, he's on the Suzuki and then you.... My life when I was 20.... Without the fuck ups that I made...."

"Álvaro...."

"Don't..." Red-faced and contrite Álvaro held up his hands, smile on his face looking more like a grimace, "It was stupid, and I handled it badly and I upset you in a way I never meant to upset you... I'd never think that about you. I was trying to protect you from something that you don't need, or want, protecting from and I'm sorry. I'm really sorry..."

"I don't need protecting..."

"I know."

"I have to go, I promised the old man I'd go to this team bonding meal they're having."

"Lina..."

"Just leave it for now ok?" Evelina shrugged, half a smile on her face, things awkward between them, "Concentrate on your race, go get some more points."

"I'll do my best."

"Good luck."

*

"Mind if I..." Pointing to the chair Evelina smiled when Dani pulled it out for her, "Thanks... Didn't fancy getting stuck down the serious end of the table."

Laughing, Dani mock pouted, "Are you implying that I won't take this extremely important event seriously?"

"If you are I'll move..." Evelina chuckled, amused by Dani's shrug of the shoulders, acceptance that she was right.

"So..." Reaching for the water jug, pouring each of them a glass, Dani raised an eyebrow, "I heard a rumour about you young lady.........."

"Really?" Evelina almost choked on a sip of water, her face going bright red as half of the table turned to look at her, lifting her hand in apology, "Sorry... Went down the wrong way..."

"Oh now I'm curious..." Dani giggled, "I heard you'd had a fall out with Álvaro, but clearly there is more gossip..."

*

"Did you really?" Face gleeful, laugh bubbling under the surface Marc implored Evelina to back up Dani, "Please tell me you did because that would be _brilliant_...."

Cheeks red, stabbing Dani on the thigh with a sharp finger nail, Evelina nodded, "I did... I tumbled arse over tit all the way down the stairs, flashing my polka dot pants at everyone..."

"Oh. My. God...." Marc almost died of laughter, "How do you even come back into the paddock?"

"Well..." Evelina looked at Dani with a smirk, "I just remind everyone of the time Álvaro hired a bouncy castle to celebrate his 125 title and how Dani here got on it after a few too many drinks and vomited all over it...."

"Lina!!!"

"He didn't?!"

"Oh he did..." Evelina laughed, "And better than that, Alberto Puig had to get on the bouncy castle to get him off it and slipped in Dani's puke and almost combusted!"

"His _face_...." Doubling over, laughter so loud it brought a few looks from the other end of the table, especially when Evelina and even a scarlet-cheeked Dani joined in, Marc wiped tears from his eyes, "I can't imagine you that drunk, not even on karaoke in Japan were you _that_ drunk."

"I've never been that drunk since," Dani admitted, before pointed at Evelina, "It was her fault, she fed me cocktails..."

"I did not!" Evelina shook her head, "He always blames other people. Gets away with it too, everyone thinks he's the goodie two shoes!"

"Oh I know!" Marc pouted, "We did a thing with a fart machine, and **everyone** thinks it was mainly me, but it was Dani's idea!"

*

"So..." Nudging her side with his elbow, Dani smiled, "Now that it's finally just us, spill the gossip..."

"What gossip?"

"See I almost believe you... If you hadn't almost choked to death earlier I would. So spill..."

"There's nothing to spill."

"You and Álvaro back together?"

"No!" Evelina almost fell off her seat, shocked that anyone could think that could ever happen, "Seriously? You are the second person to ask if that would happen..."

"It's not so crazy, is it?" Dani shrugged, nursing his glass of water, wishing he could trade it for her glass of wine, "You were together a long time, you get on very well now and you only ever split up because he was an idiot..."

 "He still is an idiot," Slight barb in her voice Evelina tried to catch her words, but couldn't, shrugging at Dani's quirked eyebrow, "That's _not_ news..."

"No," Dani chuckled, "It's not. What's he done this time?"

"Well..." Pausing, face showing that she was bothered, Evelina sighed, "I can't even tell you without telling you the gossip that I'm not supposed to tell you..."

Wrinkling his forehead Dani frowned, "You ok? You're not in any trouble?"

"No," Evelina laughed, "The days of you getting frantic phone calls because I somehow ended up running out of fuel somewhere near L'Ampolla are gone."

"God I forgot about that," Dani smiled, tilting his head toward Livio, "Did he ever find out you took his bike out?"

"I'm still alive...."

"Fair point," Laughing Dani sighed, tinge of concern showing on his face, "You know I won't say anything."

"I know. I just don't want you to think bad of me..."

"I never would."

" Álvaro reckons some people might."

" Álvaro once reckoned that there **had** to be a planet called Marathon because of the connection to Mars and Milky Way..."

Evelina snorted with laughter, blushing red at Dani giggling at her, once again catching the attention of the more sensible end of the table, "I forgot about that."

"Come on, it's obviously bothering you..."

"I sort of met someone," Evelina double checked where Livio was before going on, "Not like a relationship, but..."

"Everybody needs some fun sometimes," Dani interrupted, "That's nothing to feel bad about. It's 2015..."

"Exactly..." Sighing lightly she went on, "Anyway, Álvaro said if it got out people might think badly of me..."

"Why?" Dani frowned, confused.

"Because of me and him..."

"Ah," Dani smiled, penny dropping, "So it's someone in the paddock.... You and Álvaro were over years ago. It's not like you've danced from bloke-to-bloke as often as Cal has changed teams...."

" _Dani Pedrosa_..." Giggling again Evelina shook her head, "If only the public could hear the real you... They'd be so shocked!"

"Never mind changing the subject," Dani waggled his finger, "Who is the lucky fella?"

"What lucky fella?" Plopping back into his seat Marc grinned, "Have you got a boyfriend? Is he in the paddock? Do I know him? Does Dani know him? Ooh does Livio know?"

"Surprisingly he's actually pretty trustworthy... Despite the verbal diarrhoea..." Dani smirked at Marc's pout.

"Pretty trustworthy?" Marc tilted his head, grinning demonically at Dani, "I'm more than _pretty_ trustworthy... I never told a single person you were late to the Milan event because you missed your flight..."

"I didn't **miss** it..." Dani grimaced, the idea of being late painful to the well-mannered Geneva resident, "My new PA told me the wrong time..."

" _You_ were **_late_**? Dani Pedrosa!" Mock horror on her face Evelina laughed with Marc, "What is the world coming too?!"

"He's missing Raul..." Marc snickered, enjoying having company to tease Dani.

"Awww," Evelina put her head on Dani's shoulder, voice sad, "I miss Raul too... How are you surviving without his pancakes?"

"I'm not..." Dani pouted, only half pretend at the mention of his best friend's legendary pancake making skills, "I'm being starved by Eric and driven insane by Pamela."

"Can't be as bad as Puig surely?" Evelina grinned as Dani sighed, well used to the teasing about his former manager.

"Get back to the mystery man Suppo..."

"I would," Evelina winked, "But he's kind of busy this weekend.... Excuse me, ladies room calls..."


	10. Pole Position

"I hope you are going to be on my side of the garage..." Poking Evelina in the side as he passed Dani laughed, loud, as she jumped in fright.

"You horror! I was going too, but now I'll sit on Marc's side..."

"Pfft...." Shaking his head Dani waggled a finger, "I haven't forgotten lady... You owe me a name..."

"Go qualify Pedrosa..."

*

"Hello stranger..." Sitting down next to Evelina with a grin, Eric chomped on a banana, "How's he doing?"

"Yeah not bad... Though isn't it your job to tell me?"

"Pfft, like the technical side doesn't baffle me still," Eric chortled, "How are you?"

"I'm good," Evelina smiled, "You?"

"Yeah good thanks."

"Dani treating you well?" Evelina smiled, knowing that Eric had to fight Dani for a fair salary, and not in the way most people fought for a fair salary; the younger Pedrosa refusing to accept Dani's first four offers on the basis that they were ridiculously high.

"You know what he's like," Eric shrugged, smile on his face, "It's just temporary until he finds someone that actually knows what they're doing!"

"Raul has big boots!"

"Tell me about it!" Eric rolled his eyes as a woman walked into the garage, promptly tripping over nothing and sending a bundle of papers flying everywhere, "Have you met Pamela, his new admin person?"

"No..."

"Lucky you...." Getting up Eric sighed, "Do you need a hand Pamela?"

*

Maverick                                      Hey. I know this is kind of against the rules we made the other day, but are you busy? x

Evelina                                          Hey. Congrats on P2!!! Not busy, everything ok? x

Maverick                                      High, happy and....well to be blunt kinda horny ;) x

Evelina                                          Didn't we say not on race weekend and not in the paddock?..... I'm sure the first one was YOUR rule..... x

Maverick                                      We did and it was, but rules were made to be broken.... ;)

*

Back against the wall Evelina took a deep breath as their mouths finally parted, tiny trail of saliva between them, Maverick only moving his head an inch or two, their lips already feeling bruised from the ferocity of the kiss, teeth nipping and pulling from the moment she walked in the door, "Hey..."

"Hi..." Voice husky from his delighted screams as he crossed the line to take P2 Maverick grinned, his hands firmly on her ass, one already under her clothes, the other on top, having trailed down her back, "Good day?"

Tilting her head, eyes trailing down the v of his t-shirt, trying to remind herself he needed to ride the next day and her nails needed to stay away, Evelina smirked, "Not as good as yours..."

"It's..." Closing his eyes, head shaking slowly, Maverick sighed; a content, happy, emotional sigh, resting his forehead against hers, "P2....."

"P1 and 2... That's _very_ impressive...."

" _Really_?" Maverick smirked, enough arrogance in his voice to be devastatingly attractive, but not enough ego to be off-putting, "How impressed are you **exactly**?"

"I'll show you...."

*

" _Fuuuuuck_... Lina..." Fingers scrabbling at the wall as her mouth worked him up and down, mouth like a tight, hot, wet vice determined to pull him close to the edge as a firm hand fondled his balls, the sensations colliding in a smash of white light in his eyes and a burning pit of desperation in his groin, "Plea... I'm.... _Close_..."

Humming in acknowledgement of the choked out word, that vibration causing the fingers in her hair to tighten, the gaspy voice losing the ability to make words, reduced to sounds; high pitched and wanton as one hand tugged on her hair, desperate to control the pace, but too polite still to do so completely, the other hand scrabbling at the wall, feeling like his legs would give way any moment, Evelina redoubled her efforts, bobbing her head, cheeks sucked in, vacuum consistent until her hair was pulled harder than before as his body stiffened and the thick, salty taste of him filled her mouth, him swearing as it was swallowed down and a curious tongue flicked out to clean him up.

*

"I feel a bit guilty..." Lying in bed, both of them clothed, but various buttons and zips undone, Maverick smiled, almost shyly, as he drew a pattern on Evelina's shoulder with his fingertips, "Calling you over here and not actually... You know..."

Leaning up to nip his bottom lip, chuckling at the low hiss it elicited, Evelina smiled, "I think your fingers more than made up for anything else..."

"And the tongue... Don't forget about the tongue..." Rolling on top of her, drawing her into another kiss, this time slow, lazy and languid; nothing leading anywhere, just a want to reignite the battle between their tongues once more Maverick smiled, "Thank you for breaking the rule..."

"You're welcome..." Letting him pull her into another kiss Evelina sighed gently, "I really need to go..."

"I do too, I left my parents in hospitality..."

"Mav!! That's shocking behaviour!" Evelina cackled, shaking her head, making to roll off the bed, strong arms pulling her back, another soft kiss shared, "Stop it... I need to...how do I get out unseen?"

"I have an idea..."

*

"Evelina..."

Freezing in her tracks, her father's voice containing a quizzical  note, clear as day to her despite him sounding entirely normal to the other two, Evelina turned around with a smile on her face, "Hey old man, all finished?"

"Yes... Maverick... Jack... You off somewhere?"

"No," Evelina smiled, as innocent as possible, trying to rid her mind of all of the times Livio had seen straight through her in the past, "Hung out with these two idiots for a while trying to convince Jack that chatting up Sofia is a _very_ bad idea..."

"Sofia from hospitality?"

"Fernandez..."

"Sofia Fernandez?" Livio practically cackled, sucking in air through his teeth, eyes wide and almost glowing as he shook his head, "Not if you want to keep on riding the bike Jack! Her father is _verrrrrry_ protective of his little girl... Makes me look like a pussy cat!!"


	11. I Don't Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double header for tonight :)

"Hey..." Looking around the room, seeing who was within earshot, Evelina sat down next to Dani, "Ok, I'm about to say something very, very, very random, but you need to not react and you need to trust me..."

"Ok..." Frowning, then stopping himself reacting, Dani put his fork down, the weather interfering with testing seeing him off to lunch so early he wasn't massively hungry, "Hit me with it."

"You still have your flat near Sabadell, right?"

"Right?..." Dani narrowed his eyes, confused.

"I need you to give me your keys, and then after lunch you need to follow me there..." Eyes constantly darting around Evelina swallowed hard, "I know it sounds.... _Weird_..."

"It sounds a little more than weird Lina," Dani leant forward, voice low, pretending to be intensely interested in his pasta, "Are you in trouble?"

"No," Evelina bit her lip, " _I'm_ not..."

" _Right_?..." Looking at Evelina, eyes wide, skin pale and clearly nervous, Dani bit back the quip about her taking the mystery man to his house, something instinctively telling him to trust her, "I don't have the keys in my pocket. Give me ten minutes?"

"Can you make it five?"

*

Opening his front door, ridiculously nervous for a grown man entering his own home, Dani put his bag down, "Lina?"

"Through here..."

Closing the door, dropping his keys into the bowl, Dani automatically toed off his shoes and pushing them aside while hanging up his coat, before following the soft voice along the hallway and through the lounge door, "You ready to explain to me what... What's he doing here?"

"I didn't know where else to take him..."

Sniffing the air Dani wrinkled his nose, "Is that alcohol?"

"He's smashed..." Moving over next to Dani in the doorway Evelina shrugged, "He's a mess..."

Frowning, face a picture of concern as he looked at the sleeping, crumpled heap on his sofa, Dani sighed, "What happened?"

"No idea..." Glancing back over the figure, curled into the foetal position, Evelina shrugged, "I just found him like that, crying his eyes out, saying that he was finished over and over again... Then he decided he was going to drive back to Andorra..."

Dani winced, the smell wafting across the room indicating how bad an idea that would have been, before smiling softly at her, "So you rescued him?"

"Couldn't leave him..."

Running  a hand through his hair, batting Evelina's hand good naturedly when she reached over to fix his ruffled mane, Dani smiled lightly before sighing, his plan for a quiet few days to reflect on his podium quite probably out of the window, "Coffee? I think it might be a late one..."

*

"Hi..." Appearing in the doorway; clothing dishevelled, hair askew and eyes ringed with dark circles and redness, Marc shifted from foot-to-foot, "I'm sorry for..."

Waving away his apologies Evelina got up from her seat, "Coffee?"

"Please..." Flopping into the empty chair, Dani's kitchen tiny with a small table and just two chairs, Marc smiled nervously at his teammate, "Sorry you got dragged into this."

"It's fine," Dani smiled, pointing to the cupboard Evelina needed to locate Marc a cup, smiling when Marc frowned, "It's my flat..."

"Ah... I wondered, I was sure you were staying with Livio," Marc smiled gently, few things starting to fall into place.

Pressing the buttons until hot liquid started filling the cup Evelina smiled sympathetically, "I am, didn't think you'd want to go back there..."

"Thank you," Marc nodded, grateful and relieved, "What...what did I say?"

Taking the cup out of the machine, holding up the milk until Marc nodded, Evelina shrugged, "Not much. You weren't really making much sense to be honest."

"Right," Clearly concerned, everything starting to get on top of him again Marc bit his lip, hard enough to reopen the tiny cut, "I don't know what to do... I've _fucked_ everything up..."

"Hey," Reaching out to put her hand on his shoulder, Evelina put the cup down in front of him, "Have your coffee, I'll make you some toast... Anything can be worked out with a clear head."

"Not this," Marc sniffed, picking up the cup with shaky hands, "Not this."

*

"Going out tonight?" Chomping on his food Jack laughed at Maverick's rolling eyes, "It was just a question!!"

Maverick shook his head, Jack's teasing about Evelina having become relentless, "Yeah right... No, not going out tonight."

"You do realise that Livio is going to kill you?" Jack whistled, "The streets will run red with your blood..."

"Livio isn't going to know..."

"So it's just sex then? Not going to become more?"

"No," Maverick shook his head, "I don't think so."

"You don't _think_ so?"

Putting his fork down Maverick shrugged, "I don't know. I thought it was a one off and it wasn't. Now,  I don't know, I'm just enjoying it."

"Have you spoke to her since after quali?" Sucking up the last of his smoothie, noise echoing around the room, making him smile like a small child, Jack raised an eyebrow, "I still can't believe that, by the way! Dirty bastard.... Ditching your parents for a shag?" Jack laughed loud, "And she was up for that?!"

"Oh yeah..." The memory of Evelina swearing loud as his tongue and fingers tormented her flooding back into his brain made Maverick's mouth twitch into a smile, "She's cool like that. She enjoys sex and there's none of that pretending or embarrassed stuff with her... She likes what she likes and has no shame about it whatsoever."

"That's good?"

"That's _so_ good..." Maverick looked at Jack, "No repeating this conversation?"

"No," Jack nodded, the tone in Maverick's voice enough to know that a) it was important and b) the Spaniard would kill him if he repeated it, "No repeating."

"The first time..... At one point she moved my hand, like corrected me, and it didn't feel like _'hey, you are doing it wrong'_ , you know... It was more like _'this is just better'_ and the reactions......"

"You sure you don't want more? You sound like you kinda like her mate."

"I do like her, when we're together it's.... Well you saw the scratches...." Maverick laughed, blushing a tiny bit, no hint of bragging in his voice, just honesty, "The sex is the best I've ever had. By a mile. And she's... Well she likes lots of things."

"So she's kinky and fit...." Jack laughed, "Jammy bastard!"

"I just don't know... I mean, if it's not broke don't fix it, right?"

"Yeah, maybe," Jack shrugged, "But if you do want more..."

"I don't know. I don't know if I can picture us as a couple. This, yes, definitely, but more?" Maverick sighed, "I like her and for me it'd be worth the risk, but would it be for her?"

"Ask her."

"Yeah," Maverick pondered, "Maybe."

"Look mate, the way I see it is that you get on well, anyone who has been around you can see that... She's a pretty easy going chick so just ask her. What have you got to lose?"

*

"Sorry!" Marc blushed hard, "That was really rude of me. Especially after you rescued me."

Evelina smiled kindly, her legs crossed under her on the sofa next to Marc, Dani on the chair opposite them, "It's fine. It is true, you don't really know me. If you want to speak to Dani alone I can..."

"No," Marc interrupted her, "No, I just..."

"Why don't I tell you something?" Evelina smiled, Marc nerves seemingly abating at the suggestion, "If you have dirt on me then you know your secret is safe. I mean I know with the press and the likes any secret of yours could be massive, but I'm **Livio's** daughter... I have death to worry about...."

Marc laughed, tinge of nervousness in the sound, "Yeah. I'd be more scared of him than of anything else."

"And I'll chuck in a secret too," Dani shrugged, concern for his teammate, who'd broken down in tears again in the kitchen, twenty minutes of Evelina hugs and soothing needed to get him onto the sofa, "You can trust us."

"I know," Marc conceded, wringing his hands, "It's just.... It's everything.... And as soon as I say it out loud it's real..."

*

"MAVERICK!!!" Dani and Marc exclaimed the name at the same time, making Evelina's face turn crimson, Dani whistling, "You sneaky girl.... Since when?"

"Since the Twister party..."

"Cradle snatcher..." Dani chuckled, enjoying both Evelina's red face and the fact that Marc's smile finally seemed genuine.

"Fuck off. I'm not _that_ much older than him.... No-one would bat an eyelid if he was older than me...."

"I think Livio would have plenty to say," Dani cackled.

"Right Pedrosa, spill it..." Wagging her finger Evelina giggled, "And no grand announcements about _accidentally_ cheating on your yachting exam, we **all** know about that little misdemeanour..."

"Jaja!" Marc hooted with laughter, turning to Evelina, conspiratorial look on his face, "Please tell me you laughed so much it hurt?"

"Oh yes," Evelina agreed, both of them enjoying teasing the older man, his face beetroot red as he pouted at them, "I thought I'd done permanent damage to my ribs when I found out. Come on you, proper secret..."

Voice serious Dani bit his lip, and shrugged, making the other two intrigued, "I cheated on my girlfriend."

"You what?" Marc coughed, stunned at Dani's words, the older man's strong morals always having been a firm part of Dani's make up.

"After Qatar I felt shit," Dani shrugged, the confession bothering him, hating the fact that Marc and Lina had a look in their eyes much like the one he'd seen when he looked in the mirror afterwards, stunned surprise at his actions, but also feeling some semblance of relief at sharing the news, Eric the only other person to know, "I went out, had some drinks... She was in Spain, she pretty much lived back there for the past 18 months or so, things haven't been good between us... Normally I'd go home, call her on Skype and we'd talk it through, but I needed... I needed someone to actually be there..." Shaking his head Dani shrugged, "And that be the story of how I found the balls to end a ten year long relationship... I didn't tell her. I didn't want to be that guy, you know, _'you weren't there for me so I fucked someone else on our kitchen floor'_ but I knew then it was done. Has been for a long time if we're honest."

"I didn't realise," Marc smiled sympathetically, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Dani smiled, not completely convincingly, "Sometimes life just catches us out..."

"Yeah," Marc bit his lip, "It really does. You see... The thing is..."


	12. Ruined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger last night.... ;)

"I...." Stuttering, Dani and Evelina having been silent for a good five minutes, letting him take his time, Marc closed his eyes, tears rolling down his cheeks, "I've ruined everything, and now he's going to tell him, and he'll hate me, and they'll hate me, and they'll all know, and everythingwillberuinedforever...."

"Hey..." Scooting along the sofa, almost pulling Marc into her lap, Evelina cradled him until the sobbing calmed into occasional sniffs, "It'll be ok..."

"I love him," Looking, and sounding utterly bereft, Marc swallowed a sob, trying not to drip anymore tears onto Evelina's shoulder, "I love him and I know I can't have him, but then I told _him_ and I got drunk and I ended up in bed with him and if he tells people I'm ruined. I'm completely ruined."

Wide eyes locking together as Marc dissolved again Dani and Evelina shared a stunned look, Dani running his hands through his hair, both of them trying to imagine the magnitude of the shit-storm that would descend if Marc was outed as being gay.

*

Sat around the table, Dani perched somewhat awkwardly on a garden chair, Marc put down his cup, looking and feeling awkward, "Sorry..."

"Stop apologising," Friendly, but firm, Dani put his own cup down, "Why don't you start at the beginning?"

"Well," Fidgeting with his cup Marc closed his eyes, "I'm gay... I'm sorry"

"That is not something you **ever** need to apologise for," Hand on Marc's arm, Evelina smiled, "Never..."

"I wish everyone thought like you," Marc smiled weakly, his bottom lip wobbling, voice dropping to a tiny whisper, "I love Tito..."

"And you told him?" Dani probed gently.

"No!" Marc shook his head, voice suddenly loud, "God no! He can't know! He can't! He just _can't_...."

"Ok, ok..." Dani put his hand on Marc's shoulder, "It's ok. I misunderstood. Go on, sorry..."

"Sorry Dani," Wiping a tear with his sleeve Marc, looking young and hurt, sniffed, "I was so upset... After the race..." Closing his eyes, visions of the night before creeping back into his head; the tastes and smells filling his senses again, "I got drunk... We were laughing and having fun... What have I done?!"

"Who were you with?" Evelina stroked Marc's arm, voice soft and gentle.

"We were in his motorhome," Marc went on, almost oblivious to the other two; eyes shut he could almost taste the smoke and alcohol from the other's tongue marauding around his mouth, the firm hands on his hips, tugging him around like he was weightless, "I calmed down and we were having fun... Laughing and joking... Then he asked me about a girl... I stuttered," Able to see the curious, inquisitive face of the other man in his mind, Marc swallowed hard, "I don't know how he knew, but he just knew... Like he could tell... Then there were shots and then we were telling stories, like secrets... I told him, I _told_ him..."

Sharing a concerned look with Evelina, Dani shrugged, both of them at a loss what to say, a silent nodded agreement between them just to stay quiet and let Marc speak.

"Then he kissed me," Marc wrapped his arms around himself, trying not to shiver as he remembered long fingers dancing under his shirt, teasing his sides and thumbing his nipple, remembering the way the carpet scratched on his shoulders as he arched his back, "I've never been kissed like that... It was _consuming_... Like he was in charge and I had no choice, not that I wanted a choice, I wanted it, _then_ , I did..." Almost rocking in his seat, still able to feel the scratches on his hips where his jeans were yanked down, a wicked mouth wrapping around his cock, catching him off guard with the way he was instantly swallowed whole, "I forgot... I forgot everything that was sensible... I told him about Tito... Then... Then... Then I let him fuck me... On the floor... What have I done?" Looking up at the other two, dark eyes shimmering with tears, "What have I done?"

"Marc," Dani's voice was soft, but aware of how quick the media moved, it was firm, "Who was it?"

A single tear tracking down his cheek Marc closed his eyes again, his face crimson in shame, voice tiny, "Vale... It was Vale..."

*

"Hey..." Padding into the lounge, all of them supposed to have turned in for the night, Evelina smiled at Dani, the Spaniard sat on the sofa in semi-darkness, beer in hand, looking deep in thought, "You ok?"

Nodding gently Dani lifted the blanket covering his lap, inviting Evelina to join him, "You couldn't sleep either?"

"No," Tucking her legs under her, accepting the beer Dani lifted from the side of the sofa, raising an eyebrow in a ticking off that he had planned to drink more himself, Evelina fidgeted until they were both comfortable on the small sofa, "What are you thinking?"

"That I'm going to fucking kill Vale..." Dani shook his head, "He should have known better... Marc's not one for sleeping around or one night stands, we ALL know that, and he disappeared from testing early, but has he heard from him?"

Resting her head on Dani's shoulder, feeling a bit bad that she'd brought the problem literally to Dani's door, but no idea what else she could have done after finding Marc wailing in a corner of the garage, Evelina took a sip of beer, "You know what Vale is like..."

"I do," Dani shook his head, growling in annoyance, "His head is mangled enough with the bike this year, the last thing he needed was his bloody games..."

"He's a tough kid," Taking a sip of beer Evelina smiled, "He'll get through this. He got through the eye thing, he'll get through this."

"If Vale tells Tito..."

"Like I said to Marc, Vale isn't going to tell anyone," Evelina shook her head, "He's lots of things, but he's not stupid. He knows that any conversation that starts _'the night I fucked Marc...'_ isn't going anywhere other than him being crucified as much as Marc.... Plus, he's got Uccio to think about."

"Uccio?" Dani frowned, "You think the rumours are true?"

"I don't know," Evelina shrugged, pulling the blanket up to her chin, only her arm holding the beer free, "But they are either true and he won't want Uccio caught in that crossfire, or they're not true, but Uccio will still need protecting because if it gets out Vale fucks guys no-one is going to believe he hasn't fucked Uccio..."

*

Lying in Dani's spare bed, brain still whirring at 90mph, Marc clutched the second pillow to his stomach, hugging it tight in the vain hope of it giving some tiny crumb of comfort as tears streamed down his face. _What have I done? How could I let him do that? How stupid am I?_

Eyes fixed on the magnolia ceiling, desperate to sleep, but terrified that the images would come back, Vale's face in front of him, Vale's tongue in his mouth, Vale's tongue lapping at his hole while he mewled like a cat in heat, begging for more, Marc cringed as he remembered the way he cried out when Vale finally, _finally_ , lined himself up, making Marc beg some more before he silenced his pleas with a sharp thrust that stretched and stung in a way that was somehow glorious.

_I called his name. I begged him for more and more and more._

Turning onto his side, knees pulled up, Marc's face could have lit a city with the red glow as he remembered more and more. Vale pounding into him, reaching around and gripping almost painfully tight on Marc's cock, not letting him find the relief he was desperate for, before flipping him over onto his back, Marc wailing, bereft, at the emptiness of Vale's cock being gone, then keening and wailing more as Vale's wicked hand wrapped around him, flicking his wrist, ordering Marc to keep his eyes open as he was hauled over the edge, spurting all over the Italian's hand.

Dying with shame Marc remembered the way the come was wiped on his chest, how Vale gave him barely a few seconds to recover before hooking his ankles over his shoulder and plunging back into him; Marc's broken voice due to the over-sensitive screams that fell from him as Vale ploughed into him over and over again, pushing him until his cock was reawakened and the hand was back making Marc scream and yowl into an orgasm that was glorious, but too much all at once.

_I told him. I told him and if he tells...._

Curling into a ball, desperately trying to keep his sobs silent, Marc rocked back and forth, praying for sleep to take him away from the panic and constant nausea.


	13. Cinderella, The Ant & The Pocket-Sized Prince

"Morning," Sitting at the table, coffee cup in her hand, Evelina smiled, "I've just made scrambled egg if you'd like some?"

Trying to tame his hair with his hand Marc smiled gratefully, "Thank you... For everything..."

"It's no problem, honestly," Getting out of her chair, making Marc a plate of food, aware that the hangover was likely to be monumental, Evelina smiled kindly, "Dani has gone training, he'll be back in an hour or so."

"Do you think he minds?" Sounding young, very young, and unsure, Marc sat down, hands wringing again, "You know, about me, being..."

"No," Evelina shook her head, confident and sure, "Absolutely not. That's not something that will make an iota of difference to a decent person and Dani is a decent person."

"He is," Marc smiled weakly, stomach grumbling loudly, making him blush, as she put the plate in front of him, retaking her seat with a smile, "And you are too... I'm so sorry about the trust thing... I..."

"Honestly, it's fine," Evelina smiled, taking a sip of coffee, "I totally understand. Eat up."

*

"He's not going to say anything, if he did he knows he'd be part of the story..."

Marc nodded, taking another sip of coffee, hangover dulled thanks to a long hot shower, made possible by borrowing some clothes from Dani, grateful for the smaller man's preference for slightly baggy shirts and the fuck up that saw Dani with some too-big team joggers. Putting his cup down Marc sighed, "I really wish I could hide until the next race. This bloody gala dinner on Friday is the last thing I need."

"It'll be a couple of hours," Dani smiled, kindly, "You'll be fine. The Ant remember..."

"What's it for?"

"Riders for Health awards..."

"Ah," Evelina winced, "Not avoidable then... Like Dani said, it's only a couple of hours."

"I'd be fine if I could sit with Alex, but I know it'll be us," Marc motioned to Dani and himself, "Then Jorge and Vale... And I just _know_ Linda will try and chat to me..."

"You'll just have to be the buffer," Evelina smiled at Dani.

"Except when he's presenting an award my buffer will be an empty seat..."

"Technically two empty seats," Dani shrugged, "I forgot to tell them I didn't need the 'plus one' anymore..."

"Two empty seats somehow makes it seem...." Trailing off, his eyes lighting up at the same time as Dani's, both of them turning to Evelina.

"What?" Automatically reaching to wipe her face, checking she didn't have a frothy milk moustache, she frowned, "What?"

*

Marc                                              Thank you so much for all your help, I really appreciate it x

Lina                                                 Anytime x

Marc                                              Hope Livio doesn't give you too much grief about not coming home last night x

Lina                                                 He's just assumed I was with the "mystery man" as he's taken to calling him x

Marc                                              Jaja I haven't forgotten! There will be jokes a plenty when I feel better! x

Lina                                                 I don't doubt it Ant-boy, I don't doubt it x

*

Dani                                                I'll pick you up at 3 on Friday. Gives us time to check into the hotel and get ready before the event. x

Lina                                                 Erm, I'm sure I said no... I have nothing to wear! x

Dani                                                Check your emails, you have an appointment tomorrow ;) x

*

Lina                                                 Did you miss the part where I lost my job? There is no way I can even afford a carrier bag in that shop!!!! x

Dani                                                You'll find it surprisingly affordable.... x

Lina                                                 No way Dani. No. x

Dani                                                Marc and I are splitting it. We need you there. Marc needs you as a barrier and I need you as the voice of reason to stop me punching Vale... x

Dani                                                Besides which if you don't come I'll tell your father you've been letting Maverick buzz your tower ;)

Lina                                                 Have you been Googling more Top Gun jokes?!

Dani                                                Yes. That's my favourite so far.

Dani                                                3pm. Don't be late. x

*

@maverickvinales25               _Img.pic_ 25k cycle. Melting in this heat. Gym time now!

@suppolina                                 Gym time now? Glutton for punishment ;)

@maverickvinales25               @suppolina Got to push yourself if you want to be the best!

@maverickvinales25 DM       Also there's this girl who keeps wearing me out, I need to build my stamina ;)

@suppolina DM                        Oh really? If she's too much for you then you should just tell her you can't handle it... ;)

@maverickvinales25 DM       I can handle it just fine ;)

@maverickvinales25 DM       What are you up to today?

@suppolina DM                        I'm sure you can ;)

@suppolina DM                        Dress shopping #hell

@maverickvinales25 DM       Eek is this to replace the dress I damaged? #sorrynotsorry

@suppolina DM                        Lol nope! That was just a cheapy. I need a dress for this thing on Friday.

@maverickvinales25 DM       Thing on Friday? You're going to the Riders for Health thing?

@suppolina DM                        Yeah, I got bullied into it. You going?

@maverickvinales25 DM       Yep. You staying in the hotel after? ;)

@suppolina DM                        Maybe.... ;)

@maverickvinales25 DM       Before this conversation goes any further - is Livio staying in the hotel after?

@suppolina DM                        LMAO! No idea. I don't even know if he's going. He's going to Italy for a few days.

@maverickvinales25 DM       You're not going with him?

@suppolina DM                        No. Going with Dani and Marc.

@maverickvinales25 DM       Something I should be jealous about? ;)

@suppolina DM                        Yeah. Sorry. I'm betraying our casual, no strings fling with regular threesomes with Dani and Marc....

@maverickvinales25 DM       I'm heartbroken :( ;)

@maverickvinales25 DM       Also if he ever hacks you, you'll give Álvaro a coronary ;)

*

"This one," Looking in the mirror, turning to the side to check her profile, Evelina smoothed the front of the dress and smiled at the shop assistant, "Yes, this one."

*

Alvaro                                            Can we meet for lunch? Please x

Suppolina                                     I'm busy. Maybe next week.

Alvaro                                            I really didn't mean to insult you Lina, I really didn't x

Suppolina                                     I know you didn't and I know you're sorry. That doesn't instantly make it better. x

Alvaro                                            I know. I'm sorry x

*

@suppolina                                 _Img.pic_ Glad rags collected! Hope @danipedrosa26  & @marcmarquez93 are ready to take Cinderella to the ball!

@marcmarquez93                    Jaja @suppolina if you are Cinderella does that make @danipedrosa26 & me your ugly sisters? :D

@suppolina                                 @marcmarquez93 I'd never be so rude as to suggest such a thing ;) :p

@marcmarquez93                    @suppolina As long as I'm not the pumpkin I don't mind!!

@suppolina                                 @marcmarquez93 You're the Ant ;)

@danipedrosa26                      @suppolina if @marcmarquez93 is the Ant & you are Cinderella, I am?

@suppolina                                 @danipedrosa The Pocket-Sized Prince of course ;) #cinderstheantandthepocketsizedprince

@danipedrosa26                      Jaja #yourhashtagistoolong

@marcmarquez93                    #ibetthatsnotthefirsttimeyouvesaidthat ;)


	14. May I Have This Dance?

@suppolina                                 _Img.pic_ 20 mile road trip with @danipedrosa26 #cinderellawillgototheball

*

"Wow..." Holding out his arms, grinning into the warm hug from Evelina, Marc kissed her cheek, "You pick dresses well m'lady..."

Pretending to curtsey, glass of champagne already in her hand, Evelina laughed, "You might not like it quite so much when you see the bill..."

"Nonsense," Hand on her back, guiding her along the corridor, Dani smiled, the red lace dress looking absolutely stunning on Evelina, "It'll be well worthwhile having you here to look after us."

*

"Earth to Mack..." Jack waved his hand in front of Maverick's face, laughing as his friend jumped, "What's up?"

Shaking his head, eyes fixed across the room, Maverick shrugged, "Nothing..."

"Really?" Following Maverick's line of vision Jack shook his head, "Just sex?..."

Eyes locked on Evelina, her standing out in the room in her floor length red lace dress; the dress sleeveless and straight necked, managing to be sexy, demure, fancy and simple all at once, Maverick practically growled at Dani's hand resting on her back as he introduced her to people, them laughing and joking with Marc almost constantly, "Leave it. Just leave it."

*

"Incoming..." Dani coughed as Vale headed toward them, Linda ominously absent, "Vale..."

"Dani, ow are you?"

"Fine thank you."

"Lina, ow are you? Ow many years has it been?" Vale grinned, his eyes darting to Marc, the younger man clearly awkward.

Polite smile on her face, Evelina let her hand brush against Marc's, "I'm very well thank you... Marc, your brother is trying to catch your attention..."

"So he is," Marc grinned, relieved, as he darted away "Excuse me..."

"Leave him alone..." Dani glared at Vale, not the least bit intimidated by the height difference between them.

"Pardon?" Vale stepped back, caught out by Dani's comment, "I don't know..."

"Just stay away from him," Evelina backed him up, letting Dani guide her away from the Italian, him left floundering, not having expected Marc to share what happened with anyone.

*

"Oooh..." Aleix had a devilish tone in his voice, "Dani has a new girlfriend, look... Look!"

Feeling Maverick tense Jack rolled his eyes, nudging him with his elbow discreetly, "That's not his girlfriend, that's Livio's daughter..."

"Oh god," Aleix chuckled, "I didn't recognise her! You'd have to be crazy to touch Livio's daughter!"

"Yeah," Jack laughed, "You would."

"Although she dated Álvaro you know," Aleix whispered, like he was giving away a secret, "He cheated on her with a grid girl. Livio was _furious_ and threatened to kill him... You know her don't you Mack? I saw your pictures on Instagram. What is she like? Is she nice? Is she scary like Livio?"

Watching Evelina take her seat between Dani and Marc, the three of them deep in conversation, Dani's back practically turned against Vale, Maverick nodded, totally confused by the way his brain was reacting, "Yeah, I met her. She's nice..."

*

"You ok?" Whispering to Marc as the lights went down Evelina smiled.

"I've stopped wanting to lock myself in the toilet..." Marc shrugged, "Progress, right?"

"Sounds like progress to me."

"I'm worried about drinking," Marc sighed, "I've been carrying this glass of champagne around all night. I don't want to drink anything..."

"Put it down on the floor," Evelina smiled, putting her mostly empty glass next to Marc's, before pausing for a few seconds and then picking up the wrong glass, and taking a drink, "Oops..."

"Thank you," Unsure how he'd have managed without her and Dani, Marc squeezed her arm, "Thank you."

*

"People have names for guys who hang about outside the toilet you know," Evelina smirked, using the opportunity of the interval to dash to the bathroom, consuming both her own and Marc's champagne beginning to catch up on her, not entirely shocked to find Maverick waiting for her given the dark-eyed look he'd given her as she passed him, "And they tend not to be very nice..."

Moving to the side of the corridor, laughing softly, corridor quiet enough for him to put a hand on her hip, "I reckon it's worth the risk... You look amazing..."

"Thank you," She smiled, confidence bubbling from just how good the dress made her feel, the champagne and look in his eye's adding to it immensely, "You don't scrub up so bad yourself..."

"Better than Dani and Marc?" Tilting his had slightly Maverick's face took on the tiniest hint of blush at her quirked eyebrow, "What?"

"Nothing..." Evelina smiled, their fingers lacing together next to the wall, hidden from the view of anyone who would pass, although his slight shuffle forward, most definitely standing in her personal space could easily raise an eyebrow or question, "... You just sounded almost jealous for a second..."

"Why would I be jealous?" Maverick tried to keep his voice jokey, "Is there something to be jealous of?"

"No, Mr Casual, there's nothing to be jealous of..." Evelina narrowed her eyes, surprised, "Wait, are you actually jealous?"

"No," Maverick shook his head, too quickly to be completely believable, before shrugging his shoulders, "It's just annoying that other people can talk to you and stuff and I can't..."

"We're friends, right?" Evelina smiled at the little nod of the head, "So we can talk... Maybe just need to save the _stuff_ for when there's less people around... Oh **great**..."

Looking up, spotting Álvaro heading for the bathroom, his step faltering as he spotted them, smiling, almost hopefully at Evelina, Maverick squeezed her hand, "Come on, let's get back."

*

"Psst..." Marc nudged Dani, "Look..."

Turning his head Dani laughed, Marc gleeful at _catching_ Evelina talking to Maverick as they walked in, "Stop staring, you'll give them away..."

"I think he likes her..." Whispering, leaning into Dani like they were discussing a great Repsol Honda conspiracy, "His fingers are twitching, he wants to hold her hand or touch her back or something..."

Looking at Maverick's hand Dani shrugged, "Don't think he's the hand holding type."

"You sound very disapproving?" Marc frowned, "Did I miss something when I was being a big cry-baby?"

"You weren't being a cry baby," Dani smiled, before glancing back at Evelina walking down the steps, Maverick making a show of offering her his arm, both of them cracking a joke about her silver glittery shoes, that were perfectly low enough for her to walk down the stairs herself without a problem, frowning slightly, "Did you hear what she said about him texting her after quali?"

"Yes," Marc laughed, low and dirty, "Dirty bastard..."

"Hmmm..."

"I thought you were cool with one night stands and stuff," Marc frowned, confused by Dani's tone, "You said it was 2015, not 1915?"

"You should still show a person some respect..." Dani smiled as Evelina came back to their row.

Marc smirked, wide, voice teasing "Was beginning to you'd got lost Lina..."

"I was just..." Blushing as red as her dress at Marc's guffaw she sat down, elbowing him sharply in the ribs, the Yamaha pair along the row looking at them, bemused looks on their faces at the hilarity as even Dani joined in the giggle at Evelina's blushing, Dani shushing the younger two as the lights went down and the ceremony recommenced.

*

"Beer?" Holding out a beer to Jack, Maverick slumped into his seat, the ceremony over and every moved into the room next door, huge round tables dotted around a dance floor, "What?"

Jack shrugged, "Getting smashed won't make her dance end any quicker..."

"It's just a beer," Glancing up at the dance floor, Evelina waltzing around with Dani, her head tipped back as she laughed, clearly having a wonderful time, Maverick shrugged, "Ok. You win. I like her. I think."

"You think?" Turning in his seat Jack frowned, "What do you mean you think you like her?"

"I don't know," Maverick shrugged, eyes drawn back to the dance floor, Dani spinning her around, both of them laughing, her taller by around four inches thanks to the heels, not looking uncomfortable or wrong, just happy, "I can't see us together; like going shopping and meeting the parents and shit, but..."

"But?"

"But..." Glaring back at the dance floor, Evelina back in Dani's hold, laughing again, "But I'd really rather Dani stopped touching her..."

*

"So, you and Dani...." Vale grinned, that grin where he almost bordered on looking manic, "You like the Spanish riders, eh?"

Picking up a canapé, still having to drink most of Marc's champagne when he couldn't find a handy plant pot, Evelina laughed sarcastically, "Yeah, shagging my way through the paddock... That's me..."

"Well, I did not say..." Vale shrugged, amused by Evelina's sharpness, "But if that is what you say...."

"Oh yeah, Álvaro, Dani, Jorge, Mack, _Marc_..." Looking Vale in the eye, voice dripping with intent, Evelina laughed softly, holding up her hand, "Oh no, sorry, that was _you_...."

"Be careful Miss Suppo..." Vale's face hardened, infuriated at the bitchiness coming from her.

"Don't start what you can't finish _Mr_ Rossi..." Crossing the room back to Dani, Evelina rolled her eyes, "Stop glowering Pedrosa..."

"I just want to smack him...."

*

"Marc..."

Freezing to the spot Marc took a shuddery breath before turning around, "Go away Vale..."

"You told Dani?"

"Go. Away."

"You cannot tell people. If they find out about you then...." Vale whistled, "Well..."

"If they find out about me?" Marc's eyes narrowed, a bubbling mix of upset and rage curdling in his stomach, "If they find out about _me_?"

"Hey Ant-boy..." Grabbing onto Marc's arm, appearing almost from nowhere, Evelina wagged her finger, "You promised me this dance..."

"We're busy..." Vale tried to interrupt, left enraged and open mouthed when Evelina waved him away.

"Come on," Dragging Marc to the dance floor, his eyes glassy with tears, "Ignore him..."

"He..."

Letting Evelina pull him into hold, rocking to the music on autopilot, Marc frowned when she laughed randomly, her chin leaning in to rest on his shoulder, "You can _be_ upset, but you don't let him _see_ that you're upset..."

"True," Spinning her round, laughing when she almost toppled, Marc smiled, "Pretend for a little longer then go home and cry... Good plan..."

*

"Lina!"

Turning round, making her way back to their table after catching up with some familiar faces Evelina found Jack in front of her with a big grin, "Fancy a dance?"

"Well... I..."

"Ah shit, actually," Pulling his phone out of his pocket, it not ringing, "Gotta take this. Mack! Can you? Sorry...."

"I'll kill him," Maverick muttered as Jack dashed away, shrugging his shoulders, pointing at his phone, grin massive, "I'm **so** sorry about him..."

"That's ok," Evelina laughed.

"So, may I have this dance?" Holding out his hand Maverick smiled when she took it, letting him lead her to the dance floor, one hand sliding round his neck, the other in his as they moved to the music, him losing himself to everything other than her, height difference between them almost negligible as he pulled her a little closer, her hand on his chest, his over it, "Can I take you for dinner?"

"Dinner?" Evelina frowned, confused, "It's almost midnight?"

"Not tonight," Maverick laughed, amused by the tipsy confusion on her face, "Tomorrow, or Sunday or something."

"Like a date?"

"Yeah," Maverick bit his lip, nervous, "I don't know if... Just forget it. It doesn't matter."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah," Evelina smiled, "Why not..."

"Excellent. I'll think of somewhere nice."

"Mav?"

"What?"

"Shall we get out of here?"

"Yeah," Maverick tried to contain his smile, "Lets."


	15. More?

Opening the door, smile on her face, Evelina stepped back to let Maverick in, "Hey..."

"Hi," Putting his bag down, surprised, but in no way unhappy at her suggestion that he gather all his stuff and bring it to her room, declaring there no point in them pretending he was leaving anytime before breakfast, "You escaped Dani and Marc then?"

Leaning back against the wall, smaller than him now she'd kicked her heels off, Evelina laughed, "Yeah... Erm, they kind of know..."

"They know?" Maverick tilted his head, curious, "You told them?"

"Yeah," Evelina fidgeted, slightly worried about his reaction, "Is that ok? They won't say anything? I was just so pissed at Álvaro..."

Cutting her off, stepping closer, pressing their mouths together in a chaste kiss, Maverick smirked against her lips as she let out a tiny moan, stepping back, "I don't mind..."

"Good..." Hooking her fingers into the belt loops of his trousers Evelina took a deep breath, "You _really_ suit suits..."

"Really?" Maverick grinned, arms sliding around her waist, hands going straight to her ass, "Well you really suit red dresses..."

"Thank you, I do love it, so I'd prefer if you didn't rip this one please..."

Maverick laughed, hands trailing up her back, finding the zip, "I won't..."

*

Tumbling onto the bed, both of them stripped to their underwear, mouths together, tongues tangling as her legs stayed clamped around his waist as he moved them around, him hissing loud as his cock pressed between their bodies, her wriggling and writhing giving him some of the friction his body craved, " _Fuck_ Lina..."

"Yes," Digging her nails into his back, one hand slipping under the waistband of his boxers, hand on his ass, Evelina nodded, "Fuck Lina..."

Giving her bottom lip a sharp nip Maverick hissed as her second hand reached under his waistband, pulling him tighter to her, nails digging into his cheeks, "If you don't stop that it'll be over in two minutes..."

"Boo..." Evelina laughed softly, whimpering as Maverick latched his mouth to her neck, teeth grazing her skin, " _Fuck_..."

Sucking lightly on her skin, hands dancing down her side, snaking around her back, unsnapping her strapless bra, chucking it aside without lifting his head, letting his teeth dig in as her skin goose bumped, Maverick closed his eyes, letting himself be guided by the sounds falling from her mouth; learning more about what she liked and didn't. Trailing his mouth away from her neck, dipping lower onto her collarbone, swiping his tongue over, nipping with sharp teeth when she found it ticklish, loving the wail as he sucked and nipped a reddening mark into her skin, hands moving lower still to cup and tease her breasts, thumbing her nipples until his mouth kissed low enough to take one between his teeth, teasing and tormenting until she was begging for more.

*

"Mav... Fuck... Please...." One hand tangled in his hair painfully tight, Evelina shuddered as his teeth nipped along her inner thigh, getting ever closer to the apex, to where she was trying to tug his head, " _Maaaavv_..."

Giving in, letting hot breath dance over her, pulling her knickers aside, flicking his tongue out, Maverick had to take a sharp breath, the _ruined_ cry making his groin want to explode as he let his tongue delve between her lips, finding the bundle of nerves and gently brushing over it, trying not to yelp as his hair was ripped from his scalp, focussing on her, determined to bring her over the edge before even thinking about himself.

*

Shivering, letting Maverick's tongue fill her mouth with her own taste, Evelina mewled, his hands teasing her skin, their bodies, shimmering with sweat, sliding against each other, underwear finally shed, his cock leaking a puddle onto her stomach as he groped around for the condom, softening the kiss as he rolled it down himself, pulling away, foreheads resting together, eyes open to watch her face change and react as he slipped inside her, pressing their mouths back together as her hips rose to meet him, rocking together as hands tangled in hair and their tongues danced again.

*

"Fuck..." Shuddering over the edge, both of them swearing loud, names squealed out echoing around the room, Maverick collapsed down, trying to keep enough weight on his elbows so as not to squash her.

Trembling, her head buried in the crook of his neck, Evelina clung to him, her legs still wrapped around him, both of them breathing hard, " _Mav_..."

"It's ok," Pressing a kiss into her hair, rolling them onto their sides, his softening cock slipping out of her, one hand deftly chucking the condom aside, pulling her tight to him, "Sssh..."

*

Snuggling into the body behind her, her hand on her leg, fingers laced with his, Evelina smiled at the soft kiss being pressed onto her shoulder, "It's too early..."

"I know..." Laughing softly, resting his chin on her shoulder, Maverick smirked, Evelina's free hand up to hide her face, her mumbling about forgetting to remove her makeup and panda eyes, "If we want me to escape unnoticed then I should get going before people are up and about..."

Craning her neck to look up at him Evelina opened her mouth to speak then faltered, him frowning, curious, "What?"

"Did you mean what you said last night?"

"Which bit?" Trying not to react to her snuggling further and further into him, his morning erection trapped, pressed against her ass, almost painfully hard, Maverick smirked, "I said lots of things..."

Giggling as he prodded her stomach with his finger, eluding back to the torrent of profanities that fell from him at various points, Evelina smiled, almost shyly, "About the dinner?"

"Yeah," Maverick nodded, smiling when she smiled, like smiling was somehow contagious.

"So, you want more? More than just this?"

"I..." Wincing, Maverick sighed, "Honest?"

"Always."

"I don't know exactly what I want..." Resting down on his shoulder as she moved onto her back, too uncomfortable to keep her neck craned round for too long, Maverick brushed a stray strand of hair from her face, "I like you, and..."

"And?"

"And," Blushing a little bit red, Maverick shrugged, "Maybe I was a little bit jealous last night... If Dani's hand had moved one inch lower..."

Laughing as Maverick shook his head, almost growling, Evelina dropped a kiss on his chest, "So, a bit more, see where it takes us?"

"Yeah..."

"Well then," Evelina bit her lip, tilting her head toward the bathroom, "I think that means we've got time for a shower before breakfast...."

"We do..." Pulling her into a kiss, things like brushing teeth and morning breath suddenly irrelevant, Maverick scooped her up, mouths staying together as the bathroom door was kicked open, the shower cubicle just about big enough for them both.

*

"The tyres will be...." Faltering, completely losing track of conversation, Marc looked at Dani, " _Look_..."

Looking up, Dani's cornflakes fell off his spoon, "Well...."

"Morning," Evelina wandered over, clearly happy and relaxed, her and Maverick obviously, and openly, arriving for breakfast together, "Mind if we join you?"

Shaking his head, smiling at the other Spaniard, Dani smiled, "Not at all..."

"Cheers," Taking one of the spare seats, the table lid for six, Evelina picked up the menu, "What do you fancy?"

Pouring himself a glass of water, Maverick smirked, forcing himself to behave when Dani coughed and Marc laughed, Evelina nudging his knee under the table, "Poached eggs probably. You?"

"Not sure, but I'm starving."

"You been working up an appetite?" Cheeks turning crimson Marc held up his hand, "Let's pretend I didn't say that out loud."

"Told you we should have given the neighbours earplugs..." Laughing, cackling at the way the three males at the table all went red, Evelina poured herself a glass of orange juice, ignoring anyone else in the room frowning in confusion about her arrival with the younger Spaniard.

*

"Good night?"

Putting her bag down Evelina smiled, "Yeah, really good. How was Italy?"

"Italian," Livio shrugged, business meetings in Italy never as much fun as downtime in his home country, "Do you fancy going out for dinner tonight?"

"Ah," Sitting down on the chair opposite him, Evelina smiled, the smile that Livio knew _meant you probably won't like this_ , eliciting a groaned _"What?"_ from him, "I didn't think you'd be back yet..."

"Right?" Livio narrowed his eyes, "Is this to do with the mystery man?"

"Sort of..." Evelina winced, "Ok, you probably won't like this, but I'm going on a date. And the mystery man probably isn't, no _isn't_ , going to stay a mystery..."

"Right."

"Please don't do that, you can't decide you don't like him before you even know who it is!"

"It's not Bautista?" Livio frowned, surprised, letting a small smile show on his face, "I suppose nothing can be that bad. Who is it?"

"It's Maverick..."


	16. One Thing

"That's brilliant..." Livio wiped a tear from his eye, "Come on, who is it?"

"I just told you..."

"Maverick?" Livio chuckled, "He's several years too young for you, you like them older... I'm going to hate the idea so it's someone from the paddock. Oh god, is it Dani?"

"What?" Evelina laughed, "No, it's not Dani. It's Maverick..."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Seriously..."

"It's actually Maverick?" Livio frowned, amusement sneaking onto his face, "You are _actually_ dating Maverick?"

"Yes," Evelina retorted, "What's so funny about that?"

"He's quite a bit younger?"

"Mum is _quite a bit younger_ than you!"

"True," Livio laughed at his daughter's indignation, "I just wouldn't have thought he had it in him to take you on..."

Scowling at her father Evelina cackled, "Oh he has it in him..."

"EVELINA!"

"You started it..." Bouncing off to her room, smirk wide, Evelina laughed as Livio's muttering began in earnest.

*

Lina                                                 He knows. Text me when you arrive - if you knock the door then he'd beat Usain Bolt to answer it x

Maverick                                      How did he take it? x

Lina                                                 Weirdly well actually. He's gone quiet. Never, ever trust my father when he's quiet x

*

"Maverick..." Stepping back, slightly admiring the fact that the young Spaniard had the balls to knock on the door when Evelina would have warned him off, Livio nodded, voice most definitely in Dad mode.

"Liv..." Stepping in the door Maverick smiled, determined not to show the fact that the words _'please don't hit me'_ were running around in his brain, "Mr Suppo... Is Lina ready?"

"Evelina!" Eyes still on Maverick, demonic smile on his face, Livio peered at the flowers, "Roses?"

"Not sure," Maverick shrugged honestly, "I just asked the lady for something with red and purple, Lina mentioned they were her favourite colours."

"They're beautiful," Glaring in warning at her father Evelina greeted Maverick with a kiss on the cheek, taking the flowers with a smile, "Thank you."

"Where is your coat?"

Rolling her eyes Evelina handed Livio the flowers, "It's June, I don't need a coat. Don't wait up, I'll text you by midnight if I'm not coming home. Let's go..."

"Just one thing..."

"No," Evelina glared, trying to herd Maverick towards the door, "No _things_..."

"Next time then," Livio smirked at his daughter, her shaking her head and drawing her finger across her throat, him amused, grudgingly nodding toward the door, letting them leave before Evelina got really cross with him, unsure if her face or Maverick's face was funnier.

*

Hanging over the handbrake, one hand around Lina, fingers on her neck, other hand on her thigh, Maverick grinned as he peeled himself away, her nipping his lip lightly, "Hello..."

"Hey," Evelina laughed, clipping her seatbelt into place, "Where are you taking me then?"

"Well," Putting on his own seatbelt, pausing momentarily as he spotted Livio watching them out of the window, glad he'd kept his hands, relatively, to himself, Maverick checked his mirrors before pulling out of the parking spot, "You have a choice, there is an Italian which is amazing, but it's quite popular so there's a chance of people spotting us, there's a sushi place, but that runs an Espargaro risk... Third option is a pizza and some wine on the beach, at a cove that I know. Your choice..."

*

@suppolina                                 _Img.pic_ Good food, good beer, good company & a pretty beach :)

*

"It's so pretty here..." Pizza finished, last bottle of beer being shared between them Evelina relaxed back with a smile, sat between Maverick's legs, her back against his chest, his chin on her shoulder.

One arm around her waist, fingers under her top teasing the skin of her stomach, Maverick took a drink of the beer, limiting himself due to driving, "Yep..."

"How many girls have you brought here then?" Teasing, cheeky smile on her face, Evelina half turned her head, enough for Maverick to steal another kiss, any lipstick she had on long since kissed off.

Shrugging his shoulders, teasing back, Maverick winked, "None as pretty as you..."

"Ewww..." Evelina pretended to gag, "That was cheesy..."

Sighing into another kiss, tongue instantly finding its way into her mouth, swapping the taste of beer and tomatoes between them, Maverick grinned, "Just one."

"Aww did you only find out about it last week?"

"Yeah," Maverick laughed, enjoying the relaxed teasing, "Speaking of last week, should I be announcing my retirement on the basis that your father is going to be after my legs?"

"Don't think it's your legs he'll be bothered about," Evelina laughed at Maverick's wince, kissing his nose, taking a drink of the beer, "I think he'll be fine. He didn't kill Alvaro..."

"I heard it was a close thing," Maverick made a fearful face, before biting his lip, "What about Alvaro? Will he kill me? Or Dani? Or Marc? In fact, do you just have a paddock full of bodyguards?"

"Depends on the magazine to be honest," Evelina chuckled, "According to some I had a paddock full of brothers and according to others Alvaro was one in a long line..."

Sniffing, pretending to be upset, Maverick pouted, "And there was me thinking I was special..."

"Idiot," Evelina laughed, turning into a shrieking giggle when Maverick quirked an eyebrow and prodded her ticklish sides with cheeky fingers.

*

@maverickvinales25               _Img.pic_ Pizza, beer, me + her = life is good

*

"What do you want to know?" Sitting sideways, them having moved over next to the rocks, hidden from view from the few other people who'd arrived on the beach with the same idea; ass on the sand between his legs, her back against his leg and one arm, legs draped over one of his, head on his shoulder, Evelina shrugged, "I'm not that interesting really."

Fingers skating under the edge of her smart shorts, Maverick shrugged, "Tell me anything, one thing about you... Why did you choose to move to London when you left and not Dublin?"

"I was offered a job in London first," Evelina shrugged, "It wasn't about the where at that point, it was just about getting away. Running away I suppose..."

"Because of Alvaro?"

"Yeah," Evelina nodded, chewing her cheek, "We'd been drifting for a while, four years is a long time at that age... I guess I just wanted to get away from anything that reminded me of him - Barcelona, bikes, everything..."

"But you became friends?" Maverick made a face, "Is this too nosy?"

"No," Kissing his chin, Evelina shook her head, "If it gets too nosy I'll tell you... It took a few years. We became civil pretty quickly, but we've only really been back to being friends for a couple of years."

"Was he your first love?"

"Yeah. Does that bother you?"

"No," Maverick shrugged his shoulders, shaking his head honestly, "I don't think you'd tell your father about me if you wanted Alvaro back so..."

"Exactly."

*

Alvaro                                            I saw your IG. I really hope it all works out for you. I am sorry x

Suppolina                                     I know. We'll catch up soon x

*

"I was four years old..." Maverick laughed at Evelina's look, "Your father is bike daft, you must understand it..."

"I'm a girl..."

"I noticed..."

"I wasn't allowed on a bike until I was twelve...."

"I imagine I'd be like that if I had a daughter," Maverick laughed, "Do as I say and not as I do.... My mother doesn't like it, none of the mothers do! My father supported me, always."

"Does he still come to races?" Evelina dug him in the ribs, "Or was Montmelo a special occasion for them..."

Maverick laughed, loud and unashamed, "He comes to a few. They didn't mind."

"Because they thought you were doing media stuff..."

"They still wouldn't mind even if they knew," Maverick laughed at Evelina's _'Eek'_ look, "They'd like you... Don't pull that face, you told Livio...."

"Yeah, but your Mama isn't likely to like the older woman she'll view as corrupting her baby..."

"Corrupting?" Maverick scraped his nails down her back, "Tell me more, I like the sound of this..."

Sinking into another kiss, Maverick licking his way into her mouth, nipping her lip and smirking at the low moan that drew from her, her hands tangling in his hair as the kiss deepened, Evelina shaking her head and pulling away, "Stop it... Not here..."

"There's no-one around..."

"There's sand. Which gets in places sand shouldn't get..." Evelina wriggled, Maverick's hand snaking under her bra, "Stop it... Your place?"

"Jack might be there..."

"Give him some earplugs...."

*

Evelina                                          Hey. I'm staying at Mav's. Lunch tomorrow? x

Dad                                                 Sounds good. Be careful. Tell him to behave... x

Evelina                                          Good night old man xx

*

"Hi," Evelina smiled, no awkwardness or embarrassment, just holding up the bottle of wine picked up on the way, "Want a glass?"

Shaking his head Jack declined, "Nah, I've got beer thanks."

"Just me then, if you're having beer..." Handing the bottle to Maverick, him rolling his eyes at the clear _'no we're not being rude and fucking off to bed right_ away' in her face, Evelina kicked off her shoes and took up a spot on the sofa, "What you watching?"

*

@suppolina                                 _Img.pic_ It seems that I may not understand the rules of hockey...

@jackmilleraus                          @suppolina There is no 'may not' about it...

@suppolina                                 @jackmilleraus Pfft... Maybe it's the person teaching me about it that is the problem...

@jackmilleraus                          @suppolina Deffo a student error mate... @maverickvinales25 What say you?

@maverickvinales25               @jackmilleraus @suppolina I say don't bring me into it...

@jackmilleraus DM                  Whipped... You'd have agreed with me if she wasn't sleeping in your bed tonight...

@suppolina DM                        I'm sat right beside him idiot...

@jackmilleraus DM                  I'm sat right along from you idiot....

*

"Ouch..." Chucking the cushion back at Evelina, Jack shook his head, trying not to laugh at the way the other two were curled around each other on the other sofa.

*

Head on Maverick's shoulder, guys engrossed in the hockey match on tv, Evelina yawned, "Mind if I jump in the shower before bed?"

"No," Maverick kissed her head, suddenly finding it weird how not-weird it had been to curl up on the sofa with her, "You know where it is."

"Thanks," Evelina got up, stretching her back out, "I'll only be five or ten minutes."

"No worries."

"Good night Jack."

"Night..." Watching Evelina pad into Maverick's room Jack waited until the sound of water could be heard before looking at his mate, "So, more then?"

"Yeah," Maverick shrugged, "We both like the idea..."

"When's your funeral? Because if Livio finds out..."

"Livio knows," Maverick frowned, "He wasn't actually that bad... Kinda quietly creepy..."

"What? Like the serial killers whose neighbours all say _'he was really quiet and kept himself to himself'_ sort of thing?"

"Yeah, kinda..." Maverick laughed, hint of nervousness in the sound.

Jack laughed, loud, "I really hope the pizza and pretty view was worth it mate because you are so fucked! I mean she's a great girl and all, but Livio is going to kill you..."

*

@jackmilleraus                          If you play with fire you gonna get burnt...

@maverickvinales25 DM       Fuck off you...

*

"Hey..." Pulling his t-shirt over his head, toeing his socks off, Maverick couldn't help smiling at the sight of Evelina, freshly showered and snuggled under his duvet, "Ok?"

Evelina nodded, "Yeah, just sleepy..."

Dropping his jeans and boxers to the floor, Maverick padded into the ensuite naked, wiggling his ass at the whistle from her, quickly brushing his teeth and washing his face, before coming back in, slipping under the cover and liking the way she instinctively snuggled into him, "Goodnight."

"Night," Letting him turn off the light, before sighing into the soft kiss, minty toothpaste and sharp mouthwash flavours swapping between them on their soft, languid tongues, nothing more and nothing less between them as they fidgeted until they were comfortable and sleep crept up on them.


	17. T.M.I.

"Jack..." Evelina stood in front of the TV with a smile on her face, "Honest answer... How much does this outfit say _'didn't go home last night'_ to you?"

"It looks fine...." Maverick sighed, finishing his fruit smoothie, ready to go training, if he could find the energy after sharing an early morning shower with Evelina.

"Well..." Casting his eye up and down her, smart shorts from the night before topped with a plain black t-shirt stolen from Maverick, Jack shrugged, "It's not obvious at all..."

"Thanks," Evelina smiled, grabbing her shoes to slip on, shrieking and slapping his hands when Maverick grabbed her hips.

"So you believe him, but not me..."

"You are a little biased," Evelina smirked, "It's your t-shirt..."

"It suits you," Running his hand down her side, getting a look when he was cheeky enough to skim her breast, Maverick laughed, "Right, go for lunch. I don't want to give Livio anymore reason to kill me..."

*

"Hey..." Kissing her father on the cheek Evelina sat opposite him, "Sorry I'm late."

Livio frowned, peering over his menu, "Sorry, do I know you? You remind me of someone? I think she used to stay in my apartment, but I haven't seen much of her recently..."

"Very droll..." Picking up the menu, Evelina scanned over it, "What are you having?"

"I thought I might have Maverick made into a stew..."

"Don't start..." Evelina rolled her eyes, "He's a nice guy."

"I'm sure he is," Livio pondered as he looked through the menu, "However..."

"However nothing... I'm nearly thirty..."

"It's fine," Livio smiled, hint of demon in his eyes, "As long as he never wants to ride a Honda..."

"Papa..." Evelina laughed, "Behave."

*

"Hey," Wandering into the office, shaking Aleix's hand, both of them waiting for  sponsor event, Maverick flopped down on the sofa, "Who are we seeing today again?"

Aleix giggled, "Too much fun with Livio's daughter to keep track?"

"How?" Sitting up Maverick frowned, "Did Jack tell you?"

Aleix shook his head, proud grin on his face, "The boat shed."

"The boat shed?"

"Yes, the boat shed," Aleix grinned, "That's how I guessed."

"What boat shed?" Brow furrowed, brain not recalling anything about a boat shed, Maverick laughed, "What boat shed?"

"On the pretty beach," Aleix nodded, like he was filling the younger man in on a state secret, "The same boat shed was on both photographs, plus in Evelina's photograph there was a small hint of tattoo on the man's leg. Add the two together...."

"Smart arse..." Maverick laughed, shrugging, "It's not a secret now any way so well done Miss Marple."

"Livio's _daughter_...." Aleix whistled, shaking his head, "Are you not terrified that he'll kill you?"

"No," Maverick shrugged, before laughing, "Maybe a little..."

"I don't know if you are brave or stupid!" Aleix puffed out his cheeks, letting out a long breath, "Is she worth it?"

"I think so..."

"They tell me I was stupid to marry Laura so young..."

"We're not getting married!" Laughing at Aleix's amusement Maverick shook his head, "Christ Livio really would kill me..."

"I didn't mean marry her!" Aleix chuckled, "I just meant they tell me I was crazy, but she was worth the chance..."

"Lina is worth the risk of Livio..."

"She must be _very_ good then...." Aleix winked, before whistling again, "Because Livio is a **scary** man...."

*

"So," Livio put his wine glass down, inquisitive look on his face, " _Maverick_..."

Putting down her spoon, suddenly not as interested in her ice cream as she had been, Evelina rolled her eyes, "Dad..."

"Hear me out..." Livio fixed her with his _'I'm your father and you will listen look'_ , resisting the temptation to laugh when she slumped back in her chair like a stroppy teenager, "You're serious? you are dating Maverick and it is serious enough for me to be told about it?"

Taking a sip of wine Evelina shrugged, "Would I have told you if I wasn't remotely serious?"

"You weren't serious last week?" Livio cautioned, trying to keep his tone even, "Last week it was all _'no you won't be meeting him'_ so what has changed?"

"We changed our minds," Evelina sighed, "I thought you'd be pleased? Surely better someone that wants a relationship with me rather than just..."

"Yes, thank you, I don't need the details," Livio interrupted, shaking his head to rid himself of the image he didn't need, "Why Maverick?"

"What do you mean _why Maverick_?" Evelina laughed, "Why have you ever liked any woman you've ever been out with? I like him, he likes me, so we're having  go. What's the problem with that?"

"I'm getting déjà vu," Livio sat back in his chair, taking a swig of wine, "I seem to remember a discussion like this several years ago..."

"Slightly different..." Evelina bit back, "I was a teenager then, I'm not now..."

"I know," Livio countered, "I just hope you remember the stress that..."

"Don't you dare..." Evelina sniped sharply, "You can't play the whole _'MotoGP is stressful'_ card again. You brought me into this world. You. You can't complain when I meet people who are involved in it..."

"I don't want to argue..."

"Then don't..." Evelina groaned, toying with the coaster between her fingers, "Just let me enjoy it..."

*

Dani                                                Hey. Are you busy? I have a crying bundle on my sofa... x

Lina                                                 Ah shit. Is he ok? Do you want me to come over? x

Dani                                                If you can, he's had a text... x

Lina                                                 Give me 20 minutes x

*

"Hey you..." Sliding down onto the floor of Dani's balcony Evelina smiled kindly, "You ok?"

Marc sniffed, his eyes rimmed red, "He hates me..."

"What did he say?" Wrapping an arm around Marc, letting him snuggle in, Evelina budged up, letting Dani sit next to them, "Marc?"

Taking his phone out of his pocket, scrolling to a furious message from Vale, lambasting him for telling Dani and Lina what had happened between them, Marc rubbed his eyes with his sleeve, "He said he's thinking about telling Tito."

"Prick..." Evelina shrugged, at the shocked look on Marc's face, Dani stifling a giggle, "What? He is..."

Marc giggled, a bizarre sound mixed with the sobs, "What if he does? What if he tells him?"

"He's not going to do that Marc," Evelina counselled, "He'd be outing himself if he did and he won't do that."

Dropping his head onto Evelina's shoulder Marc sobbed, "I've been so stupid..."

*

Maverick                                      Hey you. What are you up to tonight? x

Lina                                                 Hey yourself. I'm having a drink with Dani and Marc. You? x

Maverick                                      Recovering from having the crap teased out of me by Aleix (he knows btw...) x

Lina                                                 Oh dear. How does he know? Did you tell him? x

Maverick                                      He guessed. Did you know there was a boat shed in both our photos from the beach? Hope you don't mind x

Lina                                                 Lol no I didn't. Get him, Aleix Sherlock Espargaro! Don't mind who knows babe. x

Maverick                                      I'm glad. Fancy coming round? Jack has finally fucked off home ;) x

Lina                                                 I can't right now. Sorry, I thought you'd be busy. x

Maverick                                      No worries. Speak tomorrow? x

Lina                                                 Yeah will do. x

*

" _Marc_!" Evelina, tipsy from wine and beer, wagged his finger at him, "You can't ask ** _that_**!"

Marc chuckled, a talking too from the older two picking him up, prodding Evelina's side, "I can and I did... Who is better in bed, Álvaro or Maverick?"

"God," Dani grumbled, "I _really_ don't think I need to know this..."

"I'm not telling you," Putting her hand over Marc's mouth, grimacing when a wet tongue licked her hand, Evelina laughed, "I'm not!... I'll just say that I have no complaints about either..."

"Spoilsport!" Marc huffed, prising her hand away from him, making a cheeky face, "I bet you Álvaro is better in technique, but Maverick is better in stamina..."

"Stop!" Dani covered his ears with his hands, face crumpled up like he'd tasted awful plane food, "Please stop..."

"Saying nothing..."

"And," Marc smirked, "I bet you Álvaro was more adventurous, he's got kinky written all over him...."

"Is it safe?" Uncovering his ears Dani looked at them both nervously, "Have you stopped?"

"You'd be wrong," Evelina winked, "Maverick will take his tongue and fingers anywhere... Álvaro was a bit more missionary..."

"Oh god... Too much information..." Dani downed the rest of his beer, almost wailing, "Please stop..."


	18. Casual Confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was going to split this into two, but I couldn't find a natural split point so have a biggie instead of a double header :D

@suppolina                                 _Pic.img_ Why does is always rain on me.... #grrr #assenweather

*

Maverick                                      If you are cold I offer warming services ;) x

Lina                                                 Do you indeed? Do you offer a range of packages or a set menu? x

Maverick                                      I offer a wide range. Anything from a brief hug to complete body warming is available... x

Lina                                                 Complete body warming? I may need more details about this? x

Maverick                                      Come and visit me and I'll give you a demonstration ;) x

Lina                                                 I'm in the paddock cafe with a hot chocolate... If you want to keep me company... x

*

"Hey..." Sliding in the chair next to Evelina, grin on his face, Maverick paused for a moment before kissing her on the cheek, shrugging at her chuckle, "Just weird being so open about it."

Catching the looks of people around the place; some surprised, some amused and a few unimpressed, Evelina groaned, spotting Livio sauntering in, "Oh no..."

"It's fine," Taking her hand on top of the table, nowhere near as confident as he sounded, Maverick shrugged, "I've got to face him sometime."

"Evelina," Livio grinned, almost gleeful to have spotted them, "Maverick... Can I get either of you anything?"

"No thanks," Gesturing to the two cups on the table Evelina gave her father a look of _'please don't embarrass me'_ , putting her head on the table as he walked away, "Aargh..."

"Chill," Putting his hand on her shoulder, pulling her up and into his side, Maverick pressed a kiss to her forehead, "It'll be fine. Just relax..."

*

"So _Maverick_...."

"Papa," Evelina implored him, her stomach flipping at the tone of Livio's voice, remembering the fierce rows between Livio and Álvaro in the past.

"It's fine," Squeezing her hand, having kept hold of it throughout the awkward coffee session with Livio, Maverick smiled, "Stop worrying."

"Yes, Evelina, stop worrying," Livio grinned, "How is it going at Suzuki, Maverick?"

"Good thank you," Maverick shrugged, "We have some progress to make, obviously me and Aleix are pushing hard for the seamless gearbox as that is a big thing, but, yes, it's going very well."

"Good good," Livio sat back on his chair, giving Evelina a _'chill out'_ look, "It's good for the sport to have two more teams doing well instead of just Honda and Yamaha."

"I think so," Maverick smiled, thumb stroking the back of Evelina's hand, able to feel how tense she was in her shoulder and thigh against his.

"And this thing with you and my daughter..."

"Don't..."

"It's ok," Interrupting Evelina with a kiss to the forehead Maverick smiled, "He's your father, he's bound to worry about you. My Mama is desperate to meet you to make sure you are not out to fleece me. They're parents, it's what they do, right?"

"It is," Livio nodded, impressed, but not showing it too much, "I'm not very pleasant to people who hurt my daughter."

"If I ever hurt your daughter then I will avoid you for a very long," Maverick smiled, "But I don't intend to hurt her. I like her, quite a lot, even though she's going to break my hand..."

"Sorry," Evelina blushed bright red, letting up her grip on his hand, her head going onto his shoulder.

"In that case," Livio smiled, still slightly guarded, "I'll get off your case until I have cause to get back on it. Now if you excuse me I have a meeting I must attend..."

"Aaargh..." Burying her face in Maverick's neck, his arm going around her back, them both oblivious to the faces and reactions around them, Evelina sighed, "He's unbearable."

"He's just looking out for you," Planting a kiss in her hair Maverick clocked some of the looks being thrown in their direction, "We're completely public now by the way."

"Don't care," Evelina smiled up, giving him a peck on the cheek, "I'm not ashamed of you."

"Such a compliment!" Maverick laughed, picking up his phone, scrolling through the photos on his phone and holding on up for her to see, "Instagram?"

*

@maverickvinales25               _Img.pic_ Lunch with my girl @suppolina :) #beststarttoaweekend

@jackmilleraus                          @suppolina I hope you know how many hearts you've broken by stealing @maverickvinales25

@suppolina                                 Sorry @jackmilleraus - he just didn't love you like that...

@jackmilleraus                          As soon as I pressed send I knew the reply... Predictable @suppolina, predictable

@suppolina                                 I prefer to call it reliable @jackmilleraus ;)

*

"Hey you," Flopping onto the sofa next to Marc, the cold, rainy Assen weather cutting short his track walk Evelina sighed, "I know something that will make you laugh..."

Frowning over the top of his data sheet Marc shrugged, "I doubt that."

"My father just basically asked Maverick his intentions toward me... In the middle of the paddock cafe..."

Marc cackled, grin cracking across his face, "He didn't!"

"He did..." Head dropping onto the back of the sofa, body still reeling from the cringe, Evelina shook her head, "I mean really? I'm nearly thirty!"

Marc's jaw dropped, "Are you actually? I thought you were like 26?"

"Same age as Dani..."

Marc laughed, "It makes sense I suppose, Álvaro would have been in serious danger from Livio if you were younger!"

"Exactly," Evelina laughed, Marc's amusement tickling her.

"You cradle snatcher!" Marc chuckled, "Or, what do they call it? Cougar!"

"Fuck off!"

*

"Where's _your girl_?" Karel smirked as Maverick appeared in the room.

Maverick laughed, flicking his middle finger at the sniggering due of Karel and Jack, picking up his cap, "Forgot my cap..."

"Mind elsewhere?" Jack sniggered.

Maverick sighed, cocky smirk on his face, "I just faced the dad chat from Livio and survived, so whatever you've got... bring it on...."

"Ooooohhhhhh," Jack laughed as Karel giggled, "How did you get out alive?"

Leaning against the door Maverick chuckled, "I'm not actually sure! Right, need to run or I'm gonna be late..."

*

"Mack survived the Livio Dad-chat," Marc chuckled as he sat next to Dani, the autograph session delayed.

Fidgeting with the cards in front of him Dani smiled, "That's good."

"You still don't approve?" Curiosity building Marc frowned, "Why?"

"I just think...." Pausing as Jorge and Vale arrived, taking their seats just along from the Honda duo, Marc's posture stiffening as Vale passed them, Jorge shaking hands with both of them, "It's just all a bit rushed. I'm just hoping she's not latching on to something because she's not sure what's happening with working and where she's going to be living. It's nothing against Mack."

"Hmm," Marc pondered Dani's words, able to see where the older man was coming from, "I hope not because that would end badly. I like her. Can't believe she's nearly thirty though! I didn't think she was that old."

"Thirty isn't old," Dani huffed, giving Marc his best glare when the younger man smirked, "It's not.... Shut up and get your pen ready Marquez..."

*

"So," Slinging his arm around Maverick's shoulder Vale smirked, "You and Livio's baby girl eh?"

Maverick laughed, still occasionally faced with the phrase _'OMG that's **Valentino Rossi**!'_ whirring around his brain when Vale spoke to him, "Yeah."

"You are a brave boy, all of the things considered..." Vale laughed, making sure the look on his face; half a wince and half a smirk, making a point.

"All of the things?" Maverick frowned, turning to the older man, "What things?"

"Well Álvaro...."

"I know about Álvaro," Maverick interrupted, confused and slightly annoyed by the tone, already aware of the numerous bitchy and cruel comments on his photos from some fans who never liked to see riders in relationships as it spoiled the dream illusion that one day they'd be the one the rider dated, "They split up a long time ago."

"Oh, yes, I know that," Vale smiled, "And I suppose the Honda thing is not an issue for you really. You seem happy at Suzuki..."

"The Honda thing?" Maverick's tone asked the question, Vale's winced sigh making him furrow his brow in confusion, "What Honda thing?"

"Well you know that when he was at Gresini they said he'd move to HRC... People were talking about Casey wanting to try something new..." Vale shrugged dramatically, "But obviously that change after Livio arrive because... Well because he hate Álvaro. Has done..."

"Álvaro cheated on Evelina," Maverick stated, getting irritated by Vale's _'I would tell you if I could, but I can't, but I'm going to allude anyway'_ tone, "So if Livio hated him it'd be justified."

"Ah yes," Vale nodded, sounding like he was in agreement, "That was not good for Álvaro. You are better man than me, I get very jealous. I could not have a girl who was so close to other riders like she is to Álvaro and Dani and Marc. That woulda make me crazy!"

Maverick laughed softly, "She's allowed to have friends."

"Sure, sure," Vale grinned, "She was always fun to have at a party so I can see why you like her eh?"

Step faltering as Vale winked, slapped his shoulder and bounded away, Maverick cursed, knowing Vale's tendency to shit-stir and wondered why he'd chosen to do so about Lina.

*

Maverick                                      Random question... Do you have any history with Vale? x

Lina                                                 History? Have you been reading old stories or something? When I split up with Álvaro the newspapers had it down as me having the affair... x

Maverick                                      No, it's not that. He said some weird things after the autograph session. Felt like he was warning me off you. Maybe I was on alert after Jack and Karel taking the piss out of me. Not to worry. Maybe catch you later? x

Lina                                                 What did he say exactly? x

Maverick                                      He just said that Álvaro might have got the chance to replace Casey if your Dad didn't hate him and said you used to be fun at parties. I probably took him wrong. Don't worry about it. x

*

"I want a word with you..."

Sunglasses on, crowd at the end of the lane, Vale smirked, "I'm busy... Maybe some other time."

"Now," Stepping in front of the moped, Uccio babbling in quick Italian, Evelina decided to join them in their native language, "Who the fuck do you think you are trying to warn Mack off me?"

Chuckling, Vale smirked, "Hey, if he decided not to play roulette with your father then that's his choice..."

"Oh no," Evelina smiled, glint of Livio's steeliness showing on her face, "Your words had no impact on him... They did, however, seriously piss me off."

Sarcasm dripping from his voice and manner, Vale sighed, "Oh dear..."

"It's weird though, normally you are pretty smart..."

Face hardening Vale frowned, "Meaning?"

"Meaning," Evelina smiled, sickly sweet, "You seem to think that I've got a **LOT** of loyalty to a guy I've met a few times based on the fact my father is his boss..."

"You wouldn't dare... Your father would never forgive you!"

"I'm fucking Maverick _and_ I had a four year relationship with Álvaro despite the fact that when I was fourteen my father, who you lot are all scared of, banned me from ever going _near_ a rider..." Evelina smirked, "My father would forgive me for **anything** eventually, said relationship with Álvaro proves that..."

"You wouldn't sell Marc out."

"Right now no, I wouldn't," Evelina admitted, giving Vale a curious look, "But if _your_ decision to fuck him starts affecting _my_ life.... Then you'd be taking a fucking big risk."

"If you did that I'd..."

"If I did that you'd be too busy fire fighting and trying to protect Uccio to even remember my fucking name," Putting her sunglasses on, fake smile wide, making it look to anyone watching that it was a cosy chat, Evelina patted his shoulder, "You think about that the next time you go shit-stirring in my life Valentino..."

*

Lina                                                 I'm sorry about Vale. I had a run in with him a while ago. Didn't realise he was still nippy x

Maverick                                      Don't worry about it. x

Lina                                                 Between him and my Dad you must be wondering why you bother! x

Maverick                                      No, not at all. You're not letting this bother you, are you? x

Lina                                                 Trying not to. I hate it when the old man is so over protective. Oh, and your fangirls hate me. x

Maverick                                      Fuck them. Anyone who is a true fan will be happy that I'm happy. x

*

"Need a favour," Putting his phone down on the counter Maverick turned to Jack, best _'please'_ smile on his face.

Narrowing his eyes, the tone making him instantly suspicious, Jack looked up from his perch, lying on the sofa, "What?"

"Can you go to Karel's tonight?" Maverick shrugged at the incredulous look on his friend's face, "Lina has had a really, really shit day and I want to cheer her up."

"I have headphones," Jack laughed, "Close the bedroom door and I'll not hear a thing..."

"I was thinking of making her a meal," Maverick pleaded, "I'll do the washing up for a month?"

"We have a dishwasher..."

"True," Maverick conceded, "I'll do your ironing?"

"We have an iron?" Jack frowned, before shaking his head, "I don't iron anything..."

"You can have my FIFA game...." Maverick paused, "Forever..." Before changing his tone to outright begging, "Please mate? I really want to do this. I'll pay for pizza or something."

"We get free food from hospitality!" Jack laughed, holding up his hand before Maverick spoke again, "In the interest of not losing **all** respect for you when you cry I will take your FIFA game to Karel's and leave you in peace."

"Thank you."

" _However_ ," Jack pointed at Maverick, shaking his head, smirk on his face at Maverick's worried look, "You need to get a grip mate, you've just ditched pre-weekend FIFA with your mates for a _girl_..."

*

"Hey, come in..." Stepping aside Maverick bit his lip, slightly nervous as Evelina came up the motorhome steps.

Stopping in her tracks, the table laid out with cutlery, napkins and two candles, different sized and mismatched, but still effective in the slightly dimmed light, she turned to Maverick, smile on her face and butterflies in her belly, "You didn't have to do all this..."

"It's not that much," Locking the door, not taking the chance on Jack having forgotten something and walking in at an inopportune moment, Maverick kissed her cheek, "I got the impression you had a crap day so wanted to cheer you up."

Sliding her arms around his waist, smiling up at him, smaller thanks to having flat shoes on, Evelina smiled gratefully, "That's so sweet."

"Don't worry about what other people think, I _really_ don't care..." Leaning in, pressing their mouths together, soft and chaste at first, then his tongue flickering against her bottom lip, asking for and getting entry, softly dancing around her tongue as one of his hands moved to cup her neck, other hand moving to her hip, pulling her tighter to him, both of them letting little sounds fall as their bodies pressed together, Maverick finally pulling away with a look of regret, "Apparently if I leave the pasta in the oven for too long it'll be dry and horrible..."

"Can't have that..." Pressing a kiss to his cheek Evelina dumped her jacket on the sofa, "Can I do anything?"

"Yep," Patting her ass, Maverick smiled, "You can take a seat and have some wine."

*

Sitting back on his legs, her knees either side of his thighs, Evelina grinned, her hands on his chest, "Thank you for a lovely meal..."

"You're welcome," One hand on her ass, not even pretending that it was anything to do with balance, Maverick bit his lip, slightly nervous, "Lina?"

"What?"

"This thing with us," Choosing his words carefully Maverick smiled shyly, "It is worth it for you? All the hassle from your Dad and fans and with me being away a lot and stuff... I mean... I guess what I'm trying to say, ask, is... You like me enough for all of that?"

Nodding, the smile spreading across his face contagiously spreading across hers, Evelina leant in, foreheads pressed together, "I like you enough for all of that..."

"Cool..." Pulling her in, cock stiffening in his jeans, Maverick sighed into the nippy kiss, tongues chasing and battling each other, her fingers finding their way into his hair, tugging lightly as his dug into her ass, both of them making statements of intent, him the first to move it on when he grabbed the hem of her top, her sitting back, breaking the kiss long enough for him to pull it over her head, his following suit, both cast aside without a glance as their mouths crashed back together.

*

Dropping her down on the bed, clothes shed in the living area before a moment of patience won over, Maverick crawled over her until their mouths reconnected, the coppery tang of blood from bitten lips swirling around on their tongues, her nails digging crescents into his back as his found her breasts and tormented her nipples. Kissing his way along her jaw and down her neck, paying close attention to the spot that made her breath catch, Maverick smirked against her skin as she let out a low wail when his fingers tugged on her nipples, finding the line between nice and rough almost perfectly, following a trail down with his mouth, one nipple lavished with hot, wet heat as the other was tugged hard, the pleasure and pain rattling against each other like a glorious mix of good and evil, making her swear and move her hand to tug on his hair. Fighting the temptation to rut against the bed, his cock rock hard and leaking thanks to her deft hands in the lounge, Maverick trailed his mouth lower, the soft noises that got pitchier the lower he got making his smile widen and his groin bubble more, listening to and loving every little noise that accompanied each flick of his tongue or nip of his teeth. Sliding two fingers into her, without warning, they both swore aloud, her at the sudden feeling of fullness and him at how slippery wet she was for him; settling between her legs, ignoring the tugging on his hair, fingers pushed deep and stilled, he flicked out his tongue, teasing her clit with a rhythmic flickering letting her catch the pace for a moment before changing it, circling his tongue instead, loving the way her toes curled and her breathing got heavier. Sliding his fingers out and pushing back in as he clamped his mouth over her clit, licking and sucking alternately, faster and slower as she wailed and moaned he picked up a faster pace with his hand, fucking her harder as her pleas dictated and moving his tongue faster and firmer until his name echoed around the room and her thighs almost clamped around his head.

*

"I should return the favour," Moving Evelina laughed when Maverick pushed her back on the bed, "Bossy..."

Leaning in, nipping her bottom lip hard between his teeth, Maverick smirked, "You love it..."

"Perhaps..."

Rolling the condom down his cock, Maverick groaned when she rolled them over, her eyes on him as she lifted herself higher on her knees, sinking onto him with a litany of profanities falling from them both. One hand on his thigh behind her for balance Evelina began to rock her hips as her other hand found his balls, making him curse loud as the combination of tight, heat around his cock, cheeky fingers on his balls and the vision of her, breasts bouncing, face a picture of lusty determination as she rocked on him, made his balls tighten, his belly bubble and his grip on her hips tighten as he fought to hang on, the sensations too good to be over too quickly.

*

Throwing his phone back on the bedside table Maverick smiled, "Jack. Wanting to know if he's allowed home yet."

"Poor Jack," Evelina laughed, instantly lifting her head, his arm sliding under, both of them still sweat-sticky and naked, "I feel bad for kicking him out."

Fingers drawing patterns on the skin of her stomach Maverick shook his head, "Don't. I'd do the same for him....... if he had a girl I mean, not for him to be here with you..."

"Thanks for that vision..." Evelina chuckled, "I'd rather be here with you thanks..."

Rolling onto his side, hand splayed over her stomach, one leg draping over hers, Maverick nodded, "I'm happy with that... Stay the night?"

"I can't wander down the paddock with tonight's clothes on..." Evelina bit her lip, torn between wanting to stay and not wanting anymore grief.

"I'll give you something to wear," Dropping light kisses onto her shoulder he put on his best puppy eyes, "Please?"

"I'll end up with more of your clothes than you at this rate!"

"Then leave some of yours..." Shrugging his shoulders at her wide eyed look, the words unplanned, but not unwelcome, Maverick nodded, voice more determined, "Yeah. Leave some of your stuff. Here, at the apartment... Then you can stay anytime and not have to worry..."

"That sounds kinda serious Mr Casual..."

"I'm not Mr Casual anymore, you already know that," Pulling her onto her side, their legs tangling, one hand in her hair and the other on her ass, cock taking a renewed interest, Maverick instigated a soft, languid, kiss, before pulling away with a contented sigh, "I don't want you to run for the hills, and I'm not proposing marriage and children, but I'm serious. Leave some stuff. Stay sometimes. Stay lots of times... I like you."

"I suppose it would be safer than turning up to see my father in a Suzuki shirt..."

"Don't..." Maverick growled, "Don't give me that vision when you are talking about your father..."

"Oh yeah," Hand sliding between them, palming him to a loud groan, cock half hard and getting harder, Evelina licked her lips, tilting her head in curiosity, "Tell me more about this vision then..."


	19. War

@suppolina                                _Img.pic_ Remind me of this the next time I decide that training with athletes is a good idea. If I die today tell the police @danipedrosa26 and @ericpedrosa are to blame! #dying #unfit #deathbyexercise

*

Maverick                                      Why were you getting sweaty with Dani instead of me? ;)

Lina                                                Because with Dani I actually make it into the gym... ;)

Maverick                                      Bet I give you a better work out ;)

Lina                                                You certainly leave me in less pain!!

Maverick                                      I can inflict a bit more if you really want me too... ;)

Lina                                                I'm not having this conversation eating my lunch sat opposite Dani & Eric!

Maverick                                      I already know you like a little nip with my teeth... And the occasional slap to the ass... If there's more then do tell, I'm very obliging ;)

Lina                                                Stop it!

Maverick                                      I thought you liked it ;) I could be a little rougher on your nipples too, I think you'd like that...

Lina                                                If you don't stop right now before I choke on my pasta you'll be touching no more nipples Mr!!

Maverick                                      Spoilsport ;)

Lina                                               Eric just asked me if I was ok because I'd gone all red...

Maverick                                      I'll make it up to you later xx

Lina                                                Will you indeed ;)

Maverick                                      So it's ok for you to make comments, but not me? Unfair!

Lina                                                If you're going to have standards, they may as well be doubles ;)

*

@jackmilleraus                         _Img.pic_ Playstation MotoGP15 Tournament? Who is in? @maverickvinales25 @suppolina @karelhanika @dannykent ???

@karelhanika                            @jackmilleraus I'm in.

@suppolina                                @jackmilleraus I feel I'd be at a slight disadvantage here....

@jackmilleraus                         @suppolina We'll even it up, make it fair :)

@maverickvinales25              @jackmilleraus I'm in. It'll be a laugh @suppolina

@suppolina                                @jackmilleraus @maverickvinales25 Ok, but I must warn you, I'm a very bad loser...

@danipedrosa26                      @jackmilleraus @maverickvinales25 Be warned - @suppolina really is a bad loser... #tabletennis #smashedwindow

@suppolina                                You git @danipedrosa26!! That bat slipped out of my hand & you know it!

@jackmilleraus                         Eek! Thanks for the warning @danipedrosa26! #boardingupthewindows

*

"Hey," Knocking on the open door Evelina smiled, Jack waving her in and pointing to Maverick's bedroom.

"He's in there getting changed, I daresay he wouldn't mind you interrupting him..."

"I daresay he won't," Poking her tongue out at Jack's teasing wink, amused by the fact the younger man simply laughed, Karel next to him on the sofa giggling, Evelina opened the door, Maverick, clad in just his boxers grinning, her conversation with Jack having alerted him to her arrival, "Hey..."

"Hi..." Pushing the door shut behind her and manoeuvring her against him Maverick cupped her face with both hands, letting out a sigh, "Please don't post gym photos when I have to wait _ages_ to do this..."

Smiling into the kiss Evelina wrapped her arms around his waist, opening her mouth as his tongue asked for entry, letting her fingers tease his spine, stopping at the top of his boxers, before pulling away with a chuckle at his groan, "We have playstation to play..."

"That's really mean..." Cock rock hard in his boxers Maverick pouted, glint in his eye showing he was just trying his luck," How am I supposed to play playstation like this?"

Cheeky glint in her eyes Evelina winked, "You have a fair point..."

"I do?... Oh..." Hands going to the door to steady himself as she dropped to her knees, hot breath teasing through the cotton of his boxers Maverick groaned at the whispered _'Sssh'_ as her tongue flicked out.

*

Padding into the lounge area, picking up a bottle of water, handing Evelina a beer, Maverick flopped down onto the sofa, smile on his face not too smug, just content, "We playing then?"

"Woah," Evelina, sat on the floor in front of him, his legs either side of her, him now aware of her preference for playing games on the floor, "I need a lesson first. I've never played this..."

"Never ever?" Jack frowned, "I thought you liked bikes?"

"I do," Evelina shrugged, "Just actual bikes... You know, wind in your hair type thing..."

"Right..." Sighing hard, rolling his eyes, always the comedian, Jack handed her the controller, cheeky drawl in his voice, "This is a controller and these are called _buttons_..."

*

"How the fuck did you win with lines like that?" Maverick shook his head, the four of them in stitches, Evelina doubled over, tears of laughter streaming down her face, mostly at the look on Jack's face as she actually managed to win a race.

"What the fuck just happened?" Jack shook his head, utterly bewildered, "How is that even possible?"

Evelina wiped her eyes with her sleeve, amusement still making her shoulders shake, "I've no idea..."

*

"Fuck!" Maverick winced, half laughter on his face as Evelina looked up at him, covered in Red Bull, "I'm _so_ sorry..."

Shaking her head, Maverick managing to drop the plastic tumbler on her head, Evelina glared at Jack and Karel, who were, somewhat understandably, dying with laughter, their race completely forgotten, "Thanks..."

"Sorry..." Maverick kissed her head, cringing when he realised just how soaked she was, "I'll get you a towel."

"It's fine," Evelina stood up, gesturing to her soaked t-shirt, "I need to get changed anyway. Can I raid your drawers? I've got a top for tomorrow, but I need it for then..."

"Help yourself," Waiting until Evelina disappeared into his bedroom Maverick almost cried of laughter, "Fuck..."

"I can't believe she laughed," Karel shook his head, "Most girls would have freaked..."

"I know," Maverick shook his head, slightly smug, "She is kinda cool..."

*

@jackmilleraus                         _Img.pic_ *cough* @suppolina is a closet Suzuki fan...

*

"Oh you didn't..." Scrolling through her phone, Evelina over at Jack, "This is war Miller..."

Jack shrugged, amused and feeling cocky, "Bring it on Suppo..."

Dropping back onto the sofa, next to Evelina, sandwich in hand, Maverick frowned, "What happened?"

" _Someone_ posted a photo of me in your Suzuki shirt on Instagram..." Shaking her head slowly, taking a bit of Maverick's sandwich Evelina sighed, "Big mistake..."

"We'll see," Jack grinned, voice as nice as pie, "Anyway I'm off to bed. Night night."

"Goodnight..." Watching Jack go to his room Evelina sighed, "I'm so going to get him back..."

Maverick laughed, finishing his sandwich, pulling her onto his lap, "I don't doubt it babe. In fact I can't wait!"

*

"Keep it on..." Pulling his best _'please'_ face Maverick grabbed her hands, them both shedding clothes for bed, "Seriously, keep it on..."

"You have qualifying tomorrow..." Evelina laughed, kicking her jeans off, not really bothering about the heap they landed in, Maverick's room a riot of clothing all over the place.

"I know," Pulling her toward him, the t-shirt relatively tight across the chest, but loose enough everywhere else that it was long enough to cover her ass, just, tiny hint of black knickers visible, Maverick pulled his bottom lip through his teeth, "Please..."

"Fine..." Reaching up and unhooking her bra, Maverick engrossed in the way she got it off without removing the t-shirt, Evelina chuckled, "Get into bed dirty boy..."

*

Reaching for the light, both of them only just settled, Maverick smiled, shy, but cheeky, "Lina?"

"What?"

"Can I take a photo?" Maverick blushed at the raised eyebrow, "I mean if you're not comfortable it's cool, it's just...."

"It's just..."

"You, in that shirt, it really does things to me..." Maverick grinned as she moved the duvet aside, "Really?"

"There's nothing on show, I'm wearing more than your grid girl will be..." Evelina laughed, batting his hand away when he touched her ticklish knees, "Idiot..."

"Trust me," Picking up his phone, willing his cock to behave, Maverick groaned as he snapped the image, the one he'd had in his brain of her since the first night they'd been together; her in his bed, hair splayed out on the pillow, his Suzuki top covering everything, but leaving the feeling of her being branded, by him, bubbling in his guts, "Thank you..."

"You're welcome..... Now shut up and go to sleep before Jack yells at us again..."

Flicking the light off Maverick laughed at her shriek when he pounced on her, "Not tired anymore."


	20. Friend & Hero

Leaning against the wall, slightly uncomfortable despite the warm welcome, Lina smiled as Maverick's crew chief nodded toward the door, indicating to her that he was on his way back in, warm up almost over.

_"You could come to my garage for warm up," Arms around her from behind as she fixed her hair in the mirror, cheeky hands sneaking under her top, Maverick smiled, the plea in his eyes reflecting back at her._

_Evelina laughed, nervous at the idea, "It's a bit late for organising passes and stuff..."_

_"Already done," Maverick grinned, slight hint of a blush on his face, "You just have to put a sticker thing on your pass... And I have it in my wallet..."_

_Resting her head back on his shoulder, Evelina chuckled, "You were confident..."_

_"Not at all actually," Maverick smiled nervously, "It's too late for breakfast with your father... Why sit in Honda hospitality when you could be there, for me? Just for warm up, I'll let you escape back to your natural habitat for the race..."_

_Checking the state of her hair and makeup in the mirror, happy with her outfit; smart navy jeans, navy wedge shoes, a long sleeve white top with a smart-casual grey jacket to wear over the top, Evelina smiled, swamped in a hug as she nodded, "Okay... Just for warm up."_

*

Watching Maverick, helmet off, warm up done for him, chatting to his team Evelina smiled, a bizarre homeliness about standing in the Suzuki garage, weird, but mostly pleasant memories coming back to her.

"And then it..." Frowning, the look on Evelina's face catching his eye Maverick glanced up at the screen, Dani tumbling across the ground, everyone holding their breath, team loyalties unimportant until the rider moved.

Hands balled into fists by her side, nails digging, like claws, into her palms, Evelina's lungs burned, breath held until Dani moved, breath going out, relaxing for a moment until it was held again, the crushing panic of Dani gingerly moving his arm, silent prayers being said by everyone who ever worried about the Sabadell native, her utterly oblivious to the way Maverick was watching her, eyes narrowed, thinking.

"I have to..." Motioning to the door, barely waiting for a reply, Evelina ran, waving her pass in the face of the various people that needed to see it until she was next to Eric, standing outside Clinica Mobile, both of them silent, waiting, and hoping.

*

"Mack!"

Stopping his wander down the paddock Maverick frowned, curious, as Alvaro jogged over to him, shaking his hand, "Alvaro?"

"Listen," Alvaro frowned, slightly awkward, as they kept walking, not wanting to be swamped by fans, "I just wanted to apologise... I was an idiot... I was protective of Lina in a way that wasn't my place to be protective."

Maverick nodded, accepting, "No worries."

"So, it's serious between you then?" Alvaro smiled, ""You're a lucky guy, she's an amazing girl."

Smiling, slightly unsure of everything, Maverick nodded, "I'm serious about her so I hope so."

"She told Livio?"

"Yeah."

"Then it's something," Alvaro nodded, convinced, "We sneaked around for at least four months before she felt it important enough to brave telling him."

"Four months?"

"Yeah," Alvaro shrugged, nodding, "I mean, yeah, she was younger then and everything, but she's very close to Livio. His opinion is important to her, she runs a lot of things by him. It's quite rare that she defies him, and I'm guessing he wasn't thrilled about you two?"

Maverick laughed, shaking his head, "No, I don't think he was best impressed.... So you think she's serious then? Since she told him?"

"I reckon so," Alvaro frowned, "You don't?"

Maverick blushed, cheeks bright pink, "I'm being daft. Dani crashed and..."

"And she ran off to Clinica Mobile?" Alvaro sighed at Maverick's nod, shrugging his shoulders, "She does that. She's both a fan and a friend of his. They've known each other for years."

"So I'm being daft," Maverick blushed harder, cringing at Alvaro knowing his moment, "Idiot..."

"You are not the first boyfriend of Evelina's to have a moment of jealousy over Dani Pedrosa," Slapping Maverick on the back, the nodded confirmation that, yes, he'd done so in the past, making the younger man feel better, Alvaro shrugged, "You'll get used to it."

*

"Hey..." Going into the room, perching on the end of the bed, Evelina shook her head, "I'm sure we had a deal about these heart attacks Mr..."

Dani shrugged, hand taped up, "Sorry..."

"You ok?"

Letting out a breath, cheeks puffing out in exasperation, Dani sighed, "Yeah. It's not too painful. I have no idea what happened.... I braked and the front just gave way..."

"Cold tyres?" Evelina frowned, Dani usually instantly able to give detailed reasoning behind every crash he had.

Shaking his head, confusion on his face, Dani frowned, "Up to temp... I've no idea how the fuck that happened."

"Data guys will be able to tell you," Eric smiled, handing Dani a water bottle, "Ready for the ride back to the garage?"

"Yeah," Dani nodded, moving slightly gingerly, now protecting both arms, "Let's go, see what the fuck happened."

*

Lina                                                 Stay safe xx

Maverick                                      Thanks babe. How's Dani? Is he going to make the race? x

Lina                                                 Yeah he'll race. Cut his hand, but he's ok xx

Maverick                                      Glad to hear it. See you later? x

Lina                                                 Most likely ;) xx

Maverick                                      I look forward to it. x

Lina                                                 Me too xx

*

"What's going on?" Eric perched on the edge of the table, deep lines in his brow as Dani dropped back more and more places.

Evelina shook her head, the garage a sea of confused faces, "Something isn't right with the bike... Something is very not right with it...."

"Fuck..."

*

@maverickvinales25       With one of my idol since I was young! Con un idolo desde que era pequeño! @danipedrosa26

 

*

Lina                                                 Well done you! I'll see you during the week? x

Maverick                                      Thanks babe. Yeah, when you back? Are you at the airport? My flight is in 2 hours xx

Lina                                                 _Pic1_ Not quite....

Maverick                                      Where are you? What does Eric have in his hand??? x

Lina                                                 Hire car somewhere between Assen & Amsterdam :) That is a litre of beer... I have one too :)

Lina                                                 _Pic2_ See! :)

Maverick                                      Drinking before flying??

Lina                                                 Not flying. Going to Amsterdam #partyparty ;) x

Maverick                                      If you pick up Eric's habit of talking in hastags then we have a problem...

Maverick                                      I didn't know you had plans in Amsterdam, have fun x

Lina                                                 #boo #spoilsport #everybodylovesahashtag #ericisthehashtagking #imanamateur

Lina                                                 #didn'thaveplans #justmadeplans #operationcheerdaniup #partyparty

Maverick                                      Lol, how much have you had to drink babe? x

Lina                                                 #onlytwodrinks ;)

Maverick                                      Two normal drinks or two Eric drinks? x

Lina                                                 #badinfluence

Maverick                                      God help Amsterdam. Call me later? x

Lina                                                 #Yes #Willcall #textwhenyourplanelands #please #stilldon'tlikeflying

Maverick                                      No more hashtags! x

Lina                                                 #iloveahashtag x

*

"You're frowning!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Are!" Touching Dani's forehead with her finger, Evelina traced the line shaking her head, " **That** is a frown Pedrosa and you know what that means...."

"It's..." Giving in with a huge sigh Dani signalled the barman, another line of shots quickly appearing on the bar, Dani picking up the first and downing it in one go, Eric and Evelina high-fiving each other behind him, Dani wagging his finger, "You are bad influences..."

" _Not_..." Evelina chuckled, Dani rolling his eyes at her, as the three of them picked up the remaining shots, "On three?"

"THREE!"

*

"I think I must have killed a black cat with a broken mirror under a ladder..." Head on his hand, elbow on the table, Dani sighed, "Or been a witch in a previous life..."

Instantly getting the vision of Dani in a witches hat and cape in her head, Evelina burst out laughing, putting her forehead on the table as her whole body shook, Dani baffled and pouting as she sat back up, holding up her hand, "Sorry... The picture... Witch... With a hat... And a _cape_..."

"Hilarious..." Shaking his head, pout in place as Evelina dissolved again, Dani took another drink of his cocktail, no idea what Eric had actually ordered for them on the last round.

*

Maverick                                      Hey. That's me home. It's raining :( x

Lina                                                 There's rain in Spain on the plane

Maverick                                      Well... Yeah. Something like that. More drunk babe? x

Lina                                                 Noooooo!

Lina                                                 Just a lil bit

Lina                                                 A teeny weeny tiny miny very little bit

Lina                                                 You should be here! It's fun here!

Maverick                                      Not sure I believe a tiny bit tbh! You should have invited me then ;) I'll just sit in front of the tv by myself and be bored :( ;) x

Lina                                                 You won't! You'll play playstation with Jack and wank over the Suzuki t-shirt photo. No boring Mack!

Maverick                                      Lmao! I might just take you up on that idea ;)

*

"Whassssssny?"

"Huh?" Looking at Dani, Evelina frowned, confused.

"What so funny?" Putting his glass down Dani prodded her side with his index finger, "Why laugh?"

"Maverick."

"Why is Maverick funny?" Dani wrinkled his nose, "Is he funny?"

"He said he was bored, but he's not bored because he's got a picture to wank over."

"Everybody who has the internet has a picture to wank over..."

"Dani Pedrosa!" Evelina cackled, amused at the way Dani's face went red, "Bad Dani..."

"Pfft," Downing his drink Dani shrugged, "You have a boytoy, you can't talk. What picture?"

"Boytoy!" Evelina giggled, "Toyboy... And yes, I do... Just a picture with his Suzuki tshirt. What is it about you guys and your clothes on us girls? It's not that pretty!"

"His Suzuki tshirt?" Dani groaned, eyes drawing up and down Evelina, "You in his Suzuki top? Lucky bastard... It's just hot."

"Why?"

"Dunno," Dani shrugged, "Just is."

"Yeah, but..." Trailing off as her eyes caught Eric on the dancefloor, "What is he doing?"

Looking up, Dani tilted his head to the side, "Is his hand?"

"Ewwww....."

*

Lina                                                 _Pic1_ It rainyrainy in 'Dam too :(

Maverick                                      Aww :( I hope you have your jacket x

Lina                                                 Got Dani jacket. Toasty warm. x

Maverick                                      That's good. Where are you now? x

Lina                                                 Going hotel x

Maverick                                      When are you home? x

Lina                                                 Not got home. SpainIreland Italy London. All nearly homes. None home-homes :(

Lina                                                 Spain morow afternoon

Maverick                                      Home is wherever you want to be babe xx

Lina                                                 In bed is home!!!!!!!!

Maverick                                      Lol. Drunken bum x

Lina                                                 Not drunken bum!!!! Cheeky bum!!! Cute Maverick bum :D

Maverick                                      No, not drunk at all!

Lina                                                 Night Maverick bum x

Maverick                                      Good night drunken Lina xx

*

"Urgh, noisy neighbours..." Stepping out of the lift, loud sex noises filtering along the corridor, Evelina wrinkled her nose, "Why do people have to be so loud?"

"Bet Jack Miller says the same about you..." Dani giggled at the outraged look on Evelina's face, giggling harder at the _'cheeky fucker'_ muttering that came back at him, the red face the most amusing thing of all.

"47, 48, 49.... Aren't you 49?" Stopping outside a mahogany door, the sound of skin slapping skin and a pitchy shrieking noisy audible from within the room, Evelina laughed, Dani's face dropping.

"Eric... Fucking Eric..."

"Literally _fucking_ Eric..." Evelina laughed, "Come on grumpy. You can share with me."

"My brother is such a..." Trailing off as things were heard that he never wanted to hear, his brother's name being chanted in a way he'd never heard before, and never wanted to hear again, Dani mock gagged, moving along the corridor quickly, "Urgh..."

 


	21. Jealousy

Lina                                                 I think I'm dying... Sorry for the drunk messages x

Maverick                                      Oh dear, bit delicate this morning? x

Lina                                                 Dying. The airport tannoy lady is so LOUD! x

Maverick                                      Self inflicted babe ;) When is your flight? x

Lina                                                 Boarding in 20 mins. Intend to sleep the whole way back x

Maverick                                      How are Dani and Eric? x

Lina                                                 They practically crawled onto their flight! Especially Eric!

Maverick                                      They on a different flight? How are you getting home from the airport? x

Lina                                                 Yeah, they've gone back to Geneva. Cab x

Maverick                                      I'll pick you up x

Lina                                                 You don't have to do that x

Maverick                                      I know I don't, but I want too. Send me your flight no x

*

"Hey..." Getting into the passenger seat, her bag chucked on the back seat, Evelina groaned at Mav's amused face, "Don't..."

Leaning in to give her a quick kiss, keeping it gentle due to how delicate she was, Maverick chuckled as he started the car, "How was the flight?"

"Bumpy..." Clipping her seat belt into place, Evelina yawned, "I think I'm too old to party until 2am... Sorry if I disturbed you by texting so late."

Pulling out into the traffic Maverick smirked, cheeky, winking at her, "It's fine, I'm young enough to handle it...."

*

Driving along the motorway Maverick reached over to squeeze Evelina's knee, "Babe... Hey, sleepyhead..."

"What?" Opening one eye, too tired to care about how rough she looked, Evelina frowned, "Hmm?"

Laughing softly at her sleepy face, hood of her hoodie up, stray strands of hair sticking out, Maverick nodded at the road ahead, "You have two more junctions before we need to turn off... Your Dad's place or mine?"

"Hmm?"

"Lina," Voice slightly louder, making her actually wake up with a yawn, Maverick smiled, "Do you want to go to your Dad's place or my place?"

"Not very good company..."

"There is a bed at mine that you are very welcome to sleep in..."

"You choose," Snuggling back down, jacket against the window as a pillow, Evelina was asleep before Maverick stopped chuckling at her sleepy frown.

*

"Lift your bum..." Having practically carried Evelina into his apartment Maverick chuckled at the irritated moan, "You'll sleep better without jeans on..."

Lifting her hips, Maverick quickly hauling her jeans to her ankles, Evelina huffed, "You just want me naked..."

"Not true..." Maverick laughed, pulling her jeans free and chucking them aside, straddling over her, shuffling up her body, "Arms..."

Holding up her arms, letting Maverick pull her hoodie and t-shirt over her head in one go, leaving her in her bra and knickers, Evelina flopped back down onto the bed, "I'm rubbish at hangovers..."

"I think you are pretty good at hangovers actually..." Dropping onto his side next to her, laughing hard, Maverick wrapped an arm around her, "Not very good at the drunk bit..."

"Pfft..."

"Go to sleep..." Maverick kissed her forehead, settling himself down as she snuggled into him, pulling up the duvet, "Sleep now and then we'll have some dinner."

*

"Hey you..." Padding into the lounge, one of Maverick's t-shirts pulled on over her underwear, Evelina sat on his lip, him casting his iPad aside, both of them smiling into a soft kiss.

Arms wrapping around her, one finding its way onto her ass, Maverick grinned, "Feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you," Resting her head on his shoulder, Evelina smiled gratefully, "Thank you for the water and tablets by the bed."

"You're welcome," Hand fidgeting with the edge of the t-shirt Maverick leant his head back on the sofa, "So how was Amsterdam?"

"It was great," Evelina grinned, "We went to this club. Eric set up a game of shots for everytime anyone, mainly Dani frowned... Dani ended up hammered!"

*

Perched on the breakfast bar, Maverick stirring the sauce, Evelina tilted her head from side-to-side, the sofa kissing session not helping her aching muscles any, "So what did you get up to last night?"

"I played the Playstation and wanked to a picture," Poking his tongue out as he added herbs to the tomato sauce Maverick chuckled at Evelina's embarrassed face, "Aww poor baby... Are you mortified?"

"Yes," Evelina nodded, swinging a foot out to lightly kick his bum, giggling and cursing when he grabbed it, her feet ticklish, sighing into another kiss, before pushing him back toward the pan, "Don't let the sauce burn."

"The most embarrassed person in Spain..." Maverick teased, laughing lightly.

"Only because Eric is in Geneva..." Evelina retorted, laughing at the memory of Eric's scarlet face at breakfast, "He is dying even more from shame than the hangover."

"Why?"

"Because he pulled a girl in the club," Shaking her head, remembering Dani's agog face, Evelina grimaced, "He actually had his hands _inside_ her jeans inside the club... She had hers... Well you can imagine..."

"Classy," Maverick laughed.

"Yep. Then when Dani and I got back to the hotel not only could you hear them outside Dani and Eric's room, you could hear them as soon as we got out of the lift... One of the neighbours complained about them. Poor Dani had to share with me."

"Oh dear," Maverick laughed, a deep belly laugh, "Just as well you had a twin room..."

*

"This is ridiculous..." Moving to pass him, Maverick blocking her way, the smell of charred tomato sauce starting to fill the room, Evelina sighed, "Get out of the way..."

"No," Defiant, face hard, Maverick shook his head, "We're going to sort this..."

"There's **nothing** to sort!" Voice bordering on shrill Evelina leant back against the units, "You are being ridiculous."

"I'm being ridiculous to object to you sharing a **bed** with another man? **How** is that ridiculous?"

"Because it is!" Enraged Evelina shook her head, "I slept in the same bed as my _friend_. **What** is the problem with that?"

"So you'd be happy if I started jumping into bed with other girls would you? That wouldn't bother you at all?" Hands on his hip, voice gruff, eyes boring into her, Maverick gestured with his hands, "You wouldn't have a problem with that?"

"Not if they were your **friend** ," Evelina spat back, them both face to face, each livid and unable to see the other's point at all, "Sharing a bed is very different from fucking someone so unless you are suggesting that I've been fucking Dani behind your back I fail to see what the issue is. Now get out of my way so that I can go and get dressed."

"That's bullshit," Moving aside, shaking his head, Evelina not moving, Maverick ranted, "There's no way in this world you'd be cool with me in bed with another woman. No-one would. It's not fucking normal. People share beds with their partners, or people they want to be their partners, no-one else."

"Oh grow up," Evelina rolled her eyes, "So because some shallow twats don't think a man and a woman can sleep in the same bed for one night I should have left Dani to sleep in the corridor?"

"He could have got another room," Maverick grunted, sarcasm dripping from him, "He's not exactly skint..."

"The hotel was full," Equalling him with sarcasm Evelina sighed, "Fuck this. I'm going home."

"No," Catching her arm as she moved, taking his hand away at the sharp look from her, Maverick sighed, "Sorry... Look it's just..."

"It's just that you think I'm going to fuck someone else if they happen to be in the same room as me, I get it..."

"It's not that," Exasperated, hurt on his fact at her bitter tone, Maverick couldn't help the barb, "You can't blame me for being fucking jealous! You **ran** out of my garage when he crashed and even Alvaro said he used to be jealous about him as well..."

"Excuse me?" Dangerously quiet Evelina's eyes darkened, her voice brittle and tight, "You talked to _Alvaro_ about this?"

"Yes," Defensiveness making him lash out, angry and hurt, Maverick ranted, "He was jealous because you were so close to Dani and now I am and yet you still can't see the problem. Probably because you are always getting your own way from Livio..."

"Always getting my own way?" Evelina laughed, sarcastic and harsh, "I _get my own way_ because I'm nearly fucking thirty and what I do is my fucking business. No-one else's!"

"When you are in a relationship it means things are someone else's business..."

"When you are in a relationship the other person is supposed to fucking trust you..."

"I do trust you, I..."

"Then why the FUCK are we having this debate?!" Evelina ranted, tears pooling in her eyes, "I shared a bed with my friend. That's it. Nothing more nothing less. And if that is not ok with you, or if you think I should be asking your permission for things then..."

"Then what?"

"Then there's no point in this."

"So you're just going to walk away?" Maverick shook his head, "I wouldn't have thought you'd just give up on something."

"Oh fuck off... If you're expecting me to beg for forgiveness then you'll be waiting a long time. I've done nothing wrong and you are being a prat. Call me if you ever decide to grow up..."

"Don't make this about age..."

"I'm not, you're behaving like a spoilt kid..."

"Oh really?" Stepping toward her, mouth turned like he'd tasted curdled milk Maverick looked furious; his stomach twisting and turning in fear and anger.

"Yes, really..." Not flinching from his stare, her own burning into him; her fury and hurt clear to see in the way her eyes glistening, Evelina shrugged her shoulders, "You..."

Cutting her off, crashing his mouth onto hers, Maverick put out his hand, stopping them toppling sideways, instead crashing into the wall, the thump on the back of her head making their teeth clash and both of them grunt in pain, neither parting as their tongues pushed into each other's mouths', fingers finding hair or skin to dig into as teeth came into play against lips and the metallic tang of blood took over their taste buds.

*

Tumbling to the floor, both cursing as elbows and heads cracked off the tiles, Evelina wailed as Maverick's teeth sank into her neck, her hands under his t-shirt, nails digging into his back, making him sink his teeth harder into her skin, his rock hard cock, still trapped in boxers and jeans, pressing against her, her rocking against him making him swear.

"Stop..." One hand tangling painfully in his hair Evelina shook her head, "I'm not asking you for permission for stuff... I..."

Nipping her lip with his teeth, hard, Maverick growled, "I don't want you to ask permission..."

"Sounds like it," Moving her head, latching her mouth on to his neck, rocking against him as his hands groped at her breasts, nothing tender in either of them, Evelina nipped his skin hard, her hands pushing under the waistband of his jeans, fingers pressing into his ass, pushing him against her harder.

Pulling away Maverick grabbed the hem of the shirt she was wearing, yanking it over her head, her bumping back down, complaining as he hauled his own shirt off, him back on her before she finished, silencing her by pushing her bra out of the way and launching an attack on her nipple with his tongue, her wriggling and writhing under him, her hands tugging on his jeans until the button finally popped, him cursing as her hand slithered between them, fingers finding his cock, wrapping around him, both of the rougher than normal, still angry, still cursing and more determined than ever.

*

"Fuck me or fuck off..." Eyes almost glowing, both of them naked, her knickers torn by his hand, his boxers and jeans pushed down by her nimble fingers, kicked off by him in a move that sent a lamp crashing to the floor, Evelina tugged on his hair hard, hauling up to her mouth, one hand each between their bodies, fingers tormenting the other, her had enough, biting his lip, "I mean it..."

"Fuck you?" Lifting one of her legs, draping it over his shoulder, her legs parted wide and obscene, everything on show as he pulled his hand away, licking his fingers clean, Maverick stared, watching her face as he lined his cock up, waiting just a second before slamming in, bottoming out in one thrust, both of them cursing loud, hands grappling at each other as he picked a hard pace, fucking her with all he had, swearing as her nails clawed at his ass, trying to pull him deeper and harder.

*

"Lina..."

"Don't..." Getting up from the floor, body bruised and bitten, his just as bad, Evelina reached for the t-shirt.

Jumping up, catching her, arms around her from behind, Maverick pressed a kiss to her shoulder, "I'm sorry... I got jealous..."

"You spoke to _Alvaro_ about it?"

"I didn't seek him out," Tightening his hold, head on her shoulder, Maverick closed his eyes, shamed and upset at how it had gone, how badly he had handled it, "He came to me to apologise for being a prat in the club.... It just... It just came out and... _Fuck_... I'm sorry..."

"Dani is my **friend**..." Evelina's voice was softer, but still determined, "I'm not asking permission, not ever..."

"You don't have too..." Kissing her jaw, Maverick sighed softly, "I'm sorry I got mad."

"I'm going to go home."

"Lina..."

Turning in his arms Evelina smiled, Maverick able to see that things weren't back to perfect, "It's ok... I mean, it's not, but we're ok... Everybody argues... I just need to go home, have a shower, catch up with my Dad..."

"We're ok?" Maverick bit his lip, feeling like he'd potentially ruined things, heartened a bit by her nod.

"Yeah," Evelina smiled, "I'll text you later... We'll just tear at each other if I stay here just now."

"Yeah," Maverick looked down at his body; scratches, bites and bruises everywhere, and smiled softly, "Good idea."

*

Mack                                              You busy?

Jack                                                Nah mate, what's up?

Mack                                              I think I might have ruined things with Lina. Drink?

Jack                                                Gimme half an hour.

*

Suppolina                                     WTF are you thinking telling Mav you were jealous of Dani????

Alvaro                                            He was jealous. I was just letting him know he wasn't alone in that.

Suppolina                                     You made him think he was right to be jealous. There's fuck all to be jealous of.

Alvaro                                            Lina you are a fab girl, but sometimes you can be blind. You and Dani are very close sometimes and that can be hard to see.

Suppolina                                     Dani is a great guy. He's my friend.

Alvaro                                            He is a great guy. If he wasn't he wouldn't be a threat.

Suppolina                                     I'm not a cheat!

Alvaro                                            Jealousy is a feeling Lina. It's not logical.

*

"You ok kid?" Frowning at Evelina crashing around in the kitchen, Livio held open his arms, her face one that screamed _'I need a hug'_.

Settling onto the sofa, curled up with her father, not caring that she was probably too old to be needing Dad hugs, Evelina sighed, "Why are people so complicated?"

"Fight with Maverick?"

Frowning up at her father Evelina shrugged, "You won't sabotage his bike?"

"No," Livio chuckled, "I'll think about it if he's upset you, but Suzuki security is quite strong..."

Laughing weakly Evelina sighed, "Eric pulled a girl last night."

"Right."

"So Dani slept in my room..."

"Ah," Livio kissed her forehead, "He's young, young men get jealous sometimes..."

"I'm not a cheat..."

"It's not about you, not really," Livio counselled, "It's about Dani..."

"Dani isn't a cheat either!" Evelina pouted.

"No, but he's a wealthy young man who is closer in age to you than Maverick, who you've been friends with for a long time and who you have a lot in common with," Livio pursed his mouth, nose wrinkling, "And I'm told he's quite an attractive chap..."

"Dad!" Evelina giggled.

"Did Maverick apologise?"

"Yeah."

"Did he mean it?"

"Yeah."

"Well then..." Livio laughed, "At 20 I wouldn't have apologised... I'd have still been ranting and raving..."

Evelina laughed, shaking her head, her father always able to make her calm, "I can imagine."


	22. Mummy's Girl

Maverick                                      Hey. You ok? Can we meet up for lunch or dinner or something? x

Lina                                                 Hey. I'm good. You? My mother has turned up (she does that!) so I'm going out for the day with her. I'll call you later? x

Maverick                                      That's nice, have a fun day! x

*

@suppolina                                 _Img.pic_ It's no wonder I was a well behaved child... Look at those stern faces! #mama &papainthesamecity #eek #bestbehaviour

*

"So..." Irish accent filling the room as she waved her cigarette smoke away from the table, Ella fixed her daughter with a stare that could out scare Livio, "Your father tells me there's another rider..."

Groaning, her parents long since divorced, but always a formidable team, Evelina shrugged, "What of it?"

"Never mind what of it lady!" Hitting Evelina on the head with the cocktail menu, cackling at her daughter's unamused yelp, Ella probed, "Details..."

"I'm sure," Glaring at her father as he rejoined them after ordering their food at the bar, Evelina sighed, "...that you've already been filled in on all the details..."

"Details about what?" Putting his wallet away Livio looked between them.

"This Moffrick chap..." Ella looked confused as Evelina and Livio instantly buckled with laughter, "What?"

"Maverick," Wiping a tear of laughter from her cheek Evelina grinned, "His name is Maverick."

"That's risky," Ella frowned, shaking her head, "What if he'd been a dreary, boring child saddled with that for a name?"

"Mother!!" Evelina shook her head, laughing again, "Please stop..."

*

Alvaro                                            Tell your Mum I said hello x

Suppolina                                     She said lots of sweary words in return ;)

Alvaro                                            I'm doomed to be hated forever...

Suppolina                                     Ha! You're fine. She asked what you were doing with yourself now workwise :D

Alvaro                                            Oh god, what did you say?

Suppolina                                     You have a wee job in the supermarket in Pineda ;)

Alvaro                                            You are a bad, bad woman Lina Suppo!!

*

"So..." Ignoring Evelina's instinctive groan, Ella smiled, "Is there a photograph of this.... _Maverick_?"

"Google him," Livio grunted, tucking into his dessert, more in-tune with Evelina's uncomfortable shifting than Ella.

"I'm beginning to think you have a thing about Suzuki..." Voice deadly serious Ella winked at her daughter as Livio choked on his food, the two woman dissolving into fits of laughter.

*

@elladarcy                                  _Img.pic_ You know you are getting old when your baby girl knows there the best bars are! Enjoying Barcelona with @suppolina

@suppolina                                 Drink up @elladarcy - next round is on you ;)

@abautista19                             @elladarcy @suppolina Looking good ladies!

@suppolina                                 @abautista19 Shouldn't you be in bed? #shelvestostack #supermarketsweep

*

Maverick                                      Ok Jack & I are nosy. Supermarket sweep? (sorry if it's too nosy) x

Lina                                                 Not too nosy. My mother doesn't think bikes are a long-term career, despite the length of time she was married to the old man she just doesn't get it. So she asked me what Alvaro is doing now. I told her he was working in a supermarket in Pineda :) x

Maverick                                      You have a wicked sense of humour! Are you having a nice time? x

Lina                                                 I'm dating you ;)

Lina                                                 And yes, I am thanks x

Maverick                                      I'm mortally offended now! x

Lina                                                 I've said worse to you before now... x

Maverick                                      You've said better ;) x

Lina                                                 Yeah, I'm not saying better whilst sat at a table with my parents!! x

*

@suppolina                                 _Img.pic_ Cocktails!!! :D

@maverickvinales25               @suppolina What the hell is in that to make it that colour?

@suppolina                                 @maverickvinales Vodka, sour raspberry, blue curacao & cranberry juice = Purple Rain :)

@maverickvinales25               @suppolina Is it nice? It looks weird!

@elladarcy                                  @maverickvinales25 You should come down and try some

@maverickvinales25               Thank you @elladarcy. Sadly it's too close to race weekend for me to have any :(

@elladarcy                                  That's a shame @maverick25. You should come down & join us anyway, it's a nice night :)

*

Maverick                                      Your mother just invited me to join you...

Lina                                                 She what? Sorry, I was in the loo! She's a bloody nightmare, so nosy!

Maverick                                      I don't want to intrude on your family night x

Lina                                                 Don't feel obliged, she's just chancing it.

Maverick                                      I don't, but if you want me to come then I'll happily come x

Lina                                                 I don't want you to feel like you've got to jump at her/my command x

Maverick                                      I don't. I mean if you don't want me to come it's cool, but if you do I am happy to x

Lina                                                 Of course it's not that I don't want you to come. If you want to come you are more than welcome. x

Maverick                                      Ok. I'll be there in around 30 minutes? x

Lina                                                 See you then xx

*

"You invited Maverick?" Dropping back into her chair Evelina glowered at her mother, conflicted emotions flowing around her body at seeing him again after the row and make up sex, "Why do you do things like that?"

Ella shrugged her shoulders, taking a sip of her shoulders, unapologetic, "You'd have taken months to introduce us so..."

"How did you have his number?" Livio frowned, concerned about Evelina after the row, "Is he coming?"

Ella chuckled, "Instagram. If you'd get out of the 1980's with your technology you might even know what that was..."

"Just because it's new..."

"Stop it!" Evelina groaned, "Please don't start the technology debate. And yes, he's coming because he doesn't want to be rude..."

Grinning wide, Ella looked at Livio, "Well **you** better be nice to him..."

Laughing hard Livio and Evelina looked at each other, Ella, and Maverick, totally oblivious to that fact that when it came to meeting the parents _Livio_ was the easy one.


	23. Mother

"Nice to meet you..." Smile wide and genuine, nerves massive, but hidden, Maverick accepted the kiss on the cheek from Ella, Livio having already given his hand a bone crunching shake, "Would anyone like a drink?"

"I'll give you a hand," On edge, a combination of not having seen him since leaving his apartment, Livio's eyes having a slight edge of 'you upset my baby' and full knowledge of the barrage of questions her mother was likely to throw at him, Evelina scraped her chair back, heading inside to the bar, "Sorry about this."

"It's ok," Hand going to the small of her back, glad when she didn't flinch, somehow worried things would be too weird or too broken, Maverick smiled, "My Mum can be defensive too so it'll be fine."

"We'll see," Evelina laughed lightly, arguing with herself for a moment before letting her head rest on his shoulder, the soft kiss to the forehead somehow cloaking them in an element of normality, little gestures not changing.

*

" **Mother**!"

Wiping his chin with a napkin, choking on the mouthful of water as Ella's latest question was aimed at him not his finest look, Maverick opened and closed his mouth twice, the question totally throwing him, "Well... One day..."

"Evelina is almost thirty..." Ella frowned.

"Stop it," Evelina's voice was brittle, obviously annoyed, the first dozen or so questions light-hearted and amusing, a line now found, "That's enough Mum..."

"I just..."

"I think we could use some more drinks," Livio stood up, smiling, "Fancy giving me a hand Mack?"

"Sure..."

"You are a bloody nightmare," Waiting until the two had left the table with the drinks order Evelina hissed at her mother, her face red with embarrassment, "No more."

"I'm just curious where he sees your future together..."

"That's **my** conversation to have with him when **I** am ready. Not yours..."

*

"Ella is just looking out for Evelina..."

Stood by the bar, barman pouring seemingly endless ingredients into jugs to make the lurid coloured cocktails the two women were drinking, Maverick smiled, "I know, my Mum will probably give Lina a hard time as well. Although maybe not quite _that_ hard..."

"I doubt it," Livio laughed, "Ella is like a 2013 Ducati, all of the time. You never quite know what is coming next. It can be amazing or can throw you down the road into a world of pain."

Maverick chuckled, "I can imagine."

"I think," Livio paused, torn between demanding answers from the younger man about the row and respecting his daughter's privacy, "I think perhaps it was bad timing, with you two having argued so recently...."

Instantly feeling awkward, no idea how much Livio knew, Maverick nodded, "Yeah, maybe."

"Relax," Livio smiled, handing the barman cash to cover the drinks, "I'm not going to have a go at you, Evelina doesn't get jealous. It's like she somehow doesn't believe in it. Sometimes in life that has served her well, other times it makes it difficult for her to understand other people getting jealous."

"I wasn't accusing her of anything," Maverick shrugged his shoulders, "It just..."

"In your shoes I'd have done exactly the same. That doesn't mean I like the fact that you upset my daughter, but I'd have done the same."

*

"You ok?" Leaning across, their chairs next to each other, Maverick smiled at Evelina, Livio and Ella engrossed in another debate about technology, "You're very quiet."

"I'm still considering the merits of the educational system in different countries for the wellbeing of our future children..." Sarcastic, bordering on bitchy, sending a sharp look in her mother's direction, Evelina shook her head.

"Stop worrying," Taking her hand, relieved when her fingers moved, allowing him to lace them together, Maverick dropped a kiss onto her shoulder, "Mums are supposed to embarrass you...."

"I suppose," Taking a deeper breath, relaxing, Evelina let their heads rest together, "She's a nightmare."

"Aww look at you two!" Ella grinned, pulling out her phone, "Smile!"

*

"Where are you planning to go?" Maverick smiled, inside gutted at Evelina and Livio's plan to be away for the whole summer break, his hope of a few days away with her seemingly dashed.

"Not sure yet," Evelina shrugged, her face lit up with excitement, "We pick up the motorhome at the Sachsenring and then head off from there. We'll head down through Germany and head for Italy."

Livio nodded in agreement, "The rough plan at the moment is Germany, Austria, Italy, France and then into Spain. The beauty of the plan is that we can tweak and change it as we go!"

"Sounds good," Maverick smiled, his fingers still laced with Evelina's, his thumb stroking the back of her hand.

"What are your plans for summer Maverick?" Ella smiled, her constant questioning curbed by Evelina and Livio.

"I'm going on holiday with my family, just for 5 days," Maverick smiled, shrugging, resisting the urge to comment on wanting time with Evelina, "After that I'll probably go away with the lads for a few days."

*

"Are you coming home or going to Mack's?" Jacket in hand Livio smirked at the instant red faces on the two younger ones.

Giving her father a sharp look of _'I will kill you'_ Evelina shrugged, "I dunno..."

"My flight to Germany isn't until five so..." Maverick smiled, leaving the decision up to her, desperately hoping she'd choose to stay, "It's up to you."

Looking at her mother, Ella decidedly tipsy, Evelina queried, "What time is your flight?"

"6am.... You go with Moffrick baby girl... Have fun... Youth is for fun!" Giving Evelina an over-exaggerated kiss on the cheek, Ella ruffled Maverick's hair, "Be nice to my daughter. No more biting! Well.... Not unless she asks I suppose. I mean I'm not sure what sort of things she likes...."

"Oh. My. God! Take her away!!" Burying her face in his shoulder Evelina cursed, voice cringing, as a chuckling Livio lead Ella away from the bar, "What did I do to deserve this?!"

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, planting a soft kiss in her hair, Maverick chuckled, glad his mother was tame in comparison, "Stay at mine?"

"Please," Evelina sighed hard, Ella and Livio not the best mix drunk, either seriously deep debate or a brief, often loud, re-ignition of their previous passions, "Save me from the madness....."

*

"Mind if I jump in the shower?" Kicking her shoes off, the drive back to Maverick's apartment weird, almost strained, despite the conversation flowing relatively well, Evelina smiled, putting her jacket over the back of the sofa.

Toeing his trainers off, them ending up next to her shoes, Maverick smiled, "Of course not. You know where everything is."

"Thanks," Moving toward the hallway Evelina stopped and turned to him, smile 99% genuine, "You could join me if you like..."

Maverick grinned, across the room in just a few strides, arms around her waist, pulling her into the kiss he'd been wanting to give her all night, teeth nipping and tongues tangling as the bounced off every wall and door until they crashed into the bathroom.

*

Rolling onto his side, Evelina on hers, facing away from him, asleep, Maverick sighed softly, placing a soft kiss onto her shoulder, eyes drawing over the marks on her body, some fading, a few new, trying to convince himself that everything was fine. Dropping back onto his bed, everything between them in and out of the shower somehow different, Maverick tried to remember her words, words meant to calm him when a momentary panic made him stop, buried deep, questioning if they should have been talking instead, "Different doesn't mean bad..."

 


	24. Surprise

"Fancy seeing you here..."

Spinning around, two hands appearing on his hips making him jump, Maverick grinned, not expecting Evelina to arrive in Germany until the following day, "What are you doing here?"

"Well..." Arms going around his neck, his sliding around her hips, one hand coming to rest on the small of her back, other drifting lower to sit on her ass, Evelina smiled into the pecked kiss, "My Dad, of all people, pointed out that I rather landed the _'I'm going away for the whole summer break'_ on you and that was a bit mean..."

Shrugging his shoulders, still trying to hide how gutted he was about that, Maverick sighed, "I don't mind..."

"Liar..." Evelina laughed, going up on her tip toes, flat Converse making her several inches shorter than him, to pull him into a longer kiss, tongue brushing his bottom lip until he let her in, hand on her ass gripping firmer, "So I thought, why not change my flight, arrive tonight and have one night here before everyone else arrives and before you need to totally focus on the race..."

Maverick grinned, feeling little by little that things were getting better, almost back to feeling like they were a couple, rather than two people fucking, "I'll see if Jack can stay elsewhere..."

"No need," Evelina smirked, biting her lip in a way that made his groin twitch, "I have the keys to our summer break campervan... It's nowhere near as fancy as yours, but...."

Walking her backward until they were between two hospitality areas, her back making gentle contact with the cold metal wall, Maverick sighed, pressing his half-hard cock against her, her able to feel it through the layers of denim and cotton, "Don't care about fancy... As long as it's me and you and has a lockable door I'm happy..."

*

Clicking the lock into place Evelina chuckled, Maverick's hands coming around her sides, sliding under her t-shirt, pulling her back against his chest, mouth nibbling at her neck, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner about the summer..."

"It's fine," Lips moving against her skin, tongue poking out to soothe the mark his teeth had just made, Maverick lied, very much wishing they could fly off somewhere together, "I'll just have to make the most of you while you are here..."

Turning in his arms, hers going around his neck, fingers of one hand tangling in his hair as his snaked under her top, his fingers making her giggle as they teased the skin of her spine, making her sink against him as she leant in for a kiss; his tongue invading her mouth the second it opened, his fingers digging into her back, more confidence in him than the night in her apartment, her coming to him making him believe again.

*

Tumbling onto the bed, both naked, clothes chucked in places that would make her blush over the holidays as she remembered the stray underwear hanging from kettle, Maverick groaned as his cock was trapped between their bellies, mouths locked together as their tongues battled for dominance, " _Fuck_..."

Moving his mouth to nibble along her jaw, catching her hands by her sides as he nipped and kissed a pink line from jaw to neck and collarbone, not stopping until his mouth covered one of her nipples; tongue flicking to tease, teeth nipping lightly to make her growl, mouth covering her to suck and soothe, making him growl when she arched against him, his eyes closing as he counted to ten to calm himself after her _"Stop teasing"_ plea.

*

"Fuck... _Lina_..." Rocking into her again, rapid pace having dropped to a slower, steadier rhythm when the need to fuck was swamped by the need to feel and _consume_ her, Maverick pressed their foreheads together, Evelina's legs around him, her heels digging into his back, her nails pressed into his skin, one of his hands between them, circling her clit with serious intent, the air in the room hot, stifling and crackling as she wailed, him shivering at the way his name echoed off the walls, her eyes fluttering shut as her back arched  and she shuddered, one hand tugging on his hair, hard, as his name fell from her mouth again, quieter, as she clenched around him, making him swear, crashing over the line at the same time.

*

On his side, the tiny motorhome bed only just big enough for two, Evelina wrapped around him, their skin sticky with sweat, Maverick smiled at the gentle kiss being pressed to his chest, wishing more than anything he could be the one spending the summer travelling around with her, sharing the confined space which would inevitably lead to rows about tidiness and dishwashing, but would mean nights would be spent like that; clinging together, fingers drawing patterns on her skin as she shivered in his arms, his brain wondering how he could ever have seen her as just a bit of fun, kissing her head he closed his eyes, sighing happy and content, "Lina, I..."

"What?" Looking up, her blue eyes almost sparkling, a few strands of hair still stuck to her forehead with sweat, Evelina smiled, "Mav?"

Shaking his head, something holding him back, him more than ready to feel it, but not quite ready to say it, Maverick smiled, shrugging his shoulders, "I just wondered what time your father gets here?

"Not til late morning," Head snuggling back into his chest, pulling the cover up over them, Evelina smiled, "So we don't have to move, unless you want to do something else?"

"No," Tightening his arms around her, Maverick pressed another kiss to her head, "No, I'm happy to stay right here.


	25. Road Trip

@suppolina                                 _Img.pic_ Time to hit the road with the old man  & Bettina #holidays #summer #fun

*

Maverick                                      Bettina? x

Lina                                                 Gotta give the girl a name ;) Well done on 5th btw. Tried to catch up with you, but the 1-2 celebration thing went on later than I realised x

Maverick                                      That's ok. I imagine it did, Dani and Marc looked pretty happy on the podium. Vale & Marc isn't good though :/ x

Lina                                                 What do you mean? x

Maverick                                      They barely looked at each other on the podium. I thought the Assen thing would have calmed in the two week break. I guess two last corner incidents in two races makes things awkward! x

Lina                                                 Yeah it does. They'll get by it. x

Maverick                                      Vale will probably invite him to the Ranch over summer x

Lina                                                 Ha! I doubt it... Anyway it's my turn to drive so I'll catch you later x

Maverick                                      Ok babe. Have fun x

*

@suppolina                                 _Img.pic_ Munich! :D Back to the city where my first overseas school trip became a disaster - at least I can have a beer this time!

@abautista19                             Have fun! Stay away from the high walls though... ;)

@maverickvinales25               What did you do? x

@suppolina                                 I was showing off to a cute German boy by climbing on a wall... Which I promptly fell off and broke my wrist in three places #flirtingfail

@maverickvinales25               Ouch! I hope he looked after you :/

@suppolina                                 I never saw him again. Three days in hospital & then straight home for me... #lookingforlukas

@danipedrosa26                      Didn't you also break your nose in Munich? #injuryprone

@suppolina                                 That was Dortmund... And @danipedrosa26 calling someone else injury prone? #cheekyfucker

@danipedrosa26                      #touche

*

@suppolina                                 _Img.pic_ Konstanz  & a pissed off Papa Bear #holidays #roadrage #summerfamilyfun

@elladarcy                                  What did you do @suppolina?

@suppolina                                 Mother! You are not supposed to assume that it was my fault...

@suppolina                                 A rude man made a gesture at me, I merely made one back...

@elladarcy                                  Oh dear. Daddy didn't realise that his little Princess has a filthy mouth :)

@suppolina                                 I told him I get it from you ;)

@elladarcy                                  You probably did as well! #cheekydaughterproblems

*

@suppolina                                 _Img.pic_ That day when being in the wrong lane results in your father saying "Fuck it, Switzerland instead of Austria?" #summer #noplans #wanderers #freedom

*

Dani                                                Where are you going in Switzerland? x

Lina                                                 No idea! We literally just changed the plan because grumpy was in the wrong lane :) x

Dani                                                Well if you fancy a tour guide in Geneva just yell x

Lina                                                 Will do. We're heading for Interlaken at the moment x

Dani                                                I'm just home chilling for the next week so just yell x

*

@suppolina                                 _Img.pic_ Bettina has a flat :(

@maverickvinales25               Are you just watching your father change the tyre & taking photos??? #nohelp

@suppolina                                 I tried to help! Cross words were shared and it was decided (by him!) that I should just stand back #itried

@maverickvinales25               I'm making a note to never ask you for help with the car ;)

@abautista19                             Wise move @maverickvinales25 - never, ever, ever let her be in charge of checking the oil #expensivemistake

@suppolina                                 Oh go away @abautista19! That was one mistake and it was YEARS ago!

@danipedrosa26                      Don't let her be in charge of filling the washer bottle either... #brakefluidorwater #whoknows #notlina

@maverickvinales25               @abautista19 @danipedrosa26 Eek! I may just never let her in my car ever again! #safetyfirst

@suppolina                                 You are a bunch of idiots and I hate you all! #bullies #twomistakes #neverforgotten

*

Lina                                                 Hey you. Just to let you know Dad has arranged for us to meet up with Dani in Geneva tomorrow x

Maverick                                      You really don't need my permission babe x

Lina                                                 I wasn't asking, I was telling ;) x

Maverick                                      I'm glad! How is the holiday going? x

Lina                                                 It's great! Apart from the Austria/Switzerland hiccup it's gone really smoothly. I'm enjoying spending the time with the old man x

Maverick                                      I'm glad. Jack and I have booked five days in Ibiza. We leave tomorrow night. x

Lina                                                 Oh we're going to Ibiza...

Lina                                                 Have a brilliant time. I'll have that song in my head all night! x

Maverick                                      Aaargh so will I now!! x

Maverick                                      If you get the chance give me a call tomorrow? x

Lina                                                 Will do x

*

Lina                                                 We're at the golf course & the sat nav has decided it doesn't do Switzerland anymore...

Dani                                                Keep going along the road until you get to the traffic lights. Turn right, follow the road for about a mile, pass the pink house then I'm second on the right.

Dani                                                Wait! Is the golf course on your right or left?

Lina                                                 On the right x

Dani                                                Cool. Yeah those directions. When you get to the traffic lights you are going the opposite road to the beach bar sign x

Lina                                                 Boo! I want to go to the beach bar! ;) x

Dani                                                We'll go later lol x

Lina                                                 Yay! See you soon (unless he takes the wrong road again!) x

*

"Go on," Livio waved toward the door, "You two go and meet Eric, I'm happy here with beer and the sports channel..."

Evelina frowned, feeling rude to abandon her father, "You sure?"

"Go..." Livio shooed them toward the door, smile on his face, "I'm looking forward to the peace!"

Evelina laughed, shaking her head, "Cheeky..."

"Come on," Dani grinned, "Let's leave the old fart to it..."

"Watch it Pedrosa..." Livio chuckled as the two younger ones left.

*

"They do a nice Pinot Noir, it's Romanian," Dani handed Evelina the wine list, laughing when she simply put it down, "Not even going to look?"

Shaking her head Evelina laughed, "Nope. If I order a different one you'll just slag me off on Instagram for years if it's not as nice..."

"Filling my brake fluid with water was quite spectacular..." Dani laughed, pausing the conversation to order the wine, Evelina making him blush and laugh by pulling an _'ooh look at you'_ face as he ordered in perfect French, "Thank you..."

Laughing, remembering the time she, Dani, Alvaro and Eric had travelled back from Jerez in Dani's car, her one job going so badly wrong it saw them spend 3 hours waiting for someone to drain and refill the fluid, Evelina shook her head, blushing, "You shouldn't have left teenage, hungover, me in charge of something so important..."

"Fair point actually," Dani laughed, pouring the wine, "How did you end up so drunk?"

Evelina frowned, before bursting out laughing, Dani joining in as he remembered, "Toni Elias and the slippery nipples...."

*

Lina                                                 Tried to call you, but you didn't answer :( Have a safe flight tomorrow x

Maverick                                      Sorry babe I left my phone at home when I went to Jack's. I'll text you tomorrow when we land x

*

@suppolina                                 _Img.pic_ A rose between two thorns ;) @danipedrosa26 @ericpedrosa #geneva #summerholidays #goodfriends


	26. Party Woes

@jackmilleraus                          _Img.pic_ Hitting party island with @maverickvinales25 @dannykent  & @karelhanika #summerholiday #party

*

@ericpedrosa                            _Img.pic_ Sunburn, wine  & karaoke wit @danipedrosa26 @suppolina @maceymoo & #livio... #summer #wine #sunburn #friends #brother #holidays #party #happy

*

"What is that smell?" Maverick frowned, almost gagging on the cloud of scented fumes in the bathroom, "Are you trying to knock girls out to get them back here, because I'm pretty sure that's illegal..."

Flicking his middle finger up, fixing his hair in the mirror, Jack rolled his eyes, "Fucking hilarious... You ready to paaaaarrrrtayyyy?"

"Yep," Maverick laughed, looking forward to a fun night out, clubs of Ibiza beckoning them, "Let's do it."

*

"Can't believe we're home at your house and Eric and MY FATHER have gone clubbing..."

Flopping onto the sofa next to her, both of them tipsy after a day out on the lake and an evening in a bar, and slightly outraged at Eric and Livio's decision to go into Geneva, Dani frowned, "I know... I can honestly say I **never** thought they'd become friends..."

"Me neither," Evelina giggled, taking one of the glasses Dani had in his hand, holding it relatively steady as he poured in wine, "Urgh my **father** is going to a nightclub... I think I'm going to need more wine than that!"

*

"TEQUILLA!!" Putting the shots on the table Jack grinned wide, "Happy holidays boys!!"

Putting his phone back in his pocket, text unsent, Maverick laughed at the wince on Danny's face as he downed his shot, "Holidays!!"

*

"Oh. My. _God_." Evelina sat up with a jolt, doubling over with laughter, almost sending Dani flying off the sofa, " _Your brother_ just posted a photo. Of him. With _my father_. Doing shots. In a club... It has 23, no  _25_ , hashtags and one of them is # _bigman_...."

Picking up the bottle, glass no longer enough, Dani groaned, swigging a mouthful of expensive wine, "We've created a monster..."

"#bigman..." Evelina looked at Dani, both of them holding the others gaze for  split second before hysterical laughter echoed around the room.

*

"You must be pretty strong to handle a bike like that..."

"Yeah, I suppose," Maverick shrugged, giving Jack a death glare, plan of a boys night out of the window when Jack and Danny got chatting to a group of girls at the bar, inviting their foursome to join them at the table, Maverick stuck in the corner, petite blonde to his left, Danny with his tongue down the throat of a redhead to his right.

"So have you got any scars?"

"A few," Taking a drink from his bottle, shaking his head at Jack's cheeky head tilt toward the, plainly interested, blonde Maverick smiled awkwardly, "What do you do?"

*

"So..." Dani's head landed on Evelina's shoulder, mischievous look on his face, "You and Maverick... _Really_?"

Evelina chuckle, "What about it?"

"I just wouldn't have thought he was your type... How did it even start?"

"He's not really..." Evelina sighed, mind taking her back to Maverick's apartment, the game of Twister running through her brain, "We played Twister..."

"How do you go from playing Twister to fucking him?" Dani shook his head, giggling at the idea that Twister was some sort of foreplay he'd never heard of before.

"Well... _Fuck off_..." Evelina blushed, prodding Dani's amused face with her finger, him scowling at the nail digging into his cheek, "It was.... There was lots of touching and brushing and _stuff_...."

"I bet there was," Gleefully teasing Dani ducked out of the way of a sharp elbow heading for his side, holding his glass up above his head, "Watch out! This is good wine..."

*

"Dance?" Eyelashes batting, Mariana, the blonde, laughed at Maverick's face, "You've got a girlfriend. I get it. However my mates are busy with your mates and I want to dance..."

Shrugging his shoulders Maverick got up, holding out his hand, somewhat reluctantly, "One dance..."

"One dance..." Hand taking his Mariana led him to the dancefloor, finding them a small spot in amongst the mishmash of bodies.

*

"OMG!" Evelina giggled, shocked, "When?"

Dani blushed bright red, them both half slipped down the sofa, his head still on her shoulder, "Last week. It was a disaster... One night stands always are..."

"I thought you were sacking her because she was a shit PA?" Evelina frowned, then laughed to herself, "You tried to sack her and ended up _in the sack_ with her... _Dani_..."

Pulling a face at Evelina's cackling Dani huffed, "She got all sad so I opened some wine and she was saying how shit she was and I was saying she wasn't shit at everything.... Oh fuck off..."

"You are rubbish at dumping girls Pedrosa, remember Paulina?"

"Oh god!" Groaning, hiding his face in Evelina's shoulder Dani's cheeks went bright red, memories of being 17 and managing to somehow make the girl he was trying to dump think he wanted her to travel the world with him coming back to haunt him, "You're evil...."

"You love me," Evelina grinned, poking Dani's cheek until he laughed, "See, told you!"

*

Back on the sofa, club packed so busy that six of them, Jack and Danny having their new friends on their laps, squashed onto it, Mariana giggled, hand on Maverick's back, "Stop fretting. You're having fun right?"

"Hmm..." Maverick frowned, uneasy about everything, especially the dancing, which was more grinding, but drunk enough to have an arm around the back of the sofa.

Bumping his knee with hers, laughing as he bumped her right back, Mariana leant in again, "Relax... I don't bite..."

*

Head on Dani's shoulder, both of them beyond tipsy, Evelina hiccupped, making them both laugh, "So ladylike..."

"Ladylike is not a word I associate with you..." Dani laughed evilly, poking her lip with his finger when she pouted, "I didn't say it was a bad thing..."

*

*

Pausing, knowing it was wrong, that they shouldn't, eyes locked together, air somehow still, stifling almost, his eyes darted from her eyes to her mouth and back again, both of them licking their lip at the same time, somehow instinctive, waiting again before moving, inching together, little millimetres at a time until they were there, lips on lips, moving in time, neither of them daring to breathe, fearing any noise would break the moment, until one pulled away, hand going to their lips, eyes wide, face shocked, "I... I can't..."


	27. Maybe

Opening the door, stomach fluttering with nerves, Maverick smiled, trying not to make it forced, "Hey... Come in..."

"Thanks," Accepting the chaste peck on the lips, Evelina wandered in, stomach flipping with nerves, "How was Ibiza?"

"Good," Clicking the door shut, slipping the lock into place to stop Jack barrelling in mid conversation, Evelina's text that she and Livio were coming home a day early catching him off guard, Maverick shrugged, "How was the road trip?"

"Yeah," Smiling, happiness not quite reaching her eyes, Evelina sat on the sofa, atmosphere weirdly tense, "It was good to spend some time with the old man..."

"What made you come back early?" Sitting down next to her, Maverick frowned, "You ok?"

"I didn't feel too good yesterday," Taking a deep breath Evelina bit her lip, "Mav, I need to tell you something..."

"I need to tell you something too..." Sighing hard, Maverick closed his eyes, trying to word it, no idea how to make it ok, "I really like you and..."

"Wait," Evelina interrupted, feeling sick, and guilty, "Can I go first? Please?"

"Yeah..." Nodding, looking at her, her face pale, Maverick frowned, "Are you sure you are ok?"

"While I was away... Oh god I'm going to be sick..." Sprinting for the bathroom, only just making it, Evelina heaved, cringing at him being able to hear, tears springing to her eyes again, everything gone wrong.

*

"Hang on hang on!" Alvaro raced to the door, someone hammering it like there was an emergency, throwing it open, ready to rant at them, but stopping, stunned, "Lina?"

Looking up at Alvaro's concerned face, and promptly bursting into tears, Evelina bawled, "Sorry... I didn't know where else to go..."

"Hey..." Scooping her into a hug Alvaro manoeuvred them through the door, kicking it shut with his foot, "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Is Livio ok? Lina?"

"I went to see Mav," Evelina sobbed, taking big gulps of air as she tried to speak, "It's all gone wrong. All of it."

*

"Mack?!" Letting himself in Jack winced at the sight, Maverick sat on the sofa, beer bottle in his hand, four empty bottles on the floor at his feet, "Mate, what happened?"

Looking up, eyes rimmed red, as Jack bounced onto the sofa Maverick took a shuddery breath, "It's over... Lina came round..."

"I'm sure you can work it out?" Slapping Maverick's thigh Jack smiled, "Come on mate, you don't give up this easily!"

Shaking his head, taking another gulp of beer, Maverick shrugged, devastated, "It's fucked. Everything is all fucked up..."

*

Opening the door Alvaro acknowledged Maverick with a nod of the head, patting his shoulder as he went to the bar opposite for a drink, giving them time alone, "She's on the sofa."

"Thanks," Maverick choked out the words, nodding gratefully at Jack, the Australian in his car, him in no fit state to drive when Evelina's text, an olive branch, arrived. Taking a deep breath, guilt and panic rippling through him, he shut the door, and wandered through, his breath catching in his throat as he spotted her, on the sofa, knees up to her chest, arms wrapped around them, clearly trying not to cry, red eyes giving away that the mission hadn't entirely been a success, "Hi..."

Looking up, giving him a weak smile, wondering momentarily if she looked as shit as he did, "Hi."

"I'm sorry I said that..." Sitting next to her Maverick rushed the words out, knowing his reaction had been disproportionate, "I'm so sorry..."

"I'm sorry that it happened," Evelina sniffed, her voice sad and remorseful, "Nothing else happened... It was just... Sleep..."

"What happened to us?" Maverick bit his lip hard, fighting back the tears, sounding lost and young, "The first time we're apart for five minutes and I kissed a girl and you curled up to sleep with Dani..."

"I was drunk," Cringing, guilt written all over her face, Evelina sighed, "I know that's not an excuse..."

"You didn't actually do anything Lina," Maverick ran his hands through his hair, "I was the foolish one, I actually kissed her... Just for a few seconds..."

"Maybe it shows..." Evelina's voice trailed off, Maverick's face crumbling at her words, "Please don't cry..."

"Remember when we were in the motorhome?"

"Yeah?"

"When I was going to say something and then I didn't?"

"Please don't," Evelina closed her eyes, her voice dropping to a whisper, "Don't..."

"But..."

"Mav," Shaking her head, a tear running down her cheek, Evelina longed for the happiness they'd had before, "I think, maybe..."

"Please don't say _that_..." Maverick pleaded, his voice broken and cracked, " _Please_..."

"It doesn't work..."

"It does!"

"It doesn't," Evelina choked out the words, a sob lodged in her throat, "We were good when we kept it casual, but we don't work serious. Look at us..."

"We can fix it," Taking her hand in his Maverick gripped it tight when she tried to pull away, "Please Lina..."

"I don't know..."

"Tell me what I need to do," Maverick knew he was begging and didn't care, even if she wouldn't let him say it he loved her, "Let me make it up to you. She was nothing, she was just a girl after some drinks. I had nothing in common with her. I can't even remember much about it. Can you remember waking up on the sofa with Dani?"

"Mav..." Closing her eyes, trying not to reveal that she could, in Technicolor detail, desperate to hide the turmoil it had left her in, "I..."

"Maybe we can give it some time?" Maverick grasped at whatever straws he could reach, "See how we feel in a week or two?"

"Maybe," Evelina frowned, confused, her stomach lurching again, "I'm scared..."

"Don't be," Cutting her off, not wanting to lose even the tiniest glimmer of hope, Maverick kissed her forehead, "Time and space and then we'll see?"

"Ok..." Battling another wave of nausea, Evelina screwed her eyes shut, not moving until his footsteps faded and the door clicked shut, leaving her alone to sob so hard she had to dash to the bathroom again, retching until her stomach was empty and Alvaro was guiding her to the spare bed, tucking her in like a small child, promising her that somehow, someday, it'd all be better.

 


	28. Daddy's Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelina's side...

"Toast or cereal?" Alvaro smiled kindly as Evelina padded into the room, eyes puffy and swollen from various bouts of crying through the night.

Smiling weakly she wrapped Alvaro in a hug, "Thank you... The old man is coming to get me."

"You ok?" Concerned, Evelina turning to Livio something that she usually did when she couldn't talk to anyone else, Alvaro frowned.

Evelina shook her head, tears springing to her eyes, making them red and glassy, biting her lip, "Not really."

"Oh Lina," Holding her in another warm hug, friendly kiss to the head, Alvaro sighed, hoping Livio could do a better job of looking after her than he had.

*

Getting in the car, clipping her seat belt into place and shutting the door Evelina waved to Alvaro before turning to Livio, him instantly able to see the sadness in her face, "Can we go for ice cream?"

"Of course we can," Pulling out of the parking spot, worried about his daughter, Livio probed gently, "Are you ok?"

Shaking her head, a stray tear escaping, Evelina swallowed hard, "Can we get ice cream and go somewhere for a chat? Like an maths homework chat?"

"Sure," Patting her leg, the maths homework their code for a serious chat, used by them ever since Evelina was 8 and was so scared about not understanding her maths homework that she planned to run away to Madrid, Livio smiled softly, "It'll be alright, we'll fix it."

*

Sitting in the car, ice cream in her hand, Evelina looked out at the view, high over the city, sea in the distance, remembering the time first time Livio brought her here, him letting 6-year-old her stay up late to watch the sunset, promising her that no matter what happened in the upcoming divorce, no matter where they were in the world they could watch the sunset and it'd keep them together, knowing they were watching the same thing, "It feels so safe here..."

Taking a spoonful of ice-cream, knowing Evelina needed to talk, Livio smiled and nodded, but stayed silent.

"I split up with Mav... Well, I tried. I think, maybe, we ended up saying some time to see what happens,  but..." Taking a spoonful of ice cream, using the coldness in her throat to try and fight back more tears, "It's all so fucked up Papa, totally fucked up..."

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, still saying nothing, Livio kissed her head.

"Maverick kissed a girl in Ibiza," Evelina wiped a leaking tear, "He said it meant nothing. Just a moment of madness..... I fell asleep with Dani, nothing happened, we were just on the sofa..."

"I know," Livio interrupted, reassuring her, her face panicked, worrying he'd be disappointed, "I saw when I came home."

"Nothing actually happened," Evelina closed her eyes, face red with embarrassment, not at talking to Livio as she could tell him anything, but remembering, feeling like she betrayed Maverick, somehow feeling her betrayal was worse than his, "Mav can't remember the details; he can't remember what she was wearing, how she smelled.... I can Papa, I can remember everything, all the little lines on Dani's face, the sound of his breathing, _everything_. When I woke up he was already awake, we both pretended to be asleep for longer so that we didn't have to move because it just felt... It felt safe, and good... Mav says that we can get by it, that both moments meant nothing, that it'll change nothing, but... I think it might have changed me and Dani..."

"What does that mean?" Livio pushed, gently curious.

"I don't know," Breaking down in sobs Evelina wailed in his arms, "I don't know..."

*

"So maybe you should spend a bit of time with Dani and see what happens?" Livio shrugged at Evelina's look, cutting off her _'But Mav..'_ quickly, "If you and Maverick are meant to be then you'll spend time with Dani and realise that..."

"If only it was that simple..." Rubbing her eyes with her sleeves, Evelina shrugged, "I couldn't do that to Mav."

"Well..."

"Papa," Evelina smiled, weakly, "I know that you are going to say that Maverick is not my responsibility and I love you very much and I'm very grateful that you would support me being horrible to someone for my own happiness, but it really isn't that simple..."

"I remember the first time I thought there was something going on with you and Dani," Ignoring the stunned look on Evelina's face Livio went on, "I think you were 14, the pair of you were like two little smurfs in a paddock full of tall teenagers. Dani was teaching you how to be smoother on corners...."

"There's never been anything between me and Dani," Evelina took a deep breath, "And there won't be now."

"Do you love Maverick?"

"I don't think so..."

"Do you feel the same for Maverick as you did for Alvaro?"

"I was a kid then."

"That'll be a no," Livio shrugged at her pouting, "How do you feel about Dani?"

"I have no idea," Evelina admitted, eyes back on the horizon, tears bubbling again, voice quiet, "And even if I did suddenly love Dani it's not going to happen..."

"I know that..."

"I think I'm pregnant," Blurting the words out, not daring to look at Livio's face, Evelina dissolved into tears again, "I think that's why I was sick. It's all fucked Papa, totally fucked up... I've ruined _everything_..."

*

Standing in the hallway of the apartment, Evelina's walk toward the bathroom faltering Livio reached out for his daughter, pulling her into a strong hug, "No matter what happens we will get through it. Whatever happens, whatever you want to do, whatever you need... We'll get through it. I promise you..."

"I'm so scared, he's _twenty_ Papa..."

Smiling, proud that even in her hardest moment her concern was more for someone else than herself Livio shrugged, placing a kiss on his daughter's forehead, "Well I know a man who became a father when he'd just turned twenty... He was shit scared about it, but it was **the** single best thing that ever happened to him... Now go pee on the thing and then once we know what we're actually dealing with we can make a plan."

*

Waiting on the sofa, the wait feeling strangely reminiscent to when Ella was giving birth to Evelina, the hospital in Ireland insisting on only one other person present and 19-year-old Ella needing her mother's support, Livio rubbed his head, sighing hard and debating calling his ex-wife. He didn't feel old enough to be a grandfather, but at the same time he could imagine his daughter as a mother, something he'd thought about before, never in this complicated scenario, but something she could do. Hearing the bathroom door click open, three minutes feeling like a lifetime, he held out his arms, Evelina barrelling into them, sobs massive as a tiny piece of plastic changed her entire future in the most confusing way.


	29. She

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maverick's side...

Manhandling Maverick out of the bar, chucking some money on the countertop by way of an apology to the manager, Jack grunted, "Fuck's sake man! Come on..."

"Wanna beer..." More slurred than spoken, Maverick cursed when Jack stopped him returning to the bar, "Mate..."

Somehow managing to get the swaying and stumbling Spaniard across the road, using his hip to keep him against the wall as he fumbled with his key, Jack sighed, "Come on mate, there's beer inside..."

"Beer..." Nodding, gesture shaky and over-exaggerated, Maverick sniffed, "Good beer."

*

"She is.... I love her..." Sniffing back a tear, cross-legged on his sofa, beer in hand, Maverick looked even younger than his years as he looked at Jack, pain on his face resembling a wounded animal, "I should have told her... In the motorhome, before she left... Then maybe..."

Jack patted his knee, sympathetic, wondering if this was the twenty-first or twenty-second he'd heard the slurred declaration, "With a bit of time..."

"She's not coming back," Shrugging his shoulder, giggling momentarily as he stabilised himself, the gesture almost toppling him off the sofa, Maverick shook his head, "She's not coming back to me..."

*

"And YOU!" On his feet, anger bubbling over, swaying from side to side, voice pitchy, hurt and offence showing through, Maverick shook his head, "YOU brought those girls over. You _abandoned_ me with fucking blondie. THEN fucking Danny, fucking bloody Danny and the fucking shots.... Get out!"

On the end of the sofa, beer in hand, Jack shrugged, "I'm sorry things have gone wrong for you. I'm not leaving you on your own."

"It's MY fucking house. If I want you to leave then you should leave," Maverick hiccupped, giggling, forgetting his rage for a moment, before it hurt again, voice wounded, "I love her..."

*

"It was perfect," Sitting on the floor, back against the sofa, beer bottle empty, Maverick closed his eyes, "The beach was so quiet... It was like it was just for us... She was sat between my legs, her back on my chest, just letting me wrap round her, like a blanket... I'd have fucked her there, but she wouldn't let me. Said sand gets in too many places..."

Jack nodded, not really sure he wanted to hear too much detail, the things he'd already heard and overheard already occasionally made looking Evelina in the eye difficult, "Don't torture yourself."

"I mean," Maverick paused, his head tilting to the side, voice wistful, lip bitten, "We might be shit at the relationship thing, but... It's _really_ good with us... I've never... Never once have I wished for more or different... Every time we had sex it was... Sorry..."

Shrugging as Maverick trailed off, his face reddening, Jack patted his shoulder, "It's alright mate."

"She let me do things no other girl has... And she did things..." Wiping his eyes with the back of his hand Maverick sighed, sadness overwhelming him again, "It worked. It really, really worked."

*

"And _Dani_?" Maverick sobbed, drunken sadness leaving him a heaving mess, head on the cushion of the sofa, not caring that he was making it damp, "How am I supposed to compete with Dani?"

"You don't have to compete..."

"But I might..." Hands flying out as he shrugged Maverick bit his cheek, trying not to cry to hard, fearful he wouldn't stop, "And if I do, how? He's **our** fucking hero... And for Lina... He's known her for years... He can say _'remember when...'_ and talk about cool stuff, _their stuff_ , what can I say _'remember when we fucked...'_ because there's nothing else there... Twister and pizza on the beach? I didn't even take her to a nice restaurant, or a hotel, or _anything_..."

"Mate," Hand on Maverick's shoulder, not acknowledging the tears, knowing the other man wouldn't want him to, Jack kept his voice soft and kind, "If you and Lina are meant to be then it won't matter how many _'remember when...'_ stories Dani has. Give it time."

"What if we're not meant to be?" Maverick looked up, wide eyed, pain evident, "What the fuck do I do then?"


	30. Escape

Pausing at the door for a moment Livio's heart sank, Evelina on the balcony, swinging on the hammock, as if trying to soothe herself the way a mother would rock a small child, her eyes looking off into the distance, fear and confusion on her face. Picking up the blanket he padded over, sitting down next to her without a word, tucking the blanket around her, lifting his arm to pull her in close, "It'll be alright..."

"I don't know what to say," Holding out her phone, screen lit up by messages, Maverick and Dani's names next to each other, like some sort of cruel taunt, Evelina shrugged tearfully, "I don't know what to say to either of them."

Taking her phone, Livio held down the button at the top, not stopping until the screen went black and the incessant beeping stopped, pressing a kiss to her head, arm pulling her in tighter, "You do nothing until you are ready to do something."

"I'm sorry..."

Livio laughed softly, not unkind or harsh, pressing another kiss to her head, "You have nothing to be sorry for sweetheart."

"I'm pregnant by a rider in your paddock," Evelina shrugged, biting her lip, "And I'm completely confused because I spent the night snuggled up to your rider..."

"Still nothing to be sorry for," Livio smiled softly, "Any idea what you are going to do?"

"No," Evelina shook her head, sounding utterly desolate, "Alvaro is going to his grandparents cabin for a few days. He invited me along..."

Remembering the Bautista cabin, fruit trees lining the boundary, not far enough away to be impractical, far enough away to be private, Livio tilted his head, "Maybe you should go..."

"I think I might," Evelina laughed weakly, "Never thought I'd see the day you encouraged me to disappear off to a secluded cabin with Alvaro!"

Shaking his head, pretend frown on his face, Livio chuckled, "No, I didn't either!"

*

"She's still not replied..." Dani frowned, putting his phone down on the breakfast bar, making Eric jump, "Shit..."

Eric observed his brother, the elder fidgety and snappy, before moving over to sit opposite him, concern on his face, "Dani... What _actually_ happened between you two?"

"Nothing," Defensive, Dani sighed despondently, "Nothing. We just fell asleep..."

Not completely believing that was everything Eric shrugged, "Maybe she's catching up with Mack?"

"Yeah," Flustered Dani opened his diary, shuffling small pieces of paper, trying to understand Pamela's system, he shrugged, "Perhaps."

*

Maverick                                      Hey. How are you? Can we meet up please? Just to chat without the involvement of any alcohol? x

Lina                                                 Hi. I've gone away for a few days to Alvaro's family farm. I just need a little bit of space right now. I'm sorry x

Maverick                                      Ok. I don't want to give up on us without a fight, or at least without trying. x

Lina                                                 I know. I just need to sort my head out. I'll text you in a few days x

Maverick                                      Ok. Please take care. You mean the world to me. I just want you to know that. x

Lina                                                 I know x

*

"Wine?" Holding up the bottle, Evelina quiet during the long drive, Alvaro's forehead furrowed at the shake of the head, "Why not? It's a good one..."

Looking out of the window Evelina sighed, defeated, before looking up at him, eyes full of tears, "Because I've really surpassed myself this time..."

"Meaning?" Pouring himself a glass Alvaro wandered over, concerned, "Lina?"

"I'm pregnant," Sounding troubled, lost even, Evelina looked back out of the window, "I'm having a baby..."

*

"I'm done..." Panting, sweat pouring off him, Jack wiped his face with his towel, gym session even more fierce than normal.

Focussed on the wall in front of him, arms working hard on the machine, Maverick grunted an acknowledgement, "Five more minutes."

"Mate..." Jack stopped himself, Maverick so in the zone his words were barely being heard anyway, "Five more minutes."

*

"Do you have feelings for Dani?" Breaking the silence, probing gently, but bluntly in the way he always did, Alvaro watched Evelina's face, the torment showing on it surprising him, the answer not instant.

"I don't know," Honest, the admittance painful, Evelina sighed, her eyes closed as she hugged a cushion to her stomach, "It doesn't really matter anyway."

"Of course it matters," Alvaro shrugged at her look at him, "You can't work out what you are going to do until you know how you feel."

"I'm having a _baby_ ," Evelina frowned, voice incredulous, "Nothing else matters except what the fuck I do about _that_..."

"What do you mean?" Evelina's views on being a mother well known to him from their time together Alvaro frowned.

"He's twenty," Anguished as the tears bubbled up again Evelina clutched the cushion tighter, "How can I do this to him?"

"Have you spoken to him?"

"No, god, no..."

"Lina..."

"No, Alvaro," Determined, the only thing set in her mind, Evelina shook her head, "No."

*

Lina                                                 I've gone away for a few days. I'll call you when I'm back.

Dani                                                Are we ok? I'm a bit worried that you've been ignoring me. Did I do something wrong?

Lina                                                 I've just got some stuff on my mind.

Dani                                                Can I help? Are you alone? Do you want keys to my place in Switzerland while we are at Indy?

Lina                                                 I'm fine. I'm not alone. No, thank you.

Dani                                                Talk to me Lina, please x

Lina                                                 I've got some things to sort out. I'll call you next week.

*

"Do you love him? Or could you love him? If you gave it a chance..."

" I don't know," Sat in the garden, chiminea lit, knees pulled up to her chin, Evelina closed her eyes, "There's just something about him."

"What do you mean?" Marshmallow on a stick, making her roll her eyes as he burnt his finger for the third time in five minutes, Alvaro took a sip of wine.

"He's nice..." Evelina shrugged, "I know people think that's boring, but it's not. It's safe, safe is good... That's how it feels with him. Safe and warm, like nothing could ever hurt me... I just don't know how things could have changed so much in a few minutes..."

"Changed?" Alvaro frowned, confused.

"With Dani... I've known him for so long..."

"Ah," Alvaro shrugged, "I meant Maverick..."

"Ah..."


	31. Need to Talk

Miss You

@suppolina                                 _Img.pic_ Barcelona by night..... Everything is peaceful and calm by moonlight.

*

Maverick                                      Can I see you before I go to Indy? x

Lina                                                 Yes. I think we need to talk x

Maverick                                      I don't like the sound of that, but just tell me when and where x

Lina                                                 Whenever suits you. The sooner the better is probably best x

Maverick                                      Tonight? Tomorrow? Where? x

Lina                                                 Are you at home?

Maverick                                      Yes. Are you ok?

Lina                                                 Alone?

Maverick                                      Yes.

Lina                                                 I'll come over

*

Dani                                                Hey. Are you ok? I'm worried about you. x

Lina                                                 I'll be fine. Just a few things to sort out.

Dani                                                I think we need to talk. x

*

"You need to go," Turning the TV off with the remote, making Jack and Karel yelp in displeasure as their race was interrupted, Maverick shrugged apologetically, his voice not hiding the nerves bubbling in his belly, "Lina is coming round... Apparently we need to talk..."

Jack frowned, having heard Maverick's frequent worries about losing Evelina, "Don't just assume the worst mate..."

"I'm trying..."

Jack got to his feet, nudging Karel with his foot, "Come on... Good luck mate..."

"Thanks," Nodding as his friends left Maverick looked around the place, straightening a few things up before waiting for the knock on the door, uncertainty and worry building inside him.

*

"Ok," Eric sat opposite his brother, the elder tense and snappy, "Spill it... And don't give me any bullshit, I know you and I know something is bothering you..."

"It's Lina," Dani shrugged, taking a swig of water, feet dangling from his stool, both of them sat at the breakfast bar in front of the window, twinkling lights of Barcelona city in the distance.

"What about her?"

"I like her," Dani confessed, uncomfortable and stressed, "I _really_ like her..."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"I..." Shrugging his shoulders, feeling it was safe to confide in his brother, "It's like we've rewound ten years and I have a crush on a girl who ends up dating my rival..."

"Again," Eric pushed, remembering Dani's disappointment when Evelina and Alvaro became an item, not that Dani had been pining for her for ten years, just that the fondness they'd had for each other had obviously been reawakened, "What are you going to do about it?"

"I need to speak to her..." Voice a little more determined, still unsure, Dani nodded, picking up his phone again, "I need to speak to her."

*

"Hi," Smile on his face genuinely warm, but nervous, Maverick stepped back, welcoming her in, everything seeming massively more stressed than previous visits, "How are you?"

"Yeah..." Evelina nodded, distracted, "Good. Thanks.... You?"

"I'm ok," Maverick smiled, clicking the door shut, "I'm glad you came over... I missed you..."

"I know..." Evelina smiled, eyes beginning to get glassy, determination to end it quickly and leave proving more difficult than she thought, "I think..."

"Sit," Maverick interrupted, flushing crimson when he realised how barked it sounded, "I mean, let's sit down..."

*

Dani                                                I really need to talk to you. I know that what happened is bothering you and it's bothering me too. Please, talk to me. I miss you x

*

Perching on the edge of the sofa, atmosphere awkward and strained, Evelina closed her eyes, "I'm sorry... I just think..."

"I really like you Lina," Maverick's honesty made a tear escape from her eye, quickly catching it with her sleeve, "I know that we've made a bit of a balls up of it, but we're good together, we _really_ are..."

"Mav..." Guilt washing over her, more tears leaking, Evelina shook her head, "I just don't think..."

"I love you," Sniffing back his own tears Maverick bared his soul, "I do, and I know it's selfish to tell you now when you are trying to escape..."

"It's not like that..."

"I know," Maverick smiled softly, voice soft, both of them teary, "We do work, I've never had what we have ever before... It's amazing... The night we sat on that beach, it was perfect..."

"I know," Evelina agreed, memories making them both silent for a moment, "I really don't think it works... We're very different, in different places in life..."

"We can make it work," Maverick's voice implored her, not begging, but not far off, "I know we can..."

"We can't..."

"Ok," Maverick reached for her hand, voice pleading, "What if we step back? Go back to being casual again, that did work, we know that did work..."

"Mav..."

"We could just try," Fingers lacing together, Maverick went on, voice very much bordering on begging, "Let's go back, back to what we know worked, then we can see where we are in two or three or even six months.... What do you say?"

*

Dani                                                Lina? Please, I'm worried about you. x

Lina                                                 I'm with Mav. We've got a lot to talk about.

Dani                                                Are you ok? Please don't make any decisions before we talk. Please. x

Lina                                                 Please don't text me again tonight. I've got a lot to sort out. Sorry.

*

Breaking down in tears, Evelina shook her head, guilt consuming her, making her want to vomit, "We can't..."

"We can," Maverick implored her, "We really can. Just a few months..."

"We haven't got a few months..."

"What do you mean?" Words sinking in Maverick started to panic, "Is something wrong with you? From when you were ill? Are you sick? What did the doctor say? We can have another doctor, the best of doctors..."

"I'm not sick..." Feeling like she could vomit any second, Evelina shut her eyes, knowing she couldn't keep it from him, dreading the words leaving her mouth, "I'm pregnant..."

*

Dani                                                Lina. Please. Talk to me. I'm so worried about you. x

Lina                                                 I'm turning my phone off. Mav and I have a lot to talk about. I'll speak to you soon.

Dani                                                You don't love him. I know you don't. We NEED to talk. x

Lina                                                 Dani, I'm pregnant so I'm sorry, but Mav and I need to talk x

*

"Here..." Handing Evelina a cup of hot chocolate, her still on the sofa, knees up to her chin, Maverick smiled, voice soft, not letting go until both of her shaky hands were firmly holding it, "So..."

Shaking her head, taking a tiny sip of the hot drink, Evelina sighed, "I'm sorry... I didn't plan to tell you, especially not like that."

"What do you mean you didn't plan to tell me?" Maverick quizzed her, concerned, "Did you think I'd be horrible or something?"

"No!" Guilt written all over her face, Evelina shook her head, "No, I just didn't want to land it on you, not yet... Not until I had some sort of plan."

"Well," Shrugging, arm going around her, Maverick kissed her head, "I don't think we need too complicated a plan right now, do we?"

"I don't know what to do," Tears starting to fall, not resisting as he took the cup away, letting him pull her into a hug, Evelina sobbed, "I don't know if I'm ready for a baby, and you're _twenty_ , and we didn't plan it and I don't know if we want it, but I can't imagine..."

"Sssh..." Hugging her tight to him, his own mind racing at a million miles an hour, Maverick kissed her head, "We'll get through it. Having the baby, not having the baby, whatever you want to do we'll do it, together..."

"It's so unfair on you," Evelina wept, emotion and hormones overwhelming her, "I'm ruining everything for you, I can't give you what you want..."

"Do you want to have the baby?" Blunt, voice cutting through the fog, Maverick pushed her gently for an answer, "Lina?"

"I don't think I could go through with..."

"Then we're having a baby," Terror running through his veins, Evelina's sobs the only reason she wasn't hearing the tremor in his voice, Maverick closed his eyes, not how he imagined his life to pan out, "We're having a baby."

*

Evelina                                          Hi. It's Mack. Lina is with me, she's asleep and I don't want to wake her.

Dad                                                 Ok. Ask her to call me in the morning please.

Evelina                                          Will do.

*

Slipping into bed, Evelina already asleep clad in one of his t-shirts and a pair of his boxers, him in boxers, Maverick rolled onto his side, watching her sleep, myriad of emotions running through him, his eyes continually drawn to her stomach, no hint yet of the bombshell that had landed on him. Remembering the row, and the make up sex on the floor, both of them pulling and tearing at each other, the first question suddenly answered, no doubt a million more to come.

 


	32. Misery Likes Company

Marc                                              Are you in your flat? If you're not you have a burglar :)

Dani                                                Lol! And the winner of the most random message ever is.....

Dani                                                Where are you?

Marc                                              In the karaoke bar by the beach :)

Dani                                                It's good in there. Well, it was at least, I've not been for a while.

Marc                                              You should come down, it's good.

Dani                                                Who are you with?

Marc                                              Alex, Tito and Jose-Luis.

Dani                                                I'm not the best company, and I've already had quite a bit to drink.

Marc                                              You alright?

Dani                                                Will be.

Marc                                              Lina trouble?

Dani                                                What makes you say that?

Marc                                              Well firstly, I have eyes... And secondly ever since she was in Geneva you've both been missing from social media. Thirdly you are drinking alone, which you never do.

Dani                                                For all you know Eric could be here...

Marc                                              _Pic1_ Eric is busy murdering Sweet Caroline on karaoke....

Dani                                                Oh god.

*

Opening the door, finding his teammate leaning on the frame, grin on his face, not entirely unexpected, Dani laughed, "What are you doing here?"

"Repaying the favour..." Sauntering past Dani, not waiting for an invitation, Marc took two beers out of his pockets, one in each hand, "Beer?"

Wandering in, door kicked shut, Dani laughed, "Did you smuggle them out of the bar?"

"I didn't see the 'no glass beyond this point' sign," Putting on his best innocent face and voice Marc cackled before opening the bottle with his teeth and holding it out to Dani, "Cheers..."

Shaking his head, giving in and accepting the beer Dani laughed, "Cheers."

*

"So," Two beers in, second one raided from Dani's fridge, Marc turned to Dani, each of them at an end of the hammock, occasionally wincing at the noise filtering out from the bar, "Lina?"

Dani groaned, not quite drunk enough for it not to be cringe worthy, "Do we have to talk about it?"

"We don't _have_ to..."

Dani sighed, sounding defeated, shaking his head, "I don't know what the fuck happened..."

"Did you sleep together?"

"No!" Outraged, then calming down as he remembered that technically they did _sleep_ together, Dani frowned, "Well, not exactly..."

"Not exactly?" Perplexed Marc frowned, "Explain..."

"We slept together in the literal sense... We fell asleep. Together... On the sofa..."

"Right?" Sensing that Dani needed to speak Marc took a drink from his bottle, letting the older man sigh several times before going on.

"I like her..." Looking off into the distance Dani's memory took him back to Geneva, him waking up first, her between him and the back of the sofa, both of his arms wrapped around her, her on her side, nestled into him, one hand on his chest, fingers almost burning his skin through his shirt, "I always thought we were just friends... I mean, I always knew I'd take the chance if it was there, but it wasn't there... Alvaro, then she was so hurt, then she left...."

"But now she's back?"

"Now she's back she has Mack..."

"Does she love Mack?"

"No," Dani shook his head, voice almost wistful, "I don't think she does."

"Well maybe..."

Dani laughed softly, "No maybe. Maybe I should have said something before now, but I didn't. Now it's too late..."

"It's not too late, if she doesn't love him then..."

"She's pregnant..." Dani sounded like he almost wanted to cry, quickly turning to Marc, slightly shocked at himself for sharing the secret, "You can't tell _anyone_ I told you that..."

"I won't," Giving the older man a reassuring nod Marc puffed out his cheeks, "Wow..."

"Yep," Dani sighed, almost bitterly, "Wow..."

*

"It's ridiculous," Five beers in, inside as it was too far from the fridge, Marc 's words were almost spat out, "I don't want him to get in touch with me, yet I'm fucking pissed that he hasn't..."

"Love fucking sucks," Dani grunted, stretched out on the sofa opposite Marc, "I moved on for fuck's sake. Then she came back and now this..."

"That is shit," Marc concurred, "I wish Vale would fuck off for years..."

"Vale will never fuck off," Dani sighed, shaking his head, "And neither will Lina now... She'll be about all the time. With _Maverick's_ baby..."

"Do you think they'll stay together?"

"Dunno," Dani shrugged, not sure what would be worse, always seeing them together knowing in his heart she didn't love him or her being left alone, with a baby, "I don't know."

*

"Would you still want her?"

Eight beers down, almost snoozing on the sofa, Dani turned his head, "Hmm?"

"Lina," Marc emphasized, like it was entirely obvious even thought MotoGP regulation changes had been the conversation topic for the past hour, "Would you still want Lina even if she had a baby?"

Dani shook his head, "I don't know. It's not really an option..."

"Why not?"

Dani gawked at Marc, mouth open, "Because...."

"Because?" Marc shrugged, nonplussed, "If she had come back to Barcelona with a baby would you still have liked her?"

"Probably."

"Would you have dated her?"

"Probably."

"So," Marc considered, happy with his logic before going on, "Why can't you still date her if she splits up with Maverick?"


	33. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of tonights double header :D

On his side, Evelina on hers facing him, still asleep, her face peaceful and the redness finally subsided from around her eyes, Maverick let his hand rest on her stomach, nothing there to feel yet, trying to work out how he actually felt, the sheer terror at the idea overwhelming any good points that briefly came to mind. Freezing as she moved, her nose twitching and a tiny noise escaping her mouth as her eyes started to flutter, making him smile as her initial confusion switched to a smile before he sighed softly, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her tighter as she remembered and the emotions struck her again, pressing a gentle kiss to her head, "It's ok... It'll be ok..."

*

"Feeling better?" Looking up from the sofa, looking slightly odd in summer shorts and a cosy hoodie, Maverick smiled, holding out his arm, smiling when Evelina sat on the sofa and curled into his side, accepting that they needed to work through this together, "Hungry?"

Shaking her head, hands up inside the hoodie she'd borrowed, feeling like a ragamuffin in joggers that were too long and a hoodie that swamped her, Evelina sniffed, "No, I'll be sick in about half an hour so not yet..."

"You have a set time for vomiting?" Maverick laughed softly, glad when she joined in, trying to take the good bits wherever they could claw them from.

Evelina shrugged her shoulders, "I don't, but the baby does."

"The baby..." Maverick puffed out his cheeks, letting out a long, slow breath, "That sounds kinda crazy..."

Closing her eyes, looking guilty and sounding remorseful, Evelina cringed, feeling like she'd ruined his life, "I'm so sorry..."

"Why?" Shaking his head, voice supportive, determined to take away the despondency from her tone, Maverick pressed another kiss to her head, not sure what the rules were between them so acting purely on instinct, "You have nothing to be sorry for. We made the baby, not you by yourself..."

"I know, but..."

"If you say another word about my age I'll get cross," Firm, but friendly he shook his head, "I was old enough to enjoy it so I'm old enough to deal with the consequences..."

"These aren't the consequences you were expecting though..."

"Lina," Looking at her, her looking and sounding about ten years younger than her age, dark circles around her eyes the only clue, Maverick smiled softly, "Please stop blaming yourself. It was me who sparked that row, it was me who hauled you to the floor and it was me who equally forgot, _then and after_ , that we hadn't been careful... So I'm at **least** 50% to blame for this."

Tense and wistful Evelina looked at him, her eyes scrutinizing him for a reaction, "I'm terrified... I'm terrified that I can't do it and I'm terrified that I've ruined your life and mostly I'm terrified that I'm going to hurt you really badly because..."

"Because you can't pretend you love me back," Maverick nodded, hurting, but understanding, "I'm not asking you to pretend... Yes, I would like you to give me, _us_ , a chance, but I understand that there is something more important to deal with first."

"I'm just so confused..." Wiping a tear with her sleeve she bit her lip, "I'm sorry."

"Answer me honestly; are you in love with Dani?"

"No," Evelina looked at him, her face haunted, but honest, "I'm not in love with him. I think, maybe, I have some sort of feelings for him, but I have no idea what they are... I do care about you, a lot, I just... I don't know. I don't know what's real or what's confusing because my emotions are everywhere - I cried like someone had died when I saw newborn kittens on the farm... Alvaro's grandmother thought I'd injured myself..."

"Ok," Hurt by the mention of feelings, any hope at the fact she admitted caring for him being swamped by the idea of her loving Dani, Maverick sighed softly, "We're having a baby, it, he or she, deserves two parents. So, how about we focus on that for now? Whatever happens I love you and I will look after you, both of you. If that's as your friend then it's as your friend, if we grow to be more then we deal with that later..."

"How can you be so calm? I'm a mess..."

"You're not," Kissing her head again, his heart breaking as he felt himself lose the chance a tiny bit more every second, Maverick smiled, shrugging slightly, "You need looking after, that's my job..."

"I'm sorry for landing this on you before Indy..."

"It's fine. Are you coming?"

"I don't think so. I need to work out what I'm doing, where I'm going to live etc..."

"You're not going back to Ireland?" Suddenly feeling his body tense Maverick panicked, vision of the baby that wasn't even much more than a cluster of cells yet, being miles away somehow terrifying him more than being responsible for said cluster of cells, "I mean... Obviously if you wanted to do that..."

"I don't," Evelina kissed his head, reassuring him, "If you want to be a part of this, be a father day to day then I'll be staying here in Spain."

"Ok," Reassured he relaxed, letting himself sit back on the sofa, his arm still around her, the smell of his shampoo in her hair filtering into his nose, feeling wrong and so right at the same time, "I'd like that. The day to day thing. I don't want to be one of those fathers who only sees their kid in the school holidays."

*

"You sure you are ok?" Concerned, the latest vomiting leaving her pale and shaky, her car left at his to be collected some other time, Maverick ignored the feeling of Livio's eyes burning into his head as the older man spotted them from the window, focussing on her.

Nodding, just wanting another shower and her bed for a bit, Evelina smiled, "Yeah. Thank you for not hating me."

"I could never hate you," Arms going around her, pulling her into the warmest of hugs, Maverick kissed her head, "Like we said, we just need to be honest with each other, keep talking and we'll do alright."

"Yeah," Taking a breath Evelina tilted her head toward the door, "Guess I better go inside and tell him he is going to have a grandchild..."

"Yeah," Maverick winced, prodding her side at the amused grin on her face at his look of trepidation, "I feel like I should offer to come with you, but..."

"Big tough racer, eh?"

"Yeah, not so tough when it comes to Livio and his daughter..."

"Text me when you arrive in Indy."

"Will do," Kissing her again, watching her walk through the door, hearing the shout in Italian to Livio, muffled from the door, Maverick ran a hand through his hair, wondering if he was actually strong enough to keep the promises he'd made, petrified he wouldn't.

*

"Hey..." Standing near the window, not totally obvious that he'd spotted the hug, Livio smiled as Evelina came in, frowning at how tired and stressed she looked, "You ok?"

"I think so," Slightly hoarse still, her throat struggling to cope with the amount of crying she'd been doing, Evelina smiled weakly at him, "So, you are going to be a grandfather..."

"Right," Eyes going glassy, the emotion of those few words catching him off guard, Livio held out his arms, biting back a tear when Evelina all, but ran into them, wrapping her in a hug so similar, yet so different from the one outside, "Well that sounds amazing."

"Mav and me, we're not..." Shrugging, not really wanting to discuss too many details, mostly because the more she spoke the more confused she felt, Evelina sighed softly, "But he thinks we can do it. Work together, be decent parents... We're going to try our best."

"I think Mack's best is pretty good," Livio grinned, happy to see a smile forming on his baby girl's face, glad he didn't have to try and breach Suzuki security, "And I know yours is good so I think you're going to have one lucky baby..."

"Thank you for not being horribly disappointed in me..."

"Oh sweetheart, I don't think that's even possible, and soon enough you'll understand why..."

*

"Where's the fire?" Letting himself into Maverick's place, the urgent text making him almost panic, Jack stopped, frowning at his friend, the Spaniard pacing up and down his lounge, cigarette in one hand, whisky in the other hand, "Lina?"

Turning around, face white, eyes wide and tiny sheen of sweat on his face, Maverick looked like he'd seen a ghost, "Did you bring the vodka?"

"No," Jack shook his head, shrugging at Maverick's incredulous look, "We have a race this weekend, we have a flight, a _long_ flight, tomorrow morning... What's going on?"

Downing the remaining whisky in his glass, hand shaking, everything hitting him as he got out of his car, realising that the three door BMW wasn't going to be the most practical car with a child, the enormity of the fact that every aspect of his life was going to change in some way, Maverick laughed, loud and almost manic, "She doesn't love me which is bad, she doesn't love Dani though so that's good... I think... I don't know.... We're not together anymore though, we can't just see how it goes because it's really important that we don't fuck things up and fall out... Really important..."

"Why?" Jack frowned harder, even more confused.

"Because we're having a baby..." Swallowing hard, wondering if his face paled in the same way he watched Jack's pale, Maverick took a deep breath, "I'm going to be a father..."


	34. Under The Same Stars

Under The Same Stars

Sitting on the bench, looking out over the sun set, sea and sky looking beautiful, Evelina wrapped her hands in her sleeves, Mav's hoodie too big for her in the arms, but feeling cosy, somehow soothing some of the myriad of emotions swirling around her body and her head.

"You've really done it this time Evelina Marie Suppo...." Letting out a sigh, glad there was no-one around, she rested her chin on her knees, glad her mother wasn't there to chide her for having her feet on the seat, "And everyone thought you dating a twenty-year-old was ridiculous enough... Now you've gone and achieved this...."

Looking out to the horizon, feeling like maybe it would be easier if the world stopped, if she could get a boat, row out and just drop off the edge, feeling yet another tear rolled down her cheek, wondering how her body had anything left to give, she gave into the feeling, sobbing, soaking her own sleeves until the sun dipped down, "Pull yourself together woman... You're going to be a mother..."

Laughing softly, trying not to be overwhelmed, she puffed out her cheeks, "Pros and cons Lina... Pros - you always wanted to be a mother. Thanks to your father and grandparents you are financially solvent for a few years. You are not the silly teenager you were that time you thought you were making Alvaro a father..."

"Cons..." Pausing for a few moments, watching the sun disappear completely, shivering slightly as the temperature dropped, she took a deep breath, "Mav is _twenty_... But he's not an Alvaro twenty so that's not as much of a con as it could have been... You'll have to live in Spain, probably forever, which is only a little bit of a con... The press will have a fucking field day. Livio's daughter, Alvaro's ex and Maverick..."

Wiping her eyes with her sleeve, one hand coming to rest on her non-existent belly, she smiled, teary again, "Pro - You already love the little bundle of cells that make you puke every day on the dot of 11am..."

@suppolina                          _Pic.img_ When you are under the same stars you are never alone...

*

Sitting on his hotel balcony, phone in hand, Maverick smile at the photo Evelina had posted, knowing where she was and how it comforted her, making him feel slightly better at her being in Spain alone, something that had hit him randomly at 40,000 feet, making him panic, Jack having to remind him that she was a reasonably competent 29-year-old who probably wasn't going to starve to death in a week.

Looking up to the sky, the seven hour time difference meaning that instead of the darkening 9.30pm that was snapped by Evelina's phone, his captured a bright afternoon. Keeping his eyes on the sky Maverick wondered if his child, and how strange a phrase _that_ was, would get the same comfort as Evelina did from the sky. Would they look up and think about their father with a smile on their face or would his greatest fear of having a child who felt abandoned, unwanted even, by the father who spent so many days away come true?

Closing his eyes, thinking about all of the things that would change; from the tiny things like imagining Lina as her tummy started to round, right up to the big things, like having **complete** responsibility for a small child, Maverick tried to work out which of the nerves and excitement were the stronger emotion, all of them merging into one bundle that made his belly flip, almost the same as when the rear started to slide and all you could do was pray that it would hang on.

Thinking of random things; his mother meeting Lina, trying to build a cot with his admittedly shit DIY skills, picturing Jack babysitting and coming home to a child with a haircut that would make Lina explode he couldn't help keep the smile from his face, "I'm going to be a father..."

@maverickvinales25         _Pic.img_ Under the same sun, I will be there... #always

*

Towel around his waist, just out of the shower, Dani paused in front of the window, not many stars visible, just the white and orange glow of a sky that was never truly completely dark because of the light pollution, Marc's words twirling round and round in his brain.

Children and MotoGP didn't really mix. The world of endless flights and one hotel room after another was a far cry from the happy, secure stability of his family home when he was a child. Losing himself in a trail of thoughts; returning to Spain, buying a house, coming to home to a wife and child, or children, wondering if all the things he thought were impossible without retirement were actually possible if he wanted them enough and could have them with the right person.

Resting his arm on the glass, the coldness soothing the tiny itch that still lived in the scar, Dani closed his eyes and imagined coming home to her, the smell of the bread he knew her Nonna had taught her to make filling the air, the cheeky grin of her face confirming the type of welcome home he'd get that night and free weekends spent playing with building bricks and stacking cups, the sound of  child's laughter echoing around the room.

Opening his eyes, shaking his head, Dani sighed, the vision of the little child bursting the dream, in his head the child the double of Maverick, a sharp, stark reminder that she wasn't having his child and that changing absolutely everything, "Fuck..."

@danipedrosa26                _Pic.img_ When the sky is dark there is always a glimmer of light

 


	35. Kids

"You're a prick!..." Maverick shook his head, tiny, smile on his face, yelling through to the lounge, a deliriously happy Jack cackling on the sofa.

"Just a few essentials..."

"You better not have told anyone..." Momentarily concerned Maverick frowned, the sea of nappies, dummies and cheap baby paraphernalia spread across his bed, making him shake his head.

"Nah mate," Appearing at the room door Jack smirked, "I just told them you had a hissy fit about Delta loosing your bag..."

"Urgh," Maverick grimaced, picking up a dummy, launching it at Jack's head, "Prick..."

*

"Livio..."

"Angel..." Livio nodded, his acquaintance with Maverick's father limited, "Suzuki looks good out there..."

"It does," Watching the Moto3 bikes seem to trundle round in comparison to the MotoGP bikes the two men stood in an almost awkward silence for a moment before the Spaniard spoke, "Maverick tell me the news last night..."

Livio smiled, holding out his hand, "Strange eh?"

"Yes," Shaking the proffered hand Angel smiled, "Grandfather... When did we get old enough for our kids to have kids?"

Livio puffed out his cheeks, sighing in agreement, "No idea!"

"He's very fond of her," Angel smiled kindly, "He'll do the right thing by her, by them both..."

"Oh I know," Livio shrugged, "If I thought otherwise I'd have had a word already..."

"I bet," Angel laughed, Livio's protectiveness of Evelina well known, "His mother is going to be very shocked."

"So is Evelina's," Livio chuckled, "Glad it's not me that has to tell her!"

"We agree on that!" Angel laughed, both men sharing a wincing look, conversation bizarre, but conformation.

*

@maverickvinales25               Aaargh @deltaairlines please find my bag!!

@suppolina                                 Nightmare :(

@maverickvinales25               Apparently my bag is still in Barcelona. Not going to get here before we leave #stress

@suppolina                                 Do you need me to pick it up?

@maverickvinales25               I'll collect it on way back from Brno. Thanks for the offer x

@suppolina                                 Any time x

@maverickvinales25 DM       Hey, how are you feeling? x

@suppolina DM                        I'm good. You? x

@maverickvinales25 DM       Apart from the bag all is good. I told my Dad. Jack covered my bed in baby stuff....

@maverickvinales25 DM       _Pic.img_

@suppolina DM                        Lol he's something else :D

@suppolina DM                        Is your Dad ok about it?

@maverickvinales25 DM       He is that! Yeah, he's fine. As long as I'm happy he's happy. He does want to meet you properly. Mum will too x

@suppolina DM                        Are you happy? Eek, can I hide forever? ;) x

@maverickvinales25 DM       I'm going to be a Dad to the most amazing baby in the world (well with our genes what else could it be? ;)) so yes, I'm happy. No, sorry babe, if I have to face Livio, you have to face mine xx

@suppolina DM                        I bet my Dad is a pussy cat compared to your Mum... #scared

@maverickvinales25 DM       I don't think ANYONE is a pussy cat compared to Livio xx

*

"Take a seat gents..."

Walking backwards, laughing with Marc about their latest prank on Rhys, Dani stopped, held his hand up, "Sor..."

"Watch it," Slumping into a seat, scowl on his face, tone toward the friendly older rider confusing everyone, Maverick shook his head, pointedly turning the other way.

*

"It can be dangerous with slower bikes getting off the line..." Always fair Dani shrugged his shoulders, "Perhaps we should share if there is a known problem with a starter..."

"Yeah," Maverick laughed, sarcasm dripping from his voice, "Let's all share the weak points of our bikes with each other..."

Nudging Maverick's chair with his foot Alvaro coughed, voice soft, "Easy..."

Unable to bite his tongue, unsure why the younger man was being snarky with him when **he** was the one who had _everything_ , Dani snarked back, making Vale  and Jorge raise a shocked, and amused, eyebrow at each other, "You don't have to share anything mate, we're all aware of your starting prowess..."

"I don't know Dani," Maverick smirked, eyes locked on the other rider, "Sometimes my starting prowess is _considerably_ better than yours..."

Putting his hand on Dani's arm, Marc laughed, those who knew him best able to tell the subtle difference between the put on cackle and his natural burst, "All a bit heavy for a Thursday!"

*

"So..." Slapping his hand on Dani's shoulder Jorge grinned, almost demonically, "What was that all about?"

"What was what all about?" Dani shrugged, oblivious act not fooling his compatriot, especially not with his dark, brooding eyes locked on Maverick across the room.

"What he says!" Jorge laughed, "You and Mack..."

"No idea," Shaking his head Dani smiled, slipping away from Jorge's hand, "See you later..."

*

"I've got a chance..."

Looking up from the sofa Marc laughed, waving his hand, "Come in Dani...."

"Sorry," Not sounding sorry at all Dani sat down opposite Marc, the younger man on the sofa chilling out before the first practise session, his body only just adjusted to the time difference, "I've got a chance..."

"Yeah," Marc shrugged, "We've got the best bike, I mean Yamaha are..."

"Not in the _race_..." Dani shook his head, ignoring Marc's laugh of incredulity that he might mistake his point as being about the very reason they'd all flown there, "Lina, I've got a chance with Lina."

"You've spoken to her?" Holding back his _'told you so'_ Marc sat up straighter, now listening.

"No," Dani shook his head, voice deeming it unimportant, "Mack today... He was... He was pissed off... I mean really _pissed off_ and why would that be if it wasn't Lina?"

"Maybe," Feeling like he needed to rein Dani in a bit, worried he'd built too much confidence in the older man, Marc cautioned, "Maybe he's just pissed that you fell asleep with his babymama in your arms..."

"Don't call her that," Dani warned, the look making Marc hold his hands up in apology, "Just don't call her that..."

"Sorry..."

"If there was no threat, if it was nothing, then why would he be like that?" Dani went on, hope building in his heart, "So if he's threatened by me after all of their talking then.... I have a chance..."

*

Dani                                                Hi. I hope you are ok. I just want you to know that I'm here for you. No matter what is going on in your life, what decisions you have to make, what choices you have to choose I'm here. x

Lina                                                 Thank you x


	36. Rumours & Worries

"Strange rumour in the paddock this morning about an odd conflict between Dani Pedrosa and Maverick Vinales in the safety briefing.... Gavin have you heard anything about this?"

"I have Keith... It seems very odd, no rhyme nor reason to it. It seemed to have come up in relation to the grumbles in the paddock about the frankly appalling pull away power of the Suzuki's from the start line. A few people feel it's dangerous and a discussion on this lead to a little _tête_ - _à_ - _tête_ between Dani and Maverick..."

"Rather unusual for Dani Pedrosa is it not?"

"It is a bit, it's quite odd I've been speaking to two people about this and they've both told the story _very_ differently... One described it as something and nothing and the other suggested it was a bit more. I am endeavouring to find out which is the more accurate picture.

*

Suppolina                              What happened in the safety briefing?

Alvaro                                     Hello Alvaro. How are you? I'm very well thank you Lina. No need to worry about my off in FP1 at all, it was very slow and only my pride is injured.....

Suppolina                              Sorry. Hello Alvaro, How are you? What happened in the safety briefing?

Alvaro                                     Mack was a bit off with Dani.

Suppolina                              Off?

Alvaro                                     Sharp. Nippy. Almost like Mack is in love with a girl and thinks Dani is trying to steal her...

*

"Dani!"

The commanding voice making him stop in the narrow corridor at the back of the garage, Dani turned, smiled, "Livio..."

"Dani..." Tone neutral, keeping the majority of his emotions in check, Livio frowned slightly, "The incident in the safety briefing has been discussed on television... This paddock is small and there are a lot of riders who become gossipy fishwives. I wouldn't like for my daughter to become the topic of the day..."

Defensive, slightly disappointed, in himself for rising to Maverick's barbs and in the situation in general, Dani nodded, "I would never want anything negative to be said, or thought, about Lina..."

"I know you wouldn't cause this intentionally..." Livio shrugged his shoulders, "Maverick is young, and he has a lot of stress right now, maybe some things are not going the way he had hoped. You have always had a calm head Dani, I hope that will continue."

Watching his boss walk away Dani frowned, slightly confused at the tone having expected Livio to be furious about the potential gossip, and wondering about the words, wondering exactly what wasn't going Maverick's way and hoping that mean his instinct about having a chance was correct.

*

Dani                                         I'm coming to Barcelona on Tuesday before Brno. Can we meet up? I feel like we should talk. I don't want to see all these years of getting on so well ruined by one night on a sofa x

Lina                                          You're not going straight to Brno? Why the craziness? Yeah, we can do that. x

Dani                                         Partly because I forgot to check the advance bookings made by Pamela before now and partly because I really do want to talk to you x

*

Lina                                          I don't want you to panic. I'm ok. I'm at the hospital, the morning sickness has got stupidly bad and I'm a bit dehydrated. I'm on a drip, they're going to scan and check the baby and I'll be home tomorrow. I just wanted to let you know. x

Maverick                                Shit. Do you have someone with you? Are you sure you are ok? Call me if there are any problems and I'll fly home right away x

Lina                                          Don't be silly. You've just got your first pole position, you are taking part in that race. I'll call you or text you later. x

Lina                                          Oh and my mum is on her way so I won't be myself. x

Maverick                                Call me as soon as you know. No matter what time. x

*

Lina                                          I don't want you to panic. I'm ok. I'm at the hospital, the morning sickness has got stupidly bad and I'm a bit dehydrated. I'm on a drip, they're going to scan and check the baby and I'll be home tomorrow. I just wanted to let you know. x

Dad                                          On a scale of 1 to 10 how poorly are you? x

Lina                                          Bad enough to need to be here, not bad enough that you (or Mav) need to even consider coming home. I only text you all because there's some footballers wife here and there was press outside. Mum is on her way. x

Dad                                          You told her about the baby? How did she react? x

Lina                                          Kinda was a bit roundabout... Told her I was dehydrated and in hospital. She got on a flight then asked which hospital when she landed....

Dad                                          Evelina Suppo! That is NOT how you break news to your mother!

Lina                                          You told Nonna about me in a note... I just used a more technological pen...

Dad                                          Pfft! Call me when you know what is happening. Day or night x

*

Dani                                         Hey. Possibly random, are you ok? x

Lina                                          He went rather pale?

Dani                                         He did. What's going on? x

Lina                                          I'm in hospital. I'm fine, just the morning sickness got really bad and I'm a bit dehydrated. I'm on a drip, they're going to check over the baby and then I'll be fine x

Dani                                         How bad is it? What hospital are you in? What's the name of the doctor? x

Lina                                          It'll be fine. I'm in the best place, concentrate on the race (well done on 2nd btw!) not on googling doctors for me. x

Dani                                         Call me later? Please x

*

Jumping slightly as the door burst hoping Evelina smiled, bottom lip wobbling as the fear and worry about everything hit her hard, "Hey Mama..."

" _Hey Mama_ she says..." Putting down her case, no actual idea what she'd chucked in there when she received the call, the tone in Evelina's voice telling her that although her words said _'I'm fine by myself, no need to rush over'_ what she actually felt was _'Please come Mum, I need you'_ , Ella sighed, chucking her jacket over the back of a chair, "Evelina Suppo I did not expect to find out that I am going to be a grandmother when my poorly daughter sends me directions to the maternity hospital!"

Eyes filling with tears, relief at having someone there mingling with everything else, Evelina laughed softly, "Sorry..."

"Sorry..." Sitting on the edge of the bed, not caring about the risk of a telling off from a stern matron, Ella pulled Evelina into a hug, "She's giving me a grandchild and sorry she says... Silly girl..."

"It's all a mess," Evelina broke into sobs, "Mav, Dani, this baby, everything... I was so sick... I'm so scared..."

*

"So this is going to feel cold and a bit weird..."

Nodding, hand in her mother's, eyes on the screen that showed nothing yet, Evelina tried to smile, "Ok..."

"Right let's see what we've got..." Sliding the doppler inside her, too early for an abdominal scan, the sonographer clicked various buttons on the screen, letting out various noises that made mother and daughter look at each other, Evelina trying not to think too much about the weird, cold jelly inside her and the strangeness of the feelings.

Nervous, bordering on terrified, Evelina coughed slightly, voice wobbly, "Is everything alright?"

*

Lina                                          _Pic.img_ All is well. Dating around 7 weeks, which is spot on. Heartbeat visible and strong x

Maverick                                Wow. Our baby looks like a coffee bean! :) How are you? x

Lina                                          Ha, yeah she/he does! Feeling much better now I've had half of the fluids x

Maverick                                How long will you be in hospital for? x

Lina                                          Just until tomorrow x

Maverick                                I'm so glad you are ok, both of you xxx

*

Evelina                                    _Pic.img_ All is well. Dating around 7 weeks, which is spot on. Heartbeat visible and strong x

Dad                                          That's wonderful sweetheart, I'm so pleased xx

Evelina                                    Thank you. Mum says she's going to kill you for not telling her xx

Dad                                          Evelina! You didn't have to tell her I knew!!

Evelina                                    Deflecting the attention ;) x

Dad                                          Love you too... x

*

Suppolina                              All is well. Dating around 7 weeks, which is spot on. Heartbeat visible and strong x

Alvaro                                     Brilliant news. I'm thrilled for you Lina xx

*

Lina                                          All is well. Dating around 7 weeks, which is spot on. Heartbeat visible and strong x

Dani                                         That's great, I'm so happy all is well. How are you feeling? x

Lina                                          Better thanks x

*

"So..." Ella smiled, the smile that told Evelina she was in trouble, making her groan inwardly, "I got a text from your father..."

Fiddling with her cannula, Evelina cursed silently, "Oh really?"

"Yeah, really," Fixing her daughter with the look Ella nodded, "So what is going on with Dani then?"


	37. Scrambled Egg

Friends

"Hi," Opening the door of Livio's apartment, Evelina smiled, "Come in..."

Dani smiled, trying to catch the look of concern on his face, Evelina rolling her eyes, clearly feeling the effects of the days of smothering from her mother, understandable given the paleness of her face, "Hey. How are you?"

"I'm ok," Pausing at the kitchen Evelina smiled, "Do you want a drink?"

Shooing her toward the sofa Dani laughed at her resigned face, opening the fridge, "Water?"

"Please," Taking her seat on the sofa, wondering if she should be finding Dani being there weird, because she wasn't, Evelina adjusted her cushions, "So well done on the victory Mr..."

Grinning a grin a Marquez would be proud of Dani handed her the water, taking a seat at the other end of the sofa, "Thanks. Was a tough race."

"You should be proud of that one. Your teammate was like a flea!"

"Tell me about it," Rolling his eyes, over dramatic and good natured, Dani shook his head, "Not even on the last corner does he rest! Mack did good..."

"Yeah," Evelina smiled, tiny amount of awkwardness creeping in, "Fourth is amazing given the start and straight line speed problems."

"It is," Dani shrugged, "Lina..."

"Please don't..." Looking at him, wide eyes pleading, she shook her head, voice wobbly, "Please don't say anything that could make life even more confusing than it is right now..."

"That's not what I want to do..."

"I know you don't want too... Everything is so weird right now... Even this..." Motioning to the space between them, them usually bundled onto a sofa or on chairs next to each other, laughing and joking about someone or something, Evelina shook her head, fighting back even more tears, "I feel like all I've done since I came back is muddle things up and confuse everything..."

"It's alright," Reaching for her hand, his thumb stroking her skin gently, Dani choose his words carefully, "I know that you've a lot going on, in fact I know that your life has changed and your priorities  are going to be different now... I have absolutely no desire to make things harder for you. Hey, come here..."

Curling up into Dani's side, tears flowing again, Evelina's whole body trembled, "I thought... With the sickness..."

"Sssh..." Pressing a kiss to her head, arms wrapped tightly around her, Dani closed his eyes, his brain imprinting with all of the little details, the smell of her hair, the grip of her fingers in his skin, fearful he'd never feel it again, somehow regretting that so many of the hours on that sofa in Geneva had been wasted sleeping, "Your baby is going to be like you, a tough cookie... He or she will be fine..."

"I hope so," Evelina sobbed, "I didn't even know I wanted him or her a month ago, but now I do... I know I've messed everything up in getting here, but..."

"You never, _ever_ , have to apologise for wanting your baby Lina, not ever, not to me..."

*

"You know what I've just realised?"

Stretched out on one sofa, Maverick on the other one, both of them supposedly watching a film, but neither actually interested, bodies trying to adjust to the change of time zone from Indianapolis to Brno, Jack looked over and frowned, "What?"

"We have to _name_ the baby... Like pick it's **actual** name that it'll have to use **forever**..." Maverick rolled onto his side, slight frown on his face, combined with a look of amazement, "People, clever people, are actually going to let **me** have a say in someone's name..."

Stifling a laugh, knowing all these little revelations were keeping Maverick awake at night as he grasped the reality of the situation, Jack shrugged, "Surely the name is obvious?"

"It is?"

"Yeah," Jack laughed, "Little Jack, of course. Then we can be Jack, Mack and Little Jack."

"Of course," Maverick laughed, before raising an eyebrow, "And if it's a girl?"

"Jacqueline..." Jack shook his head, rolling his eyes as if to say _'obviously'_ , relieved when Maverick took it as it was intended, laughing, calling him an idiot and laughing about _'friends like you'_ and rolling back onto his back.

*

"Can I get you anything?" Hovering outside the bathroom door, wincing as the sound of another heave echoed around the small bathroom, Dani grimaced, nodding to himself, "Water... Get her some water..."

*

Ella                                                  Dani is here to speak to Evelina.

Livio                                                I thought he might do that. Is she ok?

Ella                                                  Physically she's much better. Mentally... I'm worried about her.

Livio                                                She's a tough cookie. She'll get through it.

Ella                                                  If something happens with Dani when she is having (or after she's had) Maverick's child the press will destroy her.

Livio                                                She knows that and so does Dani, so if anything happens with Dani it'll be because it's going to be long term and worth it.

Ella                                                  Maverick seems like such a lovely boy. He seemed very smitten with her.

Livio                                                He is, on both counts, but Evelina is not settling El. I won't allow her to sacrifice her own happiness for Maverick's. See how you feel when you see her with Dani, you'll understand where I'm coming from.

Ella                                                  I just wish sometimes she'd do things the easy way!

Livio                                                She's our baby El, that's never going to happen! x

*

"Urgh, Dani get out I look like shit..." Eyes shut, trying to breathe, reminding herself that the ordeal would be over in five short minutes, Evelina cringed.

Putting a glass into her hand Dani scoffed, "You look fine, here's some water, can I get you anything else?"

"No," Relaxing, momentarily, into the cool flannel Dani pressed to her face, unbelievably refreshing for just a cloth and some water, Evelina took a sip of the water, "I'll be fine. Four more minutes, then five minutes of rest and I'll be starving..."

Standing up, brushing a strand of hair off her forehead, Dani smiled kindly, "Yell if you need anything."

"Tha..." Interrupted by her stomach flipping again Evelina cursed, praying the midwife's insistence that most morning sickness cleared up around twelve weeks meant she only had another five weeks to deal with it.

*

"Hey..." Wrapping his Mum in a warm hug, trying to ignore and laugh off her babbling about him being skinny, not eating enough, and all her usual over-protective mothering, Maverick laughed, "Why are you crying?"

"You are not injured?" Eying him suspiciously, dissolving into more tears when he shook his head, believably, she frowned slightly, "So what do we need to talk about?"

"Well..." Guiding his mother to the sofa, looking to his father for reassurance and shaking his head at the look of 'you're on your own with this one' Maverick took a deep breath, "You know that I met a girl, Lina?"

"Yes, will we be meeting her?"

"Yeah, you will. Probably lots of times actually..." Bracing himself and just letting the words out Maverick closed his eyes, "We're having a baby..."

*

"Hey," Padding into the lounge, towel drying her hair, the need for a shower after the time spent peering into the porcelain bowl overwhelming, Evelina smiled, "What are you doing?"

Dani shrugged, smile on his face warm, "You said you'd be starving... Have a seat, it's almost ready."

"You really didn't have to do that," Evelina sighed, taking a seat, too exhausted to argue, "You're a guest, you shouldn't be cooking and..."

"And being a friend? Because you'd do the same if I was unwell..." Dani turned off the gas, tipping the scrambled eggs onto the plate, toast already there, buttered, "Besides which, scrambled eggs are my specialty!"

"Thank you," Chuckling, remembering back to the time Dani burned scrambled eggs so badly people thought his motorhome was on fire, Evelina took her first bite, giving him a cheeky grin, "You've definitely got better at this..."

*

Ella                                                  He made scrambled egg...

Livio                                                Maybe he was hungry?

Ella                                                  Not for himself! For Evelina!

Livio                                                Right?

Ella                                                  She was being sick and he took her water and made her scrambled egg.

Livio                                                He's a decent guy...

Ella                                                  You're not worried about this? About the fall out?

Livio                                                Of course I am. She's our baby... But I trust Dani, he wouldn't do or say anything if he didn't love her. He'll look after her.

Ella                                                  And the baby? She's having another man's child!

Livio                                                I wasn't sure about that, I thought maybe it could be a deal breaker.

Ella                                                  And now?

Livio                                                He's there making scrambled egg...

*

"Right," Looking at his watch, them back on the sofa, discussing everything and anything except for them, or the reasons for Dani's visit, Dani stretched out his legs, "I should be going. My flight is in a few hours..."

Evelina smiled, emotions and feelings chopping and changing as she got the smile returned, Dani's eyes so dark they sometimes felt they could see into her soul, "I can't believe you flew back here for a few hours..."

"Me neither," Dani shrugged, "I'm glad I did though. I've miss you."

"I missed you too," Taking a deep breath, not wanting to say anything, but at the same time wanting to say too much, Evelina sighed, "I'm sorry I can't..."

"Ssh..." Dani chided her gently, "I told you earlier, it's all fine... Lina, I like you, a lot, and if you liked me back then I'd take whatever grief came my way from Livio, Maverick, Alvaro, whoever, to give us a chance. It's entirely up to you."

"Dani..."

"Ssh..." Finger to her mouth Dani kissed her forehead, "Concentrate on you and Bubs for now... You know where I am if you want me, as a friend or more..."

"Yeah," Watching, almost frozen to the spot, as Dani walked to the door, turning to give her a tiny wave, Evelina sighed, hand going to her belly, "You really are making things really complicated. Bubs..."

 


	38. Homeward Bound

Maverick                                      Hey, how are you? Are you still coming to Silverstone? x

Lina                                                 Spooky - I had my phone in my hand to text you! I have a scan tomorrow, nothing wrong, just to double check we're all still on track. Originally I was going to miss Silverstone for it, but they've got a cancellation. So if all is well then yes. Also do you want to come to the scan with me? It's at 10.30am. x

Maverick                                      I'd love to come with you! Do you want me to drive? x

Lina                                                 Parking is really shitty so I was thinking I could drive to you then we could get a cab? Or the other way round, whichever is easier. x

Maverick                                      Ok. I was wondering if you fancied London for a couple of days? I'm doing a thing for BT Sport on Tuesday so I thought maybe we could go over on Saturday? Have Sunday and Monday in London and some of Wednesday? x

Lina                                                 That sounds good :) I love London. I need to be at Silverstone for Thursday morning though. I'm meeting Meg and Sam at lunchtime x

Maverick                                      Not a problem. Do you have plans tomorrow after the scan? x

Lina                                                 No, why?

Maverick                                      My Mama is clamouring to meet the mother of her grandchild... x

Lina                                                 I'm kind of busy....

Maverick                                      Liar, liar, pants on fire.... She's not going to bite. I promise x

Lina                                                 Ok. I'm (genuinely) a bit worried about travelling that far and back in one day. Time in the car isn't great at the moment x

Maverick                                      How about we go for the scan, grab some lunch after you've finished throwing up, then travel up and have dinner with my parents? Then we can stay somewhere locally and I can show you around my hometown then stay again and fly to London from Girona? x

Lina                                                 Sounds like a good, if not scary, plan x

Maverick                                      If she scares you just wave the scan photo at her ;) I'll book flights and stuff now, send me your passport details please x

*

"London?"

"Yes."

"With Maverick?"

"Yes."

"After two days up the coast, _with Maverick_..."

"Yes, Mum, _with Maverick_ ," Evelina sighed, putting her plate down on the counter, "To meet his family, my baby's grandparents..."

"Other grandparents!" Livio chipped into the conversation without looking up from his laptop, well aware getting in the middle of Ella and Evelina was often  very bad idea.

"And what does Dani think of this idea?" Giving Evelina a pointed look Ella frowned, "Evelina..."

"Look Mum," Cutting her off, politely, but firmly, Evelina put her hands in her pockets, "I get that you are looking out for me because I'm _your_ baby, but I need to meet Maverick's family, build a good relationship with Maverick so that I can do the best for _my_ baby... No matter what **anyone** else thinks."

"Hmm," Ella nodded, conceding slightly, proud of Evelina's determination to do what is best for her child, "I just want you to be careful. Feelings are at stake here and you have to think about the press and..."

"I know," Interrupting again, Evelina sighed, "I know..."

*

"Nervous?"

"A little bit," Maverick smiled, his cap pulled down low, desperately hoping not to be spotted, "Mostly excited... You?"

"Mostly hoping they are not running late or the sickness will start..."

"Evelina Suppo.... Follow me please..."

"Here goes nothing!" Hand on the small of Evelina's back, nerves and excitement making his tummy flip, Maverick grinned like the proverbial Cheshire cat, desperate to see their baby on the screen.

*

"It's moving!" Fingers lacing with Evelina's, eyes glued on the screen, Maverick's voice made the two women in the room smiled widely, "It's like a little moving kidney bean..."

"It's grown from a coffee bean then..." Evelina teased gently, still smiling, "Everything is ok?"

Still smiling, not recognising Maverick, just enjoying the sheer happiness and excitement on the young man's face, the sonographer nodded, "Yes. All looks good."

"Brilliant," Looking up at Maverick, his eyes still on the screen, corners of his mouth twitching every time the screen showed  movement, Evelina sniffed, waving away his look of concern, "Hormones..."

"Ah yes," The sonographer patted Evelina's shoulder, giving her a sympathetic nod, "That period of time where everything makes you cry! I remember it well. Would you like some printed photographs?"

"Yes!" Maverick blushed, "I mean, yes please."

"I'll leave them at reception for you. Take your time," Putting the doppler down, pointing out where the tissues were for Evelina to get cleaned up the sonographer left the room.

"That was amazing," Voice different, full of emotion, Maverick leant back against the wall as Evelina cleaned the jelly from her abdomen, "We saw our baby... Did you hear what she said? He's got ears! How amazing is that? That tiny little bundle has ears! And already it's teeth are forming in his, or her, jaw!"

Chucking the tissues in the bin and fastening her jeans, already starting to become a tiny bit difficult, Evelina sat up, adjusting her top as she perched on the edge of the bed, "Yeah, it is pretty amazing..."

"Thank you..." Glassy eyed, smile still in place, Maverick's voice emitted genuine warmth, happiness and complete support, "Thank you for trusting me to be part of this... I won't ever let you down, either of you..."

Bursting into tears, wishing more than anything she could just love him, that the wonderful person he was could be enough, Evelina let him haul her into a hug, only just able to hear him tell her that all was well, that they'd work through it, that they'd do it together for their child, for their little kidney bean.

*

"Calm down," Taking Evelina's hand in his, glad she'd slept for most of the journey, nerves actually making her shake, Maverick stopped, pulling her to him, not speaking until she looked up, "You are having their grandchild... They are going to love you..."

Nodding, almost hating herself for the unspoken _'like I do'_ in Maverick's words, Evelina took a deep breath, trying to ignore the flip-flopping going on in her belly, praying her nightmare the night before where she'd thrown up on his mother's feet wasn't a premonition, "Let's do it..."

*

"So?" Evelina having dashed to the bathroom, sickness rearing its ugly head again, Maverick turned to his parents, them having been relatively quiet since they arrived, cooing over the scan photo and expressing an interest in Evelina, the only real emotion shown one of happiness that she could speak Spanish.

"She's very nice," Angel shrugged, having encountered Evelina in the paddock before.

Frowning slightly, not wanting to offend her son, his delight at having seen the baby move on the scan clear to everyone, his mother smiled, "She seems nice..."

"But?"

"I am confused," Voicing the question Maverick had dreaded, she narrowed her eyes, knowing her sons reactions would give a truer picture of the situation than his words, "You were together a few weeks ago, and now you are having a baby, but you are not together now?"

"Well..." Pausing, trying to word it careful, deciding on brutal honesty, knowing she could see through any lies, Maverick shrugged, the tiniest bit of hurt clear in his voice, "She doesn't love me Mama. Maybe one day she will, I don't know. I hope so... For now we are just going to do our best, for the baby's sake."

"Raul Basco had a baby with a girl he was not married too..." Cautionary in tone, wondering how close to get to Evelina and the baby, wondering if _her_ baby was going to get her, Maverick's Mama shook her head, "She married someone else and now she lives in Sweden and he does not get to see the child..."

"Lina wouldn't do that..." Maverick smiled, confident, "Her parents divorced when she was little and they have a good, weirdly good, relationship. She won't ever stop me, or you, being a part of the baby's life."

"You are sure?"

"I'm sure..."

"Go to the garden and get some mint..."

"Mint?" Maverick frowned, confused.

"Yes," Getting up, bustling toward the kitchen, his Mama pointed toward the door, "I know something that will make her feel better. Mint. Now..."


	39. Decision Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had planned for this chapter to be a bit more of a cliffhanger, but it didn't feel right. Hope it still works ok!

"You alright? It's not too weird?"

Shaking her head, exhausted after a long day, Evelina smiled, "No..."

"Good," Snuggling down under the blanket, trying not to think too much about the fact that he was in his childhood bed with Evelina, them basically politely bullied into staying the night by his mother, "It's been a great day..."

Letting out a yawn, giggling at herself, Maverick joining in, Evelina smiled, "It has been... Your parents are ok with everything then?"

"Yeah, I told you they would be," Kissing her forehead lightly, Maverick laughed softly as another yawn escaped her, "Good night sleepy head..."

*

"Thank you for your hospitality..." Grinning through the warm hug Evelina laughed as the latest batch of homemade ginger cookies were pressed into her hand, "Thank you."

"We'll see you soon?"

"I hope so..."

"I will do some knitting!"

"Mama!" Tugging his mother's arm, cajoling her to let Evelina go, Maverick laughed, hugging her, "We'll miss our plane, we have to go..."

Letting Maverick bundle her out of the door, him dodging another hug from his Mama, Evelina waved as they got in the car and pulled away.

*

@suppolina                                 _Img.pic_ It's like Piccadilly Circus round here....

*

@maverickvinales25               _Img.pic_ Aaargh the squirrels here climb on you for food!!

*

@suppolina                                 _Img.pic_ @maverickvinales25 trying to peer through the gates to see if the Queen is home

*

@maverickvinales25               _Img.pic_ @suppolina trying to make the guard laugh #shesnotfunny

*

@suppolina                                 _Img.pic_ London Eye with @maverickvinales25

@maverickvinales25               I thought that man was going to keep your camera....

@suppolina                                 Me too!

@abautista19                             Are you two communicating through Instagram despite being next to each other?

@suppolina                                 The potential camera thief is still here.... #subtlety

*

@maverickvinales25               _Img.pic_ @suppolina lost in a world of her own at St Paul's

@elladarcy                                  That's a beautiful photo! Hope you are both having a brilliant time x

@maverickvinales25               We are. London is amazing!

*

@suppolina                                 _Img.pic_ Fish, chips  & Tower Bridge at night #ilovethiscity

*

@maverickvinales25               _Img.pic_ It's never dark in this city... #londonbynight

*

@suppolina                                 _Img.pic_ A lovely morning in London town... #fog #smog #cantseemynose

*

@maverickvinales25               _Img.pic_ @suppolina Defying Gravity after a night at the theatre... #stillnotfunny

*

"Yellow car?" Eyes glued to the road, concentration high, Maverick frowned, "And you just punched them?"

Evelina laughed, almost giggling in the passenger seat, "Yeah."

"Just because a yellow car passed?"

"Yep," Shrugging, still laughing, Evelina tried to explain, aware that the more she described the game of punching someone if you were first to spot a yellow car, chosen for their rarity, the less logical it sounded, "Maybe you had to be there..."

"I think maybe you did..." Rolling his eyes, laughing at Evelina's look of _'cheeky'_ at him Maverick bit his lip, "Lina?"

"Yeah?" Slightly nervous of what he was about to say, wondering if perhaps the days spent together, laughing, joking and having fun, and the nights in the same bed, platonic, but close, had been too much, blurred the already incredibly blurred lines, Evelina smiled.

"Will you watch from my garage?" Keeping his eyes on the road, occasionally sneaking the tiniest of glances left, trying to catch a reaction, Maverick risked asking, "I know it's not saying anything, but these past few days have been amazing... I don't want them to end..."

"Mav..."

"I'm not asking you to marry me... I mean I would, if that was what you wanted I would, but I know it's not, but we do work. Just a chance, that's all I'm asking, not like a lifelong decision or anything..."

"I..." Faltering, confused, trying to do the best for so many people making her brain hurt, Evelina sighed softly, "I'll watch from the garage, but that's it... I'm not..."

"I know..." Interjecting quickly Maverick smiled, "I know..."

*

"Hi!" Letting herself be pulled into a three way hug Evelina laughed, her two friends just the tonic she needed.

"Sit..." Pointing to the folding chair they'd brought for her, slotted between their own, Meg shook her head, "Right lady, spill...."

*

"I think you need to fuck Dani..." Sammy ignored the chuckles of the other two, "Make the comparison..."

"Thanks for that sage advice..." Evelina shook her head, chuckling, knowing that Sammy was probably about 70% serious in her suggestion, "I think not fucking anybody for a while is probably the wisest thing to do..."

"What about that Marquez guy?" Sammy queried, "He's kinda hot...."

"Not really my type Sam," Giggling hard, Evelina shook her head, "And I'm definitely not his!"

"He likes blondes?" Sammy groaned, "Why do they always like blondes?"

*

Dad                                                 Curious thing just happened - this girl just passed my garage and she was the DOUBLE of my daughter! However she just WAVED and kept walking so it can't have been her...

Evelina                                          Chill your boots old man. I'm watching FP1 at Suzuki. I shall be joining you in orangeville after lunch xx

Dad                                                 You might just find your pass deactivated for your cheek!

Evelina                                          Pfft you'd subject your grandchild to Suzuki food?

Dad                                                 Oh my god. Never did I think "you'd subject your ONLY CHILD...." could be bettered (worsed?). See you at lunchtime kid xx

Evelina                                          Love you Papa Bear! xx

Dad                                                 Hmm. xx

*

"Fucking rain..." Grumbling as he tried to fasten his rain suit, wondering how it was possible that in a sport worth millions no-one had yet invented a rain suit that didn't make them look like they were wearing plastic body suits with a thong fastening that opened after three laps, Maverick grumbled, Evelina stood in the corner, happily tucked away from the cold draft, "Why does it always rain here?"

"It's the...." Trailing off as the home crowd groaned as Cal slid off, the Brit stomping through the gravel, cursing, probably at himself, Maverick's crew chief frowned, "Let's give it a few minutes, see if this is getting worse...."

"Who is out?" Maverick frowned, torn between wanting to be out in case it rained on Sunday and being happy to stay in, safe from the unpredictability of the wet surface.

"Marquez, Pedrosa, Iannone, Redding and Miller..."

"Well why don't..." Trailing off as one of the Repsol Honda riders catapulted into the air, his front wheel just touching the paint, bike instantly out of control, Maverick's breath caught in his throat as he caught Evelina's reaction out of the corner of his eye; her face going pale, hands gripping onto the chair in front of her, eyes locked on the screen, telling him instantly who the rider was, "Lin..."

"I have to go..." Not even waiting for the medics to scoop the prone rider onto a stretcher Lina shot out into the paddock, her heart racing and her pleading with her own body to hold in the vomit threatening to erupt from her stomach.

"Decision made..." Baffling his crew chief, Maverick turned back to the screen, watching the ambulance leave the side of the track, empty feeling in his body, knowing he'd lost her.

*

"Eric!" Not caring about the looks she got from people milling around Evelina ran to Eric's side, breathless, trying to ignore the painful stitch in her side, eyes glassy with yet more tears, never having cried so much in her life, "Where is he? How is he? Is he ok?"

"I don't... Lina!" Trying, and failing, to catch her arm as she dashed into Clinica Mobile, Eric sighed, "Just friends...."

*

"Nothing is..." Jumping as the door opened, the doctor frowning, Dani smiled, heart leaping into his throat, "Lina?"

"Are you ok?"

"We're just running some tests..." Obviously displeased by the interruption the doctor glared at Lina until she backed out of the room, fidgeting foot-to-foot outside the door, instinct almost making her open the door again when Dani cried out in pain, it seeming like an age before the door opened and the doctor left, barely acknowledging her as she bundled back into the room, genuine tears on her cheeks.

"Dani?"

"I'm ok..." Sounding weak and winded Dani sat up on the bed, race suit pulled off to his waist, red marks starting to darken on his body already, "Hey.... I'm alright..."

"Promise?" Taking the hand held out to her, her whole body sagging in relief at the nod, Evelina breathed out hard, relief clear in her face, before their eyes locked together, an unspoken conversation of promises being made, he was ok, she was ok, things would **be** ok, before Dani tugged lightly on her hand, pulling her closer, neither of them blinking, or breathing, until their lips were millimetres apart before the patience snapped and their mouths crashed together in a hard, breathless kiss that didn't end until their lungs were burning, their lips were swollen and an awkward Eric was at the door, holding up his hand in apology for interrupting.


	40. Line Crossed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo nervous about this one! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the kudos/comments etc. You are a fab bunch!

"Sorry..."

Stepping back, hand going briefly to her mouth, Evelina cringed slightly, cheeks slightly pink, "It's ok..."

"It is," Dani confirmed, more to her than to his brother, Eric stood awkwardly at the door, ready to step back out, but hearing Livio's voice as the team boss arrived.

"Where is he then?" Striding into the room, oblivious to the slight weirdness between Dani and Evelina, Dani still perched on the edge of the bed, Evelina with her back against the wall, both of them with minds racing at 100mph, "How are you, Dani?"

"Alright," Flexing his arm, checking that the right arm everyone was so concerned about hadn't been damaged, Dani nodded, "How's the bike?"

"I think you'll have to use number two bike for FP2..." Livio shrugged, relieved his rider was in one piece, before looking at his daughter, eyebrow raised, "So this is how it is, is it young lady?"

Eyes flying to Dani before back to her father, Evelina frowned, panicking slightly, "What?"

"You've time for Dani and Eric, but not your father..." Livio shook his head, laughing, "She didn't even say good morning, just waved on her way to Suzuki..."

"Oh dear," Dani laughed, not quite genuinely, the mention of Suzuki reminding him, his phone screen bearing a crack, bouncing off the wall when a quick check of Instagram flashed up a photograph of Lina with Maverick, his arm around her as they smiled on the London Eye, to the world appearing like a happy couple, "Best get back to the garage..."

*

Wincing, Dani's bike wobbling, the combination of wet track and dry tyre never great, Evelina blushed at the smirk she received from Eric, her mind instantly back in the consulting room at Clinica Mobile; Dani's lips on hers, softer ad fuller than they looked, his tongue not shy, pushing into her mouth gently, but with purpose as his hands found their way to her hips.

"Earth to Evelina..." Waving a hand in front of his daughter's face, a rough idea of some of what was bothering her, Livio laughed, "You were miles away... I said I have a meeting tonight for dinner so will you be alright on your own?"

Nodding, eyes back on the screen, wishing the four minutes left would fly by, Evelina shrugged, "I'm nearly 30, I'm sure I won't starve missing one meal."

*

"Livio has a meeting tonight over dinner..."

Perplexed, data sheet in hand, Dani frowned at his brother, "And?"

"Sometimes for the smart one you are fucking dim..." Eric shook his head before yelling across the room, "Lina, fancy dinner with us since Livio is leaving you to starve?"

"Erm," Briefly looking at Dani, Evelina paused, "I..."

"Yeah," Finding his voice, trying to play it calm whilst practically begging her with his eyes, Dani smiled, "We're having your favourite..."

"Ok then," Evelina smiled, "Yeah. Good. Thanks."

*

"He's as subtle as a brick..." Laughing softly, nerves fluttering in her stomach, more stampede of buffalo than fluttering butterflies, Evelina glanced at Dani, them walking through the paddock, destination motorhome.

"Yeah," Dani chuckled dryly, "He's a subtle as the Espargaro's are quiet..."

"Careful Pedrosa," Evelina teased, "Your sense of humour is showing..."

"Careful Suppo," Dani smirked, "Your bitchy side is showing..."

"Takes one to know one..."

"Get in the door..."

"Bossy..."

"Lina..." Opening the door, cheeky grin on his face, Dani laughed, "Get in..."

"By the way," Halfway up the step Evelina paused, "Do you actually _know_ what my favourite meal is?"

*

" _Dani_..." Voice almost a sob as she caught sight of reddening marks on Dani's stomach, a tiny glimpse of skin showing when he pulled his hoodie over his head, Evelina bit her lip, fighting back a tear, emotion of the day catching up with her.

"Hey..." Pulling her into a hug , hoodie cast aside carelessly, Dani pressed a kiss to her head, "I'm alright... One piece, nothing broken...."

"You just _flew_..." Closing her eyes, remembering just how helpless she felt, Dani's arms flailing as he landed on the gravel, bouncing and tumbling until he came to a stop, a sob escaping her throat at the moment of the stillness, the moments that seemed to last a lifetime, Evelina gripped onto his shirt, "You just flew..."

"Look..." Taking her hand, tone soft, reassuring, Dani held Lina's hand on his chest, the rhythmic beating of his heart echoed by his fingers tapping against the back of her hand, "Still working... Still here... Not going anywhere..."

"I was so scared..." Resting their foreheads together, eyes locked, Evelina took a deep breath, "Dani..."

"I know," One hand going to her face, gentle fingers stroking her cheek, Dani leant in, kiss chaste, but warm, "I know..."

Sliding the fingers of one hand through his hair Evelina guided them back together, mouths soft, exploratory, only the noise of them audible as Dani backed her against the wall, bracketing her between the wall and his body, the feeling of security washing over her like a comfort blanket as his hands slipped around her waist, fingers gently brushing her waist, sneaking under her top, as they lost themselves in a sea of tongues and soft fingers.

*

"We shouldn't..." Pulling away, body language and tone screaming the opposite to her actual words Evelina felt bereft, wanting more than anything what she shouldn't have, "People..."

Blunt and honest Dani shook his head, tone strong, depth of feeling clear, "I don't care about people. I only care about you..."

"They'll say..."

Cut off by the warmth of Dani's mouth on hers again, the taste of coffee lingering from lunch sneaking into her mouth, Evelina shivered as his fingers danced under her top, trailing up her back, making her arch slightly, pressing against them, making them both let out a needy sound.

*

Stumbling backwards, towards the bed, Evelina's fingers digging into the skin of his back, her legs wrapped around his waist, Dani felt his breath catch in his throat as she let out a soft whimper as he sucked a mark onto the skin over her collarbone, her top, and his, in a bundle on the floor, ripped over his head by determined fingers, the hissed _'Dani'_ sending a surge of blood to his cock, his jeans painfully tight.

*

Catching her hand, nimble fingers reaching for the button of his jeans, her straddling over him, breasts starting to spill out of her bra thanks to his nimble fingers, Dani bit his lip, "Wait..."

"What's wrong?" Almost crestfallen, expecting this to be the minute Dani said no, reminded her of how badly she'd screwed everything up, Evelina held her breath, lungs starting to burn as Dani wrestled with his conscience, that telling him one thing, his cock telling him another and his heart caught somewhere in between.

Shaking his head, lips curling into a smile, Dani moved his hands to her back, pulling her towards him until her head was on his shoulder, basically lying on top of him, feeling like her literally had his arms wrapped around everything that was important to him, "Nothing is wrong... I just thought you'd want to... No, I thought, think, that we should take it slow... There's no rush... I'm not going _anywhere_..."

"Promise," Lifting her head, their locked eyes sharing a silent conversation, both on the same page, both wanting, both _needing_ , both knowing the good and the bad, both accepting that it would be tough, but both sure it would be worth it.

*

On his side, propped up on his elbow, half draped over Evelina, Dani momentarily thought about qualifying, about the fact it was getting late and kissing someone until your jaw literally ached probably wasn't the best build up, but then cast it aside, it not being someone he was kissing, but _that someone_ and that being worth the pain of an early start on a lack of sleep. Letting his fingers wander over her ribs, finding the spots that made her giggle, memorising the spots that made her groan and repeatedly let them draw patterns over the spot that make her skin goosebump Dani licked his way into her mouth, his tongue pushing in, plundering, the slow, gentle kisses being taken over by something more, something spurred on by the desperate noise that escaped her throat as his fingers wandered lower, brushing under the waistband of her jeans, pausing for a second at the button, unsure if he was waiting on a signal to stop from her or himself.

*

" _Fuuuck_... Lina... Fucking hell..."

Dani's voice was hoarse, almost cracking, as Lina's tongue finally snaked out, licking the drop of pre-cum from his tip, having teased him almost relentlessly on its journey from Dani's ear, Lina's whispered 'I want you' crashing him through the barrier point of no return, quick fingers making light work of their remaining clothes as they drowned in the feeling of the hard kiss, something snapping in them both, wanting too much to care about anything other than each other. His hand finding its way to her head, resting, not pushing, Dani growled as she let his tip pass her lips, the wicked mouth that had licked and sucked little marks down his body, had made him swear as she toyed with his nipple, finally ready to let him in, making him swear again as he was finally there, heavy on her tongue, cheeks wrapping him up, the hot wetness surrounding him feeling like heaven, his balls ready to explode the first time he glanced down and his eyes caught the sight of her, all doubt gone from her eyes as she looked back at him, determined.

*

Pressing his hand to her belly, like she'd _ever_ consider moving away from the gloriousness of Dani's teeth nipping on her inner thigh, his journey from the inside of her knee up not teasing, just a steady path of building sensation, her brain almost exploding knowing it was _Dani's_ tongue swiping out to soothe the mark that _Dani_ had just left on her skin. Pausing for a second, waiting for her hips to twitch, all remnants of self control snapped in the Spaniard, two fingers sliding into her at the moment his tongue found her clit, neither caring if the scream he ripped from her could be heard outside.

*

Stopping, both of them simultaneously realising that this was it, the true line that could never be uncrossed, Dani pressed his forehead to hers, "I don't want to rush you..."

"You're not... I don't want to saddle you with someone else's child if you'll hate it..."

"You're not, and I won't..."

Nipping his bottom lip softly Evelina groaned, Dani's cock touching her clit, still sensitive from the glorious ministrations with his tongue, " _Dani_..."

"Do you love Mack?"

"No..."

"Do you love me?"

Answering the question with a kiss, her tongue snaking into Dani's mouth, her hands scraping down his back, digging into his ass, her body telling him everything, Evelina drew blood from his lip as he slid into her, filling her in one fluid movement, both of them letting out a breath, no going back, decision made, line crossed.

 


	41. Awkward Moments

"Dani?"

"Huh?" Looking up, everyone looking at him, Livio frowning, Dani shrugged, no idea what he'd been asked, "Yeah, whatever everyone thinks..."

"You think we should change your chassis? Mid season? Even though you don't like big changes?" Livio shook his head, "Are you alright Dani?"

"Yeah... I..." His brain screaming _'I fucked your daughter last night'_ as he looked at his team boss Dani went bright red, everyone still staring, Marc's face almost gleeful, "I... Sorry. I didn't sleep too well... Ribs..."

"Do you need checked over again?"

"No," Livio's concern obvious, making Dani's brain scream again _'And again this morning'_ , Dani shook his head, "I'll be fine. I just needed some painkillers... What was the suggestion again?"

Trying to take in Livio's words, actual words instead of letting his brain take over again, _'Twice'_ whirling round and round, Dani prayed for the meeting to end soon, needing to escape.

*

"Knock knock..."

Panicking and mortified, almost knocking the almost naked girl on his lap onto the floor, Maverick cursed, "Lina..."

"Sorry..." Stopping mid-step, shocked, but not feeling hurt, more guilty, Evelina turned away, Maverick's shirt not really hiding anything of his company, "I'll catch you later..."

"Wait," Clad only in boxers, vivid red marks littering his torso, Maverick caught her arm on the step, "This isn't..."

"Don't explain yourself to me Mav..." Biting her tongue, feeling awful, knowing that it was her fault, Evelina shrugged, "I'm sorry..."

"Lina..." Cursing as she walked away, Maverick leant on the doorframe, dreading going back inside, frantically trying to remember the name of the pouting girl waiting on him with a puzzled look on her face.

*

"Dani!"

Stopping, cringing, Dani turned, "Livio..."

"Get your mind back on the job or get out of my garage..."

"I... Well..." Dani floundered, Livio's tone gruff and stern, Eric walking off, pretending not to be related, "Right... I will..."

"Good..."

"Right..." Stood stock still, more flummoxed than he'd ever been in his life, Dani's mouth opened and closed, like a confused goldfish, _'Once in the shower'_ on the tip of his tongue, not moving until Eric came back and slapped him round the head, younger brother chuckling away as they wandered toward the motorhome.

*

Dad                                                 I'm about to send you the most bizarre text ever. I never, ever, want to discuss this with you again...

Evelina                                          Right.....

Dad                                                 Go to Dani's motorhome. Sort his head out. However it is that you need to do that.

Evelina                                          I'm not even sure what to say to that!

Dad                                                 Don't say anything. I don't want to know. He's not safe to get on the bike right now.

Evelina                                          Right. I'm on my way.

Evelina                                          Thanks old man. I love you xx

Dad                                                 Love you too kiddo xx

*

"Hi..." Standing on the doorstep, somewhat awkwardly, Evelina smiled, "Can I come in?"

Dani laughed, "As if I'm going to say no..."

"Always a risk..." Laughing softly, walking inside, glad that Dani appeared to be alone, Evelina perched on the edge of the table, "So I got the weirdest text in the world from my father..."

Cringing, hoping it wasn't what he thought, Dani bit his lip, "Really?"

"Yep," Evelina shook her head, "Apparently you are in no fit state to ride the bike... So he said, and I quote, _' Go to Dani's motorhome. Sort his head out. However it is that you need to do that'_ so here I am..."

"Oh my god..." Dani went bright red, "I'm _never_ going back into that garage ever again..."

"Yeah..." Evelina laughed, cheeks pink, tilting her head, voice changing, catching slightly, "You are **not** getting on that bike distracted..."

"Then stop distracting me," Stepping forward, hands sliding around her waist, Dani smiled, relaxing, "Did he really say that?"

"He did," Sighing into the kiss, Dani's lips soft and puffy on hers, Evelina draped her arms around his neck, lazy, but cosy.

"That's so embarrassing..." Frowning, jokingly concerned, utterly relaxed, Dani bit his lip, "Do you think my bike is safe?"

"I'd check over it carefully..." Evelina laughed, glad to see Dani relaxing, "Though maybe swap with Marc to be sure..."

"I'd need a step ladder... That extra inch makes all the difference..."

"I think that's supposed to be my line..."

*

Disentangling herself Evelina put her palms flat on Dani's chest, keeping him at arm's length, "Right, you have practise Mr..."

"Are you coming to watch from the garage?"

Shaking her head, guilt crossing her face, wondering if she'd ever be able to speak to either of them again without feeling guilty, Evelina sighed, "I think that would be taking the piss a bit..."

"I suppose," Dani shrugged, "Sorry I..."

"You don't have to apologise... Like I said..."

"And like **I** said," Pulling her arms around his waist, his hands going to cup her face, Dani smiled, genuine and warm, somehow able to comfort her in just a look, "I love you, and however long it takes for us to be _normal_ , whatever that is, is fine by me."

"I know," Pressing a chaste kiss to his lips Evelina smiled fondly, "I love you too... Thank you..."

"Don't thank me Lina," Dani shook his head, aware he was grinning like a long-lost Marquez cousin, "You are the one letting me into your life, into your baby's life..."

"I'm also the one about to bring a media shit-storm down on you..."

"Ach," Dani shrugged, winking, "I survived everyone knowing that I'm the idiot who cheated on a boat exam... I'll survive this..."

*

"Hey Lina..."

Getting onto the stool in hospitality Evelina smiled, "Hi... Coffee please..."

"Ooh should you be having coffee?"

Perplexed she frowned, "Why shouldn't I be?"

"The baby..."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh..." Face red in mortification Sophia's jaw went slack, "The pictures. The maternity hospital. I just assumed.... I'm so sorry..."

"What pictures?"

"On Instagram..."

Wandering into a quiet corner of the building, hands shaking, Evelina swiped the screen of her phone and found the app, notifications turned off, photos with any of the riders tending to attract a battery killing amount of notifications, her heart sinking as she scrolled and found the reason for the assumption.

@motogpgossip                        _Img.pic_ @maverickvinales25  & @suppolina at the maternity hospital #babavinales #maverickvinales #linasuppo #liviosuppo #suzuki #repsolhonda #motogp

@motogpgossip                        _Img.pic_ @maverickvinales25 with a photo in his hand. Looks like congrats are in order! #babavinales #maverickvinales #linasuppo #liviosuppo #suzuki #repsolhonda #motogp

Looking at the grainy photos Evelina's heart sank, the hope of sorting things in her own head, never mind with Dani and Maverick, before it became public extinguished in the click of a mobile phone camera shutter.


	42. News

Lina                                                 It's on Instagram. Someone took a photo in the waiting room at the maternity hospital. I'm sorry x

*

Maverick                                      Fuck. Don't be sorry Lina. It's not your fault. What do you want to do? x

Lina                                                 I don't know. I don't know what to do. x

Maverick                                      Where are you? x

Lina                                                 Hiding from the world.

Maverick                                      Lina, where are you? x

*

Dani                                                Fuck. Are you ok? x

Lina                                                 I have no idea what I am. x

Dani                                                Where are you? x

Lina                                                 Hiding from the world.

Dani                                                Everything can be sorted. Where are you? x

*

Maverick                                      Where are you? I'm worried about you x

*

Dani                                                Babe where are you? x

*

Dad                                                 The bastards. Are you ok kiddo? x

Evelina                                          Everything is so messed up. I'm pregnant by Mav, he loves me and I've hurt him so, so badly. I spent last night with Dani. I'm sorry x

Dad                                                 Oh sweetheart I already know about Dani. I'm not blind, I saw the way you were with each other. Plus the TV cameras caught you running down the paddock. They talked about how long you'd been friends, but I know my baby girl. You've nothing to be sorry for. Have you told any lies to Mack? x

Evelina                                          No. No lies, but it's not really the point. x

Dad                                                 It is the point. You can't control Mack's feelings, but you've been completely honest with him. x

Evelina                                          I feel like I lead him on. I hate this. Go back to quali. I'll catch up with you later x

*

Standing at the back of the stage, checking his phone every three seconds, Maverick practically growled as Dani walked toward him, well the general group waiting to delight the fans with their appearance, looking at Jack, "He better fuck off..."

"What's going on with you two?" Vale frowned, "It's hard to find offence in Pedrosa, no?"

Maverick snorted, clearly pissed off and disgruntled, sunglasses covering his eyes, but in no way covering his emotions, "Well don't let him get too cosy with Linda or you might find something..."

"Mack..." Jack gave him a look, warning him, adding more fuel to the fire rather than taking any away.

*

Dani                                                I'm really, really worried about you. Where are you? x

*

"Alvaro!"

Turning, killing the time by playing Candy Crush, Alvaro grinned, shaking Dani's hand, "Dani."

"Have you heard from Lina since quali?" Direct, voice quiet trying not to attract any attention, Dani chewed on his lip, "She's upset by this Instagram thing and I'm worried about her."

Alvaro swiped his game away, eyes narrowing, "Why are you asking me this and not Mack?"

"I..." Blushing red, Dani shrugged, praying Alvaro kept his voice down, "I'm worried about her..."

Dani's reaction puzzling him for a second, Alvaro's eyes widened, realisation setting in, voice thankfully a mere whisper, "No way..."

"Alvaro..." Dani cringed, able to feel Maverick's glare on his back, the furious eyes of the younger man burning into his skin.

"I haven't heard from her..."

*

Maverick                                      Lina where the fuck are you?

*

"I thought this was _my_ secret hiding place..."

Looking up, eyes rimmed red and swollen, Evelina sighed with relief when she spotted Marc, "Sorry, I..."

"You seem to apologise a lot," Dropping down next to her, wondering momentarily about the safety aspect of a pregnant woman hiding on the hospitality centre roof, the dip the most perfect spot in the paddock to hide in plain sight, Marc frowned in concern, "What's wrong?"

"Everything?"

"Well," Pulling  bottle of water and a sandwich, wrapped crudely in cling film from his pocket, Marc smiled kindly, "I have supplies so I'm in no rush..."

*

Dani                                                Ok if you don't reply soon then I'm going to have to ask Mack or your father if they've heard from you. Please Lina, I'm really worried x

*

"Maverick..."

Stopping, turning, belly still doing the _that's Valentino Rossi_ flip Maverick smiled, "Vale..."

"Look I just wanted to say..." Stopping, face frowning, Vale waved his hand between them, dismissive, "No matter..."

"What?"

"Dani..." Annoyance still running through him over Dani and Evelina feeling the need to get involved in Marc's tantrum, Vale shook his head, "Dani.... Dani is a good guy, _mostly_... But..."

Tone sharper than he intended, Maverick was glad when Valentino ignored it, "But?"

"But he is.... He will fight for what he want. He's ruthless. Do not underestimate him."

"Bit late for that," Maverick shrugged, giving no details, but letting Valentino know that there was _something_ going on, "Thanks."

*

Lina                                                 I'm fine. Just hiding for a bit. I'll call you later, we need to work out what we're going to do x

Maverick                                      How about dinner? We can chat things through, make a plan? x

Lina                                                 Sure. What time? x

Maverick                                      6.30? x

Lina                                                 Ok. Motorhome? x

Maverick                                      Yeah. See you then x

*

Lina                                                 I'm fine. Just hiding for a bit. Can I call you tomorrow? x

Dani                                                I'd rather you called me tonight x

Lina                                                 I'm having dinner with Mav, working out a plan for this shit storm. x

Dani                                                Ok. Call me or come round after x

Lina                                                 You have a race tomorrow, you don't need to be dealing with my shit x

Dani                                                The best two nights sleep I've had for months were last night and when you were in Geneva. x

Lina                                                 You know you could easily find someone else with a fucktonne less baggage than me x

Dani                                                Yeah well I love you so call me tonight xx

*

Dad                                                 If my rider falls off that roof I will throttle you...

Evelina                                          It's his hiding place too x

*

Livio                                                If my daughter falls off that roof I will kill you...

Marc                                              I'll sit on her to make sure she doesn't ;)

Livio                                                If you lay a finger on my daughter I will kill you...

Marc                                              Are there any options that do not involve being killed?

Livio                                                Not so many...

*

"What's he like?!" Evelina laughed, sadness still audible in her sound, "Now I've dragged you into stuff too..."

Marc nodded, pouting, "Yeah you have and I'd **never** drag you into anything of mine by letting you find me curled in ball weeping and wailing because I'd fucked someone I shouldn't have...."

"Fair point," Evelina laughed softly, eyes drawn to the horizon, "Sometimes I think I should just run away, leave Dani and Mav in peace to get on with their lives."

Marc laughed, loud enough to make people below look around, confused, making them both giggle, "Do you really think Dani would just give up? Or Mack for that matter?"

"Dani could meet someone else, someone less complicated... He deserves..."

"Dani deserves to be with someone he loves Lina, and..." Marc frowned, teasing, "For some weird reason that's you..."

"Charming..."

"You're not really my type..."

"Too much boob?"

"Yeah," Marc laughed, waving his hands toward her crotch, "Not enough...."

"That you know of..." Evelina winked, laughing at the way Marc almost choked on his sandwich, her crying with laughter, "Your face..."

"You are fucking evil.... Why are you so popular?" Marc scoffed, teasing, shaking his head.

"I'm shit hot in bed..."

"Touché," Marc laughed again, glad to see her laughing, before sighing, "We should stop fucking MotoGP riders Lina, it's making life complicated for us both..."

"We should... Maybe we should run away together, me, you  and the baby. _Really_ give the press something to rip me for."

"We could open a commune," Marc pondered, smirking at her laughter, "MM93 training camp for people confused by MotoGP riders."

"That's a bit of a mouthful..."

"Well..." Tipping his head, cheeky grin on his face, Marc cackled, "Vale was, don't know about Dani or Mack..."

"Marc Marquez!" Evelina admonished, laughing, "And you look so angelic as well!!"

 


	43. Decisions

"I'm sorry about last night..."

Putting her head down on the table, tears streaming down her face, despair taking over, Evelina shook her head, "It's not you who should be sorry..."

"I slept..."

"I slept with Dani," Interrupting him, shame written all over her face, Evelina shrugged her shoulders, "So it's really not you who should be sorry..."

"Right," Lips pursed, not able to hide the feeling of being kicked in the gut, knowing she had been with the other man and _knowing_ she had been with him turning out to be two different things, Maverick chewed on his lip, "What happens now?"

"I don't know," Pulling her knees up to her chest, heels balancing on the edge of the sofa, shoes kicked off at the door, Evelina looked lost, voice small, "I guess that depends on you?"

"What do you mean?" Maverick frowned, confused.

"I know I didn't lie to you, but... I feel like... I feel like I've lead you on so I wouldn't blame you if you hated me," Evelina took a shuddery deep breath, "So what happens now really depends on you..."

"Please don't take my baby away from me..." Almost begging, fear showing in his eyes, Maverick's hands trembled, "I don't want to lose my child too..."

*

"Oh," Unable to hide his disappointment Dani stepped back, "It's you..."

Pouting, amused, Marc put his hand over his heart as he bounded up the steps, "You wound me Dani..."

"Sorry," Mortified by his bad manners Dani ran a hand through his hair, "I thought you might be someone else."

Pressing the button to start the coffee machine, laughing at Dani's rolling eyes, Marc cackled, "You mean you thought I might be your girlfriend?"

"Well... I..." Dani faltered, not sure what to say, not having thought about names and labels for his relationship with Evelina, then faltering some more when he realised he was assuming Marc meant Evelina, "Well..."

Putting a cup into place, wondering if he could get over his _'how much?!?!'_ reaction to buy his own coffee machine like Dani's, Marc shrugged, "She's having dinner with Mack..."

"I know."

"And she's worried that you'll be sat here brooding the whole time," Marc handed the coffee to Dani, grabbing another cup to add to the machine for himself before grinning at the older man, "So she sent me to keep you company."

*

"But it'll happen eventually," Maverick shrugged his shoulders, his posture slumped, sounding utterly defeated, "Dani lives in Switzerland, you like, love, Dani so you'll want to live with him...."

"I won't do that to you," Evelina shook her head, eyes still full of tears, "I won't take him or her away from you, I'll stay in Spain..."

"I wish I could be mean to you..." Maverick smiled sadly through glassy eyes, "I wish I could tell you I loved you, beg you to marry me and bring up our child as a proper family because I see the way you put your hand on your belly and I know you'd do anything for our child... I wish I could do that, persuade you..."

"Mav..."

"But I can't," Feeling powerless, and inferior to Dani, Maverick smiled sadly, "I can't because one day you'd hate me and that... I couldn't do that."

"I won't take her or him away from you..." Evelina's voice matched her body language, sad, but determined, "My parents had an agreement, like a proper legal agreement. Mum agreed to live where Dad did until I was 10, until I was old enough to travel to where he was... We could have one like that? I mean their's was different because Mum had no money, but we could have the basic agreement..."

"What about Dani?"

"Dani doesn't come before the baby."

"What if he..."

"Dani doesn't come before the baby Mav, and Dani knows that..." Putting her hand on her stomach, an instinctive smile pulling at her lips, Evelina promised, "I won't take him or her away from you."

*

"You were on the _roof_..." Dani's eyes widened, horrified, "With Livio's _pregnant_ daughter..."

"He threatened to kill me," Marc chuckled, before frowning, "I think he was actually serious as well..."

"What if she'd fallen?!"

"Hey!" Marc protested, fearing his coffee making privileges were about to be removed, "She was already on the roof when I got there... He threatened her too if I fell off."

"He threatens lots of people," Dani laughed, before blanching, "God he threatened to kill you for basically sitting next to her..."

"He did!" Marc giggled, gleefully teasing his teammate, "Fuck knows **what** he'll do to you if he sees the teeth marks on her neck..."

"Don't," Dani shook his head, blushing bright red, tiny hint of smug in his smile, "I've got worse marks from her nails!"

"I wouldn't use _that_ as your defence to Livio..." Marc cackled, enjoying the tease.

*

Lina                                                 We're going to announce the baby properly on Instagram/Twitter. Stop the gossiping. Just so you know x

*

Alvaro                                            Good luck. Also we need to talk lady... x

Suppolina                                     Cheers. We do? x

Alvaro                                            Dani.... x

Suppolina                                     Yeah, that's not going on Instagram or Twitter.... x

Alvaro                                            But it is going on? x

Suppolina                                     Yeah. I'm at Mav's just now, can we talk next week? x

Alvaro                                            Of course. Call me whenever chick xx

*

Dani                                                Ok. Are you ok? x

Lina                                                 Yeah I'm ok. You? x

Dani                                                I'll be fine once I know you are ok x

Lina                                                 I'm honestly fine. We've had a good chat and sorted a few things x

Dani                                                I'm glad. Can I see you later? x

Lina                                                 Depends. Can I stay? x

Dani                                                You don't even have to ask babe x

Lina                                                 Then neither do you x

*

Dad                                                 Ok kiddo. Ignore anyone who gives you any shit x

Evelina                                          I'll just send them to you x

Dad                                                 Do that. xx

*

@suppolina                                 _Img.pic_ It's earlier than I wanted to announce things, but it seems someone else thought that was their call. The most life changing photograph ever.... We might not be together anymore @maverickvinales25, but we'll be an amazing team for this little one!

@maverickvinales25               _Img.pic_ The most amazing moment of my life was seeing this little coffee bean on screen. Thank you @suppolina for the best gift in the entire world! x

*

@abautista19                             Congrats @suppolina & @maverickvinales25!! Can't wait to meet him or her!!!

*

@marcmarquez93                    Congratulations @suppolina and @maverickvinales25! Does this mean we can all start calling Livio Grampa now?

*

@jackmilleraus                          Congrats to my bud @maverickvinales25! You'll be an amazing Dad mate! Lucky kid!

*

@karelhanika                             Happy news for @maverickvinales25 & Lina!! Can't wait to meet your baby!

*

Finger hovering over the button, opting for delete instead of send, Dani put his phone on the table with a sigh, knowing that the first time he debated the right thing to do, wondering if saying anything would offend Maverick, would be far from the last.


	44. Broken Dreams & Future Plans

"Hey..."

Looking up, almost asleep on the sofa, Dani smiled, heart leaping into his throat, "Hi... You ok?"

"Can we go to bed?" Dumping her bag on the floor, energy completely drained, Evelina kicked off her shoes, "I'm so tired..."

Nodding, dog-tired himself, Dani smiled softly, "Of course..."

*

His face a picture of concern, Jack dropped down onto the floor, Maverick's Playstation game long since finished as the Spaniard had drifted off into a daydream, so lost in thought he jumped in fright at Jack's nudge, "You ok mate?"

"Yeah."

"Try again and if you are going to lie then lie better..."

"Lina is with Dani," Voice devoid of emotion Maverick still stared off into space, "She doesn't love me and she never will..."

"I thought you were seeing how it went, wasn't she in your garage yesterday?"

"Yeah," Maverick smiled sadly, his bottom lip swollen from being bitten as he lost himself in thought, "Until Dani crashed..."

"Well they are..."

"She loves him," Maverick interrupted, voice cracking with emotion, obviously devastated, "I sort of knew already, but the look on her face when he came off... I think maybe if I'm honest I knew the last time she sprinted out of my garage to his side, but yesterday... I lost her Jack, I lost her..."

"Mate," Wrapping an arm around his friend's shoulder Jack's stomach bubbled with rage, infuriated at seeing his friend, normally tough and stoic, reduced to tears the night before a race, lost for words, "Ah mate..."

*

Padding into the bedroom Dani frowned, Evelina under the blanket, curled up in the foetal position crying fat, silent tears, "Hey you...."

"Sorry," Sniffing, reaching for a tissue for her nose, she took a deeper breath, instinctively curling into his chest as he slipped under the blanket, "Everything is such a mess..."

One arm propping himself up, other wrapping around her waist, his body shivering slightly at the touch of skin on skin as he realised she was just in knickers and a short t-shirt, Dani kissed her forehead, "Nothing we can't deal with."

"I'm pregnant by another man Dani," Evelina closed her eyes, fingers pressing into the skin on his back, "And I've just made promises that affect the rest of my life and now I can't stop thinking about how much they'll affect you and I just can't see how I'm not going to end up with at least one of you hating me..."

"Tell me about them," Wiping a tear from her cheek with his thumb Dani smiled softly, "Tell me how the rest of my life is going to go..."

*

"Well you need to get a good lawyer then..." Shrugging at Maverick's incredulous look Jack shook his head, "This is your kid mate, if she's going to make you promises then you get them down legally. Stop her changing her mind the next time she decides she loves someone new."

"Don't be like that with her..." Shaking his head sadly Maverick sniffed, "It's not her fault she doesn't love me."

"No," Jack's voice was harder, slightly bitter, angry on the other's behalf, "But she could have waited five minutes before hopping into bed with Pedrosa... This baby is **your** child mate and you want to be its Dad so don't let her stop you."

"I hate the idea of someone else playing Dad to my baby..." Eyes filling up with tears Maverick chewed his lip some more, stomach churning as he felt sick, "And he will get to do that... Even if she keeps her promises he'll get to do that because at some point he'll live there and I won't... I hate it, I hate him..."

*

"Well..." Rolling onto his back, brain whirring at 200mph, Dani pulled Evelina into his side, their legs tangled together, her almost clinging to him, like a terrified limpet, "None of that sounds horrific to me..."

"But..."

"Lina..." Shushing her with a kiss; soft, chaste and quick, Dani smiled, "I know you are not really getting this, but when I say I love you I mean _I love you_... Not _I love you and expect you to fall into line with my life_ , or _I love you and you need to move to Switzerland_ , or any other I love you that comes with a caveat of **any** kind. I mean I love you and I want us to spend our lives together."

"You love living in Switzerland..." Shaky in voice, her hand resting on Dani's chest not exactly steady either, Evelina smiled, Dani's easy, candid honesty in the way he said _'I love you'_ setting her belly aflutter every time, "And I love you too."

"I do love Switzerland. It was what I needed to do at the time, but the craziness has mostly passed, fans are too busy stalking Marc now to worry about me, so I honestly have no real objection to the idea of living in Spain again long term if Maverick intends to stay living there rather than move to Switzerland or Andorra..."

"He does," Evelina sighed, Dani's fingers tracing patterns on the small of her back, making her skin goosebump and her breath occasionally catch, "It just feels like I'm dictating your life for you..."

"I could walk away, if I really wanted too, or if I really hated it then I could say 'No, sorry I can't do it' and walk away," Dani smiled, pressing a soft kiss to the tip of her nose, dark eyes locked on hers, voice soft, like melted chocolate, "But I don't want too, because I love you and it's all worth it."

"Do you not think it's a bit crazy? We've been together for one night and we're already talking about where we'll live and stuff... Especially given the whole situation with Mav and the baby and..."

"No," Dani rolled back onto his side, face serious, "I think it'd be crazy to try and pretend it's not what we want because of what other people will think..."

*

"Better?" Putting a cup of hot milk down on the table Jack yawned, "It's late, we've got a race tomorrow..."

"Yeah," Glancing at the clock Maverick winced, "Sorry mate..."

"It's cool," Jack waved away his concerns, nudging the cup across the table, "Try and get some sleep though, yeah? Like you said, Lina is promising to be alright with you. You'll work it out... Good night."

"Night mate," Picking up the cup Maverick looked at his list, feeling better now he'd written down all the things he had realised he was worried or cared about since chatting with Evelina.

*

"Dani..." Trembling, Dani's body draped over hers, his mouth locked onto her neck, suckling softly against the skin, just enough to make her breath catch, Evelina bit her lip hard, tasting blood, "You have a race tomorrow..."

"I know," Mouth moving against her skin, the tiny scrape of his teeth making her shiver, Dani slipped his hand between them, fingers finding the thin lace of her knickers, deftly moving it aside, "You don't though..."

" _Dani_..." Wail needy, hard and loud enough that the next morning she'd greet Eric with a red face, Evelina arched her back into the touch of his fingers finding her clit, circling firmly and rhythmically, determined to find the edge and haul her over it, taking her mind away from anything bad, focussing it only on him, them and the feeling of good.

*

"NO! Dani! Stop!!"

Sitting bolt upright, sweat dripping from him, Maverick cursed as he glimpsed the early hour on the clock, the vision of Dani packing his child into his car to take them away just a nightmare, not real, yet haunting him all the same as he settled back down against his pillows, trying to grab a few more hours.

*

"Morning," Arriving together for breakfast Dani and Evelina both faltered slightly as they encountered Livio in the hospitality area, waiting for his opinion to show, nervous as to what that would be, both surprised, her not quite as much, when the Italian just smiled, pointed at the empty seats at his table, "Are you sitting or planning on standing there all day to see if you get any taller?"

"Thanks..." Placing his order with the waitress, still nervous, Dani sighed as he looked out of the window, "Looks like rain today..."

"Yep," Livio shrugged, swallowing his toast, "Good for us."

"It is?"

"Yeah," Grinning wide, like he'd been taking lessons from Marc, the team boss slurped a mouthful of coffee, "Vale is apparently carrying an injury and we all know how much Jorge loves the rain..."

"True," Glancing at Evelina, her shrugging, both of them slightly surprised that Livio was saying nothing, Dani relaxed a little, "Just the Ducati to worry about then?"

"I reckon so..." Turning to his daughter Livio smiled, "And how is my daughter and grandchild today?"

"Good thanks," Evelina frowned, "Why are you being weird?"

"I'm not being weird."

"You are."

"I'm not."

"You really are," Evelina laughed, tinged slightly with nervousness, "You haven't made one comment about us arriving together, you've not threatened him once and you've not called me young lady... What's going on old man?"

"No point," Livio shrugged, honest and candid, "Nothing I say would change your mind about him, and I don't have anything bad to say..."

"Right..." Evelina narrowed her eyes, before smiling, "Are you saying that, for the first time ever, you are not giving me grief because you _approve_?"

"Pretty much," Livio grinned, turning to Dani, "Normally I threaten death if they hurt her..."

"I know," Dani swallowed hard, wondering if death or no renewal of contract would be Livio's threat of choice.

"Just look after them..." Getting up from his chair, leaving them both in slightly stunned silence, Livio smiled, "It's good to see you happy kiddo. Remember that when any of the shit starts."

"Urgh..." Evelina frowned, shrugging at Dani, "My father approves, I might have to dump you now..."

"Thanks," Dani laughed, before shuddering, "He's somehow scarier when he's being nice..."


	45. Coming Together

"Well Gavin **how** do we sum that race up?"

"I don't even know where to start Nick... The Rossi Marquez battle for the win was spectacular, but I'm sure this race will be talked about for years to come thanks to the Vinales-Pedrosa clash... _Extraordinary_ scenes between the two of them throughout the race, Vinales twice running Pedrosa wide and then eventually they just got too close to each other and on a wet track with no margin for error they ended up in the gravel...."

"Very unusual for two, normally, level headed riders?"

"It is, I've seen Dani Pedrosa get annoyed at many riders over the years, but I have never seen him in a fist fight with another rival in the gravel..."

"It's not long since the rumours about the argument between them in the safety briefing as well?"

"Exactly. It also comes on the back of the announcement that Maverick is having a baby with his ex girlfriend Evelina Suppo, who of course is the daughter of Dani's team boss Livio Suppo... All a bit of a mess and clearly something has gone on between the two riders."

"Well I'm sure you'll be on your way down pit lane to try and get to the bottom of it..."

*

"You ok kiddo?"

Sitting on the floor of Livio's office, hiding from everyone, Evelina laughed sarcastically, "Never better..."

"Not running off to Clinica Mobile today?" Sliding down on the floor next to his daughter, Livio yelped at the thump to his leg.

Shaking her head, face obviously a mix of fury and concern, Evelina shrugged, "If they are well enough to have a fist fight in the fucking gravel trap then they don't need fussing over..."

"Language..."

Laughing hard until she dissolved into tears Evelina sighed, "You are a curious old man.... The father of my baby and my boyfriend, your rider, just had a fight in the gravel on live TV and your biggest concern is your daughter saying fucking...."

"It'll never be acceptable for you to swear in front of me Evelina," Slinging his arm around her shoulder, Livio shrugged, "You are my baby."

"Oh Papa..." Evelina wiped a tear from her cheek, utterly desolate, "What have I done? What kind of world am I bringing **my** baby into?"

*

"Dani!"

"Dani, what was the fight about?"

"Dani, do you think Maverick should be banned for pushing you off track?"

"What caused the fight Dani?"

Pushing his way through the crowd, battling his way into the garage, Dani stopped in front of his crew, face red, he genuinely felt awful, knowing how much work they'd put in to fixing his bike, "I'm really sorry lads..."

"Are you ok Dani?" Ramon, his crew chief, asked kindly, genuinely concerned, "No injuries?"

"I'm fine," Guilt coursing through him Dani ran his hand through his hair, "I really am sorry. I promise I'll do better at Misano."

"He did push you wide..."

"Maybe," Dani shrugged, "I should have seen it coming... Where's Livio?"

"Office... He doesn't want to be disturbed..."

"Thanks," Nodding, making his way to his room to change, trepidation running through his veins, Dani cursed silently, knowing race direction were likely to hammer him, concerned how his boss was going to react and deeply worried about Evelina's disappearance.

*

Kicking the door shut Maverick let rip with a stream of curses, his father wincing at the words and phrases coming from him, his crew chief merely raising an eyebrow, before sinking down on the floor, "Please go away..."

"I'm not leaving," Angel shook his head, refusing to leave his son's side, "What was this about?"

"Please just go," Breaking into tears, leant against the wall, head down, chin against his head, crippled by frustration, Maverick sobbed, "Please..."

*

"Gavin, I believe you have news?"

"Yes Nick, both Dani Pedrosa and Maverick Vinales have been released from Clinica Mobile and they are, thankfully, both uninjured. Race Direction do want to speak to them, but I'm hearing that that could be at Misano, giving them both time to calm down."

"Glad to hear they are both well. Now it's just mystery as to what happened."

"Well Nick there are rumours in the paddock... Pretty strong rumours... I think Gavin has heard the same ones as me..."

"I haven't heard any rumours Neil..."

"Well a fairly senior rider in the paddock has just said to me five minutes ago that Dani's new girlfriend is Maverick's ex-girlfriend and that is the issue..."

"So one of Maverick's ex-girlfriend's is dating Dani and one is pregnant? Busy week for young Maverick..."

"Well Nick that assumes two different ex-girlfriends..."

"Neil, I think we have to be **very** careful here... Not least because one of those young ladies is the daughter of a very scary man!"

"True Gav, true!"

*

"Fucking Hodgson!" Livio practically spat at the TV screen his rage was so high, "That man does not get in this garage today..."

*

"Oh my god..." Dani almost sank to his knees, eyes closing, face paling, the words making him feel sick, "Shut up man, shut up..."

*

"Maverick... Anything to say about your clash with Dani?"

Angry, bitter fury bubbling in his belly, Maverick simply shrugged, giving one short sentence before walking away, "I think you covered it all already Neil..."

"Well... Not quite what I was expecting from Maverick there... Seemed a bit like confirmation to me?"

"Certainly seemed that way Neil... Well, I'm not sure what to say to that..."

*

Putting her phone down, notifications going daft, Evelina put one hand on her stomach before dashing to the bathroom, her stomach emptying its contents into the porcelain pan, tears streaming down her face, guilt and terror mixing into a pile of bile desperate to escape.

*

"Dani!"

Dani winced, Livio's voice booming around the room, everyone in the busy garage going silent, "Livio..."

"My office," Face furious, voice loud, Livio cut him off, "Now!"


	46. The Blame Game

"Dani..."

Stopping at the door, knowing the bollocking from his team manager, that had remained completely professional, was about to change into something much more personal Dani swallowed hard, turning back to Livio, "Livio, I'm..."

"Don't want to hear it," Cutting his rider off, Livio glared at him, voice steady, clearly struggling with his own emotion, "I trusted you with them... Do **not** make me regret that."

"I won't," Taking a shuddery breath, somehow wishing Livio would shout and scream at him, Dani fixed his voice firm, "I love her, I'll look after them. I promise."

"She's angry," Livio watched Dani closely, pleased at how much Dani's shoulders sagged, not because he was being evil, but because it showed how much the younger man cared, "She'll lash out..."

"I'll take whatever I've got coming from her, I let her down," Biting his lip, memories of all the promised he'd made the night before flooding back to him, one of the most important ones already broken, Dani nodded, "I'll fix it. However long it takes and whatever I have to do..."

*

Lifting his head sharply Marc glowered, Vale's comments adding petrol to an already furious fire, "I don't really think it's our place to comment on someone else's relationship..."

"So you disagree with Valentino then? Riders don't have a loyalty to each other?" Sensing the chance to report on a row between the top two finishers as well as everything else the reporter tried to hide his look of glee.

Marc shrugged, "I think we owe each other respect **on** the track. Off the track we're all individual people with our own lives and life isn't always black and white."

"I agree with Marc," In the press conference thanks to the fact the Moto2 winner was still in Clinica Mobile with exhaustion, Dovi shrugged his shoulders, the fracas giving him an unexpected fourth place finish, "We do not know the details of this so we should not judge. We cannot help who we fall in love with."

"Jorge, what do you think? Is another rider's girlfriend off limits to you?"

"I don't really know what to think to be honest," Jorge shrugged his shoulders, conflicted, "On the one hand I think you shouldn't mess with someone else's girl, but at the same time if you fall in love with someone should you give up on them because they were with someone else before? Dani is not a bad guy, he wouldn't have done this if he did not love her and why should we expect anyone to walk away from love?"

*

"Maverick, did Dani steal your girl?"

"Maverick, are you sure the baby really is yours?"

"Have you had a DNA test?"

"Did you crash into Dani deliberately?"

"Was this revenge from Honda because you didn't sign for them?"

Battling his way through the crowd, blinded by the constant camera flashes going off inches from his face, Maverick finally stumbled into his car, surprised by the speed of the reaction, "Wow..."

"Maverick..." Using the voice he'd used when as a child his son dared venture out on his bike without a helmet, Angel ignored the Australian rider in the back seat, who was being 100% supportive to his friend's angry outburst, "She is the mother of your child... You must not forget that."

"I didn't say anything about her," Maverick shrugged, still angry and hurt, emotion clouding any sensibilities, "I just said that he was right about Dani, and he was..."

"I know son," Angel sighed, knowing it was almost pointless arguing with Maverick when he was in headstrong, defiant mode, "Just remember that at the end of the day they **will** turn on Evelina..."

"It's Dani's fault. They'll see that."

*

"Evelina have you been cheating on Maverick?"

"Are you sure of the baby's father?"

"How long have you been with Dani?"

"Did you cheat on Alvaro too?"

Surrounded by bodies, flashbulbs going off in her face, Evelina froze, the noise and lights too bright for her to be able to think, regretting leaving the relative safety of hospitality, "Excuse me, _please_..."

"Have you done a DNA test?"

"Lina, how disappointed is Livio?"

"Lina," Feeling two hands on her back, two bodies pushing through the crowd to be either side of her, knowing she knew and trusted the voice, but not able to work out who it was, her eyes still frozen, looking ahead in a daze, Lina let the hands push her feet into moving, "Come on..."

"Do you feel guilty that you caused the crash?"

Faltering, feeling like she was going to be sick again, Evelina felt pressure on her back, a strong arm guiding her to keep moving, "Keep walking Lina... Don't stop."

*

Dani                                               Baby I'm so sorry. Where are you? x

Lina                                                I can't talk to you right now. x

Dani                                               Baby please xx

*

Maverick                                      Where are you? We need to talk.

Lina                                                I can't talk to you right now.

Maverick                                      We need to talk about our child.

Lina                                                Our child isn't born yet so we don't need to talk right now.

*

Dani, how long have you been having an affair with Evelina?"

"Is this why your last relationship ended?"

"Is the baby yours?"

"What does Livio think about you banging his daughter?"

Stopping, opening his mouth to speak, Dani caught the warning look on his brother's face, "No comment."

*

"You ok?"

Looking up, realising she was in the passenger seat of someone's car, Evelina looked around, bewildered, until the two, friendly, smiling faces looking back at her calmed her down, a wave of gratitude washing over her, "Thank you..."

"Where were you going?"

Evelina shrugged, "I don't really know. I just had to get away."

"We're going to the airport if you want a lift?"

"Airport sounds good."

"You know that it'll be worse in Spain?"

Evelina nodded, bursting into tears, "I know."

"Fancy Andorra for a few days?"

Shaking her head, wiping her eyes with her sleeve, Evelina sighed, "No. I can't drag you into this too."

"It'll be fine," Marc grinned, hand giving her knee a friendly squeeze, "Private jet, small airport, car with blacked out windows - no-one will even know you are there."

"I don't..."

"Call it payback," Hector interjected, smiling kindly from the back seat, "You rescued him from a potential shitstorm when he needed it. If the press get too sniffy around Marc's you can stay with me."

"Thank you," Evelina smiled gratefully, "I thought you'd be the last person who'd want him helping me."

"I've seen enough media shitstorms in this paddock in my time to know that this isn't going to be pretty," Hector shrugged, kindly smile on his face, "And I've seen you around enough to know you don't deserve half of the things that are going to be said."

"Plus Livio would garrotte us if we'd just left you there..." Marc winked, proud of himself when she smiled a tiny bit, "Airport?"

"I'd fasten your seatbelt if I were you," Hector winced, "He drives like he rides sometimes..."

*

Dani                                               I love you. I'm sorry and I love you x


	47. Shitstorm

"Budge up," Bowl of popcorn in his hand Marc shimmied under the duvet, film paused at the start, "Can't believe you've never seen Star Wars..."

Evelina laughed, adjusting the pillow behind her back, "I'm prepared to be educated..."

"Excellent!" Marc laughed, putting the bowl between them, "Let the education begin..."

*

"Fucking hell...." Turning to Eric, Dani felt utterly useless, "Have you seen this?"

_**Must read for all MotoGP fans - Who is Evelina Suppo?** _

_Last Sunday we all watched in stunned silence as MotoGP rookie Maverick Vinales came to blows in the gravel with mild-mannered Dani Pedrosa. As speculation mounted over the cause of their bout it came as no surprise to some that a girl was behind the fisticuffs. So who is the girl that has split MotoGP fans into #25gang and #26gang?_

_Evelina Suppo is, at first glance, an unremarkable girl. Not having the looks of a Linda Morselli, the bravado of an Olga Torres or the quiet support of a Laura Lorenzo, she has never caught much attention from fans in the MotoGP paddock. However Evelina, the daughter of fiery Repsol Honda boss Livio Suppo, does have one knack - attracting the attention of riders!_

_She first appeared as a teenager on the arm of then 125cc champion Alvaro Bautista. To the horror of her father, openly disapproving of the relationship, the young couple dated for four years before splitting up amongst rumours of cheating - at the time believed, perhaps assumed, to be on his part..._

_After disappearing off the radar for several years, only appearing at occasional races, she surprised everyone by dating rookie Maverick Vinales for several weeks. Nine years his senior no-one in the paddock, perhaps except Maverick, took their relationship particularly seriously and it's believed that the pregnancy was a huge shock to both of them (despite the fact she's more than old enough to know better!)._

_Now she's, allegedly, dating Dani, someone she was rumoured to have been dating as far back as 2006!_

_Whoever Evelina Suppo really is she has split MotoGP fans right down the middle, everyone seemingly feeling the need to be on #teammack or #teamdani. Find out more about this divisive young woman in Wednesdays edition - including exclusive photos from her childhood, her relationship with Alvaro Bautista and the day she cheered Dani on to 250cc success..._

Eric sighed, frustrated by Dani's self-torture, "Stop reading it."

"They're turning it all on Lina..."

Putting his hand on the laptop and slamming the lid shut Eric shook his head, "Dani, this isn't helping..."

"Well what else am I supposed to do?!" Dani ranted, frustration bubbling over, "I can't get Lina to speak to me, I can't defend her publicly because I don't know if she wants me to confirm it, I can't say anything to Mack because, well what the fuck am I supposed to say to him because if I was him I'd be as fucking pissed off as him so what am I supposed to fucking do!"

*

"Lightsaber!" Evelina laughed at Marc's pout, him doing an amazing job of taking her mind off the shitstorm brewing around her, "What?"

"There is more to Star Wars than lightsabers..."

"Yeah, but lightsabers are definitely the best bit..."

"Heathen..."

*

Scrolling down the page, five days having passed since he'd spoken to Lina, Maverick cursed, "Shit..."

"What's up?" Jack lifted his head from the sofa.

"They're turning on Lina..." Reading more and more abusive and vile words, Maverick sighed, "Bollocks..."

"Not your problem mate..."

"She's having my baby..."

"That doesn't make it ok for her to do what she did."

"True," Conflicted Maverick put down the tablet, needing to take his mind off it, "Playstation?"

*

"Now I went to sleep last night and there was a pretty girl in my bed... This morning I woke up and she was just gone..." Marc sniffed dramatically, "Not even a note..."

Evelina chuckled, looking up from the bench, "Oh dear... How rude of her. Has she broken your heart?"

"Perhaps..." Plonking himself down next to her, Marc whispered conspiratorially, "Don't tell anyone, but I'm not sure she was my type..."

Laughing softly Evelina smiled, "Did she not have the requisite parts?"

"Not really no..." Marc laughed, putting his arm around her shoulders, "She was a good film watching buddy though.... Are you ok?"

"I had a look online this morning," Smiling at Marc's wince Evelina sighed, "They are caning Dani and he doesn't deserve it, they're saying things about Mav that are just cruel, and the stuff they are saying about the baby...."

"Don't read it," Marc hugged her tighter, feeling sorry for her having read some of it himself the night before, "None of them are people you know or who know anything about you..."

"I don't know what to do Marc," Eyes glassy with tears, voice sounding insecure and scared, Evelina sighed hard, "I don't know what to do or say and I have no idea how to handle this."

"Well," Pushing her gently Marc smiled, "Maybe you need to speak to Dani. Better to deal with it together maybe?"

"I can't," Shaking her head, she wiped a tear with the sleeve of a hoodie stolen from Alex, "I'm so angry at him. Then I feel so bad because this is all my fault. I just... I wish I could run away and hide forever... But it's Misano soon and..."

"You don't have to leave," Marc interrupted, reassuring her, "You are welcome here as long as you need. Don't feel like you have to go anywhere."

"Thanks."

"Speak to Dani, or at least think about it, I honestly think it'll help."

*

"She replied!" Jumping from the sofa, startling Eric, Dani bit his lip, "What do I say?"

"What did Lina say?"

"She said, _'I love you too, I'm just angry and confused. I really don't know what to_ do' so what do I say to that?" Dani panicked, terrified he'd want to get it wrong, that he'd mess everything up forever, "I love her..."

"Say that then," Shrugging, matter of factly, Eric looked at him, "Just reply and use your instinct."

*

Dani                                                I love you. Are you ok baby? Where are you? Can we talk properly? x

Lina                                                 I'm in Andorra. I thought Marc would have told you, even though he said he wouldn't. I just don't have a clue what to do Dani, I really don't.

Dani                                                No he didn't. He's good like that, if he gives you his word he means it. I'm glad someone is looking after you. What do you want to do babe? x

Lina                                                 I want to run away and hide.

Dani                                                Maybe we could go away for a few days after Misano? I miss you. I'm so sorry. I should have stayed calm and I didn't and I regret that so much x

Lina                                                 I'm not sure. You've got Aragon to face. I don't think I'm ready to face Spain yet. I've seen what they've been saying.

Dani                                                Let me come to you then? We can talk properly, work out a plan. x

Lina                                                 Maybe. I'll text you soon.

*

Maverick                                      Are you ok?

Lina                                                 Never better

Maverick                                      Can I come round? I think we should talk.

Lina                                                 I'm not at home.

Maverick                                      Right. I guess that answers my question then.

Lina                                                 You didn't ask any questions.

Maverick                                      Enjoy Switzerland.

Lina                                                 I'm not in Switzerland

Maverick                                      Of course not.

Lina                                                 I'm not. Believe what you like Mav, but I'm not with Dani. I haven't seen either of you since Silverstone.

*

"Thursday morning here in Misano and **all** the talk has been about Dani Pedrosa and Maverick Vinales. They were summoned to Race Direction this morning and both have been given points on their license. The crash itself was deemed as a racing incident, although Maverick was warned about the number of defensive moves he makes in future, and their conduct after the crash was thoroughly reprimanded. Interestingly neither has been selected for the official press conference this afternoon and they left the meeting with race direction separately and neither have spoken to the press, however one source in the paddock close to both riders has confirmed that Maverick's ex-girlfriend, Evelina Suppo, who is pregnant with his child is believed to be in a relationship with Dani and even the normally serious motorsports magazines are, this week, full of the story of Livio's daughter, his rider and the MotoGP rookie...."


	48. Friends & Sources

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not overly happy with this chapter, but I think it's a needed filler to put some people on each side of the 25/26 divide :D

"And finally Maverick, I have to ask about the last race. Have you spoken to Dani, have you resolved your differences?"

"No."

*

"Dani, I have to ask you about the last race...."

"I want to look forward to this weekend, not back to the last race."

*

"Livio, do you think Dani's focus will be 100% on the race?"

"Yes."

"You don't think there is any danger his mind will be elsewhere?"

"I just said, I think his focus will be 100% on the race... So there is no percent left to be elsewhere..."

*

"Hector!"

Stopping, grimacing slightly as Gavin jogged toward him, the Spaniard smiled, "Yes?"

"Don't look so worried..." Gavin laughed, looking around him, checking no-one was in earshot, "I need a favour... Can you pass a message to Livio for me?"

Shaking his head, Hector held his hand up, "It is more than my life is worth..."

"Not like that," Gavin shrugged, "I've _heard_... that there may be someone in this paddock, not at Suzuki or Honda feeding several media outlets... A colleague of mine _may_ be planning on commenting on it later...."

"Right," Hector narrowed his eyes, feeling protective of the young woman he'd got to know over the past two weeks, "Why would you tell me this?"

"I know Lina," Gavin shrugged, "I don't think she deserves the hatchet job someone is determined to do on her, and even if she did no pregnant woman deserves to hear that kind of thing unwarned..."

"Ok..." Hector nodded, turning back toward the Honda garage, before groaning, cursing under his breath at the realisation that he'd be the one who'd have to tell Livio his daughter was going to be top story again.

*

"Where's Penny?" Flopping into the seat opposite Scott, both of them in Honda hospitality, Nakamoto's birthday meaning a summons for everyone, Jack nudged his head backward, "Dani is about..."

Scott laughed, a low, rude, chuckle, shrugging, "I left her at home just in case it was my turn with Lina..."

"Think you are next week," Jack grinned, amused, "I'm sure I'm before you in the queue."

"Queue? I thought it was a free for al....." Scott's mouth clamped shut, him and Jack both swallowing hard, the figure appearing at the side of their table seeming taller, scarier, than normal.

"I beg your pardon?" Voice so low it was almost a hiss Livio didn't blink, just looking at them, staring, wide eyed, " _I said_ , I beg your pardon?"

"Erm... Well..." Scott stuttered, looking at Jack, the Australian blank faced, the Englishman stammering, "I..."

"Get out," Dangerously quiet Livio suddenly slammed his fist down on the table, making everyone jump, the girl behind the hospitality bar yelping out loud in fright, "GET OUT!"

*

Dani                                                Hey. Hope you and bubs are ok. I love you xx

*

"Erm, Livio," Hector coughed, stepping back when the Italian spun round, eyes bulging, "Can I have a word?"

Barking more than speaking Livio tried to count to ten in his head, brain ready to explode, "What?"

"Well," More awkward than he had been the first time his parents had found one of his gay porn magazines Hector smiled awkwardly, almost wincing, "Gavin asked me to pass something on to you..."

" **What**?"

"He said he couldn't say anything officially, but thought you'd like to warn Lina not to watch their coverage without being aware of something..." Hector cringed, praying Livio's reddening face wasn't liable to land a punch on him, "Apparently a source, not Suzuki or Honda, has given one of his colleagues some information and they are planning on broadcasting it..."

"Gavin told you this?"

"Yeah," Hector shrugged, "I think he's in an awkward spot..."

"Right," Livio almost growled, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Hector," Turning back, face softening, Livio's shoulders sagged, "How is she?"

"Alright," Hector smiled, genuine concern on the other man's face, "She's shed a few tears, but Marc is doing a good job of cheering her up. You know what he's like..."

"I do..." Livio laughed softly, before looking at the younger man, genuine gratitude on his face, "Thank you. For rescuing her. I'll never forget that."

*

Dad                                                 Hey kiddo, how are you doing? x

Evelina                                          Hey old man. I'm ok. How are you? x

Dad                                                 I'm fine sweetheart. Are you staying in Andorra? x

Evelina                                          At least until you all get back yeah. x

Dad                                                 Ok. Listen, one of the BT Sport prats is planning on doing a feature. Gavin gave us a heads up. Don't watch it xx

Evelina                                          Ok. Thanks xx

Dad                                                 Just doing my job xx

Evelina                                          How's Dani? x

Dad                                                 A bit lost I think. He's worried about you xx

Evelina                                          I'll call him after the race xx

*

@maverickvinales25               _Img.pic_ My coffee bean - the ONLY thing that matters to me #father #dad #papa #mylife

*

Maverick                                      When you get back from Switzerland we need to have a meeting. I want some of our plans down on paper formally.

Lina                                                 I'm not in Switzerland, but that's fine.

Maverick                                      Don't make it fucking worse by lying to me please.

Lina                                                 I'm not. I'm in Andorra.

Maverick                                      Of course you are. If this is how you want to play it then so be it.

*

Walking into the room, the safety briefing becoming his most hated part of the weekend, Dani chewed on his lip, able to feel the eyes burning into him, several riders giving him seriously dirty looks, looking up sharply at the call of his name, smiling, relieved, at the offer of an empty seat, "Thanks..."

"Can't help we who we fall in love with," Dovi shrugged, "They'll come round."

"I don't really care if they do," Dani shrugged his shoulders, pretending he didn't care, not doing a brilliant job at lying, "I'm more worried about the press attacking her..."

"Yeah," Wincing, having seen some of the comments and articles, Dovi shrugged, "Next time she's at a race the four of us should have dinner or something."

*

"She's obviously in Geneva..."

"Exactly," Maverick muttered, enraged, the back of Dani's head in his line of vision, "Fucking lying to me as well as everything else..."

"Sorry to interrupt your bitching session ladies," Marc turned in his seat, grin wide, but steely, eyes dark, "But they're not lying. She's not in Switzerland. She's in Andorra."

"Likely fucking story..." Vale rolled his eyes, "And you'd know because?"

"Because," Marc tilted his head, pretending to think, voice dripping with sarcasm, "I'm fairly sure I know my own address... Yeah, the house I bought was definitely in Andorra, not Switzerland. Unless my grandparents have always lived in Switzerland and brought me up believing that Switzerland is Andorra and Andorra is really Switzerland..."

"She's been with you?" Maverick looked surprised, regretting slightly not believing her, annoyed at how shitty things had become, "Why?"

"Well to start with it was because Hector and I rescued her..."

"Rescued her?"

"In the paddock at the last race," Marc shook his head, sighing, "You do realise the surrounded her like a pack of hungry dogs? Firing questions at her? One even managed to whack her stomach with his camera... Hector and I rescued her, she wanted out of there and we were going to the airport..."

"Is she ok?"

"I imagine she's been better," Voice still laced with sarcasm, raising an eyebrow at Vale, Marc shrugged, "So whoever this _source_ is that is feeding the media they know fuck all...."

"When is she going back to Spain?"

"When there aren't 54 photographers and journalists on Livio's doorstep..."

"54?"

"Yeah," Marc shrugged, "Livio counted them..."

*

"Dani!"

Turning around Dani groaned internally, "Álvaro..."

"You alright?"

Shrugging, Dani sighed, hands on his hips, "Not really, but I'll live."

"Is Lina alright?"

"I don't know," Posture sagging slightly, voice almost cracking, Dani shrugged, "She's barely talking to me..."

"She'll come round," Álvaro smiled, tilting his head toward his motorhome, "Coffee?"

"I hope so," Dani smiled softly, curious, "I thought you'd be on 'teammack', I know what you think of cheats..."

"Did you sleep together when she was still with Mack?"

"Sleep yes, in Geneva, as you know already..." Dani blushed slightly, unfamiliar with sharing personal information with another rider, "Sex, no."

"Then you didn't cheat," Álvaro shrugged his shoulders, "Mack's a good kid, but I know Lina, she wouldn't have let anything happen with you if she didn't love you and that's enough for me."

"I hope it's enough to get us through this," Eyes going glassy, grateful to Álvaro and worried about Lina, Dani took a deep breath, "Coffee would be great."

 


	49. Painful  Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning - some rude/mean language/behaviour in this one!

@no1mackfan                           Got the slag @suppolina's phone number & will be posting once I double check it's hers #payback #teammack #25gang #cheatingscum

*

Lina                                                 Someone has posted my phone number online. I'm turning my phone off. I'll buy a new phone tomorrow.

*

"Fuck..."

"S'up?"

"Someone posted Lina's email address and phone number online..." Maverick sighed, head lolling back on the sofa, "This isn't going how I expected it too."

Jack shrugged, still having no sympathy for her, "That's what happens when you cheat..."

"I know, but a photographer caught her stomach with a camera... I don't want my baby hurt," Maverick breathed out hard, frustrated, "This is shit."

*

@teammack                               Haha got me banned for posting @suppolina's phone number, but I'm back... Anyone want her email address? #payback #teammack #25gang #cheatingscum

*

"Dani..."

Padding over to the table, fury on his face, Livio bit his lip, "Her email address is online now too... She's using Ella's Instagram for communication."

"For fuck's sake..."

*

"Story of the day is still the fight between Maverick Vinales and Dani Pedrosa at the last race. The story has taken another twist as it has been confirmed that the assumption that Evelina Suppo, daughter of Livio and cause of the fight, hasn't been hiding in Switzerland with Dani as expected. Instead she is holed up in the Andorran home of his teammate Marc Marquez sparking rumours that the relationship between her and Pedrosa has ended."

*

@stillteammack                        Turns out the dirty slag @suppolina is staying with @marcmarquez93..... If you know any journalists/newspapers etc let them know! #payback #teammack #25gang #cheatingscum

*

"Did you tell the press Lina was staying at mine?

"Come in Marc..." Jack quipped sarcastically, the world champion barrelling into their motorhome without a knock.

"Did you?"

"No," Maverick shook his head, worry overtaking the original anger, "Why?"

"Because it was mentioned and the first journalist is there, ringing the buzzer," Marc shook his head, features dark and angry, "She's there on her **own**. I get that you are pissed off, but basically she is now cut off with DM's as her only way of contacting the outside world..."

"Shit..."

"Perhaps you need to look at the people around you," Marc jibed, furious, "They might think they are helping you out, but she's the mother of your child, basic safety is something that she still deserves.

*

Hoisting himself up on the gate, he balanced precariously as his colleague handed him his camera, long lens balancing on the wall, ready to snap away, "EVELINA! LINA! Have you any comment to make?!!!"

*

"Out of the question."

"I just think..."

"Dani," Livio shook his head, exasperated, "Don't get me wrong, it's admirable that you want to go to her, but she won't thank you for it and it'll make it worse."

"That's what she said," Sinking into a chair in Livio's office, crestfallen, Dani looked disconsolate, "What have I done?"

"You aren't the one bitching to the press every five minutes..." Livio sighed, his own instincts telling him the same as Dani, sack off the race and go to her, "We need to just pull our heads together, get through the weekend and then go to Lina next week."

"I suppose..."

"Dani," Livio cautioned, "If you start giving up after bringing this down around her then I'll get really fucking pissed off..."

*

"Oi," Getting out of the car the policeman wagged his finger, "Get down!"

*

@marcmarquez93 DM           You ok? Hector said you can have the keys for his house if you want? x

@elladarcy DM                        Hey. I'm alright. I'm eating all the meals in your freezer :/ Sorry! The gate and fence keeps them far enough away from the house and I've muted the intercom so it's ok. Sorry for dragging you into this x

@elladarcy DM           You can mute the intercom????? I didn't know this!! Bloody hell first the heating, then my tumble dryer and now the intercom?! If you hadn't hooked up with Dani I'd still not know how my house works! ;) x

@elladarcy DM                        Idiot... :D x

@marcmarquez93 DM           Can't be fast, good looking AND brainy... That wouldn't be fair on the rest of the paddock ;) x

@elladarcy DM                        Can't be modest either apparently.... ;-)  x

*

" **Pedrosa is down**! For the second race weekend in a row Dani Pedrosa is in the gravel!"

"Unbelievable Nick, he came **so** close to wiping out Maverick Vinales... We almost had another battle in the gravel....."

"He was pushing for a fast time in qualifying, maybe Maverick was going a little slow, but not deliberately, and Dani just lost it on the kerb."

*

"Dani..."

"Not now Livio..." Ignoring the glare of his team boss Dani shrugged, tears in his eyes, "I'm out of the race."

"We've discussed this already..."

"My arm Livio," Dani shook his head, "Something has gone... I think I'm out..."

"Clinica Mobile," Livio marched over, arm on Dani's shoulder, "NOW!"


	50. Broken?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments on this one. I'm really enjoying it and it's helping me through a very tough week so thank you xx

+376 378 963                               Is Dani ok? They said on TV he was hurt?

+376 378 963                               It's Lina btw x

Eric                                                  Proof?

+376 378 963                               You walked in on me kissing your brother last time he was in CM

Eric                                                  Hey Lina. They are doing checks on his arm. He said it really hurts :/

+376 378 963                               Fuck. Please call me when you know anything x

*

+376 378 963                               Hey old man. It's me, picked up a new phone x

+376 378 963                               Oh and for proof I know that you wear the same pair of socks for every race day x

+376 378 963                               And that you used to hide your cigarettes in the dog biscuit jar because Nonna would bin them if she found them x

Dad                                                 You ok kiddo? x

+376 378 963                               I am. I'm worried sick for Dani x

Dad                                                 He's a tough one, he'll be ok x

+376 378 963                               Call me when you know x

*

+376 378 963                               It's Lina. Only you, my Dad and Dani have my number and I'm keeping it that way until I know who is putting my details online.

+376 378 963                               And as proof it's me you stole one of my chips in London and a karma gull stole it from you.

Maverick                                      Fucking gull... You ok?

+376 378 963                               A little better now the police have moved the hacks from the gate.

Maverick                                      Police?? That bad??

+376 378 963                               They were blocking the road and one tried to climb over the gates.

Maverick                                      Shit. I didn't want that. Are you safe?

+376 378 963                               Yeah, they are big gates.

Maverick                                      Is Dani injured?

+376 378 963                               I don't know. As far as I'm aware he's still at Clinica Mobile.

*

Dani                                                I'm ok. I've bruised my elbow and wrist and stretched some ligaments.

Lina New                                      I'm so glad to hear that.

Dani                                                I'm going to have to fly to Barcelona, see the Dr on Monday.

Lina New                                      What are you not telling me?

Dani                                                Nothing babe, I just need to have it checked out.

Lina New                                      Are you racing tomorrow?

Dani                                                Yeah. I wanted to come home, but that'll make things worse I'm told.

Lina New                                      Please don't be like that Dani. You can't see what it's like, I've had to phone the police and everything. If you pull out it'll just make them even more determined. x

Dani                                                It's fine. It's up to you.

Lina New                                      Dani please don't be like that x

Dani                                                I need to go have a massage.

Lina New                                      Speak to you later? x

Dani                                                Yeah if you want. x

Lina New                                      Of course I want. I love you x

Dani                                                It honestly doesn't feel like it right now. It feels like I'm being punished for something. I'm sorry I lost it with Mack at Silverstone. I just don't know what to do for the best right now. x

Lina New                                      Neither do I. x

Dani                                                Why don't we meet for lunch on Tuesday? Try and sort things out. x

Lina New                                      I'd like that x

*

+376 378 963                               It's Lina. Please can you keep an eye on Dani for me. I'm worried about him. x

Marc                                              Prove it's you...

+376 378 963                               I vacuumed your room and found a pair of pink lace panties under your bed... (also you and Dani bought me a pretty dress...)

Marc                                              They're Alex's ;)

+376 378 963                               I don't want to know why your brother's pretty panties were under your bed tbh...

Marc                                              EWWWWWWW!!!

Marc                                              That fucking backfired on me!!

Marc                                              Why are you worried about Dani? #subjectchange

+376 378 963                               We had a weird conversation and he didn't say that he loves me. He always says it. x

Marc                                              I'm sure he'll be fine, but I'll check in on him.

Marc                                              Are you any good at baking?

+376 378 963                               Not bad, why?

Marc                                              It's Hector's birthday on Sunday. I was thinking about maybe a little party when we get home? Normally I'd ask you to buy one, but...

+376 378 963                               It'll give me something to do. Any dietary requirements or allergies?

Marc                                              He doesn't like spicy food, parsley or raw onions.

+376 378 963                               Damn, spicy raw onion parsley cake is my specialty...

*

Evelina                                          If he is not right please do not let him ride x

Dad                                                 I won't. x

Evelina                                          Promise me? I love him x

Dad                                                 I promise x

*

+376 378 963                               Are the material samples in the kitchen drawer for something or can I use them? (I assume by the blue one they were curtain samples?)

Marc                                              Yeah they were from the curtains. No, no plans for them. What could you possibly use them for?

+376 378 963                               Bunting :)

Marc                                              Ok...

+376 378 963                               I assume the white card in your officey type room is fair game?

Marc                                              Yes.... What are you doing to my house?

+376 378 963                               Making it a birthday party venue.

+376 378 963                               Hector is still into all things London isn't he??

Marc                                              He is.... What are you doing to my house?

+376 378 963                               Nothing that you won't be able to repair ;)

*

"Another win for Marc Marquez, second place for Jorge Lorenzo, another podium for Andrea Dovizioso and a strong fifth place for Dani Pedrosa, impressive giving his huge crash in qualifying... Not the most exhilarating race here in Misano with the Rossi fans left bitterly disappointed by his first corner crash."

*

"There are balloons in the pool..." Hector frowned, turning to Marc, Alex and Jose Luis, "Why are there balloons in the pool?"

Marc shrugged, smile pulling at his lips, "No idea..."

"Right..." Hector narrowed his eyes before sighing, "Please tell me you didn't tell the bored, hormonal, pregnant lady that it was my birthday?"

Tilting his head, cheeky grin on his face, Marc feigned innocence, "Would I do a thing like that?"

"Yes," Hector laughed, poking Marc's bottom lip with his finger when the younger man pouted, "What am I walking into?"

Laughing hard Marc shrugged, "I genuinely have NO idea..."


	51. Happy Birthday

"This is amazing!" Laughing as he looked at the bunting and food laid out on the table Marc shook his head, "Dani is so lucky..."

"Here's hoping he thinks so," Confidence battered having made the mistake of looking online Evelina smiled, "Right, anyone hungry?"

"He's always hungry," Jabbing Marc in the ribs with his finger Hector laughed, "I can't believe you baked me bread for sandwiches, thank you."

"You're welcome," Letting Hector grab her into a hug, one beer already down making the more reserved of the four more relaxed, Evelina laughed, "You better get stuck in before Alex cries..."

"Birthday boy gets first pick is a very harsh rule..." The younger brother pouted, salivating over the food, understanding at last Marc's persuasion that they didn't need airport food, "I'm starving..."

*

"Liiinaaaa...." Alex sighed, licking the cream frosting from the corner of his mouth, mentally calculating if he could work off any more macaroons in the gym, "Please dump Dani and marry me...."

Evelina chuckled, the only one not drinking, "If you were ten years older..."

"Ten?" Raising a cheeky eyebrow, first one brave enough to tease her about Maverick, Alex pouted, "What was so special about Mack then if 29 is your age limit?"

"Cheeky..." Chucking a cushion, giggling so hard she thought she couldn't breathe when Alex misjudged it and got smacked in the middle of his face, Evelina shook her head, "Maybe more 'when you can handle more than three beers...' would be fairer..."

"Bully...." Looking over the back of the sofa, Alex huffed, "HECTOR!!! She's picking on me..."

Wandering in from the kitchen, another piece of quiche in his hand, Hector shrugged, "You probably deserved it."

"Traitor..."

"The day you cook like she does is the day I'm back in your corner..."

"MARC THEY'RE PICKING ON ME!!"

"OI!" Yelling through the wall, searching through his office for Hector's present, hidden in such a safe place he could no longer find it, Marc scolded them, "DO NOT PICK ON MY BROTHER...."

"Ha..." Alex laughed, wagging a finger at them as Hector slumped down onto the same sofa as Evelina.

"THAT'S MY JOB AND ONLY MY JOB!!"

"Hey!" Alex shook his head, his protestations drowned out by the cackling laughter of the other three.

*

"You didn't..." Eyes wide, Hector's story not new to Marc and Alex, but new to her, Evelina almost choked with laughter, "What did you say?"

Hector shook his head, memory of walking in on Jorge wanking to extremely dubious porn making him wince, "Excuse me... And then walked back out."

"Oh my god," Evelina giggled, "I bet he was _mortified_..."

Hector laughed, deep and bellowing, "He never, ever mentioned it."

"No way!" Evelina laughed before shaking her head, "My father does that with anything he doesn't want to discuss."

"Come on Lina..." Alex batted his eyelashes, tipsy on five beers, "Time for you to share a funny story. What's the biggest row you've ever got from Livio?"

"Erm...." Blushing at the memory Evelina cringed, pointing her finger at Alex, "You better never tell _anyone_..."

"Cross my heart..."

"Alex..." Evelina frowned, highly amused, "Your heart is on the left...."

"Oh yeah," Giggling, mostly to himself, Alex crossed his chest again, this time on the correct side, "Cross my heart..."

"God Álvaro will kill me..." Evelina sighed, wishing she could have some alcohol to enjoy the party more, "We'd been together about four months, all hidden from Dad... He had his suspicions, but hadn't had it confirmed yet. He was going to Italy for meetings so Álvaro came round to stay for the weekend. We started watching a film, but got kinda sidetracked in each other..."

"As you do..." Hector chuckled.

"Indeed," Evelina blushed bright red, "We were.... On the living room floor... Unbeknown to us French air traffic control went on strike so the old man couldn't get his flight..."

"No way!!" Marc cackled, almost spilling his beer, "He caught you..."

"Yep," Shaking her head, remembering the look on her father's face, Evelina snorted, "He walked in to a view of Álvaro's arse bobbing up and down..."

"How is Álvaro even still alive?" Marc giggled, "Livio's face...."

"His face was a picture..." Evelina laughed, "He just walked back out... Álvaro didn't dare come round again for months."

*

"What's the most difficult conversation you've ever had with your parents?" Head lolling back on the sofa, suitably lubricated by beer, Hector looked at Marc, "Must have been one cringey one?"

"Probably telling them I was gay..." Marc frowned, "Although telling them that I'd broken a window celebrating my Moto2 title was probably their worst reaction."

"Lina?"

Pointing to her belly Evelina made everyone laugh again, "Do you really have to ask?"

"Fair point," Hector chuckled, before shrugging, "Mine was telling them I was gay as well."

"YES!" Alex jumped up, punching the air, "You owe me forty Euros...."

"Alex!" Marc hissed, going bright red, "Sorry..."

"You had a bet on my sexuality?" Hector narrowed his eyes, unsure if he should be amused or outraged, "Why?"

"I thought you were bi... Alex said gay..." Marc blushed again, wishing the ground would swallow him up, "Sorry."

"Could be worse I suppose," Hector shrugged, before turning to Alex, "Straight?"

"Yeah," Alex grinned, cheeky, "Sorry..."

"I'm sure I'll survive," Hector laughed.

*

"Do you think Hector is cute?"

Turning to Evelina, both of them camped on one of the sofas, Alex and Hector in the kitchen for more food, Marc shrugged, "Yeah I suppose..."

"Ha, yeah right..." Evelina nudged him with her elbow, "I saw the way you swallowed when he took his shirt off..."

"He has a nice body..."

"He does," Poking out her tongue, Evelina winked, "You should thank Alex for spilling his drink..."

"Pfft," Marc huffed, "He ruined my rug!"

"It'll wash out... To be fair if you have a cream rug then you are asking for trouble...." Evelina shrugged, "Maybe you should get a different rug? It'd be safer?"

"Maybe I should get a different brother, **that'd** be safer!"

"Poor Alex," Evelina giggled, "Marc?"

"What?"

"I'm really hungry..."

"Pfft..." Getting up of the sofa, shaking his head, Marc mock huffed, "Can't believe I'm fetching and carrying for you and I don't even get sex out of it!"

"Awww, you even managed to say that without blushing," Laughing, laughing harder when Marc's middle finger flicked up in her direction, "Rude!"

*

"Hey," Catching Marc's arm Hector smiled, "Well done..."

"For?" Marc frowned, confused, Evelina's plate of food in his hand.

"Cheering Lina up," Hector smiled fondly, "And for making my birthday pretty special."

"This was all Lina's doing..."

"Who paid for the supplies?" Hector shrugged, biting his cheek slightly, Marc's dark eyes fixating on him making his belly bubble, "Thank you..."

"You're welcome," Leaning in, pressing a soft kiss to the older man's cheek, Marc smiled softly, "Happy birthday...."

"Thank you..." Hector bit his lip, conflicted between leaning in and saving his job, letting out a small noise as Marc took the decision from him, pressing their lips together, the younger man's softer than they looked, his tongue flicking out, asking for, and getting, entry to the birthday boy's mouth, the plate of food going down on to the table, hands finding Hector's hips instead as the kiss deepened, not particularly leading, just hot, wet and breathtakingly good.

 "Oi!" Alex yelled, "There's a pregnant lady starving in here!"

Pulling up, licking his bottom lip, Marc let out a slow breath, smile creeping onto his face as he picked up the plate, "Happy birthday Hector..."


	52. Surprise Presents

"You _stole_ Livio's bike?..." Marc's eyes were so wide they almost bulged out of his head, giggling like a drunk five-year-old with a helium balloon, "No way!"

Evelina chuckled, shaking her head, "I didn't steal it. I borrowed it... Normally he would have been oblivious. I was too annoyed with Alvaro to realise he hadn't fuelled it up."

"So Dani rescued you?" Hector, sat on the opposite sofa next to Marc, smiled, "That's cute..."

Nodding, Evelina bit her lip, "Sorry guys, do you mind if I disappear for a bit?"

"If you are going to call Dani then no, don't mind..." Marc smiled, catching her hand as she passed, "You'll work it out, he loves you and you love him, that's worth fighting for..."

"Thank you," Leaning in to kiss Marc's forehead, stretching to peck Hector's cheek, Evelina smiled, "For everything... Goodnight."

"Night..." Watching her go, Alex already asleep, Marc sighed, "I hope they'll be alright..."

"They will."

"I hope so," Marc pondered, brow furrowed, "Because if they're not then what hope have the rest of us got?"

"True..." Hector smiled fondly, glimmer of pride on his face, "You've been really amazing with her."

"Anyone would do the same," Marc shrugged, "It's nothing special."

"It is... And they wouldn't..." Chewing on his cheek again, Marc's eyes piercing his brain, Hector took a breath, "I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks..." Head back on the sofa, just looking, Marc's eyes trailed from Hector's eyes down to his mouth, just in time to catch a glimpse of the tip of his tongue, moistening his bottom lip, tiny gesture saying so much, before wandering them back up, locking them together, silent conversation between them, Marc receiving the permission he was looking for before leaning in, pressing their mouths together again, tongues tangling almost instantly, hotter and harder than the first time.

*

"Lina?" Swiping his phone screen Dani answered with a slight panic, LED on the alarm clock telling him it was after 1am, "Are you ok?"

"I miss you," Sad and close to tears, sat on one of Marc's guest beds in comfortable, but ugly pyjamas bought for her by Marc's grandmother, Evelina closed her eyes, "I really miss you..."

"Are you ok though? You're not hurt? There's nothing wrong?" Swinging his feet out of the bed, worried he'd fall back asleep if he stayed curled under his duvet, Dani rubbed his eyes, "Babe?"

"Everything is wrong," Sniffing, trying to hold back tears, failing as several rolled down her face, Evelina leant against the headboard, "Please don't leave me."

"What?" Suddenly wide awake, his stomach lurching, Dani sounded as stunned as he felt, "Why would you even say that?"

"Because you were cross with me for being cross."

"We were just stressed and taking it out on each other..."

"You didn't say you loved me," Feeling pathetic, but lost and needing to say it, Evelina swallowed back a sob, "I'm so scared Dani..."

"Don't be scared," Frustrated that she was so far away, Dani clicked on the lamp, desperate to comfort her, "We'll work it out, all of it."

"Promise?"

"I promise... Lina, I love you and even if sometimes I'm a stroppy sod and I don't say it, I feel it," Dani smiled, the gesture filtering into the sound of his voice, visible even though she couldn't see him, "I've never felt like this about anyone in my entire life, I'm not going anywhere."

"What time is your appointment?" Reassured, but starting to feel bad about waking him up, Lina queried, pulling the duvet up to her waist.

Padding over to the window, moon bright, Dani sighed, "Not until 4pm, he's in surgery in the morning. It's almost a full moon here..."

"Yeah," Kicking the cover aside and looking out of the window Evelina smiled, "It's really bright here too."

"Under the same sky...."

*

"Fuck Marc..." Hector shivered, Marc's mouth having trailed along his jaw and down his neck, the gentle suckling over his collarbone turning into an exquisite, sharp pain as Marc bit a rapidly purpling bruise into the skin, just perfectly on the right side of amazing, the opposite factors of pain and pleasure mingling amazingly well, highlighted when Marc groaned, the vibration buzzing through Hector's skin, making him arch his back, bringing their groins together, hardness obvious through the layers of clothing, both of them hissing at the momentary friction, " _Fuck..."_

Sitting back on his heels, Hector looking almost _ruined_ , hair ruffled, t-shirt (too big and stolen from Marc, pushed up, glimpses of skin on show and his pupils blown black and huge, Marc's voice was a low hiss, "Bedroom?"

"Yeah," Nodding, letting Marc pull him from the sofa, whimpering when he was attacked in the doorway for another kiss, Hector tried to catch his breath as they jogged up the stairs.

*

Making a snap decision Dani wandered over to his wardrobe, "Go to sleep baby..."

"I don't know if I can," Evelina sighed, "But you should. I love you."

"I love you too," Pulling a clean pair of jeans out Dani smiled, "I'll speak to you in the morning."

"Night Dani."

"Goodnight baby," Hanging up the phone, Dani pulled on the jeans, boxers clean on after his shower anyway, before reaching for a clean top, plan crazy, but necessary.

*

"Oh..." Marc's voice cracked, Hector's tongue trailing its way down his abdomen, the older man looking up at him the whole time, almost daring him to watch as he licked down further, not stopping until he was sliding along Marc's cock and lapping at his tip, pre-cum making his lips glisten as he took Marc's gasped _'don't tease'_ at its word and swallowed him whole, enveloping him in a hot, wet vice that made his balls tingle and his voice catch. Unable to stop himself Marc's fingers found their way into Hector's hair, gripping tighter with each bob of the head, and tighter still as each tightening found no objection, until his grip was fierce, him taking control of the pace, Hector's hands still on Marc's ass, trusting him as he thrust toward the older man's throat, their eyes still locked until Marc's fluttered shut as his balls tightened and his belly bubbled, shuddering his way to his climax, Hector's name bouncing off the walls so loud they'd both be embarrassed at breakfast, Hector rocking back on his heels, hair a mess, lips swollen and Marc groaning as his tongue flicked out to lick a drop of cum from his lip, "You are... _Fuck_..."

*

Dani                                                Are you asleep?

Frowning at the screen, Evelina sighed before replying, momentarily considering lying, then deciding against it on the basis that an awake Dani couldn't be too cross at her for still being awake.

Lina New                                      No :(

Dani                                                Normally I'd give you a row for that...

Lina New                                      Normally?

Dani                                                Yeah, normally. Tonight/this morning I'll say something different...

Dani                                                Open the gates x

Lina New                                      Open the gates?

Dani                                                Yes. The gates. The ones I'm parked outside. x

Lina New                                      Dani Pedrosa!

Dani                                                Evelina Suppo!

*

"God, _Marc_..." Muffled slightly by the pillow Hector keened, Marc's tongue licking down his crack before launching an attack on his hole, flicking and circling, teasing and tormenting as deft fingers toyed with his balls, making him curse into the pillow until he was a babbling, begging wreck, shivering at the sound of the lube cap being flicked open, then wailing at the cold dribble being followed by a finger that circled his hole twice before pressing, lightly, but firmly, until Hector was taking a sharp breath as his ring was breached, Marc's finger pushing in as his mouth pressed a sloppy kiss to the small of his back, making him shiver again, every action of the younger man making him come undone more and more.

*

Looking bizarre in cotton pyjamas not in her size and barefooted, Evelina shook her head, "Dani Pedrosa..."

"Evelina Suppo..." Smiling, hauling his backpack from the passenger seat, Dani closed the car door as quietly as possible, before walking over, hand reaching for her face, "Don't cry baby..."

" _Dani_..."

"I'm here," Pulling her to him, guiding them through the door before concentrating on holding her up as sobs took over her, Dani pressed a soft kiss to her hair, arms wrapping around her, "Listen to me... I love you. As in I love you and one day I want to marry you and buy a house with you and maybe even have a dog... Or a cat..."

Looking up, pressing into Dani's hand as his thumb swiped away a tear, Evelina bit her lip, "They hate us... They **all** hate us..."

"I don't care," Pressing his forehead to hers Dani rubbed their noses together, smiling when she smiled, "I honestly don't care. It's not going to stop me loving you, or marrying you, or being the best step-father I can be to Bubs... I honestly and truly don't give a fuck. I hate that they are making you so sad and stressed, but I don't care what they think."

Closing her eyes, visions of their life together filtering into her brain, the good massively outweighing the bad, Evelina sniffed and smiled, "God I love you..."

"Come on you," Prodding her toward the stairs Dani yawned, "You should have been asleep hours ago."

*

One hand tangled in Hector's hair, pulling him hard, his back arched beautifully as he rocked back into Marc's thrusts, Marc froze for a split second after cracking his hand down on Hector's ass, suddenly aware that he'd never asked, but then Hector whined, a beautiful, low sound, bordering on a growl and Marc's hips took on a life of their own, thrusting harder, hitting the older man's prostate on every thrust, cracking his hand down at the same moment, bringing back that conflict between pleasure and pain as they crashed toward the edge, Marc's hand, reddened and sore by the slaps, going round him, finding his cock and pumping him, rough, keeping that edge until a hissed mantra of _'Marc... Marc... Marc..._ ' was echoing round the room as Hector was pounded and pulled over the edge, cum coating Marc's hand, the vice-like clenching of Hector's muscles making the younger curse as he thrust in four more times, before his balls tightened then exploded into the condom, him collapsing onto Hector's back, both of them tumbling to the sheet, exhausted and sensitive.

*

"I missed you..." Snuggling into Dani's arms, both of them naked, for comfort and closeness, nothing else, Evelina kissed his cheek, "I really missed you."

"I missed you too baby," Dani smiled, before laughing, "I think you just got the worst proposal in the world... Sorry..."

"Don't be," Smiling, relaxed and happy for the first time in two weeks, Evelina took a deep breath, "I'd be more than happy to have a dog or cat with you..."

"Excellent," Dani pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, "Goodnight baby."

"Night."

*

"You ok," Chucking the cloth in the general direction of the bathroom, Marc pulled the duvet up, pressing a kiss to Hector's shoulder.

Nodding, almost asleep, aware it could be a bad idea, but trusting Marc to make sure it wasn't, Hector let himself be pulled into Marc's chest, not minding at all being the little spoon, "More than."

"Good," Reaching to flick the lamp off Marc wrapped his arm around the older man's waist, smiling in the dark as Hector laced their fingers together, before laughing softly, "I've just remembered where your present is...."


	53. Far From Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written because a funny idea bit....
> 
> This one is dedicated too mariposaroja because you laughed too ;)

"Morning..." Waiting until Hector's eyes had fluttered open properly Marc smiled, praying the older man wouldn't react badly, "Sleep ok?"

Nodding his head, mouth dry, Hector moved his limbs, wincing slightly, "Bit achy thanks to someone... But good... _Marc_..."

"I know," Marc smiled, slightly rueful, but slightly cheeky, as always, "It's not the best idea, neither of us are in the right place for a relationship, it could make working together awkward yadda yadda..."

Biting his lip, not helping Marc's morning erection subside any as he watched, Hector smiled, almost shyly, "I love my job..."

"Your job will never be in danger... Unless you run back to Lorenzo again because his dramas are more interesting," Marc winked, cackling at Hector's rolling eyes, before reaching out, brushing some wayward strands of hair from the older man's forehead, "Real life begins again in the kitchen?"

Letting out a mewl as Marc's hand reached out for, and found, his morning erection, Hector thumped his head back into the pillow, words difficult, "Yes... No real life yet.. Fuck... _Marc_..."

*

Opening her eyes, confused first, then relieved, Evelina snuggled tighter into Dani, relaxing into the feel of his fingers carding through her hair, pressing a kiss to his chest, "I thought it was just a dream..."

"Nope," Dani smiled, dog tired, but happy he'd made the decision to go, "I'm here..."

Letting out a long slow breath, secure and content, Evelina chuckled, "Did we decide to get married last night?"

"I think so," Looking down Dani smiled, tilting Evelina's chin up with two fingers, pressing a soft, lazy and chaste kiss to her lips, "Still want to marry me?"

"Always," Stealing another kiss, Evelina laughed at the sound of a groan from along the hallway, clearly a sex noise, Dani's eyes going wide, "Ah yeah, I think Marc and Hector may be getting on rather well..."

"Hector?!" Dani laughed, surprised, but somehow not at the same time, "I didn't know Hector was gay."

"Pfft," Evelina shrugged, "That was obvious. Even Alex won money on it."

"A bet?" Dani frowned, shocked, slightly amused, "A bet on someone's sexuality? And why are there balloons in the pool? What the fuck have you lot been up to up here?"

*

"I'm sure of it you know..." Marc frowned, sat at the breakfast bar eating his cereal.

Hector sighed, shaking his head, "You are hearing things."

"There was definitely a man's voice in Lina's room..."

Nodding, face clearly showing his disbelief, Hector laughed, "Of course there was..."

"I'm telling you! I heard it!"

*

"Come on lazybones," Prodding Evelina's side with a sharp finger Dani chuckled at her whimpering complaint, "We need to go surprise my teammate and then think about getting on the road."

Pulling the duvet down, not hiding anymore, Evelina frowned, " **We** need to get on the road?"

"Well, unless you are planning to stay here forever?"

"But the journalists?"

"Firstly, we can't avoid them forever..." Dani grabbed the duvet, stopping her from hiding again, "And secondly, I've paid for extra security at my apartment... I know it's not as nice as this house, but..."

"But it would be just us?" Evelina smiled wide at the nod of Dani's head, "We're going home?"

"Yeah," Almost breathless at the thought, everything so much more hopeful than the previous few days, Dani grinned, "We're going home."

*

"Oh. My. Fucking. God." Dropping his spoon with a clatter, his face painted with horror and panic, Marc's voice dropped to a low whisper, " _Alex_..."

Hector tilted his head, confused, "Alex?"

"Alex..." Marc nodded slowly, like he was mulling over a great revelation, "Where is my brother?"

"Still in bed I assume," Cautious, but curious, Hector probed, "What's wrong?"

"There's a man's voice in Lina's room..."

"Right?"

"There's a **man's** voice in Lina's room..."

"Right," Perplexed Hector frowned, before bursting out laughing, "Don't be ridiculous."

"But... I heard it!" Hands going through his hair, Marc shook his head, "And he was drunk and she was sad and...."

"Marc..." Grabbing his boss by his sleeve Hector pulled him into a kiss, no idea how else to stop him panicking, rule of returning to normality broken already.

*

"Sleep well?" Ignoring Hector's sharp look Marc smiled at his brother, Alex pouring milk into his cereal, still half asleep since he padded into the kitchen shirtless, clad only in shorts.

"Yeah," Alex shrugged, not noticing Marc's weirdness, either used to it or still too sleepy, "You?"

"Erm," Blushing, glancing at Hector, him also blushing, Alex thankfully not noticing, Marc nodded, "Yep. Yeah. Good. All good."

"Good," Alex smiled, yawning.

*

"DANI!" Greeting his teammate like a long-lost relative Marc turned to Hector, "Look! it's _Dani_! Come in, have a seat, would you like some cereal..."

Confused by the greeting, wondering momentarily if he'd somehow offended his teammate by becoming an uninvited overnight guest, Dani smiled, "Erm, yeah. Thanks..."

"What time did you sneak in at?" Hector smiled, giving Marc his best _'calm down'_ look, hoping that fucking had somehow made them telepathic.

"About four am, sorry if I disturbed anyone. Thanks," Accepting the milk from Marc, declining the offer of a cooked breakfast with a slightly confused face, Dani smiled, "Just seemed like the best thing to do."

"It was," Slicing an apple, mostly preparing it for after her morning vomiting session, Evelina smiled, resting her head on Dani's shoulder, "It really was."

*

 Waiting until Marc had finished loading the dishwasher, fingers laced with Dani's on top of the table, Evelina smiled, "Marc... I'm going to D.., erm, I'm going home... Thank you for everything."

"That's good," Hector chuckled, "Marc can stop panicking now..."

"Hector..." Marc shot him a look, warning him, "Please don't..."

"It's too funny..." Breaking into a giggle, ignoring Marc's pleas, Hector snorted, "Marc heard a male voice in your room this morning..."

"Right?"

"Hector **_please_**..." Face burning with mortification Marc braced himself, moving so he wasn't stood within kicking distance for Alex, "Please don't..."

"Go on," Curious, something obviously funny by the way Hector could hardly breathe, Dani smiled, "Tell all..."

"We were here and he kept saying _'There's a man's voice in Lina's room'_ but I didn't hear it so I thought he was havering..."

" _Hector_..." Almost begging Marc put his hands on his hips, giving in, eyes down, "I'm sorry..."

"What did you do?" Alex laughed, no idea he was about to be involved.

"He dropped his spoon all dramatic," Barely able to breathe for laughing, each word punctuated by a snorted laugh, Hector clung on to the counter top, "He said... _Oh.. My... God... Where... Is...... Alex...."_

"I don't.... OH MY GOD! **MARC**!" Blushing red himself before joining in the hysterical laughter coming from Hector, Dani and Lina, Alex shook his head, "What are you like!"

*

"Thank you for looking after her..." Dani smiled, waiting at the door for Evelina to grab something she'd remembered leaving in the bathroom, "I really appreciate it."

"Any time," Marc grinned, glad Dani wasn't offended about the whole Alex thing, his teammate having joined in with Hector and Alex to relentlessly tease him about it, "I hope everything settles down soon. And you know there is always sanctuary here or in my motorhome if you need it."

"Thank you," Leaning over the banister, kissing Marc's forehead, Evelina smiled, "For everything."

"Welcome," Hauling her down the last step and into a proper hug, Marc pressed a kiss to her hair, "Remember what we said, they don't know you so they don't matter."

"I'll try," Moving to hug Hector, Evelina smiled warmly, "Thank you for the PR tips."

"I know Dani has a good team, but yell anytime."

"Thanks," Turning to Alex, Evelina sighed, putting her hand out to cup his cheek, "One day I will tell Dani, I promise..."

Mock sadness on his face Alex reached out with both hands, cupping her face, "I'll be waiting... No matter how long..."

"Oh fuck off," Marc half growled, half laughed, shaking his head as the rest of them creased up, Alex and Evelina sharing a friendly hug before she left with Dani, them all waving until they were out of sight, everything finally right with the world, Alex shaking his head, letting Marc know the jokes were far from over.


	54. Home

"I still can't believe you drove all the way up there..." Sitting in the passenger seat, Barcelona looming on the horizon, Evelina turned to Dani, warm smile on her face, "Thank you..."

Putting his hand on her knee, car cruising along at a steady speed, Dani shrugged, happy things had worked out, "I didn't want another night apart."

"No more nights apart. Well until Bubs comes anyway..." Evelina frowned, "Actually, until the flyaway's..."

Smiling, the sting of _'I wish it was mine'_ very small at the mention of the baby, happy enough as things were, just wanting them to be happy, Dani laughed, "The sentiment was there..."

"It was," Evelina shook her head, laughing softly, "Dani..."

"Don't," Squeezing her knee, Dani shrugged, "What's done is done. We just need to deal with things going forward."

"There's so much to sort..." Evelina puffed out her cheeks, trying not to let everything overwhelm her, "I need to find somewhere to live for a start..."

"Do you?" Eyes on the road, only occasionally darting to the side to check her reactions, Dani tried to keep his voice calm and neutral, "What I mean is, do _you_ need to find somewhere to live?"

"As opposed to?"

"Well.... Hang on....." Pulling into a service area, praying no-one recognised his car, Dani parked in a space, engine still running in case of needing a quick exit, smile on his face slightly tinged with nerves, "Cards on the table time?"

"Ok..." Unclipping her belt, turning toward him, Evelina smiled, "Cards on table time..."

"I love you," Dani smiled, loving the way she instinctively smiled when he said that, his feelings reflected back at him in her eyes, "I didn't intend to propose to you in a crap way in the middle of the night in Marc's hallway, but I meant it nonetheless. I want us to be together. When I come home from races I want to come home to you and Bubs... So when I asked if you need to find somewhere to live what I really meant was do you want to find somewhere for you and Bubs, or can I please come too?"

Delighted, so much so her eyes were almost glassy with happy tears, Evelina leant in and kissed him, chaste, but depth of feeling clear, "I'd love for you to come home to us."

"Ok," Dani grinned, laughing at her rolling eyes at his casual _'ok'_ , nodding, voice slightly more serious, "We need to think about where... Barcelona?"

Closing her eyes, sighing, feelings of frustration taking over, Evelina shrugged, "I promised Maverick I'd stay close..."

"That's fine," Taking her hand, lacing their fingers together, Dani smiled softly, "Stop worrying so much... I told you before, I don't mind not being in Switzerland all the time..."

"You moved there for a reason."

"I did," Dani nodded, reaching out to cup her face with his hand, gentle and soft to match his voice, "And now I'm moving back for a better one..."

"I don't want you to regret it..."

"I don't think I will, I really don't," Dani shrugged his shoulders, honest, "But I know for a fact I'll regret it if I don't."

"Financially though..."

"Lina..." Dani laughed, gently, not harsh, "We'll sort it out. I'm not skint and we'll work out the how once we find the house."

"Ok..."

"Ok?" Expecting more of a fight Dani frowned, confused, "Ok?"

"Yeah," Evelina shrugged, smile on her face, "I'm not going to argue with you because all of the things you've said you want are things I want... So as long as we have some sort of agreement that protects Bubs from being kicked out of their home each time I fuck up then yeah, ok..."

"Ok..." Dani shrugged, laughing, "I guess ok is what you get with rubbish proposals."

"There's no such thing as a rubbish proposal Dani."

"So we're buying a house, until then do you want to stay at the apartment? I know we said until the fuss dies down, but...."

"Yes," Silencing him with a kiss, her hands on his chest, Evelina laughed at the low groan coming from him as her tongue swiped along his bottom lip, "We need to get to your appointment..."

"I know..." Dani sighed, frustrated, "After that we're going home, having food and locking the door to the world for the night. Ok?"

Evelina laughed, _'Ok'_ somehow becoming their word, nodding, "Ok..."

*

"Ready?" Taking the key out of the ignition, a handful of photographers hanging about outside the clinic, Dani unclipped his seatbelt, "You don't have to come in with me if..."

Silencing him with a kiss, Evelina shook her head, "I'm coming in with you..."

"Thank you," Taking a shuddery breath, more nervous than he'd been letting on, Dani nodded, "Come on then, let's get this over with."

Getting out the car, both of them round to the same side, her hand in Dani's by the time the photographers realised and started clicking away, Evelina kept her head down, knowing the little crowd would be much bigger by the time they got out.

*

Lina                                                 Hi. Just to let you know I'm back in Barcelona. Let me know if or when you still want to meet up.

Maverick                                      Thanks for letting me know. You at Livio's?

Lina                                                 No, I'm staying with Dani. It's more secure.

Maverick                                      Right. Tomorrow lunchtime?

Lina                                                 Fine by me. Needs to be after 12 as I'm still being sick.

Maverick                                      Ok. You choose the place and I'll meet you there.

Lina                                                 I'll book a table somewhere and text you later.

*

"Well?" Standing up, nerves making her stomach flip, Evelina felt sick as Dani came back out, shaking the doctor's hand before turning to her, "Good news?"

Dani nodded, slow and deep, obviously slightly emotional, "No further damage."

"Oh thank god," Letting Dani scoop her into a hug, the receptionists giggling at his show of affection, collectively awwing when he planted a dramatic kiss on her lips, his hands cradling her face, Evelina laughed softly, "Idiot... I'm so glad something finally went your way at last."

Dani shrugged, kissing her again, happiness shining from him, "Several amazing things have gone my way recently... Ready to run the gauntlet again?"

"As ready as I'll ever be..." Taking his hand, smiling as he thanked the receptionists, smiling wider when she caught glimpse of one of his trophies in reception, Dani's habit of giving away his trophies to thank people something she'd forgotten and suddenly remembered with a burst of affection and pride, Evelina took a deep breath as they got to the door, the crowd indeed having grown since they'd arrived.

*

Dumping her bag in the hallway Evelina turned to Dani with a smile, bottom lip slightly wobbly with emotion, relief just making everything bubble over, "This is where I should have been the whole time... Dani I..."

"Ssh..." Cutting her off with a kiss, warm and deep, not particularly leading, just comfortable, Dani wrapped his arms around her waist, "Do you remember what I said before Brno? When I made the scrambled egg?" Brushing her hair off her hair with the gentle fingers of one hand Dani fixed her with a look, his eyes conveying as much feeling as his tone and his words, I said I'd take whatever grief came my way, from whoever, to give us the chance..."

Nodding slightly, voice trembling to match her hands, Evelina rested their foreheads together, "You weren't supposed to get the grief from me."

"Au contraire my dear," Dani smiled, eyes still on her, heart bouncing with happiness in his chest, "I think my wife, or wife-to-be, is _exactly_ who I'm supposed to get the most grief from..."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, fingers brushing the back of his neck, Evelina smiled, somehow feeling safe and content in the place that was somehow home already, "I love you."

"Well that's handy," Dani grinned wide, obviously spending too much time around Marc, "Because I love you too..."

Sinking into a warm kiss, loving and comforting at first, Evelina groaned as Dani's fingers moved lower, digging into her ass as his tongue got more demanding in her mouth, heat building in the kiss as they moved, almost stumbled, toward the wall, needing the balance as clothing started to be tugged out of the way.

*

"I won't break..." Words hissed into Dani's ears, both of them finally on Dani's bed, naked, clothing strewn all over the hall floor, Evelina dug her heels into Dani's back, her able to see the restraint on his face, the gentle rocking pace beyond good, but not what the sharp nips from teeth and digging fingers had suggested they both wanted, and needed, "Stop holding back..."

Resting his forehead on hers, both of them sweat slick from effort, Dani closed his eyes, the feeling of being buried inside her almost perfect, but wanting more, the burning in his groin begging him from more, " _Lina_..."

"I'm not fragile..." Nipping his bottom lip, smirking dirty at the growl, Evelina breathed against his mouth, soothing the nip with her tongue, tightening her legs around him, "Dani..."

Giving in with a growl Dani dropped his head to her shoulder, swearing at the way her body arched and reacted to the hard thrust, finding a pace that made the sound of slapping skin echo around the room, one of his hands finding their way between them, making her hiss more as his fingers found their target, drawing her closer to the edge before picking up the pace even more and pushing her over, a desperate _"Dani"_ slipping from her mouth as he took a few more thrusts into the vice-like tightening around him and followed him over, her name joining his bouncing off the walls.

 


	55. Compromises

"Sure you don't want me to come in with you?"

Smiling warmly Evelina leant in to give him a kiss, a quick peck on the lips, "I don't think that would really help matters any... But thank you for the offer."

"Ok," Dani smiled, half relieved, half wanting to go with her, "I'm going to the gym with Eric. Call me when you are finished if Mack isn't driving you home. Love you..."

Sharing another quick kiss, Evelina picked her bag up from the footwell, " Love you too..."

*

"Sorry I'm late," Dashing over to the table, obviously out of breath from rushing, Maverick sat on the seat opposite her, "I couldn't get parked nearby, then I got stopped by some fans..."

Evelina smiled, taking a sip from her glass of water, "Not a problem. How are you?"

"Yeah, not bad thanks." Pausing as the waiter came over, ordering water for himself, Maverick smiled, glad the atmosphere wasn't overly tense, "You?"

Menu in hand Evelina smiled, "Not too bad. The sickness is starting to ease off."

"That's good. So what do you fancy for lunch?"

*

Reckoning it was better to get it out in the open Maverick took a breath and blurted it out, "I went to see a lawyer..."

"Right..." Surprised, but not massively so, Evelina put down her glass, concern on her face, "What about? I mean, I know it was about the baby, but in particular..."

Taking a drink of water, trying to keep his tone friendly and relaxed, Maverick shrugged his shoulders lightly, "I just really wanted to know where we stood legally with some things."

"That's fair enough," Evelina concurred, getting tense as she knew at some point she had to mention the living arrangements, "Did you find out everything you wanted?"

"Yeah," Maverick smiled lightly, "I think so. I was mostly worried about the fact that we won't be married. It's important that I am on the birth certificate, you know in case anything happens to me..."

"I think that's important anyway," Evelina smiled, trying to dissipate the nerves in her belly, "I mean, I assumed you'd want the baby to be a Vinales so..."

"I'd like that," Jumping in, going slightly red at his enthusiasm, Maverick laughed, "I mean I really would like that. You don't mind?"

"Not at all," Genuine, Evelina smiled, slightly tinged with sadness, "I meant what I said Mav, you are this child's father and I have no interest in trying to stop that or change that or whatever. I really haven't. I have a wonderful relationship with my father and I'd never, _ever_ , do anything deliberately to prevent my child having that with their father."

"I'm glad," Maverick bit his lip, wondering how honest to be, before deciding he needed to ask, curiosity too much for him, "What about Dani? What will his relationship be?"

"A step-father, in time," Evelina felt guilty at the pained looked that passed over Maverick's face, "He would never try and step into your place, that's not what either of us want."

"My lawyer suggested perhaps we could agree that we have to be with a partner for six months before introducing them to the child..." Maverick trailed off, sighing sadly, "But you'll have been with Dani that time when they are born... Are you going to stay living with him now?"

"Yes," Trying not to let the look of dismay on his face upset her, Evelina nodded, "We're planning on buying a house. I know it's not..."

"Not what?" Maverick laughed, sarcasm easy to hear, "Not fair? Not right? Which?"

"Not easy," Keeping calm, biting her cheek, Evelina sounded assured, "I know it's not easy for you."

"It's not going to change anything though, is it?" Maverick shrugged, despondent, "Nothing is going to change the fact that Dani is going to see my child more than I am."

"I'll do everything I can to make sure you see them as many days as possible..."

"Thanks..."

"Mav..." Evelina bit her lip, composing herself, seeing him upset genuinely upsetting her, "I don't know what else you want me to do."

"Walk away from Dani and marry me?" Laughing, eyes on her showing that he was slightly serious, Maverick shrugged, fingers fidgeting with the cutlery, "There's nothing."

"Say I did," Sympathetic Evelina smiled softly, "Say I did that. What happens next year or in five years or ten years when we split up because it's all gone horribly wrong? How is that better for our child than us sorting out the hard stuff now? Before they are caught in the middle of rows and divorces?"

"Your parents got divorced and you are ok..."

"They did, and I am," Evelina laughed, "But I still have memories a child shouldn't have... I still remember my parents crying, clinging to each other when they thought I was asleep because they were terrified about the effect on me... I still remember the mark on the wall from where my mother chucked a plate of spaghetti at my father in a row... And I still remember my father thinking I didn't see him wiping away a tear when we were looking at the sunset and he said we'd always be under the same sky... I don't want those memories for our child."

"What do you want?" Understanding, not wanting those memories either, Maverick braced himself, aware the picture about to be painted was likely to be vastly different to the one in his head, "How do you want things to go?"

"Well I'm not stupid, I know it'll be a long time before you want anything to do with Dani," Evelina shrugged candidly, before going on, Maverick taking in the way her face changed as she spoke, the enthusiasm and passion for the child's future shining out from her, "I want them to be secure. I want them to be able to tell me they want to stay with you tonight and that to be ok, and if they tell you they want to stay with me tonight then that's ok too. I want one of us to be shaking our heads because they are out the door and running to the other motorhome to show someone the picture they've painted or whatever. I don't want them to feel they have to hold back because we, well I, fucked up..."

"That sounds a bit unrealistic."

"Maybe it does, and maybe it's easier for me because I'm not the one that's hurting, but I want our child to grow up with us as their parents, not you as their Dad and me as their Mum like two separate worlds. I want us both to be there for their birthday party, not them having to have two, I don't want them to worry about their wedding day because we don't get on..."

"I think that's a long way off Lina," Maverick shrugged, his voice quiet as he contemplated everything, "I'm just not sure how that is going to work with Dani being there. How do I come to Dani's home to visit my baby?"

"You don't, you come to my home to visit your baby..."

"And what about things like schools and holidays?"

"What about them?"

"Well I want to choose their school with you, and come to parents night..."

"I want that too," Evelina smiled, "You'll be their Dad. Dani will, I hope, have a big place in their life, but he won't be their Dad. Not ever... You'll be the one I mean when I say "If you don't stop that I'll tell your Dad", you'll be the one I mean when I say "Ooh you'll have to show that to your Dad", you'll be the one I call first when they look like they might take their first step, or when they are sick. You. Not Dani. You."

"Can you honestly promise me that? That Dani won't become a default Dad?"

"Mav," Evelina closed her eyes, not wanting to hurt him further, "We'd be having this conversation anyway. This isn't happening because of Dani, maybe the timing is to do with Dani, but not the overall issue..."

"Right..."

"Ma..."

"Will I be allowed to have them overnight?"

"Of course, I'm not sure how it'll all work with the breastfeeding. Apparently you can get a pump thing so once we can do that, yeah."

"Good," Hardening his voice slightly, the reminder that she simply didn't love him too much, "What about the birth?"

"Do you want to be there?"

"Yes."

"Then you can be there."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"I want to have them christened in the chapel I was christened in."

"Fine by me," Evelina smiled, trying to soften the atmosphere, Maverick's resentment too strong for it to work, "I don't have preference religion wise so we'll go with what you want on that one."

"Right," Surprised by her acceptance Maverick nodded, floundering slightly, "Good. Where are you going to live?"

"Not sure yet. Somewhere around Barcelona, but we've not looked yet."

"Your food guys," The waiter appeared at the side of the table, smile on his face, plates in hand, "Who is having the burger?"

*

"I'd like to buy the pram," Maverick smiled, the break for food calming the atmosphere between them slightly, "If that's ok? I mean obviously you can pick it, but..."

"That's fine," Evelina nodded, "My father would like to buy the cot, my grandparents bought mine, his grandparents bought his, yadda yadda... You know what Italians are like!"

"I do," Laughing softly he nodded, "That's cool by me. They'll probably need two cots really, one at yours and one at mine so that will solve any issues if my parents want to buy one! My Mum will probably want to knit a shawl..."

"That'd be great because I can't knit. Ooh does she do little cardigans?"

"Yeah," Maverick laughed, taking out his phone, scrolling through and showing her a photo, "There's already a little collections."

"Aww that's great," Putting her hand to her stomach she grinned, "My mother can't knit. She's more likely to buy them their first bottle of tequilla..."

"That could be Jack..."

"If he has a death wish..." Evelina growled, laughing at Maverick's laugh, "If he ever drops them..."

"He won't," Maverick chuckled, "He does want them to be called Little Jack or Jacqueline though..."

"He can keep wanting!" Evelina laughed, before frowning, "You don't like those names do you?"

"No!"

"Thank fuck..."

*

"Well," Caught off guard Evelina floundered, "That obviously depends on who is around..."

Maverick shrugged, unrepentant, "I don't want him to meet my child before me, no matter what."

"Obviously it would only happen in a very rare..."

"No," Shaking his head, determined, Maverick stared, eyes dark, "It doesn't happen, no matter what..."

"Mav, we can't discuss plans for what will happen if you are not around and then insist the person I live with can't be there..."

"I don't want him there."

"And what happens if I'm alone?" Evelina fixed him with a look, "What happens if you are away with Suzuki, my father is in Italy and I'm here myself with just Dani?"

"That's not likely..." Maverick shrugged, "You'll just have to ask someone else..."

"You'd rather I gave birth alone?"

"You wouldn't be the first person..." Aware he was being unreasonable Maverick sighed, "He is not to meet my child before me."

"Right," Feeling like she could cry, all of their progress undone, Evelina nodded, "You don't get to say who I have with me when I give birth. Not if you are not there to support me. I have to go."

"We're all going to have to make compromises... Your words."

"I'm having a scan on Monday at 10 if you want to come. Good luck at Aragon."

 


	56. Aragon: Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aragon will contain some deeply unpleasant language and some things people may find distasteful. I'm also putting a violence warning on this one to cover all bases.

"Why don't you come with me?" Pausing his packing for a moment, Dani smiled, "It wasn't too bad last night when we went out for dinner and at least in the paddock you've got me, your father, Eric, Marc and everyone else. Might be better than being here by yourself?"

Lying on the bed next to Dani's case, hands on her belly, exploring the tiny hint of bump starting to show, Evelina sighed, frustrated by the fact that the morning sickness seemed to have been replaced by a general feeling of yuck most of the day, "I dunno..."

"Well..." Zipping his case and chucking it to the floor, wiggling his eyebrows at her raised one, Dani clambered onto the bed, legs either side of hers, and crawled up until their mouths were together, stopping only briefly to place a soft kiss on her swelling belly, "Maybe I could persuade you..."

"Mmm..." Evelina chuckled, the sound turning into a groan as Dani's mouth found its way to her neck, "Maybe you could..."

*

"Rocky," Evelina laughed hard, sat in the passenger seat on the way to Aragon, Dani's persuasion techniques succession, "Rocky Vinales... Nah."

Dani laughed, glad Evelina was being distracted from feeling crap, actually able to imagine Maverick with a son named Rocky, that still stinging a little, "What about girls?"

"Erm..." Scrolling through the app Evelina frowned, "Floral name.... Daisy, nah, Rose? I like Rose..."

Dani nodded, eyes firmly on the road, the turning one he had missed so many times even people he didn't know made jokes about it, "Yeah, Rose is nice."

"Ok so Rose is a maybe," Flicking her finger to make the screen move Evelina pondered some more names, "Violet, nah, Jasmine, too Aladdiny..."

"Aladdinny?" Dani cackled with laughter, shaking his head, "That's not even a word."

"You know what I mean," Looking up Evelina smirked, "Don't miss the turning."

Taking his hand off the wheel Dani flicked his middle finger at her, before using it to turn on the indicator, almost waving it at her, making her laugh hard, "What's next if Jasmine is _too Aladdiny_..."

"Poppy, no, Lilac, that's a **colour** not a fucking name, Acacia, that's not bad actually...." Pondering, Evelina turned to him, "Can you say Acacia in your accent please?"

"Well I can't say it in any other accent!" Dani laughed, "Acacia..."

"That'll be a no then," Rolling her eyes, taking the piss, Evelina laughed as Dani's middle finger flicked up again, "Blossom, that's a Granny name, Petunia, nope, Dahlia, I like that... It needs the Spanish accent test..."

"Dahlia..." Dani parroted, rolling his eyes at her look, "Dahlia?"

"Yeah, I like Dahlia, it's going on the list," Looking through the list some more Evelina sighed, "I'm bored of girls names.... Ooh _'funky and unusual boys names'_ \- this should be a giggle.... Thor, can you imagine my father's face if I said _'Here is your grandson..... **Thor** ' _?"

*

"Ryder," Evelina giggled, "Would be kinda fitting I suppose..."

"Yeah," Dani laughed, then frowned, "I hope that's not a clue as to how they were conceived because that's too much information..."

"DANI!" Evelina's jaw dropped, her cheeks going bright red, "I don't even know what to say to that!"

"Sorry," Blushing scarlet Dani coughed, "We've never really talked about you and Mack like that."

"And we're never going to talk about it either!" Cringing, Evelina slunk down in her seat, shaking her head, "Why would you want to talk about _that_?"

"Well, you know, just in case," Stuttering, wondering why he'd even said a single word, Dani stumbled his way through his sentence, mortified, "...there was anything I should know. Things that you like. That maybe I don't. Haven't..."

"God, if I tell you our sex is very, very, _very_ good and there's nothing missing will you stop talking about this?"

"Yes."

"Our sex is very, very, _very_ good and there's nothing missing...." Evelina laughed, Dani's face beetroot, "Unless this is your way of bringing up something..."

"No!" Dani interjected quickly, somehow managing to blush even redder, "God no... I'm more than happy with _things_..."

"Good," Evelina laughed, both of them embarrassed, "Can we change the subject now please?"

" _Please_..."

*

"Hey old man..." Wandering into the hospitality area, first walk through the paddock uneventful, Evelina grinned, letting Livio pull her into a warm hug.

"You ok kiddo?"

"Yeah," Nodding, smile genuine, Evelina stepped back, hand instantly going back into Dani's, "All is well. How's you?"

"If airlines would stop losing my luggage I'd be much happier," Livio grimaced, infuriated to have missing luggage for the third time in the year, "But other than that I am happy. Have you time for dinner with your old man tonight?"

"I have," Evelina smiled, "Have you time for dinner with your daughter?"

"I have," Livio chuckled, "Dani, have you time for dinner with us?"

"I haven't," Dani mock pouted, "I have a Honda prize winner thing with Marc."

"Ah yes, I forgot about that. Well what say I meet you here about 7pm?"

"Sounds good old man."

"Less of the old..." Kissing his daughter's head as he walked away Livio smiled, Evelina and Dani looking happy together, him able to find nothing that bothered him, no need for threats, happy that his daughter was settled at last, even despite the tricky circumstances.

*

"You're going to be late..."

Hands under Evelina's top, fingers drawing patterns on her spine, her perched on the worktop, legs wrapped around his waist, her hands in his hairs, Dani shook his head, breaking the kiss only for a second, "Don't care..."

"Da..." Losing the words as Dani's tongue danced into her mouth, tangling around hers, his fingers pressing into her skin harder, Evelina moaned low, jumping in fright as the motorhome door opened, Eric's voice cutting through the air.

"DAN..... Oh... Shit..."

Untangling himself, quickly checking his jeans didn't look obscene Dani laughed, stepping back, "Your timing is shit Eric..."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologise," Evelina laughed, hopping off the unit, looking at Dani with a frown, "Don't give him a row for your bad manners."

"I have impeccable manners!"

"If you had impeccable manners he wouldn't be looking for you because you wouldn't be late..." Reaching to fix Dani's ruffled hair Evelina caught sight of the clock and paled, "God Pedrosa, now you've made me have bad manners too!"

*

Dashing along the paddock, not really paying attention to anyone or anything, it still relatively quiet being only Wednesday, Evelina suddenly looked up, someone speaking to her, breaking her trance, "Sorry?"

"Nothing..." Giving her a dirty look as she walked away the girl waited until she was almost out of earshot, "Slag..."

Catching the sniggering from a few more, some pretending to have heard nothing, Evelina fixed her eyes on the Honda hospitality and kept walking, ignoring the urge to bite back.

*

"You ok kiddo?" Putting down his fork Livio frowned, "Spill it..."

Evelina sighed, annoyed with herself for saying nothing in her own defence, "Some girl called me a slag in the paddock. I'm just annoyed that I didn't tell her to fuck off."

"Language," Livio chided her, before shrugging, "Ignore her sweetheart. She's a nobody."

"It's what people think though..." Evelina took a sip of water, "Between that and Mav yesterday..."

"What happened yesterday?"

"He doesn't want Dani to meet the baby before he does..." Holding up a hand, stopping Livio from agreeing, she shook her head, "This was in a conversation about what I'll do if you and he are away. He'd rather I was on my own than had Dani with me..."

"Evelina," Livio sighed, "Why are you even discussing that with him? If he's not there then he'll walk in, you'll hand him the baby and he won't give a single flying fuck who was there... Trust me."

"I suppose," Chewing on her lip, pondering his words, praying he was right, she shrugged, "I think he was lashing out because of the house thing."

"What house thing?"

"Oh, yeah..." Laughing softly, biting her lip, she smiled, "I forgot to say... Dani and I are buying a house."

*

"Absolutely not," Shaking his head Livio's tone was harsh, "That is not happening."

"What do you mean it's not happening?"

"If you live in his house then what happens if you have a row? Or if, god forbid, anything happens to Dani and you are not married?" Concern erupting as annoyance, Livio took a drink, "You and my grandchild will be completely vulnerable."

"We're going to have an agreement."

"An agreement is no good in the middle of the night Evelina..."

"Dani is reasonable, in fact he's probably too nice."

"Everybody is reasonable when everything is going well..." Livio pondered, looking at his daughter, "You really want to do this? Buy a house now, live with Dani now?"

"Yes," Evelina was determined, "I love him, he loves me, we've talked about getting married... I really want to do this."

"I'll give you the money."

"Papa..."

"Hear me out," Thinking on his feet, determined to protect her at all cost, Livio nodded, "I'll give you the money for the house, no matter the cost. Then you can't be thrown out, but when you and Dani get married and you have an agreement that says you and the child stay in the home you can pay me back."

"Papa I really don't think..."

"Evelina," Livio smiled, tinged with sadness, "I thought your mother and I would be together forever. Everyone who is happy and thinking of marriage thinks they'll be together forever.... When your mother and I split up you had to leave your home because we couldn't afford to keep it. I don't want my grandchild uprooted if anything happens."

"I'll have to speak to Dani..."

"I wouldn't expect anything else kiddo."

 


	57. Aragon: Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aragon will contain some deeply unpleasant language and some things people may find distasteful. I'm also putting a violence warning on this one to cover all bases.

"You're quiet..." Sitting up, Dani perched on the edge of the bed deep in thought, Evelina wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing a kiss to the back of his shoulder, "What's up?"

Kissing her arm, Dani smiled, resting his head back on her shoulder, "Nothing..."

"You are a shit liar Pedrosa..." Laying a trail of kisses along his shoulder and up his neck Evelina nibbled on his earlobe, "Tell me the truth and I let you share my shower..."

Dani laughed softly, reaction in his groin instant, "Just thinking about Livio... Do you think he thinks we won't last?"

"No, I don't think he thinks that," Snuggling her head into the crook of his neck Evelina kissed his skin softly, "He just knows how annoying I am to live with..."

"Lina," Dani sighed, laughing lightly, "Do you think he doesn't trust me?"

"I don't think it's anything to do with you babe," Evelina smiled against his skin, "I think it's entirely about him protecting his baby girl... He'd be offering the same if I was living with anyone else."

"So you buy the house, then we pay him back when we get married?" Dani chewed on his lip deep in thought, "I looked something up last night..."

"What?"

"If we get married then they assume I'm the father of any children you have," Voice soft Dani shrugged, "There is a process, but it'd be easier for you if we weren't married when the baby was born..."

"You were thinking about getting married that soon?" Slightly shocked, kissing the disappointed look away, Evelina smiled, carding the fingers of one hand through his hair, "Dani, I want to marry you, but not when I'm carrying someone else's child... Once we're settled and we know you want to put up with me and my baby forever more."

"I already know..." Dani smiled, stealing another kiss, tongue sneaking out, just for a moment, "Let's do it... Buy the house in the way Livio suggested, if it makes him feel better then it's good, it might help with Mack too..."

"I love you Pedrosa..."

"I love you too Suppo..." Pulling her round onto his lap, groaning low as her ass nudged against his cock, Dani drew her into a kiss, tongues mingling around, neither caring that they hadn't brushed their teeth, pulling her legs around his waist, ankles crossing at the back, "Did someone mention a shower?"

"I think they did..." Leaning back, pulling her sleep shirt over her head, Dani sighing contentedly at the feeling of her bare breasts against his chest, Evelina smirked, "Shower?"

*

"Dani..." Tugging his hand, him giving a dirty look to someone calling out to her in the paddock, Evelina kept her voice quiet, "Ignore them... They don't matter."

"I don't want people speaking to you like that..." Dani shook his head, turning away, letting go of her hand to slide his arm around her shoulders, pressing a kiss to her head, "Pricks."

"Let's just get to hospitality..." Hearing the words being thrown at them Evelina put her arm around his waist, "Ignore, ignore and ignore..."

"Fucking slag..."

"Disgraceful..."

"Can't help who you fall in love with..."

"You can help shagging someone else's girl..."

"Tramp..."

Opening the hospitality door Evelina pushed Dani inside, the Spaniard bubbling with rage, "Go get coffee and calm down."

"Everything alright?"

Turning to the side, Marc, Alex and Hector sat a table, Evelina smiled, "Just a few opinionated idiots... Alex..."

"Lina..." Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Marc's face going bright red, Alex stood up, arms wide, "Baby..."

Moving over, letting Alex hug her tight, Dai shaking his head and laughing, Evelina sighed, "I've missed you..."

"I've missed you too... It's nowhere near as much fun sneaking into the spare room now..."

"Alright people," Marc hissed, face crimson, wishing the ground would open up and swallow him, "You've had your fun."

"Oh no," Dani shook his head, laughing, "They've not even started yet!"

*

"You should be careful..." Hissing in Hector's ear, the older man taken by surprise, washing his hands in the bathroom, Marc rested a hand on his ass, "I might end up feeling the need to get you back for telling them..."

Looking up, catching Marc's eye in the mirror, Hector bit his lip, shrugging, "Oh really? And what happened to _'one off'_ and _'I need to be sensible in the paddock'_ then?"

"Well..." Squeezing his hand gently, not missing the darkening in Hector's eyes, Marc pulled his bottom lip through his teeth, "You keep bending over things to pick stuff up, and it just reminds me how good your ass looked with my handprint on it..."

"Marc..." Hector's voice was practically a whimper, his hands trembling, "We shouldn't..."

"You're right..." Giving Hector's neck a quick, sharp, bite, smirking at the low wail it drew, Marc shrugged, "But I will, at some point..."

" _Marc_..." The idea of not knowing, of being on edge all week just waiting for Marc, made Hector whimper again, his hands moving to grip the sink, his breathing quickened, Hector sounded needy already, "Please..."

"All in good time..." Slapping Hector's ass once, Marc grinned and walked out, faced schooled back to normal, glad his jeans were tight enough to make his cock behave.

*

Lina New                                             Hi. I meant to text you last night, but got caught up with the old man. I'm at Aragon.

Maverick                                             Yeah I heard. Thanks for texting though. My parents are here if you'd like to come along at some point?

Lina New                                             I'd like that, if you are sure that's ok with you?

Maverick                                             I wouldn't have invited you if it wasn't. They are staying in my motorhome so come along anytime.

Lina New                                             Ok, I'll pop along in a while.

*

"Papa?" Putting her head around the office door Evelina smiled, "Do you have a minute?"

Livio grinned, putting his pen down, "Always for you kiddo."

"Thank you," Closing the office door behind her Evelina sat on the chair opposite his desk, "I spoke to Dani..."

"And?"

"And he was worried at first, thought maybe you didn't think we'd last..."

"It's not that...."

"I know," Evelina grinned, amused, "I explained it to him and we'd be very happy to accept..."

"I'm glad," Livio nodded, happy that she was going to be secure, "Right, now I'm sorry to kick you out, but..."

"I know," Evelina laughed, "Bikes to sort, riders to bollock, races to win.... Catch you later old man."

*

Hand up to knock the door Evelina froze, the distinctive Australian voice filtering through from the lounge area, anyone passing the motorhome able to hear his opinion.

"She's a fucking slag mate. Honestly, she was all over Mack at that party, I mean it was clearly on offer for him...." Taking a sharp breath as Jack laughed, clearly on the phone, Evelina bit her lip hard, determined not to cry, "Yeah, Twister... Public fucking foreplay, then **everyone** could hear them in his room, she was well up for it!.... Then a few weeks later she's hopping into bed with Dani? What a fucking bitch... I said to Mack he needs to get down the clinic and get tested, fuck knows how many other guys have been there, dirty skank..."

Turning on her heel Evelina faltered, Maverick walking toward her, his face making it clear he'd heard, "Mav..."

"Lina," Glossing over what he'd heard, Maverick smiled weakly, "My parents are in hospitality having lunch..."

"Right..." Not surprised he was ignoring it, knowing how much she'd hurt him, yet it still stinging, Evelina nodded, "Ok. I'll maybe catch up with them another time then."

"Ok," Maverick smiled, walking up the steps, stopping at the door, her still standing near them, "Anything else?"

"No," Shaking her head, hands in her pockets, determined not to let him see them trembling, "Nothing."

"Cool," Going inside, door banging shut behind him, Maverick gave Jack a look, "The fucking window is open mate, anyone passing can hear you..."

"So?"

"Lina was outside..."

"Fuck her mate, I don't care what that whore thinks," Jack cackled with laughter, Mav's face frowning, "Are you bothered?"

Maverick shrugged, not entirely honest, "Nah. Not bothered."

Walking away, lip bitten hard, Evelina swallowed the lump in her throat, things so far from sorted it felt like too much again.


	58. Aragon: Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previous Aragon warnings apply...

"Morning..."

"Mor..." Hector turned, spoon halfway between mouth and bowl, freezing at the sight of Marc, stark bollock naked, skin still damp from his shower, "...ning..."

"So I was thinking," Stalking toward the older man, grin more evil than cheesy, erection bobbing up toward his stomach, Marc smirked, "You really do owe me an apology..."

"I do?" Putting his bowl down, spoon dropping to the table with a clatter that made him jump, his eyes locked on Marc, mostly his face, but occasionally darting down for a glimpse of the toned muscles, the younger man quirking his eyebrow, amused, when their eyes locked again, making Hector blush, "Wwwhy?"

"You told them..." Marc shrugged, voice matter of fact as if he was discussing who was going to drive the hire car, reaching out to run a thumb along Hector's cheek, biting his tongue at the way the other man's eyes fluttered shut at the simple touch, moving his hand to his shoulder, pressure only slight, but enough to see Hector drop to his knees, Marc's cock at eye level, making him lick his lips, "I much prefer it when you are not speaking...."

*

"Morning darling...."

Looking over her shoulder, sat on a wall at the end of the paddock, Evelina laughed, smile wide, "Good morning sweetheart..."

"How are you and the little one this morning?" Kissing her cheek Alex hopped up onto the wall next to her.

Sighing, rolling her eyes, hand on her belly, Evelina huffed, "Little one has decided that everything is going to give me rancid heartburn today..."

Wincing, Alex pulled a face, "Nice..."

"I know, charming child..." Evelina shrugged in a _'what can you do?'_ gesture, "So what brings you out wandering at this time in the morning?"

"Well," Alex huffed slightly, "I went for a quick run and when I got back I was about to open the door when I heard Marc talking to Hector..."

"Oh right," Catching on Evelina chuckled, "Ah..."

"So now I'm like a little homeless orphan," Poking out his bottom lip Alex sighed dramatically, "I haven't even had breakfast yet...."

"You poor thing," Evelina laughed, jumping down, "Come on, my little stray, I have cornflakes and Dani has some of that healthy shit you lot like."

"Healthy shit," Alex chuckled loud, jumping off the wall, arm slung around her shoulder, mocking the height difference between them until he got a threatening look, "Who could resist that kind of menu..."

*

"Ok?" Hand tangled tight in Hector's hair, his cock rubbing against the older man's cheek, smears of pre-cum on his face, Marc checked, Hector's eyes, so dark they were almost black, telling him almost enough, but the other man important enough to him to make him hold back, just for a second, "Yes?"

Nodding, voice low and crackly, Hector almost begged, "Yes..."

"Good," Marc smirked, reaching his free hand down, thumb running along Hector's bottom lip, "I do love your mouth..." Pushing his thumb in, Hector's mouth opening willingly, cheeks hollowing around his digit, Marc sighed, letting his cock nudge against Hector's nose, "You are so _good_..."

*

"Busted..." Frowning Dani pointed at Alex, "I knew you weren't trustworthy Marquez..."

"Oops..." Alex shrugged, "Sorry..."

"Eating my cereal as well," Flopping down onto the sofa next to Evelina, giving her a kiss, Dani laughed, "So I go for a run and you sneak him in... Pfft..."

"Marc is having a _meeting_ with Hector..." Evelina patted Alex's head, as if the younger man had been left traumatised by his lack of breakfast.

Dani wrinkled his nose, "Did you walk in?"

"Overheard," Alex shuddered, "I really did **not** need to know my brother had that tone..."

Dani shook his head, "It's not good. I overheard Eric once, you have my sympathy... Have some more cereal. You'll recover, in time..."

*

Looking up, eyes on Marc, mouth and throat full of cock, Hector moaned, the vibration drawing a growl from the younger man, fingers moving to tease and fondle his balls, Hector's eyes filled with lust determination as he began to move again, sliding Marc back and forth over his tongue.

"Fuck... _Yes_..." Tightening his grip in Hector's hair, free hand massaging the other man's jaw, fingers spit soaked from Hector's drool, Marc cursed under his breath, thrusting harder, gag reflex controlled beautiful, "God, I could do this all day...... Make me come..."

Determined, fire in his belly burning, his own cock painfully hard trapped in his jeans, Hector redoubled his efforts, tongue swirling around, pushing Marc deeper into his throat with each thrust, fingers of one hand reaching round, trailing down Marc's crack as the other hand played firmer with his balls, waiting for that tell-tale catch, the signal that Marc was close, drawing a finger over his hole as he heard it, hair almost ripped out as Marc swore loud, pulling him back in time to decorate his face with spurts of cum, the act somehow gloriously degrading, making him rip open his own jeans, tugging his cock out roughly, four flicks of his wrist all he needed to explode on to the motorhome floor, the air full of the sound of heavy breathing and the smell of sex.

*

"Hey..."

Sat in the garage, just out of sight of the cameras, Evelina smiled, "Hey... Good practise session."

"Yeah not bad," Sitting next to her Alex smiled, " _Finally_ getting the hang of it."

"Don't be so hard on yourself..." Eyes drawn back to the screen, Dani's bike straightening up after threatening a slide, Evelina sighed in relief, "I don't think I'll ever get used to that..."

"I can imagine.... Oooh..."

"Ouch," Evelina frowned at the screen, team colours not mattering until a rider was back up on his feet, her face darkening as she recognised the rider, voice turning sarcastic, " _Shame_..."

"Lina!" Alex giggled, shaking his head, not exactly overwhelming with sympathy for the Australian trudging through the gravel, "You are mean..."

"Pfft," Shaking her head, disdain barely hidden, she shrugged, "I'm sure your heart bleeds for him."

"It does," Watching her, noticing the difference on her face when Danilo slid out, concern not waning, Alex frowned, "Hey, is everything ok?"

"Yeah," Not massively convincingly she smiled, "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Probably because Miller is prick..." Alex frowned, concerned, "Has he done something?"

"It's nothing."

"Lina..."

"Really," Smiling, putting on her best _'I'm fine'_ act, Evelina nodded back to the screen, "Marc looks good..."

"Lina," Alex slung an arm around her shoulder, smile on his face kind, "I know I'm just a kid to you, but since we are having an affair you know you can trust me..."

"Oh Alex," Evelina laughed softly, biting her lip, sighing, "I overheard him yesterday."

"What did he say?"

"Oh just that I'm a whore, among other things..."

"He WHAT?!" Alex's eyes bulged wide, outraged, "What a dick!"

"He doesn't know that I heard him," Evelina's eyes went wide with panic, "You can't tell Dani, or Marc because he'll tell Dani..."

"Lina..."

"No, Alex," Determined, eyes darkening, angry and conflicted, Evelina bit her lip, "I don't want him to know, Dani will flip..."

"Rightly so!" Reining himself in Alex sighed, "Ok, I won't tell Dani... Are you ok?"

"Mav heard him..." Evelina sighed, slightly emotional, "He didn't say anything, just pretended he didn't hear anything... I just... I get that he's mad, I do, I just... I'm bringing a child into the middle of this."

"It'll be alright," Alex pulled her into a hug, "You've got Dani, Marc, me, and you've got Livio... That's way tougher than Jack 'the gobshite' Miller any day..."

"I hope so..."

"It will," Alex leant his head in, like he was sharing a conspiracy, smiling, voice cheeky, "EG hospitality has salted caramel ice cream... **And** I know a guy who can sneak you in..."


	59. Aragon: Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The warnings apply in this one.... (Please don't hate me!)

"You have qualifying..."

"I know..." Nuzzling at Evelina's neck, both of them on their sides, Dani's hand delved between her legs, nimble fingers making her sigh, leaning back into him slightly as he trailed nips down her neck until he was leaning over, suckling a bruise into her collarbone, fingers getting bolder, two pushing inside her, then teasing back up, circling her clit, before pulling her leg over his, cock rubbing against her, "But I've got lots of energy..."

*

Lina New                                      Hi. Are your parents still around? I was going to pop by to see them around 11.30ish?

Maverick                                      Hi. They are. They'll be in hospitality, I'll let them know you'll be in.

Maverick                                      How are you? Is the sickness any better?

Lina New                                      Thanks.

Lina New                                      Yeah the sickness has subsided. I have heartburn, but other than that it's not too bad.

Maverick                                      Good. I'm glad, the sickness sounded horrid. Can you take anything for the heartburn?

Lina New                                      Yeah I have a bottle of aniseed sludge. It's not pleasant, but it's not too bad.

Maverick                                      Eww. Sounds grim. Just told my Mama you are coming along and she's really excited. She has a knitted thing for you.

Lina New                                      It is a bit, but better than heartburn. Aww bless her. See you later.

*

"Go practise Pedrosa..." Wriggling in his hug until she could turn around to face him, laughing at the petted lip, "I'll be here later... And tomorrow... And on Monday when we wake up at home..."

"I love that..." Dani grinned, happy and secure, stomach bubbling at her use of the word home, "I love that you are coming home with me."

"I don't mind it much either, it's _ok_..."

"Pfft..." Leaning in for a kiss, soft, languid and not leading because he really did have to go, Dani let out a contented sigh, "I really need to go or your father will kill me."

"You do, shoo..."

"No affair business with mini-Marquez while I am gone..." Dani winked, laughing as he bounded down the step, happily oblivious to the few hanging around the paddock who were giving him dirty looks, everything worth it.

"Spoilsport!"

*

"Morning," Trademark smile in place Marc sauntered in, his usual five minutes late, catching Hector's eye with a smirk, "Breakfast anyone?"

"I've already eaten," Determined to at least try and find even ground for once, knowing getting the high ground was probably impossible with Marc, given the things he'd allowed the younger man to do to him, Hector shrugged, slightly cocky.

"Shame..." Picking up the milk, swigging it from the bottle, making a show of licking a droplet from the corner of his mouth, Marc waggled his eyebrows, "I'm ravenous..."

"Please..." Alex groaned, putting his spoon down, shaking his head, trying to rid himself of the images in his brain, " _Please_ , just stop...."

"Can't help it if I'm hungry..." Dropping down onto a chair, Marc poured cereal into a bowl, shrugging at his younger brother, "Needs must and all that..."

" _Marc_..." Hector cringed, blushing bright red, Alex chuckling at that, Marc simply shrugging, wondering what had happened to him, a few cheeky words from Marc and his cock wide awake and stealing all of his attention.

*

Taking a deep breath Evelina pushed open the door of the Suzuki hospitality area, aware of a few glances being shot in her direction she painted on a smile, spotting Maverick's parents at a table in the corner, breezing in like two fangirls hadn't just called her a slut, she walked over, "Hi..."

"Evelina!" Smile wide, Maverick's Mama scooped her into a hug, babbling in quick Spanish that Evelina, slightly out of practise, had to focus hard on to follow, knitted garments being pushed into her hands.

"Mama!" Coming up behind her, making the two woman jump slightly, Maverick, shook his head, "Let her breathe... Listen I can't really stop long, we've got some work to do on the bike, will you be ok?"

Nodding, Evelina smiled, trying to hide the trepidation at being left alone with his parents, "I'm sure we'll be fine."

"Thanks," Wagging his finger at his mother Maverick shook his head, "Don't scare her with woollen stuff while I'm gone..."

"Pfft... Go ride the bike, leave the baby to the ladies..." Scolding him, shooing him away from Evelina with waved hands, she made him laugh, and cringe, by planting a kiss on his cheek, "Go... go..."

*

Bounding down the steps, little bag of knitted baby wear in hand, Evelina headed for Honda, wanting to congratulate Dani on pole position, having been ensconced at Suzuki for far longer than planned, Maverick's mother tormenting him after his fourth place position by informing him that they'd decided the baby would be called Sol, boy or girl, after his childhood imaginary friend (that of course she'd told Evelina all about) everything good, until it suddenly wasn't and she was on the ground....

"Hey! That's enough!"

Putting her hand to her head, fingers coming back wet and red, Evelina moved to get up, a hand on her shoulder and an unfamiliar voice stopping her, telling her to take her time, "I... What?"

"Lina? It's Jorge... Are you ok? Do you need an ambulance?"

"No, no ambulance," Confused, Evelina looked up, "I... Did I fall? My head..."

"Sort of..." Jorge looked awkward, crouched down next to her, "Can you get up do you think?"

"I think so..."

"Right, give Artur your bags," Taking Evelina's handbag and the bag of knitting from her hand, her fingers grazed, Jorge hooked his arm under hers, "Are you sure you wouldn't rather have an ambulance?"

"No," Glancing around, suddenly both mortified and terrified for her child, Evelina shook her head, eyes teary, "I need to get up..."

"Ok," Jorge smiled kindly, "Hold on to me."

"Thank you," Allowing Jorge to guide her to her feet, Artur handing her a tissue to hold to her head, the blood beginning to trickle down her face, Evelina looked at her feet, discarded bottle next to them, "That hit me, didn't it?"

"Yes," Jorge nodded honestly, still holding onto her, knowing Dani would never forgive him if she fell again, anger on his face as he looked around, voice loud, "And there is CCTV **everywhere** in this paddock so the person that did that to a **pregnant lady WILL** get caught."

Looping Evelina's other arm through his Artur coughed, tilting his head toward her, blood and tears running down her cheek, "Let's get you to Honda, yeah?"

Evelina nodded, not trusting her voice, fearing with every step that some pain would hit her, signalling something wrong with the baby.

*

"I need a first aid box, some water and someone needs to call Clinica Mobile, let them know she's coming in..." Oblivious to the stunned faces Jorge guided Evelina to a chair before looking up, " _Quickly_... Ok, have you any pain anywhere other than your head?"

Holding her scuffed hands up, voice sounding young and lost, Evelina looked confused, "I think my hands hurt, but I don't know if that's just because they look sore."

"Lorenzo! What the fuck are you.... Evelina!" Panic taking over his face, Livio dashed over, "What happened? Are you ok? Is the baby ok?"

"Some girls chucked a bottle at her," Jorge bit his lip, furious, "It hit her head."

"I don't think they meant to hit her," Artur chucked in, not sure if it would help, "They were trying to goad her into a reaction, but she wasn't listening... They were egging each other on, I think they were trying to smash it at her feet..."

"Idiots," Jorge shook his head, disgusted, before turning to the staff milling around, gawping at her, "It's not an exhibition people..."

*

"Lina!" Running in the door, Evelina on the bed, Livio by her side, Dani looked pale and sick with terror, "Are you ok? Is the baby ok? What happened? God, are you ok?"

"Dani..." Letting Dani pull her into a hug Evelina promptly burst into tears, everything hitting her like a truck, clinging on to him, "I'm so scared. I've got to go for a scan."

"Why?" Sitting back, eyes wide in fear, Dani looked her over, catching sight of the dressing on her head, "Your head... Do you need a CT scan? Have you concussion? What happened?"

"Dani," Putting a firm hand on the younger man's shoulder, understanding his terror, but seeing Evelina getting more and more upset, Livio kept his voice firm, but friendly, "You need to calm down."

Looking up, catching Livio's nod toward Evelina, Dani nodded, composing himself, petrified inside, but outwardly putting on a show, soothing his voice, "What kind of scan?"

"For the baby," Sobbing, still clinging to Dani, Evelina trembled, "I landed on my stomach."

"Ok," Pulling her head to his shoulder, hand in her hair, Dani softened his voice, "Ssh baby... It'll be ok... Everything will be ok."

*

"Erm," Shocked to see a Yamaha rider strolling in Suzuki staff started fluttering around like startled butterflies, "Can I help you?"

"No thanks," Spotting Maverick, sat in a corner chatting with his mates, Jorge strolled over, "Do you not answer your phone for a reason?"

"Jorge?" Maverick frowned, no missed calls from the other rider, not sure he even had his number, but no missed calls from unknown numbers, "You called me."

"I did," The Mallorcan nodded, facial expressions unreadable, "From Lina's phone..."

"I was going to call her back..." Getting a sinking feeling in his stomach, instantly regretting ignoring the call, eyes shooting to Jack, him having encouraged it, Maverick's face paled, "Has something happened to the baby?"

"Maybe," Jorge shrugged, anger bubbling over, "Some of your fans chucked a bottle at her..."

"They what?" Genuinely stunned Maverick stood up, his chair clattering over, "Where is she? Is she ok?"

"She's at Clinica Mobile," Feeling slightly sorry for him, the younger rider clearly caring for his ex and his child, Jorge softened his voice, "She fell to the ground... Livio is with her, and Artur has gone to find Dani, but you..."

Turning to the door, it swinging shut as Maverick sprinted out Jorge smiled, "...you should probably go too..." Turning back to the table, having overheard Jack's previous bleatings Jorge shrugged, "I guess people need to start watching what they say..."

"Wait a minute..."

"No, **you** wait a minute..." Jorge put his hands on his hips, "I don't agree with what they've done, they should have waited at least, but she's carrying a child...."

"What's she's done to him is fucking awful?"

"Refuse to lower your standards to accommodate those who refuse to raise theirs..."

*

"Where is she?" Barrelling in the door, breathless from sprinting the whole way, Maverick put his hands on his hips, trying to catch his breath, "Is she ok? Is the baby ok?"

"She's in the bathroom, she's ok," Livio nodded toward Dani, "He has just paid the GDP of a small country for someone to come here and scan the baby rather than her having to face a media circus in Alcaniz..."

"Right," Feeling slightly out of place Maverick swallowed, like a teenager in a grown up world, "Is it true? What Jorge said? One of my fans did this to her?"

"Not a real fan," Still looking along the corridor to where she was Dani's voice surprised him, "No actual fan would risk your child..."

"I hope not," Biting his lip Maverick fought back a tear, "If anything happens to the baby I'll never forgive myself... I should have stopped them, the stuff people have been saying..."

"That doesn't matter now," Turning round, eyes glassy with tears, Dani shrugged, "All that matters is that they are alright... Everything else can wait..."

"Yeah," Nodding, agreeing, Maverick took a breath, "I'll pay, for the scan..."

"It's fine," Dani shook his head, "There's no need..."

"There's every need," Maverick nodded, "It's a scan for my baby so I should pay."

"Boys..." Tilting his head toward the bathroom, the door starting to creep open, Livio's tone contained a warning, "You alright sweetheart?"

"There's blood..." Looking at the three of them, heartbreaking terror on her face, Evelina began to whimper, "There's blood..."


	60. Aragon: Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not 100% happy with this, but hope it tells the story ok. Thank you for all the comments and support. I really, really appreciate it x

Opening the door, three coffees in a holder in his hand, Maverick closed it behind him as silently as possible, before padding into the room, "Any change?"

"No, she's still asleep," Shaking his head Dani smiled gratefully as he was handed a cup, "Thanks."

Handing Livio his cup, the Italian deathly silent, terrified for his daughter, the only one who'd been able to calm her down the previous night, Maverick sat down, taking a sip, wondering if you could race a MotoGP race after just three hours sleep, wondering if he wanted too, "It's foggy. Think all the starts will be delayed."

"It's always foggy here," Dani shrugged ruefully, them having run out of even inane conversation topics in the small hours, none of them sleeping much, "You'd think they'd plan bigger gaps, you know, plan for it...."

"Yeah," Maverick agreed, nodding, "They should."

*

"Well good morning from Aragon, not sunny Aragon because as you can see on your screen it is a very foggy Aragon... There are delays aplenty this morning with Moto3 warm up delayed for at least thirty minutes... Now off track I believe Gavin has some information about a deeply unpleasant incident that has been lighting up social media overnight, Gavin?"

"I have Jules," Gavin swallowed hard, his utter distaste for the saga clear, "Everyone has been talking for weeks about the ongoing fall out between Dani Pedrosa and Maverick Vinales.... Well after qualifying yesterday some drunk girls decided to involve themselves in it by throwing a bottle in the paddock. The bottle struck Evelina Suppo on the head and caused her to fall to the ground. Now as pretty much everyone knows Evelina is pregnant so it's a very unsavoury incident. The police have been involved, two girls have been arrested, apparently the intent was to smash the bottle near her, but obviously their plan failed quite badly."

"This sounds very unpleasant Gavin, is Evelina, obviously the daughter of Honda boss Livio Suppo, ok?"

"We're not entirely sure to be honest Jules. We know she was helped into Honda hospitality by Jorge Lorenzo and one of his team and from there she was taken to Clinica Mobile. From there we are not sure, there were conflicting reports that either she went to the maternity hospital in Alcaniz for a check over or that someone from the hospital came to the track to check her over, obviously possible as the equipment in Clinica Mobile is very hi-tech. Obviously this incident throws the participation of Dani and Maverick in this race into doubt, but I imagine that that is very secondary to them both at the moment."

"Have we had any word from Honda or Suzuki?"

"No, and I don't imagine we will until much closer to the race either."

"Thank you Gavin, obviously the thoughts of everyone at BT Sport are with Evelina and we hope all is well with her and the baby."

*

"I don't know what to say..." Putting his phone down on the table Marc shook his head, getting irate, "This is shit. How fucking dare they do this?! Chucking a bottle for fuck's sake.... And thinking that saying _'oh we didn't mean to hit her'_ makes it somehow better?"

Putting his hand on top of Marc's, partly for comfort and partly to stop him taking up his annoying habit of flipping his phone over and over on top of the table, Hector sounded slightly hoarse, his throat still sore from the day before, "It doesn't matter what you say. It's the thought, not the words that are important."

"I just said to let us know if they need anything," Alex shrugged his shoulders, sat in the corner, feeling useless, getting more and more annoyed, "I hope people like fucking Miller are proud of themselves."

"How are you the younger one?" Marc laughed lightly, before taking in the second part of the sentence and frowning, "Miller? What's he got to do with anything?"

"Nothing," Trying to backtrack Alex cursed the quizzical look on Marc's face, the one he knew meant no peace until he spilled, "You can't tell Dani, she made me promise..."

"Ok..."

"No," Alex shook his head, determined, "I promised, so you need to promise, she doesn't need anymore hassle right now..."

"Ok, I promise," More concerned than anything else Marc's eyes went wide with fury at Alex's words, "He called her **_what_**?"

"Apparently he didn't know she could hear, but the window was open so he knew anyone passing could," Face not hiding his disgust, for the man or the words, Alex sounded livid, "How dare he call her those things..."

*

"So, they say you are the 'ero..." Vale stopped at Jorge's table, "Is she ok? And the baby?"

"No idea. Haven't heard anything since they took her to Clinica Mobile."

"It is not a good thing they did, 'er and Dani..."

"Not the child's fault..." Jorge stated, matter-of-factly.

"We all suffer for the sins of the father Jorge," Vale shrugged, walking away, leaving his teammate shaking his head.

*

"Hey..." Padding out of the bedroom, pale and dishevelled in an oversize t-shirt and joggers, Evelina laughed lightly, "Do I look as shit as you three?"

"You never look shit kiddo," Getting up, sweeping his daughter into a hug, Livio screwed his eyes shut, determined to stay strong, "How are you feeling?"

"Alright I suppose. I feel so tired even though I've slept so much," Glancing at the clock again her jaw dropped, "Warm up!"

"Delayed by fog, and it's only 7.30, you've not slept as long as you thought..." Livio kissed her forehead, "I do need to go though, give you three some space. I'll be back later, and just call to hospitality if you want food delivered, ok?"

"Ok," Wrapping herself in one more hug Evelina reached up to kiss his cheek, "Thank you."

*

"I think we need to talk..." Having made breakfast for Evelina while Dani helped her get dressed, them not wanting to share the tight hug in front of Maverick, and check the dressing on her head, Maverick's voice was wobbly, "We need to sort some things."

"Is now really the time?" Dani asked, not pushing an opinion either way, making it very clear it was just a question.

"I think it needs to be..." Biting his lip, fighting back the tears, Maverick sounded breathy, "I hate it, I hate that you two are together because it hurts, but it's how it is."

"Mack," Dani warned, seeing the tears well up in Evelina's eyes.

"Let me finish," Maverick nodded, taking a deep, shuddery breath, "I hate it and it's going to take me a long time to deal with that, but that, last night, watching that little screen and _praying_ with everything I had was the worst minutes of my life..."

Wiping a stray tear, Evelina sniffed, "Mine too..."

"In that room I made my, our, baby a promise. I promised that if they were ok, that if that blood was just old blood like that lady said and their heartbeat was strong and there was no more blood..." Trailing off for a moment, composing himself, Maverick sat down on a stool, facing Evelina, "I promised that I'd make it ok. That I'd tell the world that I didn't mind so that we never, ever, _ever_ , have to go through a night like that again..."

"What are you saying?" Dani asked, hoping it was good, but not sure if it was.

"As far as anyone outside this room is concerned we're friends..." Turning to Dani, Maverick shrugged, "We are nice to each other on Instagram, we smile and shake hands in the paddock and we give the idiots who did this no reason to do it again."

"And inside this room?"

"Inside this room you give me time to get used to the idea that the woman I love, and my child, go home with you instead of me..."

"That sounds fair," Dani held out his hand, genuine contrition on his face, "I am genuinely sorry that you got hurt."

Nodding, shaking Dani's hand, Maverick smiled weakly, "Are you staying here or would you like to go to hospitality?"

"I don't want to stay here alone... I'd rather be in hospitality," Evelina's voice showed her nerves.

"Right," Standing up, determined to do right for his child, Maverick nodded again, "Then I think we should all go, together. Show the world, mostly my mother and yours, that you are ok, and show people that no matter what they think this is **our** baby, and the three of us are determined to work together."

Getting up gingerly, Evelina wiped away another tear, "I'm sorry, and thank you."

"I'm sorry," Letting her hug him, it somehow not feeling overly weird with Dani there, Maverick kissed her head, "I didn't think for a second that things would get this out of hand, I thought they were just words..."

*

"Gavin, you have good news?"

"I do, on several fronts. Firstly Moto3 warm up will start in fifteen minutes. I have also just bumped into Dani Pedrosa, Maverick Vinales and Evelina Suppo as they made their way into Honda hospitality together. Evelina has five stitches in her head and what she called a 'banging' headache. There was some worry about the baby, but thankfully a scan has shown that all seems well with baba Vinales at the moment. Maverick said some things that I can't repeat about the culprits of this, Dani agreed with him and the two riders are currently like mother hens fussing over Evelina making sure she is ok, all under the watchful eye of Livio. Both Dani and Mack are racing today and then they'll all travel back to Barcelona together where she'll have another check up tomorrow."

"All is well that ends well then."

*

@suppolina                                 @lorenzo99 I'll never be able to thank you enough for your help x

@lorenzo99                                No need for thanks @suppolina. I am glad you and the child are well. Any decent person would have done the same. Even if I did disagree I would have done so. Morals are private, decency is public x

*

@maverickvinales25               _Img.pic_ Our baby. The centre of our world and the most important to us all. Anyone who harms him/her is no fan of mine. #babavinales #sensible #neverviolence #noexcuse

*

@suppolina                                 _Img.pic_ The most important person in the world, to all of us. #babavinales #neverviolence #noexcuse

*

@danipedrosa26                      _Img.pic_ An innocent baby. Anyone who harms him/her is no fan of mine or our sport. #babavinales #neverviolence #noexcuse

*

@marcmarquez93                    _Img.pic_ An innocent baby. Anyone who harms him/her is no fan of mine or our sport. #babavinales #neverviolence #noexcuse

@lorenzo99                                _Img.pic_ An innocent baby. Anyone who harms him/her is no fan of mine or our sport. #babavinales #neverviolence #noexcuse

@alexmarquez73                     _Img.pic_ An innocent baby. Anyone who harms him/her is no fan of mine or our sport. #babavinales #neverviolence #noexcuse

@dovi04                                       _Img.pic_ An innocent baby. Anyone who harms him/her is no fan of mine or our sport. #babavinales #neverviolence #noexcuse

@titorabat                                   _Img.pic_ An innocent baby. Anyone who harms him/her is no fan of mine or our sport. #babavinales #neverviolence #noexcuse


	61. Safe

@maverickvinales25               _Img.pic_ New pic of our little coffee bean. Getting bigger each time. Lucky for us completely unharmed. #happy #papa #mybaby

*

@abautista19                             Finally home after a nightmare day/night. No breaks in the collarbone, shoulder is back in place, but I have lost my phone :(

*

"Bed..."

"I was..."

"Bed..."

"But..."

"Evelina..." Hands on hips Dani fixed her with a glare, "You heard them at the hospital. Rest."

"Can't I rest on the sofa?" Putting on her best 'please' face, Evelina sighed at the stern look on his face, "I'll get lonely in here by myself... You are going away soon..."

"Stay there until it's ready," Heading for the bedroom door, turning back to give her another look Dani frowned, "I mean it, stay there until I shout. If you don't behave I'll call Livio..."

*

@abautista19                             _Img.pic_ An innocent baby. Anyone who harms him/her is no fan of mine or our sport. #babavinales #neverviolence #noexcuse

*

"Ok, you can come in now..."

Padding into the lounge, still in her sleepwear of a baggy #26 t-shirt and a pair of shorts, Evelina stopped at the door, the sight making her grin, "Dani..."

"Nope..." Striding over, finger wagging in the air, Dani wrapped his arms around her waist, "No more tears... We're home, Bubs is safe and everything is good, so no tears... Go on, lunch is nearly ready."

Going over to the sofa, after a quick kiss, recliner element pulled out, sheet, pillows and duvet from the spare bed making it into a makeshift bed, Evelina clambered on, belly feeling like it had exploded in the past few days, "Thank you."

"Do you want apple or pear in your salad?" Dani shrugged away her thanks, looking after her naturally instinctive for him, opening the oven, chicken salad to follow the instructions of the doctors that she was to have light meals until she felt better, "Oh, the iPad is there, I had an email back from that estate agent with a few property listings if you want to have a look?"

*

@aleixespargaro                       _Img.pic_ An innocent baby. Anyone who harms him/her is no fan of mine or our sport. #babavinales #neverviolence #noexcuse

*

"This is so good," Evelina smiled, resting her head on Dani's shoulder briefly, them both cross legged on the sofa eating, "If we ever split up then I'm keeping you as my personal chef..."

Dani laughed, relieved and happy to hear her making jokes, "At least I'll never be unemployed."

"Where did you get the dressing?" Forking up some more chicken and salad leaves, Evelina made a contented sound, "It's so nice."

Dani shrugged, coy as always about his cooking abilities, "I made it."

"You made it?" Evelina hummed her approval, "Dani Pedrosa, secret culinary genius, I like this development."

Laughing again, shaking his head, Dani shrugged, "It's hardly rocket science; some balsamic vinegar, a bit of honey, a handful of raspberries..."

"Did you hear that Bubs?" Hand on her stomach, laughing, Evelina sighed happily, "We're _never_ going to starve..."

*

@isaacvinales                             _Img.pic_ An innocent baby. Anyone who harms him/her is no fan of mine or our sport. #babavinales #neverviolence #noexcuse #familyalways

*

"Right the first one is in Sitges," Evelina looked to Dani, finding no negative reaction to that, "Five bedrooms, three bathrooms, ewww that lounge is..."

"Bloody awful?" Dani shook his head, reaching to tap on the screen, "No. Next. Ok, that looks nice, nice garden... Hmm... Maybe not..."

"Oh god no," Evelina shook her head, iPad in hand, shuddering, "Can you imagine living there with a toddler? All those steps, then a pond, then the pool and then that drop into the river?"

Dani concurred, "Not a family home. What's the next one? Erm, Supermaresme... Four bedrooms, eight bathrooms... Who on earth needs _eight_ bathrooms?"

"Jorge does..." Evelina snorted with laughter, "That's Jorge's house..."

"No way?"

"It is," Giggling, looking through the photos just because she could, Evelina grinned, "Didn't you see the Monster video?"

"No, it was deleted before I could see it," Dani shrugged, frowning at the cowprint rug, "I'm not sure this estate agent understood _family home_..."

"Have you never heard of You Tube?" Evelina shook her head, tapping on the screen, "You _need_ to see this video..."

*

@mariaherrera6                       _Img.pic_ An innocent baby. Anyone who harms him/her is no fan of mine or our sport. #babavinales #neverviolence #noexcuse

*****

Maverick                                      Hey. Just checking in on the patient. How are you?

Lina New                                      Hey. I'm good thanks, just taking it easy. Got a black eye brewing, but I'll take that now we know Bubs is ok for sure x

Maverick                                      Not good about the eye. Make sure you send photos to the police. Glad to hear you are taking it easy, please keep doing that. Thanks for letting me come this morning, it was amazing to see the baby again. Also chatting about names was amazing. I know you've got Dani, but please let me know if you need anything. x

Lina New                                      Thank you for coming along, and for inviting Dani into the room. That was really kind of you. I know it's not easy and I really appreciate it. I will let you know, I promise x

Maverick                                      As long as you and the little one are ok that is all I care about x

*

@polespargaro                          _Img.pic_ An innocent baby. Anyone who harms him/her is no fan of mine or our sport. #babavinales #neverviolence #noexcuse

*

"Come on sleepyhead, time for bed..."

Snuggling down under the duvet Evelina shook her head, "Can't we just stay here, I'm comfy..."

"No," Trying to pull the duvet away, sighing, but smiling, when she clung onto it, Dani scolded her, "Lina... You need to sleep."

"I know," Peeking over the cover she put on her best begging face, "It's super comfortable here, and there's such a pretty view out of the window, and there's space for us both... Can't we just sleep here tonight?"

"You want to sleep here?" Dani frowned, "When there's a perfectly good bed next door?"

"Pretty please?" Eveline batted her eyelashed at him, "It'll be like comfy camping..."

Shaking his head, smile tugging at his lips, Dani sighed, toeing off his socks and opening his belt, "You are weird sometimes Suppo..."

"I must be weird, Pedrosa, I love you..."

Letting his trousers and belt drop to the floor with a clatter Dani laughed, "I walked straight into that one..."

*

@luissalom39                                   _Img.pic_ An innocent baby. Anyone who harms him/her is no fan of mine or our sport. #babavinales #neverviolence #noexcuse

*

Marc                                              Hi. Just wanted to check how Lina was doing?

Dani                                                Hey. She's alright, she's got a black eye coming up, but Bubs is ok so she's doing alright. She's fast asleep now, but I'll tell her you were asking in the morning. Thanks.

Marc                                              I'm so glad the baby is ok. How are you doing?

Dani                                                Me? I'm fine.

Marc                                              You know where I am if you want to talk/chat/rant etc.

Dani                                                I do. Thank you. She's alright and she's home so I'll be fine.

*

@polespargaro                          _Img.pic_ An innocent baby. Anyone who harms him/her is no fan of mine or our sport. #babavinales #neverviolence #noexcuse

*

"Hmm?" Eyes fluttering open Dani was confused, until he recognised the room and remembered, then sighing, biting his lip as he realised why he'd woken up, a hot, wet tongue circling his tip, gently sucking him into a hotter, wetter mouth, making him groan as a hand found his balls, the touch firm, but light, almost perfect as the hum around him made him shiver as he ambled toward the edge.

*

@alexrins                                     _Img.pic_ An innocent baby. Anyone who harms him/her is no fan of mine or our sport. #babavinales #neverviolence #noexcuse

*

"Morning..." Head popping out from under the duvet Evelina grinned, happy and smug, "Sleep well?"

"Morning," Barely able to construct a sentence, the focus of his brain still southward, Dani mumbled, "I want to wake up to that every morning please..."

"It could be arranged," Crawling up his body, nightclothes shed, inhibitions abandoned when it was just them, Evelina let out a yelp as Dani finally woke up properly, hands pulling her in for a kiss, somehow desperate, all the stresses and emotions of the past few days spilling out in marauding tongues and digging fingers, the taste of him sharing between them, his hand snaking between them, both of them groaning as two fingers slipped easily into the wetness, making her cling to him, needy wails falling from her as two fingers became three and the pace picked up."

*

@bradleysmith                          _Img.pic_ An innocent baby. Anyone who harms him/her is no fan of mine or our sport. #babavinales #neverviolence #noexcuse

*

" _Daniiiii_...." Wailing loud, one hand in his hair, the other scrabbling for purchase on the sofa, Evelina's back arched, Dani's tongue circling her clit, teasing and tormenting, fingers sliding in and out, taking her closer and closer to the edge again, drawing it out, feeling her heels dig into his shoulders as his tongue got firmer, moved quicker, pushing and pulling her over the edge, shivering at the way his name bounced off the walls, echoing around, moving quickly as her wails turned into whimpers, emotion taking over as he hauled her into his arms, holding her tight, promises being made that all would be ok, everything just them, everything feeling safe now they were home.

 


	62. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just porn...

Livio                                                I've spoken to some people. Your sponsor commitments have been cancelled for the week. How is she doing?

Dani                                                Thank you! Yeah, she's alright. Her eye is really blackening, but she's calmer and happier now that all the cramping has stopped.

Livio                                                Great. Thanks for looking after her.

Dani                                                Thanks for letting me. Do you want to come for dinner tomorrow? I know she wants to catch up.

Livio                                                That would be great, I've got a meeting at 5, not sure when I'll be finished.

Dani                                                It's just chicken and salad. Give me a text when you are done and we'll go from there.

Livio                                                Will do. Thanks Dani.

*

Marc                                              Hey, I heard you are not coming tomorrow. Hope everything is ok.

Dani                                                Hi. Yeah it's fine, I just don't want to leave Lina alone yet.

Marc                                              Ah good. I guess dating the bosses daughter has some perks ;-) How is she doing?

Dani                                                That's the only perk! The rest is a case of 'Oh shit I have to face Livio!' She's alright, still a bit shaky. Her black eye is amazing!!

Marc                                              Ooh send me a pic please?!

Marc                                              Hector just gave me a row for that. Sorry...

Dani                                                Ha! Eric did the same thing! And Lina said "ooohhhh Hector wink wink" Apparently it's important I pass this on...

Marc                                              Tell her I said... Am I allowed to tell her to fuck off without being killed?

Dani                                                I don't mind. Livio might though ;)

Marc                                              Tell her I said go away ;-)

Dani                                                _Img.pic_ (obviously I'm merely the messenger...)

Marc                                              Pfft! So rude.

Marc                                              And that eye is spectacular!!

*

"Is Alex coming along later?" Pulling into the car park under the hotel, Hector switched off the engine, Marc normally joined by his younger brother when sponsor events kept either of them close to Barcelona.

Getting out, cap pulled low, Marc shook his head, laughing slightly, "Nope. Alex has a _date_..."

"Ooohhh..." Hector laughed, then frowned, "Not with that girl with the laugh?"

Marc winced, the memory making his ears hurt, opening the boot for his bag, "Not thankfully. She's... hang on let me get this right, she's the cousin of Luisa from hospitality's best friend... Either that or she's the best friend's cousin... I can't remember. He met her at Luisa's birthday party."

"Hence the reason he's been glued to his phone recently," Hector nodded to himself, lifting his bag out and closing the boot, "Fingers cross this one is a bit more...."

"Sane?" Marc shrugged, chuckling at Hector's amused look, "Can't be that sane if she's spending time with my brother..."

*

"So we'll go down about 11, spend an hour or so with them and then..." Frowning, Marc looking at him, eyes glazed over, Hector sighed, "I know it's boring, but..."

"Just tell me in the morning," Raking his eyes up and down Hector, Marc sighed, "You don't make it easy you know..."

"What?" Hector frowned, panicking slightly, "I always do my best..."

"Hector..." Smiling, a dark smile, his eyes almost black, Marc shook his head, voice deeper than normal, "I didn't mean workwise..."

"So what did..." Faltering, blushing red, Hector shook his head, "Marc, we said we were going to..."

"I know what we said..." Marc sighed, pulling his bottom lip through his teeth, "But you really don't make it easy... And now we're here, in a hotel suite, alone, with no neighbours..."

"I haven't done anything..." Hector's words were quiet, "I have..."

"You don't need to do anything..." Dropping onto the floor, crawling across to the other chair, eyes locked on the older man, smirking at the way Hector dropped his paperwork to the floor, seeing his breath catch, Marc put his hands on his knees, pushing them apart, making space for him, "You are ok with casual?"

"Yeah," Vaguely a whisper, Hector hissed, Marc reaching out to palm his cock through his jeans.

"You just look so fucking good with my cock in you," Marc purred, pressing his hand harder, Hector's hips thrusting up into the friction, moaning in displeasure when Marc's free hand pushed him back into his seat, "Stay in your seat..."

Shivering at the strong, authoritative tone, Hector nodded, biting back a moan when Marc's hand moved again, palming him harder, almost rough, sweat starting to form on his forehead, desperation brewing.

*

"Marc... Please..." Wheezy and croaky, knuckles white as his fingers pressed into the arms of the chair hard, Hector whined as Marc's teeth gently scraped down his length, " _Please_..."

Grinning, winking, Marc hummed, the vibration making Hector wail again, one hand on Hector's balls, gripping softly, other hand on his stomach, keeping him in place, stopping his hips canting up, Marc pulled back, letting the leaking cock spring free, "Please what?"

"God you are evil," Hector whined, breathless, orgasm subsiding for the second time, " ** _Please_**..."

Pretending to think about it, smirking at the glorious wail as his tongue swiped across Hector's just once, Marc leant back, voice gravelly, the sight of Hector unravelling making his balls heavy, "Get naked and get on the bed."

*

"I keep thinking about all the things I want to do to you..." Crooking his fingers, Hector's howl barely muffled by the pillow he was biting, Marc stroked over the tiny, glorious bundle of nerves, "You just react _so_ beautifully..."

Pouring more lube over his fingers Marc sighed, content to just keep sliding his fingers in and out of Hector for hours, "You think you can take more?"

"M teii..." Lifting his head, his body glistening in the light thanks to a sheen of sweat, Hector gasped, "I'll try..."

"Good..." Pressing a soft kiss to the small of his back, the tenderness making the older man shiver, Marc pushed his little finger in alongside the other three, slowly, giving Hector a few moments to adjust to the additional stretch before sliding them in and out again, crooking them occasionally, loving the noise that brought, "One day I think you could take all of my hand..."

"Sssh..." Placing another kiss, one hand stroking Hector's hip to calm him, Marc's voice was like soft velvet, "Not today, just relax..." Finding his prostate again, Marc stroked it repeatedly, relaxing, calming and _ruining_ the other man all at the same time, "Just one day... The things I could do to you given the time..."

*

"Mmmmmmmarc... Fuckfuckfuck..." Hearing the change in Hector's voice, Marc ripped his fingers away, letting the wail just almost finish before pushing his cock in, bottoming out in one thrust, not pausing or giving any time for adjustment before picking up a pounding pace, wiping his lube slicked fingers on Hector's back before using his shoulders for leverage, slamming into him time after time, hitting his prostate on every thrust.

"Come on," Marc's tone was smoky, "Come without me touching your cock, you know you want too..."

Reduced to a whimpering, begging mess Hector garbled desperate pleas, the edge so fucking close, yet just not quite _there_ until Marc pushed him down onto the mattress, pummelling him harder and harder, bouncing against his prostate in every thrust, making him wail louder and louder until Marc's hand cracked down on his rump, the stinging surprise throwing him over the edge, sticky cum exploding onto the sheet below, the shrill scream of his name pulling Marc over with him, both of them shivering and breathless.


	63. Doing This

"Hey old man..." Opening the door Evelina let Livio sweep her into a warm hug, the door clicking shut behind them at some point, "I'm alright Papa..."

"Good," Hugging her a little more, the white square of gauze on her head suddenly seeming stark and bright, Livio pulled himself together, hands going to her shoulders and kissing her forehead, "How are you feeling?"

"Yeah, ok," Leading him into the lounge, Dani waving from the little kitchen area, just putting the finishing touches to dinner, Evelina put her hand on her stomach, "Belly has exploded though..."

"Hello Dani," Livio laughed, "I had noticed, you look like Dani has been feeding you well..."

"Papa!" Evelina admonished, before shaking her head and laughing with him as they took their places at the table as Dani served up the food.

*

"Oh no.... Papa, don't!" Evelina pleaded, face going pink as Livio concluded yet _another_ embarrassing story.

Dani laughed, a deep belly chuckled, "Please keep sharing."

"There is the time she had her first tennis lesson..." Livio looked at his daughter, her hand going to her chest as she dissolved into hysterical laughter, "...and knocked out her coach..."

"What?!" Dani looked at Evelina, head on the table, her entire body shaking with laughter, and laughed, "This I **have** to hear!"

"Tennis racquets are heavy..." Livio chuckled, "And even when they slip out the hand of an 8-year-old they can pack a punch..."

"You didn't?" Dani giggled, Evelina still rocking in her seat, "Seriously."

Looking up, words punctuated with laughter and tears, Evelina nodded, "It... hand... slipped... over... forehead... fell..."

*

"No more stories..." Evelina pleaded, huffing when the two men shook their heads, "This is very unfair Papa, your grandchild and I feel bullied..."

"Nice try kiddo," Livio laughed, "I'll tell you one more... There was this one night, I'd say Evelina was about 20ish?"

Narrowing her eyes, watching her father, the rest of the stories having been from when she was a small child, Evelina shrugged at Dani's raised eyebrow.

"I had put my bike in the garage for the night, I meant to fuel it up on my way home, but forgot.

Sharing a look the two youngers shifted awkwardly in their seat as Livio went on.

"Magically when I got up the next morning it had _more_ fuel in it..."

"Papa..."

"At first I was livid, I thought she'd been really silly and put herself in danger. Then I thought she'd probably got Alvaro to help her, but I was sure he didn't know about the bike thieving..." Livio ignored Evelina's interruption, "Then I realised that she wasn't speaking to Alvaro, so I was more concerned and a little bit livid again... So I asked around to find out who had helped her..."

Realising exactly where the story was going Dani swallowed hard.

"And when I did," Livio paused, cruelly, "I decided to say nothing, because I had always trusted Evelina with my bike, yes kiddo, I _always_ knew... I didn't trust Alvaro, but you, I did..."

"You knew?!" Evelina's jaw dropped, stunned, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I had a daughter and her worst crime was to borrow a motorbike that she was perfectly capable of handling and was insured to ride..." Livio laughed, "You weren't exactly the greatest of rebels kiddo... Besides which, when you were out on that bike you weren't with Bautista..."

"God, you really did not like that," Evelina laughed, shaking her head.

"You shed too many tears."

Dani frowned, "Why tell us now?"

"Because," Livio shrugged, "You both seem to be waiting for my objection or criticism... It's not coming. I don't have an issue with you because I trust you... And I felt you needed a reminder that I know _everything_...."

"You used to say that to me when I was a kid," Evelina chuckled, "And that you had eyes on the back of your head..."

"Maybe I did..."

"Just spies in the paddock," Evelina laughed, before another memory hit her, "Remember when you told me carrots would make me able to see in the dark?"

"Oh god," Livio groaned, shaking his head, "She ended up with blood tests at the hospital because she was sneakily eating so many the palms of her hands went yellow... Ella almost killed me!"

*

"So, I spoke to your grandparents..." Putting his glass of water down Livio took a piece of paper from his pocket, "As you know you have money due for your birthday coming, and your grandparents have decided to give you some inheritance early, and also we have some to lend... These are the amounts..."

Sliding the paper across the table Evelina's eyes went wide, shocked at the numbers, "Papa this..."

"Evelina," Livio sighed, "You are my only child. You are their only grandchild. The only words I want to hear come out of your mouth are 'thank you', there is nothing else you need to say..."

Showing the paper to Dani, him also slightly shocked, Evelina swallowed hard, "Papa..."

"Th... ank... Y... Ou..." Livio looked at her, smile on his face, "Evelina, it will all be yours one day, it may as well be now..."

"Thank you..."

*

"Hello?" Picking up his phone, Dani frowned, the late night chatting about money and houses making it feel more like 7am than 10am, "Yes... Right I'm not sure..."

"Who is it?" Sitting up, still in bed, Evelina yawned.

"It's just that... Hold on please," Covering the mouthpiece with his hand, Dani whispered, "It's the estate agent, he got our email about that house and has offered us a viewing today before anyone else sees it..."

"Oooh what time?"

"Now," Dani frowned, wishing he'd just said no, "You are supposed to be resting..."

"Please..." Evelina hissed, tugging on Dani's arm, hands clasped, pouting, eyelashes batting, " _Pleeeeeeease_... It's perfect..."

Dani sighed, shaking his head, phone in hand, "Yeah, we can come and have a look at it now..."

*

"I'm serious," Taking Evelina's arm, stopping her getting out of the car, Dani's voice was stern and serious, "You take it easy looking around here or I'm going to get _really_ cross..."

Evelina leant in, kissing him quickly, chaste and soft, excitement on her face, "I promise... I just want to see this house."

"I know," Nodding toward the suited man stood at the door waiting on them, Dani smiled, "Come on, let's go stop him panicking that we've decided we don't like it already..."

*

Wandering out onto the terrace Dani wrapped his arms around Evelina from behind, taller by a way as she was stood down a step, "Are you visioning Bubs playing here?"

"Yeah..." Sighing, looking around, the house apparently everything they'd mentioned wanting in one glorious building, Evelina bit her lip, "What's the catch with this place?"

Kissing her head Dani shrugged, "No idea... I mean some of the decor is a bit iffy, but..."

"It even already has the pool fenced and gated..." Turning to face him, tears glistening in her eyes, Evelina looked at him, hopeful, "Is it crazy to buy the first house we see?"

Laughing softly, nodding, Dani kissed her forehead, "Quite probably... But I think we should do it... It has everything we need, plus there's scope to add another level if we need more space in the future..."

"It already has four huge bedrooms in the main house Pedrosa, how many children are you planning?"

Arms going around her waist Dani's lips were millimetres from hers, "At least six I think..."

"Pfft," Laughing into the kiss, Dani's mouth soft and cheeky on hers, Evelina shook her head, "Not a chance am I doing this another five times..."

Dani laughed, shrugging in defeat, "Maybe four more times then... Seriously though, it has everything we want, the guest cottage thing is ideal for a Nanny or an Eric type person..."

"An Eric type person?" Evelina giggled, "Your brother would love that..."

"You know what I meant!" Dani laughed, blushing slightly, "It'd also be good grandparent accommodation since I absolutely could never have sex with you in the same building as Livio and there are **lots** of rooms in this house to christen..."

Hooting with laughter, the surprised cough of the estate agent, having overheard everything, making Dani blush crimson red, Evelina smiled at him, "We need to go an think before we make any decisions. I may want to come back again?"

"That is fine madam," The agent grinned, confident in the reactions that a sale was afoot, "Just call me and I will organise for you."

"Thank you," Nudging Dani in the side, him still bright red, Evelina grinned, "Come on you, time to go..."

*

Sitting in the car, views over the city stunning, Evelina grinned, "Are we just about to buy a house?"

"I think so," Dani bit his lip, "You're sure about this? You want to throw everything into the hat with me?"

"Yeah," Slightly emotional, Evelina took a shuddery breath, "We're really doing this?"

"Yeah," Reaching over, pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear, Dani beamed, happier than he'd been in his life, "We're really doing this..."

 


	64. Unexpected visitors

"How was the sponsor thing?" Waving his hand in front of his brother's face Alex frowned, "You've been miles away since you got back, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Unconvincing, Marc smiled, "How was your date?"

"Alright," Alex shrugged, giving nothing away, "How was your night in the hotel with Hector?"

"It..." Considering lying, but realising Alex had already put several pieces together, Marc blushed slightly, shrugging, "Good. How was your date?"

"Good," Alex joined in the blushing, laughing, "Will you see him again?"

"Perhaps casually," Marc laughed, then frowned looking at his phone, "Depending on his night out tonight... You? Will you see her again?"

"Not sure," Disappointed edge to his voice, Alex sighed, "She's not sure she's really cut out to have a boyfriend that is away more often than he's home. She's going to text me tonight when she finishes work so... What's going on tonight with Hector?"

"He's going out with his mates for someone's birthday."

"And?"

"They're in a gay bar..."

"Is your problem with that personal or professional?" Alex asked, curious.

Grimacing, the question and situation making him feel awkward, Marc shrugged, "Honestly, I'm not sure..."

*

Marc                                              What time is my flight next week?

Hector                                           No idea. I tells you later. Its email sended already.

Marc                                              That makes no sense...

Hector                                           Too much drinks. Need it urgent?

Marc                                              No, it's fine. Don't worry.

Hector                                           Is sure? I is phone if needed be.

Marc                                              Lol, no, don't phone anyone. Enjoy your night.

*

"Marc..."

Looking up, startled at the sudden voice, sat at his computer, Marc put on his best innocent face, "What?"

"You can't tell Hector you want casual then find shitty excuses to text him on his night off because you are jealous..." Sounding older than his years, and looking as stern as their mother, Alex shook his head, "That's not fair..."

Shrugging his shoulders Marc responded as indifferently as he could, "No idea what you mean..."

"I'm sure..."

*

Hector                                           7.30

Marc                                              What?

Hector                                           Flyaway plane

Marc                                              In the morning or at night?

Hector                                           7.30!!

Marc                                              Which 7.30?

Hector                                           The one before 8!

Marc                                              Lmao! How drunk are you?

Hector                                           Much not

Marc                                              More like very much!

Hector                                           Nope. Lil small bit

Marc                                              If you say so!

*

Lying in bed, unable to sleep, Marc smiled, little fizz running through his body when his phone beeped.

Hector                                           Biggest of big biggy big bed!

Hector                                           _Img.pic_

Hector                                           See!

Marc                                              No see. Picture is blank...

Hector                                           Ducking hell!

Hector                                           Wait!

Marc                                              Ok...

Hector                                           _Img.pic_

Hector                                           See!

Marc                                              That's still blank.

Hector                                           Ducking bloody thing!

Hector                                           It's big. Biggger than big!

Hector                                           Too biggish for just me :(

Marc                                              I'm sure you'll manage

Hector                                           Not like wank in big bed. Too much lonely.

Hector                                           Going wank anyway. Think bout spanked. And ducked. Your fault

Marc                                              Sorry x

Hector                                           Not sorry. Hot hot hot. Wanking to hot

Throwing his cover aside, too hot for it the second the image of Hector wanking in his hotel room, the idea of the other man being as consumed with thoughts as him too much, Marc growled as he pushed his hand into his boxers, no pre-amble, just tight fingers around his cock, pumping roughly until his lip was bitten and his hand covered in cum.

*

"Aleeeex... I'm bored, do you wan... Oh, hello..." Putting on his best smile, Marc grinned, friendly, at the girl sat awkwardly at the breakfast bar, "I'm Marc..."

"Sara," Smiling, cringing awkwardly, clad in Alex's t-shirt and a pair of shorts, she shrugged as she shook Marc's hand, "Alex is in the shower..."

"And he left you to fend for yourself?" Marc tutted, grinning wider, picking a pan from the shelf, "Eggs?"

"I'm ok with cereal, I don't want to be any trouble..."

Shaking his head Marc scoffed, waving away any concerns, delighted to get the chance to tease Alex when he arrived, "Unlike my brother I have manners when it comes to guests... How do you like your eggs? Poached or scrambled?"

*

"I thought you were going to join me," Hands sliding around her waist, mouth nuzzling at her neck, Alex whined, pressing against her back, "It was lonely without you..."

"Erm... Well..." Flushing bright red, Sara nodded her head forward, Alex almost dying with the cringe at the sight of his brother, beaming smile on his face, waving from the other side of the table.

"Morning Alex!"

"Morning Marc..." Alex shook his head, warning his brother to behave, "I didn't hear you get up."

"Just as well I did," Marc scolded, "Since you abandoned this lovely young lady... Where are your manners? How are the eggs, Sara?"

"They're lovely, thanks..."

*

Hector                                           I think I'm dying...

Marc                                              I bet!

Hector                                           I'm not even looking through the messages I sent. I'm just apologising.

Marc                                              Ha! You weren't *that* bad...

Hector                                           Really?

Marc                                              Your clarification of which 7.30 was a bit shit, but the image of you wanking made up for it ;)

Hector                                           Oh god. I don't want to know.

Marc                                              Probably for the best.

Hector                                           Do you mind if we push back tomorrow's meeting to 11am?

Marc                                              No, not at all. Why?

Hector                                           Going to book another night. Can't drive likes this.

Marc                                              I'm taking Alex to Cervera once Sara leaves. I'll come and pick you up. You can collect your car on Tuesday?

Hector                                           Sara? The date went well then? You don't have to do that.

Marc                                              Seems like it. I know I don't, I offered.

Hector                                           That would be great. I really just want my own bed tonight.

Marc                                              Get a late check out, I'll call you when I'm leaving Cervera.

Hector                                           Thank you.

*

"Hey..." Marc laughed, giggling hard at Hector's low moan, "Hangover not any better?"

Shaking his head, then pausing, fearing vomit, Hector breathed out slowly, eyes closed, "No..."

"I'll drive carefully then, just a few emergency stops and sharp turns..." Marc chuckled, holding his hand up in apology when Hector retched, "Sorry... I'll be nice."

"Please..."

*

"Hey sleepyhead..." Hand on Hector's knee, shaking gently, Marc chuckled softly at the unhappy grimace on the older man's face as he snuggled into the make-shift pillow of Marc's hoodie, pressed against the door, "Hector... You're home..."

"Hmm..." Whinging unhappily, eyes still firmly shut, mostly still asleep, Hector's face turned into Marc's hand when gentle fingers ran across his cheek, the hoodie falling to his lap, his head lolling onto Marc's shoulder.

"Hey..." Voice as soft and gentle as he could make it Marc pressed a kiss to his forehead, thumb stroking his cheeks, "You need to wake up now... Hector..."

"Hmmm?" Confused, eyes flickering open, still half asleep, Hector yawned, "Am I going to be late?"

"You're home..." Marc smiled.

"Oh..." Sitting up straighter, cheeks slightly pinking, Hector bit his lip, "Thanks..."

"No problem..."

"Do you..." Chewing on his lip, eyes on Marc's hand, it still on his knee, Hector took a deep breath, "Do  you want to come in for coffee?"

*

"Marc..." Backed against the wall of his kitchen Hector shuddered, Marc's mouth on his neck, tongue strumming across his pulse point, Marc's hands pushed into his boxers, fingers digging into his ass, intent clear as their bulges rocked against each other, hardness trapped by cotton and denim.

Nipping a line of tiny red marks, each soothed by his tongue, Marc's lips nibbled on Hector's ear lobe, ghosting breath making him shudder, the younger's voice croaky, "Bedroom?"

*

"Don't need," Breathy and needy, Hector pulled Marc's hand away, one finger having slid into him easily, pushing the majority lube instead to Marc's cock, the coolness of the liquid making him hiss, chilly even through the condom, "Now... Want you now..."

Lining himself up, pushing slow, but firm into the resistance, the knowledge he could because they'd being doing so much recently making him shiver, Marc cursed, his head dropping onto Hector's shoulder, "Fuck... So... fucking hell..."

"Marc... Marc..." Name falling from his mouth like a chanted mantra Hector dug his fingers into Marc's back, their mouths pressing together, tongues slipping and sliding, Marc's cock hitting his prostate on every stroke, rhythmical steady, neither too fast nor too slow, their bodies starting to become slick with sweat.

Feeling his balls starting to tighten, determined Hector would come first, Marc trailed a line of kisses along his jaw, the soft, tender, ministrations making Hector whine and squirm, resting his mouth next to the older man's ear, words whispered, teasing, "Fuck you feel so fucking good.... Wrapped around my cock like you were made for it, like we were made to fit together... You like this don't you? All filled up by me..."

"Hnnng..." Rushing toward the edge, fingers scrabbling, leaving little indentations on Marc's skin as one of his hands wrapped around his cock, making Hector wail, the words and actions pushing him closer and closer as Marc's rhythm started to started to falter, the thrusts getting deeper, harder, the pumps of his hand and flick of his wrist out of time, like a barrage of sensation rather than joined up motions.

Biting Hector's neck, sharp and nippy, running a hot, warm tongue over it, Marc murmured, "Come for me... Go on, you know you want too... Come on my hand, clamp around my cock... _Fuck_...."

Hector's climax sent shooting sensations down Marc's cock as his body clamped around him, pulling Marc over with him, filling the condom, both of them swearing, panting and not moving, clung together breathing heavy until their mouths found each other again, kiss sloppy and messy.

*

Padding back to the bed, washcloth in hand, Marc laughed softly at Hector's whine, pulling him onto his back as he knelt on the bed, "Come on, two minutes and then you can sleep..."

"Are you staying?" Eyes shut, half through sleep, half through not wanting to see Marc's face as he asked, Hector fumbled with the sheet, the air conditioning chilling his damp skin.

Looking at Hector, everything about him rumpled and ruffled, knowing he should leave, Marc chucked the cloth in the direction of the sink before sliding under the sheet, "For a bit, yeah..."

"Ok..." Head on his pillow Hector shuffled backwards until his back was touching Marc's chest, murmuring happily when an arm wrapped around his waist, asleep just second after the soft kiss was left on the back of his neck.

 


	65. Flyaway

"I love you..."

Relaxing into the kiss, Dani's hands on her hips, his mouth soft on hers, his tongue gently exploring, Evelina stepped back with a sad smile, "I love you too. You need to go..."

"I know..." Letting the fingers of one hand delve under her top, running them over her rounded belly, Dani smiled, "I bet you'll look so different in three weeks..."

Evelina scowled, "I'll look fat in three weeks..."

"You won't," Hands sliding back around her, resting in the small of her back, Dani sighed, contented, "I hate that I am going away, but I love that I'll be coming back to you..."

Arms going around his neck, one hand carding through his hair, Evelina smiled, "You'll be coming home to one more race and then our new house..."

"New house, new baby, new wife..." Dani pressed a soft, chaste kiss to her mouth, "It's like a whole new life and I love it. I love you."

"I love you too... Now go..." Pushing his shoulders gently, laughing as he stole one last kiss before picking up his bag, Evelina smiled, leaning on the door frame, "See you in three weeks."

*

"Ah shit..."

Hector sighed, outbursts at 30,000 feet not uncommon, "Toothbrush?"

"Sort of..." Marc pulled his 'oops' face, "Toilet bag..."

Shaking his head, amused smile on his face, Hector laughed, "How can you forget your **whole** toilet bag? _Again_. You travel every other week..."

"I know... I was a bit distracted, it's been so weird having someone else hanging around the house so much this past week."

Comment stinging him, Hector shrugged, "Right. Well. I'll sort you some more stuff when we land."

"Thanks."

*

Maverick                                      Hey. I'm just about to send you an email. I'm sending it on my mother's insistence. It basically has contact numbers for every single member of my family, just in case there is some kind of apocalypse...

Lina New                                      Aww bless her! Thanks. When is your flight? x

Maverick                                      Not until tomorrow afternoon. When is Dani away?

Lina New                                      He left this morning. x

Maverick                                      Do you want to go for dinner? We can chat through the names thing again? And I can make sure that you are actually, actually ok x

Lina New                                      I really am fine, but dinner would be nice. x

Maverick                                      I'll pick you up at 6.30pm? Send me your address x

*

"You know that I meant Sara, right?" Marc frowned, something from hours before suddenly springing into his brain.

Half-asleep, Hector pulled one of his earphones free, "What?"

"The person around the house," Marc clarified, "I meant Sara, not you..."

Blushing slightly, relieved, Hector smiled, "Right. Ok."

"I don't mind you around the house," Marc felt the need to reiterate his point, voice low, not wanting to be overheard, most people asleep, "I really don't."

"Good," Slouching down in his seat Hector smiled shyly, "I didn't mind you around my house either."

"Good..." Marc grinned, back of his hand brushing against the back of Hector's, "Good."

*

"Will you stop?! Please..." Evelina smiled kindly, "I'm alright. I promise."

"Sorry..." Hand instinctively going to the small of her back, guiding them through the doors of the restaurant, Maverick smiled apologetically, "It was just frightening."

"I know," Squeezing his hand, gesture one of solidarity, remembering their fear for their baby, Evelina took a hesitant breath, murmurs beginning as people began to recognise them.

Giving his best stony face, glaring at anyone obviously being rude, Maverick smiled as they got to their private table, booth walls hiding them from the rest of the diners, "I'll start posting more Instagram things, get people onside..."

*

"Hey!" Smiling, the various Honda contingents meeting together for the last flight, Marc laughed at Dani's grumpy nod, winking, "Lina not been letting you sleep since she moved in?"

"Well..." Dani smirked, suddenly seeming more amused, "I _would_ consider answering that, but..."

"But?" Feeling of dread surging through him, Marc followed Dani's nod, spinning around, finding a tired and very grumpy Livio behind him, the look making him wince, trying his best smile, "Hello Mr Boss Man."

"Marc."

"Good flight?" Trying to stay cheery, also considering just running, Marc winced, "I wasn't being a dick... I was just...."

"You were just?"

"Just..." Resorting to lying, Marc nodded, concerned, "Just wondered if the sickness had come back and made them struggle to sleep..."

"Marquez," Livio remarked, tone deadpan, "You are a very good rider, but you are a **shit** liar."

"Oh..." Squirming; Dani, Eric and Hector all creasing up with laughter, Marc stammered, "I was just teasing..."

"I know," Smirking, taking Marc totally off guard, Livio looked around, "Everyone here?"

"Yeah..." Floundering, waiting on a comment or bollocking, Marc nodded, "Everyone is here."

"Good. Everyone!" Waiting until had everyone's attention, which wasn't long, Livio smiled, "We are gate 27... Oh, and Marc has kindly offered to take everyone for a team dinner in Japan, his treat!"

*

"I like names that stand alone, but aren't too weird..."

"Like Maverick," Laughing, harder as Evelina blushed, Maverick teased, "No, I get what you mean. So not ridiculous like Assen or Silverstone, and not bland like Mary.."

"Silverstone Vinales..." Evelina giggled, "I told my father we liked Thor..."

" _Thor_?!" Maverick chuckled, the vision in his head of Livio's face amusing him no end, "Thor Vinales... That could grow on me."

"Our child is **not** being called Thor..."

"Ok, not Thor. What are your favourites?"

"For girls I like Noa, Dahlia, Iris or Aurelia."

"I like Dahlia, and I like Aurelia," Maverick smiled, relieved that the discussions kept bringing up at least some common ground, "What about boys?"

"Arlo," Evelina laughed as Maverick wrinkled his nose, "That'll be a no then! I like Tajo, Xavier, Rio..."

"Roc?" Putting his suggestion on the table Maverick grinned when she nodded, not hating it at all, conversation interrupted as the waitress came to clear their plates, Maverick laughing when Evelina, appetite back in full force, almost whined at the number of choices on the dessert menu.

*

Marc                                              Do you want to come for dinner with me and my entire team? My treat.

Alex                                                You are treating everyone? What did you break????

Marc                                              Nothing. I made a comment about Lina not letting Dani sleep much.

Alex                                                And?

Alex                                                OMG! Tell me Livio heard you? Even if he didn't tell me he did because that is BRILLIANT!!!

Marc                                              Pfft invitation cancelled...

Alex                                                Why are you inviting me anyway?

Marc                                              Because it turns out Hector has other plans...

Alex                                                Are you jealous?

Marc                                              No

Alex                                                OMG! You are!

Alex                                                What are his plans?

Marc                                              I'm not jealous. He's got plans with Jorge and his weird friends.

Alex                                                You are so jealous. I'll come for dinner.

Marc                                              You are no longer invited.

Alex                                                I am invited.

Marc                                              You're not.

Alex                                                I am if you don't want me to "accidentally" tell Hector about how Sara and I overheard you say his name in the shower...

Marc                                              You are SUCH a traitor

Alex                                                Save me a seat at the table bro ;)

*

Dani                                                Hey. I'm in the hotel. Knackered, but no delays. All ok with you? x

Lina                                                 I have managed to keep myself alive since you left, yes :) How is Japan? x

Dani                                                Lol! It's busy and manic, but supremely polite x

Lina                                                 Cool. I went for dinner with Mav last night. We chatted about baby names. He's going to do more instagram stuff, try deal a bit more with the shite x

Dani                                                That's good. I'm going out for a team dinner courtesy of Marc.... x

Lina                                                 What did he break? :) x

Dani                                                Fire up Skype and we'll chat properly so I can see you laugh when I tell you x

*

@maverickvinales25               _Pic.img_ Good dinner with @suppolina before my flight. Got a book of baby names to read on way to Japan! #babavinales #happy

@maverickvinales25               @danipedrosa26 We need to make a plan to get rid of the inclusion of Thor on the names list... #teamwork #babavinales #notthor

@danipedrosa26                      @maverickvinales25 If it's a boy I'll lock her in the house & you run to register the baby! #savethebaby #notthor #babavinales

@suppolina                                 Nothing wrong with Thor @maverickvinales25 & @danipedrosa26 #dontupsetthepregnantlady


	66. Down Under

"Hi..."

"Hey..." Dani smiled, atmosphere slightly awkward, "Great result."

Maverick nodded, sitting in the seat behind him, both of them on the aisle, figuring the journey from Motegi to the airport was time limited so he might as well use it as one of his public 'moments' with the older rider, "Cheers. Well done on the win."

"Thanks."

"I was reading through Lina's Instagram last night," Maverick sighed slightly, "She's still getting a lot of shit..."

"Yeah," Dani nodded, ruefully, "They've really taken against her."

"Well, I thought, maybe, we should tweet a picture..."

*

"Are you even listening to me?" Sitting next to his brother Marc pouted, "God, you get a girlfriend for five minutes..."

"You don't know what to do about Hector," Barely lifting his eyes from the screen, Alex smirked, having heard it all, "You enjoy the sex, best you've ever had, but you are worried about complicating things because Hector said casual. However you really, really, **really** , don't like the fact he shared a bed with Jorge's Marc in the hotel, even though Marc is very straight and they are just friends, and you don't know why...."

"Pfft..." Marc sulked, "You didn't seem like you were listening."

"I was," Alex smiled, looking up at his brother, slightly sympathetic, "I was just seeing if you'd eventually get to the obvious conclusion by yourself and save myself a thump..."

"What obvious conclusion?" Marc squawked.

"That _you_ ," Alex grinned, "Like _like_ Hector. A lot."

"Well...."

"Well?"

"Well..." Marc flapped, "I... But... Well..."

"Ow!"

*

@maverickvinales25               _Img.pic_ Making good use of the bus journey with @danipedrosa26 #babavinales #babaneedsaname

@danipedrosa26                      RT: @maverickvinales25       _Img.pic_ Making good use of the bus journey with @danipedrosa26 #babavinales #babaneedsaname

*

Dani                                                Hey. Just landed in Melbourne x

Lina                                                 Hey. Good flight? Btw I think I woke the neighbours cheering you on :/ x

Dani                                                Bumpy... That's ok, they are noisy fuckers anyway (literally!) x

Lina                                                 Ewww! Erm, what is going on with your brother and my father?

Dani                                                ????

Lina                                                 He just asked me what iPad I have so he has a comparison when they go shopping??

Dani                                                I'll go and find out x

Dani                                                Erm, your father is going shopping for an iPad because he wants to use Instagram and "Talktime".

Lina                                                 Talktime?

Lina                                                 And why the fuck does he want to use Instagram???

Dani                                                Eric showed him the photos that club in Geneva put on (don't look...) and he means Facetime, to keep in touch with you and bubs x

Lina                                                 I looked!!! What were they doing with those girls?!?!?!?!

Dani                                                Just posting for photos I'm told...

Lina                                                 Pfft just posing. He's actually getting an iPad?

Lina                                                 OMG MY FATHER WAS ON THE BUCKING BRONCO!

Lina                                                 Tell Eric he's a dead man. That is my FATHER ffs!

*

"Why is it so cold?" Pulling his zipper higher Marc grumbled, "It's Australia, it's supposed to be hot in Australia."

Hector laughed, rearranging the luggage in the boot so that it actually closed, something the brothers impatient hadn't thought of when they chucked it all in, "It's not that cold."

"I'm freezing," Marc sulked, wrapping his arms around himself, sleeves covering his hands, "Why did Alex wait until I was in the cold to decide he needed the toilet rather than when I was warm inside?"

Shaking his head Hector closed the boot, removing his scarf he placed it around Marc's neck, fingers brushing the skin, the tiny shiver from the younger man making him smile, it obviously not from the weather, "There you go... Get in the car and I'll put the heater on."

"Thank you," Snuggling into the scarf, the cosy fabric and soft smell soothing his irritation, Marc walked past him to get into the back of the car, determined to sleep most of the drive, one hand brushing against Hector's hip, gesture tiny, but telling.

*

Dani                                                OMG!

Dani                                                I can't believe you didn't tell me!!!!

Lina                                                 Tell you what?

Dani                                                Ooohhhh Hector wink wink!

Lina                                                 Have you been drinking or has the change of time zones sent you crazy?

Dani                                                Marc and Hector!!!

Lina                                                 What about them?

Dani                                                Evelina Suppo!

Lina                                                 Daniel Pedrosa!

Dani                                                Marc and Hector... Wink wink... I KNOW!

Lina                                                 How do you know?

Dani                                                I saw them. So cosy. Is it serious?

Lina                                                 Casual. Were they being careless?

Dani                                                No. Was a very small gesture. Hector gave Marc his scarf. Marc smiled at him funny.

Lina                                                 Lol @ 'funny'

Dani                                                You know what I mean. Same way I smile at you ;)

Lina                                                 Aww soppy :D I think Marc likes him more than Marc realises Marc likes him.

Dani                                                That's a whole lot of Marc ;)

Dani                                                I think you are right.

Dani                                                I love having gossip :)

Dani                                                And you are in trouble for not sharing!!

Dani                                                You've fallen asleep on me, haven't you?

Dani                                                Oops. Just realised the time. Sorry baby xx

*

@suppolina                                 _Img.pic_ Aaargggh buying house paperwork! This is grown up stuff!!

*

"Another crasher in this Moto2 race, this is a game changing day here in Phillip Island."

"It certainly is Nick, if Tito Rabat can make up one more place, then he'll be behind his teammate Alex Marquez and if he can pass him then he'll clinch his second world title here this weekend..."

"They are good friends, but you'd have to be a very good friend indeed to give up your first ever Moto2 victory..."

*

"I was going to say goodbye..." Dani looked at the singing, more like screeching trio, and grimaced, "But I don't think I'll risk it... Goodnight."

Hector laughed, understanding Dani's point completely, "Night Dani."

Turning back toward the stage, them having descended on a small bar to celebrate Tito's title and Alex's podium, Hector's stomach knotted and his heart sank, Marc's arm around Tito's waist, Tito's slung around his shoulders, the taller man totally oblivious to the feelings of the other, the closeness something he could never eclipse, or even have. No-one in the world had been remotely surprised when Alex had waved Tito by on the last lap, and no-one was battling an eyelid about the trio celebrating like the tight knit bunch they were, it was just a reminder to Hector that Marc might have woken up in his bed that morning, the sheets on Marc's bed in the shared room untouched since their arrival, but his heart certainly belonged elsewhere.

 


	67. Payback

@suppolina                                 _Img.com_ Got so bored I went to the old man's house and built the bookcase that's been sitting in its box for 3 months waiting for him to have time :) #achievement

*

"Hmasdioeph," Rolling over, Marc reached out, finding cold sheets rather than a warm body, opening one eye, the early morning light still dim, only a few chinks of light creeping through the shutters, he frowned, Hector's head visible on the other bed, the first time since arriving he'd not woken up with the other man wrapped around him. Figuring he'd been extremely drunk, the thumping in his head reminding him how much he'd consumed, Marc stepped out of bed, crossing the small gap, and slipped into the other bed, smiling contentedly as Hector merely murmured in his sleep, his hand taking Marc's when the younger man slipped it around his waist.

*

"Have you spoken to Lina today?" Feeling slightly awkward, aware of the eyes of several people on them as they milled around the airport, Maverick pushed his hands into his pockets.

Looking up, concern instantly on his face, Dani frowned, "No, why?"

"She built a bookcase... Boredom apparently. I don't want to be a dick, but..."

"But she shouldn't be building fucking furniture," Dani shook his head, taking his phone from his pocket, "Have you spoken to her?"

"No," Maverick shrugged, feeling unsure how to handle it, "I wasn't sure what to say really. I wanted to say 'don't build fucking furniture' but..."

"But you know as well as I do saying that is likely to lead to even more furniture building just to make a point," Dani smiled, shaking his head, before jumping up, "I know what we should do..."

"What?"

"Livio..." Dani nodded toward the older man, the Italian sat in the corner, grumpy with a hangover, nursing a coffee, "We should let Livio deal with her."

Maverick laughed, nodding, "Good plan."

"Livio!"

*

Marc                                              Can you remember much about last night?

Marc                                              I think I've done something to offend Hector :-/

Alex                                                Why are you texting when you are sat opposite me?

Alex                                                Oooh. Right. Erm. No, I don't remember anything.

Alex                                                Did I kiss that girl with the red hair?

Marc                                              Don't want Hector to hear.

Marc                                              Damn. He's behaving so weird today.

Marc                                              I don't know. Did you?

Alex                                                Good plan..... Weird how?

Alex                                                She was in my bed this morning :-/

Marc                                              Distant. Like I've offended him somehow. And he was in the other bed this morning. Then after I moved to his bed he got up, showered and dressed before I woke up.

Marc                                              Sounds like you did more than kiss her...

Alex                                                You moved to his bed? Just like that?

Alex                                                Urgh. How to win Sara back step 1 - sleep with someone else a couple of hours after she ends it... I'm such a dick sometimes.

Marc                                              We've been sharing all week.

Marc                                              Do you want Sara back? This is like the third time she's dumped you in two weeks.

Alex                                                Sharing a bed with someone for a week doesn't seem casual to me...

Alex                                                I don't know. I want to be as happy as Dani is about going home...

Marc                                              Hmm.

Marc                                              Shall we just steal Lina back to live in our house?

Alex                                                I love it when you hmm. It's like code for 'yes, Alex, you are correct'

Alex                                                Yes please! I miss Lina. She made the house smell of nice cooking.

Marc                                              Duck...

Alex                                                Quack...

"Ow!!"

*

Dad                                                 Evelina Marie Suppo! You are in the trouble of your life young lady.

Evelina                                          What did I do now?

Dad                                                 You built a bookcase! You are pregnant, and recovering from injury!

Evelina                                          It's fine old man. It wasn't heavy and I was careful.

Dad                                                 It is NOT fine! It's silly and you know better.

Evelina                                          I was just bored so wanted to do something productive.

Dad                                                 Then write a book, trace the family tree or grow some plants. Do not risk yourself and my grandchild.

Evelina                                          Ok. I won't do it again.

Dad                                                 Too late for that. I'll worry about you too much. Just remember, you brought this on yourself...

Evelina                                          What did you do?

Evelina                                          Papa?

Evelina                                          Oh you didn't....

*

"Urgh..." Flopping down onto his bed Marc grimaced, "I hate flying, I hate time zones and I hate how sticky it gets in Malaysia..."

Hector laughed, Marc's incessant chit-chat on the plane having broken down his 'stay quiet' barrier, "It's a pity you don't seem to hate moaning..."

"Hey!" Indignant, Marc sat up, launching a pillow towards Hector's head, "Rude..."

"Me?" Hector chuckled, chucking the cushion back, whooping with delight when it bounced off Marc's face, "Bullseye!"

"Watch the face..." Marc pouted, loving the fun they were having, "It's my prettiest feature..."

Raking his eyes down Marc's body, lingering on his crotch for a moment, Hector shrugged, cheeky, "Perhaps..."

"Perhaps?..." Marc queried, cheeky and coy, getting up onto his knees, fingers on the hem of his t-shirt, "You think I have prettier bits?"

Shrugging, but giving away his thoughts by licking his lip, the tiny glimpse of his tongue spurring Marc on, Hector leant against the end of the bed, "Perhaps..."

"Perhaps?" Ripping his t-shirt over his head, launching it at Hector, smirking as the older man caught it and chucked it aside, discarding it like it was an annoyance irrelevance, Marc moved a tiny bit closer, hands running over his own chest, toying with his nipples, "Better than this even?"

Breath catching slightly Hector shrugged, his eyes burning into Marc, "Perhaps..."

*

Lina                                                 Tell your brother I'm not speaking to him. x

Dani                                                This about the iPad? Seems harsh. x

Lina                                                 No. He told my father about the bookcase. It wasn't even a heavy bookcase ffs. x

Dani                                                Livio not happy? x

Lina                                                 No. My mother is on her way over... Like I'm a fucking child who can't be trusted. x

Dani                                                He's just worried about you. I'm not best pleased about it either... The hospital said to rest babe x

Lina                                                 I am rested! I'm so rested I'm bored shitless! x

Dani                                                Just be careful baby. Please. x

*

Coughing slightly, Marc completely naked, still on the bed, Hector blushed, "We need to go for dinner soon..."

"We do," Marc smirked, reaching for Hector's belt, "So I guess I better not waste any more time..."

Hissing as Marc's hands quickly opened his belt and jeans, cool fingers wrapping around his cock, already hard from Marc's teasing, Hector let his head rock back, "Marc..."

"No," Flicking his tongue out, relishing the low grunt the quick swipe across the tip elicited, Marc shook his head, "No sensible voice."

Legs trembling as he made the mistake of looking down, huge dark eyes looking back at him as lips, those lips, wrapped around his head, Hector squawked, "We said..."

"We said," Pulling his mouth away with a soft pop, like Hector was a lollipop, Marc shook his head, "We said fun, and this is fun..."

Groaning, one hand finding its way into Marc's hair, Hector keened as Marc's mouth launched at his cock, swallowing him down, cheeks hollowed, visually stunning and sensationally exquisite, all sensibilities lost to him.

*

"Remember that time when you were eight and you broke that vase with your football?"

Eric frowned, looking over the top of his phone at his brother, "Yeah?"

"Well," Dani shrugged, "Remember you'd already been in trouble because you broke the fruit bowl the week before and so we said it was me?"

"Yeah?"

"It's payback time..."

Eric laughed, then looked at Dani, his brother's face serious, making him incredulous, "You want _payback_? After twenty _years_?"

"Yeah," Dani smiled, shrugging away the ridiculousness, "Lina built a bookcase..."

"I saw on Insta," Eric frowned, "Is that wise in her condition?"

"No," Dani shook his head, concern for her obvious to his brother, "It's really not."

"Did you say something?"

"Didn't need too. Livio took her to task over it."

"Right..." Eric frowned, then shook his head as the penny dropped, "Oh no, that's not fair. She's pregnant and pregnant ladies are scary...."

*

Opening the door Evelina sighed, "What are you doing here?"

"I had a call from your father..."

Closing it behind them, cursing her father more, Evelina huffed, "It wasn't even heavy..."

"Well heavy or not, it aint happening again lady," Ella laughed at the look on her daughter's face, "I can hear the mental swearing you know."


	68. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologise in advance.... :D

Marc                                              I fucking hate jet lag.

Hector                                           Are you ok? Normally you just sleep a lot?

Marc                                              I think I slept too much on the plane :-(

Hector                                           That was the painkillers... How is the hip?

Marc                                              Sore :-(

Hector                                           You should have some hot milk, that'll help.

Marc                                              I'd rather have a blow job tbh, more effective.

Hector                                           Are you telling me to come to your house now and suck you off?

Marc                                              If I was would you?

Marc                                              Hector?

Marc                                              Well?

Marc                                              Is this your bossiness kink kicking in again? You better not be there, wanking about me bossing you about.

Marc                                              You better be on your way here...

*

Opening the door, praying it was Hector given his attire of boxer shorts and hard cock, Marc shivered at the cool blast of air that came in as the older Spaniard shuffled into his hallway, clearly straight out of bed in pulled on joggers and a baggy t-shirt, "You came..."

"You told me too..." For the first time looking slightly unsure, wondering if he'd misread the signs, Hector swallowed, looking at Marc for reassurance, "Right?"

"Right..." Taking the initiative clearly handed to him Marc nodded, stepping into Hector's personal space, backing him up against the door, reaching out to palm his cock through his joggers, smirking at finding the older man's cock already half hard, "Get on your knees..."

*

" _Fuck_... Yes..." One hand on Hector's face, Marc slid himself forward, his cock pressing deeper into the hot, wetness of Hector's mouth, the older man looking up at him, drool leaking out of his mouth, his head back against the door, eyes on Marc, wide, dark and lusty, "You look so fucking good like this... My cock disappearing... Fuck..."

*

"No hands..." The barked order surprising himself as much as it did Hector, Marc reiterated his words by slapping Hector's hands away, "Only your mouth..."

Re-doubling his efforts Hector hollowed his cheeks, his tongue swirling around as much as he could, eyes locked on Marc as he tried to ignore the aching neediness in his own groin, trying not to gag as Marc pushed his limits, testing his gag reflex on every thrust.

"More, more..." Marc panted, his balls tightening, fingers scrabbling at Hector's head, desperate for something to cling too, "Gah, you should grow your hair again, let me use your curls to guide you, use your mouth as a fuck hole, just for me...."

Shivering again, Marc's cock hitting the back of his throat, Hector's face went red at Marc's loud laugh, the idea of Marc being able to control _everything_ , use his mouth for his own pleasure without any input from him making his cock twitch hard.

"Oh you dirty, dirty boy," Marc snickered, trying, and failing, to hide the dark lustiness in his own voice, his rhythm starting to falter as his balls began to tighten, "Fuck... So good... So dirty... So... Fucking... Goooooood...."

*

"Marc..." Scrabbling at the wooden door with his fingers Hector whined, Marc's hand inside his joggers, wrapped around his cock, roughly tugging him to the edge, no preamble, nothing soft or gentle, " _Please_...."

"Not yet..." Pulling his hand away, making a show of licking the pre-cum from his fingers, Marc fixed him with a look of sheer filth, ignoring the whine as Hector slumped forward, "Upstairs, now..."

*

"Yes..." Marc hissed, his cock half hard, springing to life at the feeling of hector's body underneath him, cocks rubbing together as Marc controlled the pace, not giving the older man what he was desperately wailing for, marking his collarbone and chest with sharp, nipped little marks, "Do you want to cum?"

" ** _Yes_**..." Begging, his hands scrunched in the sheets, told to keep them there by Marc, something in his brain clicking and forcing him to obey every word, Hector pleaded, "Please. Please. Please. Please."

"Ok... But after me..." Thrusting a hand between them, his mouth hovering over Hector's ear, whispering a stream of filth, tongue occasionally darting out, pumping their cocks together, Hector's wails getting pitchier, needier and beyond desperate, Marc tugged himself over the line, somehow remembering to give the permission Hector was waiting for, and apparently needed, cum covering his hand as he collapsed down, loving the feeling of the older man quivering under him.

*

Stroking gentle fingers across Hector's jaw, the older man curled up against him, Marc pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, "You ok?"

"Yeah," Looking up, feeling like he could drown in the depths of Marc's eyes, Hector nodded, the arm around him, stroking his back, anchoring him, calming his breathing.

Pressing them into a soft kiss, his tongue lazily swiping into Hector's mouth, Marc sighed gently, "Stay?"

"I don't..."

Shaking his head, Marc kissed him again, chaste, voice firmer, "Stay. I don't know exactly what _this_ is... But I don't think you should go home by yourself."

"But..."

Kissing away the weak protest, Marc pulled the duvet up higher, cocooning them, "Let me look after you."

"Okay," Yawning, sleep suddenly grabbing him, Hector snuggled in tighter, "Thank you."

 


	69. New Life

Opening the bedroom door, shoes toed off in the hallway, jacket and keys dumped on the table, Dani smiled, affection clear on his face as his eyes took in the sight of Evelina, asleep on her back, one hand on her stomach, bump far more defined than when he'd left, the lamp still on, probably a failed attempt to wait up for him, her Kindle lying abandoned on his side of the bed.

Padding over, shedding all of his clothes except boxers, he picked up the Kindle and placed it on the bedside cabinet, unsurprised to notice a baby name book being her reading choice, Dani got onto the bed, lying on his side, one of his hands going to her belly, amazed at the change, holding his breath for a second as her eyes fluttered, not wanting to disturb her.

"Dani?" Eyes still shut, voice laced with sleep, Evelina snuffled, tugging the duvet up, "That you?"

Dani smiled, biting back a laugh at the frowned confusion on her face, leaning in to press a kiss onto her head, tucking her duvet, them using separate ones thanks to her chopping and changing of body temperature in the night, under her chin, voice soft, "Yeah, it's me."

"Yay," Evelina mumbled, affection clear even in her sleepy state, "Glad you are home. Love you."

Grinning, wider than any Cheshire cat, loving the unguarded moments when she just said how she felt to him, Dani adjusted his pillow then wrapped an arm around her, "Love you too baby."

*

Wandering into the kitchen, barefoot and in just boxers, the smell of coffee and bread drifting through the apartment, Dani ran a hand through his hair, trying to tame the bedhead look, "Hey you..."

"Hey..." Turning around, smile wide, Evelina wrapped her arms around his neck, "Did I disturb you?"

Shaking his head, first kiss soft and chaste, Dani smiled, "No... Hello..."

"Hello..." Sinking into the kiss, Dani's arms around her waist, hands on her back, pulling her to him, Evelina sighed, Dani's tongue snaking into her mouth, finding hers, the taste of his toothpaste and her fruit juice mingling between them, "I missed you..."

"Yeah," Nodding in agreement, eyes dark and locked on hers, Dani laughed softly, "I missed you so fucking much..."

"I noticed..." Glancing down, cheeky smile on her face, the thin cotton of Dani's boxers hiding nothing, "Breakfast first or..."

"Or..." Dani nodded, hands snaking under her top as he pulled them into another kiss, this one deeper, harder, deft fingers finding her bra clasp, snapping it open one handed, pulling away, tiny trail of saliva between them, he walked backwards, pulling her toward the bedroom, "Definitely _or_..."

*

"Ooh..." Clamping a hand to her stomach, both of them on their backs in bed, naked and trying to catch their breath, Evelina grabbed Dani's hand, pressing it hard to her stomach, "He's moving..."

"He?" Dani started to question, then stopped, the gentle thud against his hand making his breath catch in his throat, "He's moving!"

"Or she I suppose, better than it..." Evelina shrugged, beaming at Dani's reaction, his eyes wide and bright, his voice dripping with emotion, "It's got so much stronger in the past week...."

"That's amazing," Both of his hands on her stomach, a soft _'wow'_ escaping his mouth every time he felt something, Dani bit his lip, caught off guard by the moment and the emotion, "Lina... That's... Thank you for sharing that with me..."

"Thank you for wanting to share it..."

"Always," Leaning up to kiss her, soft and chaste, Dani smiled and leant down, pressing a tender kiss to her stomach, next to his hand, "Hello Bubs, thank you for the welcome home."

*

"I was thinking," Swallowing a mouthful of food, hunger finally tearing them away from bedroom, dressed and sitting at the table, Dani frowned slightly, "I don't think we should tell Mack about that... The kicking thing..."

Evelina narrowed her eyes, confused, "Why?"

"He's trying really hard..." Dani smiled kindly, "Like _really_ hard and I can see on his face that he'd much rather punch me. I think we should make it a rule that if I see, touch, notice something first we just don't tell him."

Evelina bit her lip, agreeing, but sad, "That seems very harsh on you..."

"It doesn't take it away from me," Dani lifted her hand to place a kiss on the back of it, his eyes showing his emotion again, "I still get to be a part of everything, we just don't take anything special away from him."

Nodding slowly Evelina took a shuddery breath, "You are amazing, you know that?"

"Yeah I know," Dani winked, laughing, "I love you and I get to share this with you. That's more than enough for me."

"Thank you," Moving to perch on his lap, kiss hard, sharp and needy, but somehow not leading, Evelina pressed their foreheads together, "For just being so you."

"Being me is what I'm best at."

*

Lina New                                      Hi. Just a reminder about the scan tomorrow. Are you still able/wanting to come? x

Maverick                                      Hey. Yeah I'll be there. I've got a thing on in the morning though so I'll not be able to pick you up, is that ok? x

Lina New                                      Yeah that's fine. We need to decide at some point in the next 24 hours if we're going to find out if it's a boy or girl or if we're going to keep it as a surprise. x

Maverick                                      Do you want to know? x

Lina New                                      I don't mind either way tbh. What about you? x

Maverick                                      I'd love to know. It'd be ace to be able to pick a name and decorate the nursery and stuff, but if you don't want to know that's cool. x

Lina New                                      Like I said, I don't mind so if you want to know we'll find out. x

*

"Hey, sorry!" Dashing through the door Maverick tried to catch his breath, having run up the stairs to the third floor after the lift took too long.

Evelina smiled, the sonographer calling them in, both of them laughing, "Just in time..."

*

"Are you sure you want to know?" Maverick chewed on his lip, eyes on Evelina, "Because if you don't..."

Evelina laughed softly, her hand squeezing his, holding hands during a scan something they still did, an instinctive need, "I said already I don't mind."

"To be honest guys," The sonographer, a tall, at least six foot, brunette who could (or should) have been a model in her free time; so stunning Maverick had stuttered at least twice, shrugged, moving the doppler around Evelina's bump, "It's sort of irrelevant..."

"Why?" Maverick frowned, small burst of panic taking over him as the screen was turned toward them.

"Legs crossed..." Laughing, the sonographer shrugged, "I guess baby wants to keep their identity secret a bit longer!"

"Oh god," Evelina sighed, laughing softly, "Why do I feel like this is the first of many moments like this?!"

"Well," Maverick grinned, "I guess that properly answers the dilemma!"

*

@maverickvinales25               _Img.pic_ 20 weeks! Half way there. So excited to meet him or her. #babavinales #newlife #amazing

@jackmilleraus                          @maverickvinales25 Did you find out what it is????

@maverickvinales25               No @jackmilleraus. Baba wouldn't play so it's going to be a surprise!

*

"Some people are just so fucking rude..." Putting her phone down Evelina padded to the kitchen, making herself a glass of juice.

Looking up, sorting some of his travel for later in the year, Dani frowned, "What's up?"

"Maverick commented to Jack about Bubs not letting us see... Now Instagram is full of comments about it taking after him because I'm not known for keeping my legs closed...."

Pushing his laptop aside Dani reached out, pulling her onto his lap, a splash of cranberry juice landing on the floor, both ignoring it as he pressed a kiss to her mouth, soft, gentle and exploratory, "Ignore them. They don't know you, they don't know us and they are just keyboard warriors."

"It's just..."

"I know," Kissing her softly, Dani smiled, "I get it, but fuck them..."

"I don't think _that_ would help change their opinions..."

Dani laughed, "Fair point... I had a call while you were out..."

"More hate?"

"Nope," Dani grinned, "A certain estate agent looking to finalise some paperwork..."

"Our house?" Evelina smiled, the haters instantly forgotten.

"Our house... We could," Dani shrugged, pretend nonchalant, "If we want..... Be in for Christmas..."

"Seriously?!"

"Seriously.... New year, new home, new life..."

" _Dani_..." Bottom lip wobbling, emotions overwhelming, Evelina closed her eyes, head on his shoulder, "Our home..."

"Our home, our new life," Dani smiled, kissing her gently, hand going to rest on her stomach, "Me, you and Bubs. The rest of the world can fuck off."

 


	70. Valencia Part 1

"Well Gavin, here we are again, Valencia... The climax of another outstanding season. Today we will discover which of the Yamaha riders, most likely, will clinch the world title "

"Indeed Nick... We can't forget the fact that if, by some miracle for Marc Marquez, they both score no points and Marc wins the race he would pip them to the post, but with the form they've been in the chances of that are very, very low."

*

"Top three!" High-fiving Alex, Hector grinned, "Looking good out there."

Alex jumped up on the toolbox, perching next to the older man, "Thanks.... It's only practise, but it felt bloody good!"

"It all counts, and you were top three yesterday too..." Hector smiled, before turning his attention back on the screens, the rain getting heavier, "Think the big boys are in for a drenching...."

Alex frowned, nodding in agreement, "It was getting slippy already."

*

"If you are going to vomit the bucket is there," Winking, tone cheeky, Livio laughed at his daughter's glare, Evelina practically clinging to Eric, never having been a fan of wet races, or indeed wet Saturday FP3 sessions.

Sticking her tongue out at Livio, silently cursing as the cameras chose that moment to turn to her, making Eric chuckle with laughter, "Highly amusing old man..."

*

"Nasty crash there Gavin, that is one very mangled Repsol Honda bike..."

"It is Nick, he just clipped the wet paint on the kerb and it sent him completely out of control... And that's a red flag, debris on the track..."

*

Wincing in pain, nails digging into his arm, Hector's face ashen, Alex peeled the clammy hand away from his arm, angry red crescents gleaming out from his skin, "He'll be alright..."

"He has to be..."

*

"Is Marc alright?" Pulling off his helmet Dani let one hand drift over Evelina's back, like an anchoring touch, proof he wasn't the one in the gravel.

Eric chewed on his lip, eyes on the screen, "Not sure, he's still down..."

*

"He'll be ok..." Watching Hector, a hint of morbid curiosity in his eyes, Alex momentarily wondered how everyone else in the garage couldn't see what he could; the love and worry in Hector's face only matched by the concern on his father's face, Alex's own unshakeable belief, one he needed to hold, that Marc would **always** be ok allowing him a glimpse into the feelings the older man had clearly been able to keep hidden from his brother so far.

"Get up, get up, get up," Panic growing inside him, feeling like he was going to vomit, Hector's heart felt like it was going to explode as he let let out an almost desperate breath, the sight of Marc, leathers torn and tatty, getting to his feet, albeit unsteadily, making it possible to breathe again.

*

"Hey..."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Smiling, hint of a grimace there, bruises rapidly forming all over his body, Marc nodded, "It's going to fucking hurt tomorrow though..."

"I bet," Hector bit the inside of his cheek, trying to school his face to normal, "You're going to be in Q1."

Marc shrugged, regretting it instantly as a wave of pain burned through his shoulder, the one he landed on, "Fuck..."

"Are you sure you ok?"

Carefully not shrugging, Marc sighed, "I'm as ok as I'm going to be after that, no breaks, lots of bruises. Q1 is better than _'unfit to race'_ so I'll take it... Are you ok? You look kind of pale?"

"Just a bit under the weather I think," Hector almost stammered, catching Alex's raised eyebrow out of the corner of his eye, "Long season."

Puffing out his cheeks, about the only part of his body that didn't ache, Marc agreed, "Bloody long season."

*

"Well what a race! A fitting end to a wonderful season... A one-two for Yamaha, shoring up their season, Jorge Lorenzo on the top step, celebrating his third MotoGP title. Alongside him his teammate, Valentino Rossi, who came so close to winning, gracious in defeat. And Dani Pedrosa, third in the race, fourth in the championship after a horrible start to the season..."

"And there, in the Honda garage, is Marc Marquez, somehow battling back to fourth in the race, securing third spot in the championship, his season not ending quite how he wanted, but still just relieved that he's in one piece after yesterdays crash in the rain."

*

"Wow..." Fixing his tie, Dani faltered as Evelina padded out of the bathroom, her blushing as he let out a soft wolf-whistle, "Shall we just sack off the Gala and stay here?"

Slapping away the hand reaching for her neck, Evelina smirked, cheeky, "Absolutely not... Took me ages to do my hair..."

"Lina..." Dani grinned, tie hanging around his neck, eyes travelling up and down her, the navy blue lace dress simple, but elegant, sitting just above her knee, the v-shaped neckline accentuating the extra curves she'd gained in pregnancy, and the matching heels high enough that she'd be taller than Dani, but not so high they'd be kicked off after twenty minutes, "You look amazing."

"Thanks," Blushing slightly, Evelina picked up the ends of his tie, fingers brushing his neck and chest through the thin, crisp, cotton of his shirt, as she fixed it into place, "So do you."

"This season has changed everything..." Pulling on his jacket, Dani smiled, a strong hint of emotion in his voice, "After Qatar I thought everything was over... And now..."

"And now," Evelina leant in, smiling, pecking a quick kiss to his lips, "Everyone is going to know how much you've changed because you're going to be late you..."

"Ach," Dani shrugged, slapping her arse on the way out of the room, "They'll blame you for that..."

*

"Got a second?" Alex smiled, false kindness oozing out of him as he stood in front of his brother and the waiter he'd been chatting to for the past ten minutes.

"Excuse me..." Stepping away, the waiter getting back to his duties, Marc frowned, "What's up with you?"

"What are you doing?" Alex asked, sounding almost incredulous as he steered Marc further away from the hustle and bustle of the centre of the room.

"What do you mean?" Marc frowned, oblivious, "I was just chatting..."

"Where's Hector?" Barely able to keep the hiss of disapproval from his voice Alex shook his head, "You are supposed to be the older brother, the clever one..."

"Hector?" Wincing as he leant against the wall, bruises absolutely everywhere, Marc frowned, "What's going on?"

"When you crashed..."

*

"Hey..." Kissing Evelina on both cheeks, smile on his face, Maverick held his hand out, politeness in charge, "Dani."

"Mack... Congratulations on Rookie of the Year?" Dani smiled, both of them aware of the number of eyes in the room on them, most of them not half as discrete as they thought, "Well deserved."

"Thank you. I..." Pausing, Evelina grabbing his hand, Maverick frowned, "You ok?"

"Wait..." Pressing Maverick's hand to her stomach, Evelina grinned, "Did you feel that?"

"Oh..." Stunned into silence, another tiny thud making him beam, Maverick put his other hand on her belly, "Oh that's..."

"It's getting stronger all the time..." Evelina smiled, Dani stepping back, almost blending into the wall, "I think Thor is going to be a footballer..."

"Thor..." Maverick shook his head, laughing, talking directly to the bump, "Don't worry Baba, I won't let her call you Thor..."

*

"So..." Resting her head on Hector's shoulder, his eyes across the room, locked on Marc and Tito, them deep in conversation, Evelina smiled, "What's a boy like you doing in a place like this?..."

Hector chuckled, clearly tipsy drunk, "Hoping I'm going to meet a girl like you..."

"Ha! Smooth..." Evelina laughed, leaning on the wall next to Hector, "You ok? You've been very quiet tonight?"

Hector shrugged, alcohol making the gesture more overt than planned, his voice having a tiny hint of a slur, "Don't want to be here..."

"Oh? Why not?" Quietly coaxing, Evelina rested her head on Hector's shoulder, "You ok?"

Hector huffed, sounding sad, "Love sucks."

"Love?" Evelina raised an eyebrow, looking at Marc then back at Hector, smiling fondly, "Only until it's reciprocated..."

Scoffing, Hector grabbed another glass of champagne from a passing waiter, "Never gonna happen."

*

"Question..."

Clutching his hand to his chest, Alex shook his head, having jumped in fright, "Can someone do CPR? I hope so because I'll need it..."

"Drama queen..." Evelina laughed, going up onto tiptoes to kiss his cheek, "So... Your brother and Hector?"

Alex groaned, shaking his head, "If you are going to ask me _'why are they not together properly?'_ then I have no idea..."

"We need a plan..." Evelina grinned wickedly, laughing at the way Alex's half drunk face lit up, "Because Hector is over there...."

"And Marc is over there...."

"And they should be in Marc's motorhome..." Feeling Alex tense up slightly, not wanting any images in his brain, Evelina chuckled, "With Hector kissing all his sore bits better..."

"Urgh... Don't..."

"And paying extra attention to his not-sore bits..."

"Lina, stop..." Alex shook his head, grimacing, "If I don't get rid of these images..."

*

Catching the thumbs up from Alex across the room, him hiding in the shadows, Evelina painted on her best concerned look, before moving to tap Marc on the shoulder, "Marc?"

"Hey! Lina and Baba Ped-Vinales..." Tipsy, alcohol and painkillers not the best combination, Marc grinned, "What can I do you for?"

"Is Alex alright?"

"Why wouldn't he be?" Marc looked around, frowning when he couldn't spot his brother, "Where is he?"

"He left..." Biting her tongue, hating lying, even when it was for a good cause, Evelina shook her head, "He looked sad... He said something about Zara?"

"Sara?" Marc shook his head, cursing, concerned, "He wanted her to come... Do you know where he went?"

"I think he was heading back to the motorhomes..."

"Thank you," Kissing her cheek, Marc dashed toward the door, "I'll go after him."

*

"Hey..." Tapping Hector's shoulder, Evelina smiled, putting on her best concerned face again, "Is Marc alright?"

Hector shrugged, drunk enough to be belligerent, "Ask _Tito_..."

"He looked sad..." Biting her lip, seeing Dani come toward her, not wanting him to blow her and Alex's plan, she looked at the door, "Maybe I should go after him..."

"Sad?" His voice sad, the thought of Marc being sad making his heart hurt, Hector looked, instinctively, toward the door, "Why is he sad?"

"I think... Because of the title and the crash... He puts a lot of pressure on himself..."

"He does," Hector agreed, nodding, sighing softly, "He has no idea how fucking good he is..."

"I know," Evelina concurred, glad she'd persuaded Alex to let her speak to Hector, his _urgh_ face not able to be hidden, "I think someone should check on him..."

"Me!" Jumping up from his stool, only marginally wobbly, Hector nodded, "I should... It's my job... Can you tell Alex please?"

"I will do," Impressed by her own lying skills, Evelina smiled, Dani's hand landing on her shoulder just as Hector wobbled away.

"Tell Alex what?"

"Hector has gone after Marc," Taking a sip of orange juice, best innocent face on as Dani frowned, Evelina looked around the room, "Have you seen my father?"

"Hector has gone after Marc?" Looking at the door, confirming in his own mind what he'd saw, Dani's brow furrowed in confusion, "And you've to tell Alex?"

"Yes..."

"But Marc went after _Alex_..." Spotting the taller of the brothers across the room, so drunk his thumbs up to Evelina made most of the room look and wonder, Dani stood in front of her, curious look on his face, "Evelina Suppo... What have you done?"

" _Nothing_..." Leaning in for a kiss, her tongue soft on Dani's bottom lip, Evelina smirked at the soft sigh falling from him.

"Unfair tactics Miss Suppo..."

*

Getting out of the taxi, bounding up the steps of the motorhome, Hector smiled, Marc stood in the lounge area, phone in hand, "Are you ok?"

"Me?" Marc frowned, "I'm fine. I'm trying to get Alex. What are you doing here?"

"Alex is at the gala..." Hector frowned, confused, "You don't look sad..."

"I'm not sad," Perplexed Marc looked at his phone before looking back at Hector, "Why would I be sad? And Alex left the gala, no?"

"Lina said you were sad..."

"No," Marc put his hands on his hips, "Lina said Alex left the gala..."

"Is Lina drunk?" Hector huffed, "Why does she say stuff that's not right?"

"Don't know. Alex is ok?"

"Yeah, he was dancing with Herve's daughter..." Shaking his head Hector sighed, "Why is everybody fucking people's daughters now? Is it trendy?"

"Dunno," Loosening his tie, flopping down on the sofa, Marc let out an almighty yelp, having forgotten that his body ached, "Fuck fuck fuck fuck that fucking hurts..."

"Here," Taking a drink from the fridge, tiny fizz as their fingers brushed, Hector handed the can to Marc, "I'll get you some painkillers."

"You should go back to the party."

"Nah," Hector shrugged, eyes on Marc as he licked a droplet of energy drink from his lip, "I'd rather look after you.... I'll go get the painkillers."

 


	71. Valencia Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very nervous about this one, but everybody needs looked after sometime....

"Oooh yessssss...." Marc hissed, sensation amazing, "Right there.... Oh that is **so** fucking good..."

Hector laughed softly, increasing the pressure of his fingers, "There?"

"Yes, right there..." Head lolling back on the sofa, Marc hissed, "Fuck that is good..."

Adding his thumb into the mix, giving Marc's foot a firm massage, Hector tried to ignore the fact that Marc's heel was continually brushing against his cock, willing it to behave, suit trousers incapable of hiding anything, "Close your eyes... Relax..."

*

"Hey..." Hector stopped, frowning, concerned he'd caused pain, "You ok?"

"Yeah..." Marc nodded, words and tone unconvincing as he chewed on his lip, "It's just..."

"Just what?"

"It's just nice to have someone looking after me..." Marc corrected himself quickly, "I mean, I know you all look after me all season, but you're actually looking after **me**..."

"I want to look after you..."

"Would you..." Marc faltered, used to having a facade of toughness up, Hector's open posture allowing him to go on, "My shoulder..."

"I don't know," Hector sounded nervous, drunk and unqualified didn't seem to him like the best combination for giving actual massages, "I don't want to damage you..."

"You won't," Marc smiled, tiniest hint of his natural cheekiness emerging, "You aren't strong enough to damage. It's like a relaxing rub rather than a proper massage... Please?"

"Go on then..."

*

"Ok?"

"Good... Very good..." Marc smiled into the pillow, on his bed, him deciding that would be easiest, Hector not protesting, on his front, smart clothes stripped off and dumped in a pile his mother would row him for, boxers still on, "I should give you a job..."

"Ha!" Hector laughed, kneeling on the bed, finally having given in to the fact it would simply be easier to straddle Marc, doing his best not to give into the temptation to rub himself against the rounded, cotton covered ass under him, "I'm glad."

"Left just a tiny b... _Amazing_..."

Letting his fingers work into Marc's skin, firm, but not too firm, Hector tried to dull his ears to the low groan from the man under him, convincing himself that the goosebumps on Marc's skin were from the low chill of the air con, as he let his fingers work over Marc's bruised left shoulder, toward his neck, continuing onto his spine as the younger man let out a low hiss, followed by a discontented moan when Hector paused, waiting to check if the hiss was good or bad, "Ok, impatient Annie..."

"Please don't stop," Marc laughed, sinking into the feeling of Hector surrounding him, something grounding in the strong weight on his thighs and something beautifully relaxing in the older man's fingers.

*

"So, so good..." Wriggling slightly, Hector's fingers having worked their way down his spine, pressing into the small of his back, thumbs dangerously close to his waistband, Marc moaned, shivering as Hector pressed the lightest of kisses to his back, atmosphere in the room crackling with anticipation, " _Please_..."

Letting his thumbs move under the elastic, fingers still working the skin, Hector chewed his lip, his hard at the noises Marc had been making, "More?"

"Yes," Lifting his hips, hissing as Hector pulled his boxers away, exposing his ass, letting his cock, rock hard and leaking pre-cum, free for a second before it was against the duvet, Marc's voice was almost hoarse, "More..."

Digging his fingers into Marc's cheeks, rewarded by him mewling into the pillow, Hector closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on making Marc feel good, ignoring his own desire, it creating a damp, sticky patch on his boxers.

*

"Oh god... _Hector_..." Marc cried out, Hector pressing a kiss to the small of his back, his hands on Marc's thighs, thumbs almost touching his balls, the warm trail of Hector's breath drifting down his cleft, Marc wasn't even sure what he was begging for, just that he needed it, " _Please_..."

Keeping his mouth on Marc's skin, peppering little kisses up his spine, Hector moved his fingers back to Marc's ass, kneading the muscles harder and deeper, letting them dance closer to his crack, chewing his lips hard as Marc pressed his ass up to him, encouraging his fingers to dig in harder as he kissed back down his spine, letting his tongue snake out against the skin, then blowing cool air over it, relishing in the goosebumps that formed, this time definitely not from the air con.

"Fuck..." His cock leaking all over the duvet Marc trembled as Hector's fingers pulled his cheeks apart, just a tiny bit, enough for Hector, his mouth at the top of Marc's crack, to blow a tiny burst of hot air down, "Oh... _Fuck_..."

"Marc?" His voice shaky, dripping with lust, Hector paused, his lips millimetres from Marc's skin, needing to check, "Are you..."

"Don't stop..." Desperate, needy and wanton Marc pushed his hips up from the bed, pressing himself into Hector's hands and against his mouth, " _Please_..."

Flicking out his tongue, tasting the hint of salt on Marc's skin, Hector shivered at the sounds falling from Marc as he pulled his cheeks apart some more and let his tongue wander into his crack, Marc wailing, animalistic, as Hector's tongue flicked over his hole, the sensation new and making his brain explode with the intimacy and potential, handing over everything to someone else.

*

"Moremoremoremore...."

Making his tongue firmer, pressing it against Marc's hole, Hector closed his eyes, never having dreamt that he'd have Marc like this, under him, pushing back against his tongue, making noises Hector couldn't have predicted the younger man could make as he came apart, loosening and relaxing enough that a gentle, curious, spit lubed finger could press into him, just to the first knuckle and make him wail even more.

*

"Are you sure?"

"Yes..." Broken, dripping with sweat, Marc looked over his shoulder, locking eyes with Hector, " _Please_..."

Pouring the lube Marc had thrown at him down his crack, the cool liquid making Marc hiss, Hector coated his index finger, pushing it into Marc, the tightness making them both gasp, leaning in to press a kiss to Marc's left cheek, nipping the skin gently with his teeth, Hector felt Marc relax enough for him to slide his finger back out, collecting more lube he pushed in again, taking up a slow, thorough rhythm as Marc pushed his face into the pillow, a litany of obscenities falling from his tongue.

*

"Easy... careful..." Pressing his free hand to Marc's back, the thrashing around likely to cause injury to them both, Hector placed a soothing kiss to the small of Marc's back, two stilled fingers buried inside him, "Relax... Just relax..."

Waiting until Marc had settled back down, Hector slid his fingers some more, rocking them into Marc, crooking them to give his prostate the lightest of rubs, that sensation making Marc wail, desperate for release. Pouring some more lube over his fingers Hector pushed in a third finger, Marc's hole stretching around him, the image something he'd never forget, the sharp hiss from Marc making him lean in, lapping his tongue around his rim, making the younger man shiver and beg as he picked up a faster pace, brushing his prostate more and firmer each time, the bundle of nerves hardened and sensitive.

*

"Are you sure?" Kissing Marc's shoulder, the younger man turning his head, catching his mouth in a sloppy, messy kiss as he nodded, Hector, his trousers around his ankles and boxers pushed aside, rolled the condom down his cock,  willing himself to last more than a few seconds as he pressed against Marc, Marc screwing his eyes shut, the burn strong as Hector pushed in slowly, feeling blunter and bigger than Marc could ever have imagined, only the kisses being littered against his neck, and the words being whispered into his ear keeping Marc going, making him need it.

*

"It's ok baby..." Rocking into Marc, nudging his prostate every stroke, Hector pressed his mouth to Marc's ear as his hand pushed under his body, hand fisting around his cock, making Marc wail loud and needy, "I've got you... Just let go... It's ok... I've got you, I'm looking after you... That's it..." Voice wobbling as Marc came apart in his arms, the younger man's lithe body tensing, his eyes fluttering shut as the sensation pooling in his abdomen pushed him close, "Fuck you are beautiful... You really are... I've got you... Let it go..."

Screaming his way over the edge, Hector's names bouncing off the walls, Marc's body clamped tight, pulling Hector over almost painfully, the younger man trembling and shivering, wincing as Hector pulled out slowly, ignoring the protestations of his own knackered body as he pulled the spare duvet from the shelf, wrapping Marc in it, his body enveloping the younger man as he trembled.

"Hector?" Sounding young, and insecure, Marc looked up, eyes wide.

Hector smiled softly, hand going to Marc's cheek, "I'm here..."

"You'll stay?"

Pulling Marc into his arms, both of them sticky, Hector pressed a soft kiss to his mouth, "Of course I'll stay... I'll look after you."

"But..."

"But nothing," Silencing his doubt with another gentle kiss, Hector snuggled Marc tighter, "Everybody needs looking after sometime.... Sleep for a bit, then we'll shower."

 


	72. Changing Seasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!! My internet over the weekend was even more limited than expected and I was sooooo tired. Silvo was ace. Result wasn't what I wanted, but it was a top weekend regardless :D

Walking down the deserted paddock, hand-in-hand, Dani laughed, a succession of electronic chirps suddenly breaching the silence suggesting that they'd turned a corner into an area with mobile signal, "Civilisation at last..."

"I was enjoying the peace..." Dani's jacket draped around her shoulders, free hand on her bump, Evelina smiled, relaxed in the knowledge that after a few days of testing they were free of the madness of the paddock for a short time.

Taking his phone from his pocket, intending to change the volume to silent, Dani paused, "Estate agent... Even though he's supposed to contact you..."

"Saying?" Evelina bit her lip, praying the happy, peaceful bubble of the past few hours wasn't about to burst.

Swiping the screen, taking in the words, Dani stopped, Evelina slightly panicking, before he fixed her with a wide grin, voice soft and happy, "Everything is complete... We can collect the keys on Wednesday..."

"Wednesday?..." Fixing Dani with a look, eyes narrowing as her arms went around his neck, Evelina laughed softly, "Dani Pedrosa, did you pay someone extra to get this done quicker?"

Arms going around her waist, pulling her to him, both of them revelling in the fact they didn't have to hide or worry about who saw, her belly pressing against him, Dani shrugged, grinning, "Maybe..."

" _Dani_..."

Shaking his head, silencing any protest, Dani pressed a soft, chaste, kiss to her lips, "This way, we collect the keys, the builder and decorator meets us there on Thursday, then we can go away for a week knowing everything is on the move..."

"We can go away for a week?" Evelina smiled at the soft nod, the fact Dani had been plotting behind her back in a good way making her beyond happy, "Where are we going?"

"I know a guy who has a house in Geneva..." Dani shrugged, grin on his face, making Evelina laugh,  "It's a nice place, very private, he's kind of neglected it recently, so I thought we could go... Do the things we didn't do the last time..."

"Things we didn't do the last time?" Eyebrow quirked Evelina's tone was cheeky and playful, catching Dani's drift instantly,  "What _things_ would they be then?"

"This..." Leaning in, lips soft, slightly chapped, Dani pressed their mouths together, tongue flicking against her bottom lip, asking for, and getting, entry to her mouth, tangling softly, breaking apart with a laugh as some drunk Moto3 riders appeared, hooting and hollering, "You have no idea how much I wanted to do that on my sofa that morning..."

"I do," Kissing him lightly, Evelina smiled, "I really do..."

*

"You ok?" Pausing at the car, Dani looking around the paddock, most of it packed away, with a strange, rueful look on his face, Evelina frowned, concerned, "Dani?"

Turning back, jacket under his arm, Dani nodded, "Yeah. All good."

"You sure?" Getting in, their flight back to Spain not for a while, but travelling by car still making her feel seedy meaning they needed extra time, Evelina clipped her seatbelt into place.

Throwing his jacket on the back seat, checking the pocket was still zipped shut, Dani started the engine, nodding, "It's fine. Just another season."

*

"Ready?"

"No..." Evelina looked at Dani, wide-eyed and surprisingly scared looking, "We bought a house..."

Dani laughed softly, nodding in agreement, "Yep... Well technically you did, but..."

"Don't say that..." Voice merely more than a whisper, Evelina shook her head, "It's _our_ house... We bought a house Dani, that's what **grownups** do!"

Chuckling, feeling some of the same nervousness as she was, Dani took her hand, "You are having a baby Lina, that's way more grown up than buying a house."

"Oh shit..." Shaking her head, half in jest and half in seriousness, Evelina closed her eyes, "You do know that I don't know all the magic stuff, right?"

"What magic stuff?"

"You know," Evelina shrugged, "Like when someone spills red wine and proper grownups know that you pour vinegar or bicarbonate of soda on it to magic it away... I don't know that stuff..."

"Well then," Kissing her softly, voice teasing, Dani smiled as he brushed her hair with his fingers, tucking the one strand that always came loose behind her here, "You better not spill any red wine... Come on, let's go see our home."

"Ok," Emotion filling her voice, both of them just looking at the building for a few seconds, Evelina wrinkled her nose, pointing at the two lion statues either side of the front door, "They **have** to go..."

"Aww," Pretending, the hideousness of the statues something he agreed on, Dani pouted, "I like them."

"I'm calling them Lorenzo and Rossi if they stay..."

"That's not inspiring me to get rid of them," Dani laughed, getting out of the car, the house keys in Evelina's hand as they approached the door, "Lina?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

*

"Ok..." Putting down the pen, signing the contract with the builder, Dani smiled at Evelina, "You happy with all of that?"

"More than," Evelina smiled, putting her hand to her stomach, "I think Bubs agrees..."

Putting his hand on Evelina's belly, the soft thud of a foot or hand from the inside something he'd never tire of, Dani concurred, "Yep. Bubs likes it."

"So," Turning back to the builder, neither she nor Dani the least bit embarrassed, Evelina bit her lip, "What are the chances of us being in for Christmas?"

*

Lying on the floor, Evelina next to him giggling her head off, Dani frowned, "I think it's better the other way..."

"Hang on," Shuffling across the floor on her bum, lying back down, Evelina shook her head, "The glare from the window would be really annoying."

Lifting his head Dani huffed, "If only someone had invented some window covering type things..."

"If I had a pillow I'd be chucking it at you right about now Pedrosa..."

"Your aim is shit so you'd be missing me right about now Suppo..."

"It's a stunning view," Evelina lifted her head, looking out of the window, the view over Barcelona, toward the sea, making her smile, "This is the way..."

"Hmmm...." Wriggling across the floor to join her, laughing for a second at the ridiculousness of the two of them moving around the floor, pretending to lie in a bed they didn't yet own, Dani frowned, "I don't know..."

"Dani..." Evelina rolled onto her knees, quickly straddling over him, smile on her face, "I _really_ want the bed to go this way...."

Rolling his hips up, Evelina's cheeky wriggling making him groan, Dani shook his head, "Unfair tactics Suppo..."

"You love it," Leaning down, bump starting to get in the way, Evelina peppered his neck and jaw with tiny kisses, "I really, _really_ , want it to go here..."

His hands finding their way under her top, Dani caught her in a gentle, soft kiss, "I could, maybe be persuaded...."

 

 

 


	73. Proof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I'm on holiday!

"Don't..." Voice merely a whisper, Hector cringed at the pathetic neediness clear in the tone, "Don't do that..."

One foot on the floor, eyes screwed shut, Marc blushed, embarrassed once at the awkwardness of the morning after and one at being caught by Hector in his ridiculous attempt to sneak out of bed whilst the older man still slept. Coughing, sounding nowhere near convincing, he smiled weakly, "Need a piss."

"Right..." Taking back the hand he'd put on Marc's shoulder Hector mentally started preparing his CV, momentarily wondering, as Marc padded to the bathroom, if Pol still needed a new PR or if he'd be better looking for something out with MotoGP altogether. Letting out the breath he didn't know he was holding, Hector pushed his head back into the pillow and cursed under his breath, everything feeling ruined.

*

Splashing water on his face, Marc looked at the mirror, barely recognising the image reflecting back at him; stubble making his face less boyish, dark circles under his eyes and unruly hair, that sparking memories of Hector tugging, not always gently, on it, manoeuvring Marc into the position he wanted him as he rocked into him, cock nudging his prostate over and over again, drawing words and pleas so desperate they made him blush. 

*

"You ok?" Cursing his choice of words the moment they left his mouth, Hector shrugged, taking the bull by the horns, "I think we need to talk..."

"I'm sorry," Instinctively wanting to make things better Marc felt like crying, "I'm really sorry."

"For what?" Voice wavering Hector chewed on his lip, watching the way Marc gingerly sat on the bed, clearly feeling the effects of the night before.

Shrugging, because he wasn't entirely sure, not because it didn't matter, Marc fiddled with the edge of the duvet, "For ruining everything."

"You haven't ruined anything," Hector smiled gently, trying to make the younger man feel better, the weight of not winning the title a heavy enough burden for him to bear, "It's my fault."

"Your fault?" Marc frowned, confused, "How is me messing everything up your fault?"

"I shouldn't have..." Motioning toward Marc with his hand, little red marks that the police could match to his dental records littering Marc's body, Hector shook his head, "You were upset and..."

"Don't..." Cutting him off, voice firmer than it had been, Marc shook his head, "I needed that..." Quieter, unable to look Hector in the eye, "And I really wanted it."

"You did?" Caught off guard, expecting shouting, his P45 and to have utterly let the other man down, Hector looked stunned, "But... You... Normally..."

"I do. Normally. Like before," Marc stuttered, both of them blushing red, dirty talk easy in the moment, candid conversation about sex much more difficult in the cold light of the morning, "But last night I needed you. Differently."

"You needed someone," Hector corrected, needing to keep himself on level ground, too much hope not a good thing, "I was just the one that was there."

"No," Marc shook his head adamantly, voice soft, "I needed **you**."

"Marc..." Picking up his shirt, suddenly feeling very exposed, Hector coughed, "You..."

"I like you," Unexpectedly forthright Marc blushed, before looking at Hector shyly, "I like you.

"I know you do," Heart breaking into a thousand pieces Hector shrugged, "But you love Tito so please don't say that... It's too much."

"What?"

"You know what," Pulling his top over his head, thinking of all the things they had to do before he could disappear for a week long holiday, Hector froze as fingers ghosted over his, "Marc..."

"I don't love Tito," Eyes locked on Hector, everything crashing together in his brain, things making more sense than they had done for years, Marc smiled softly, "I did, but I don't now."

"Please," Hector pleaded, his voice barely more than a whisper, his eyes closed, unable to look, his brain trying to make his heart sensible, "Please don't say that."

"But I mean it..." Lacing their fingers together, stopping Hector from pulling his hand away, Marc crawled across the bed, resting his chin on the older man's shoulder, "I really mean it..."

"We need to get on. You've press to do," Trying to pull his hand away, cursing silently as soft lips pressed against his neck, Marc kissing up to his ear, making him shiver, " _Please_..."

"I mean it," Breath ghosting over Hector's ear Marc smiled, almost rueful as he realised, "You don't believe me."

"I can't," Crackled and broken, tilting his head, gesture instinctive, giving Marc more access to nip and lick down his neck, Hector whimpered, "It'll hurt too much when ..."

"I won't hurt you," Lips moving against the skin Marc's voice was firmer, adamant, "I won't hurt you and I will make you believe me."

" _Marc_..."

"God you are beautiful..." Licking a stripe up Hector's neck, blowing cool air over it and watching the goosebumps rise, Marc let one hand wander into his hair, tugging gently until Hector was turned toward him, his pupils wide again, "I **will** make you believe me..."

 

 

 


	74. Secure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay - I'm on my way home from holiday so should be back to normal soon! Double header tonight!

Looking around the room - one of Ella's spare rooms that had been turned into a storage space for Lina - it filled with endless boxes, bags and random mismatching furniture, Dani frowned, cheeky glint in his eye, "You are aware my plane isn't a 747, right?"

"Funny Pedrosa..." Evelina rolled her eyes, digging through a massive box, helpfully labelled 'STUFF' until she triumphantly pulled out what she was looking for, "This is it."

Eyes drawn to the wooden box, around the size a box of 5 reams of printer paper gets delivered in, once delicately hand-carved on a beach in Goa, now bashed and battered from years of use and misuse, Dani looked confused, "That's it? That's the one thing you want to take to the new house?"

"This is it, oh..." Pointing to a large black photo frame containing a collage of photos Evelina grinned, "And that."

"And the rest of it??"

"Not important," Clutching the box to her chest, it too important to be posted or entrusted to Ella, she smiled at his curious look, "The rest of it is just stuff. That table there was £7 in Ikea in London. That frame contains my favourite photos in the world and this is my memory box. Don't need anything else."

"Ok," Dani smiled, picking up the frame, "Back to Switzerland?"

"Yeah, no point in staying since my mother forgot about is and swanned off on holiday!" Evelina laughed, Ella's 'oops I forgot' text not arriving until they touched down at Dublin airport, "Might as well go and try out that book you bought...."

Blushing bright red, Dani chucked a patchwork cushion at her head, having forgotten when he lent her his Kindle on the flight over that he'd downloaded 'Sex Positions When Pregnant', "Lets go..."

*

"What's so funny?" Stirring the pasta Dani frowned, able to see Evelina on the sofa, but unable to work out why she kept randomly laughing every now and again.

"We went to Dublin for four hours..."

"And?"

"A few months ago I gave up my flat because when I lost my job I couldn't afford it," Shaking her head, amused and bemused by the changes in her life in equal measure, Evelina chuckled, "Now I make jokes about the size of your plane..."

"It was important," Dani shrugged, unapologetic, before winking, "I don't mind being flashy occasionally if it gets a pretty girl into my bed..."

"Daniel Pedrosa..." Raising an eyebrow Evelina chortled, low and dirty, "Flashy flights, mile high club joining of sorts.... _You_ , Sir, have changed..."

"I have," Turning the cooker off and moving the pot, appetite no longer food related, Dani smirked and leant back on the units, posture open, inviting, "Complaining?"

"Nope," Getting off the sofa, Evelina padded barefoot into the kitchen, "Are you?"

"Hell no," Backing her against the fridge, one hand going to cup her face, the other going around her neck, Dani shook his head as he leaned in, "Not at all..."

*

"Fuck, _Lina_...." Dani gasped out the words, voice breathy as he inhaled sharply, Lina lowering herself down on him, the need for condoms negated by pregnancy and clean tests, the heat as glorious as the view of her; breasts fuller, nipples hard, eyes half shut and lip bitten, "Fuck..."

Steadying herself, the flagstone kitchen floor not the most comfortable on her knees, Evelina breathed out slowly, eyes opening to lock on Dani's as her hands found their place braced on his chest, his knees bent slightly, helping to support her back, "You feel so good like this..."

"Baby..." Moaning loud as she experimentally circled her hips, Dani counted to ten, his cock in a hot wetness that already had him on the edge of exploding. Reaching for her nipples, pregnancy making them supersensitive, his nimble fingers making her curse loud, Dani was grateful, not for the first time that his nearest neighbours were well out of earshot.

*

"Hey," Appearing in the lounge wearing just boxers, ruffled hair and a sleepy look Dani frowned, "You ok?"

Smiling softly, the room only lit by a small lamp and a few tiny chinks of moonlight creeping in through cracks in the blinds, Evelina put down the postcard in her hand, "Hey, sorry if I disturbed you. Bubs is practising for the Olympics..."

"You didn't," Padding over Dani paused, tilting his head toward the box, "Want me to leave you to it?"

Shaking her head, Evelina moved her feet, silent invitation to sit next to her issued, and accepted, "There's nothing in here I wouldn't show you."

"I wouldn't ask."

"I know," Evelina smiled, resting her head on his shoulder, instinctively smiling wider at the soft kiss pressed into her hair. Reaching for a postcard she help it up, "I have one of these from every single race the old man has attended that I wasn't at."

"Every one?" Looking at the pile Dani chuckled softly, "That's a lot of races..."

"Yep, every single one," Smiling fondly, Evelina sighed, "Once the one from Japan got lost in the post. He phoned the hotel and got them to send me a new one with his words written on it. Ever since then he posts two from different places, even though it's never happened again. Even last year I got two."

"I can't imagine Livio sending postcards," Dani smiled, little glimpses of the father-daughter relationship giving him an amazing insight into another of the surprising faucets of his boss' life.

"Would you do that for the baby?" Knowing she'd caught him off guard, Evelina held up her hand, "Sorry... I know it's random... It's just everything is electronic now - Skype, email... I love this box, the memories all the little mementos bring back..." Delving into the box she pulled out a battered boarding card, "This was the first time I ever flew to Italy without an adult. The cabin crew looked after me obviously, but I felt so grown up... That one is from my first holiday abroad without the parents."

"I'll do it, Dani smiled, the bundle of postcarcds, secured together by ribbon rather than an elastic band damaging them, obvious meaning the world to Evelina, "Every race you and Bubs don't attend I'll send a postcard."

"Thank you," Accepting the gentle kiss, Dani's tongue seeking hers, all lazy, languid and soft, leading nowhere, Evelina sighed before delving back into the box. Moving photos and letters aside she came across a black velvet box, a momentary look for awkwardness crossing her face, "I should probably bin that."

"What is it?" Dani asked, curious.

"A bangle..." Shrugging at Dani's confused frown she explained, "First Christmas present Alvaro bought me."

"Can I see it?"

"If you want... It's nothing fancy..." Slightly surprised at Dani's nod she fished the box out, opening it to reveal a pretty, yet simple, silver bangle with a Greek key design, "We had booked a holiday to Corfu for the summer break... Sorry."

"Why is in that box instead of your jewellery box?"

"My ex, after Alvaro, he didn't like any reminders. I know most guys don't," Evelina shrugged, "I binned pretty much everything then, well, the stuff I hadn't binned or gave back when we split up."

"Why didn't you bin this?" Dani queried, wondering if the bangle held some sort of major significance.

"I love the design. I was saving for it, I'd planned to buy it with my Christmas money from my Grandparents. I bought myself earrings and a necklace to match."

"You should put it in your jewellery box and wear it," Dani laughed softly at her surprised face, "Is wearing this going to make you run off with Alvaro?"

"No," Evelina laughed, "Definitely not."

"And are you going to spend the entire time you wearing it thinking about him."

"No."

"So wear it," Pressing another kiss into her hair Dani smiled, "I'm secure enough not to let a bangle be an issue babe."

"I keep forgetting," Emotion coming into her voice Evelina shook her head, biting her lip, "Sorry."

"Forgetting what?" Putting the bangle on the table Dani wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, "Talk to me baby?"

"I keep forgetting that it's ok."

"What is?"

"That I have a past. That I had happy times before you and you don't hate that."

"Why would I?" Briefly remembering the sullen Englishman who'd come to a race with her once, making Livio so furious he shattered a glass with his hand, Dani sighed, "Sometimes, Suppo, your taste in men is _extremely_ dubious..."

"It _really_ is..." Evelina chuckled, kissing him, softness quickly giving way to more as Dani pulled away, nipping her bottom lip and raising a querying eyebrow, "Not on the floor this time Pedrosa, my knees hurt already..."

*

"Urgh make it stop!" Evelina grimaced, groaning into the pillow, face down, the noise blaring loud.

Scrabbling around the drawer top with his hand until he found his phone, Dani practically growled, "Hello!.... Yes.... WHAT?"

"What's wrong?2 Concerned, Dani sitting bolt upright and reverting to Spanish so quick and terse her sleepy brain struggled to follow.

"Just sort it... I don't care about that, just sort it..." Cancelled the call Dani chucked his phone aside with a furious curse.

"What's wrong?" Hand on his shoulder, concern all over her face, Evelina swallowed, "Dani?"

"The builder's cracked a pip when they ripped out the kitchen yesterday..." Running a hand through his hair Dani cursed silently, the look on her face making him momentarily consider keeping the complete picture from her, "They didn't notice it before they left last night..."

"Right?" Evelina looked at him, his face not giving too much away, "They flooded the kitchen?"

"I wish," Dani sighed, brimming with disappointment, "They flooded the whole downstairs... They're going to survey the damage today, but..."

"But?"

"But it could take weeks to dry out," Closing his eyes, wrapping an arm around her Dani sighed loud, "I'm sorry baby, but the chances of being in for Christmas are tiny..."

 


	75. Properly

Marc                                        Are you free tomorrow night?

Hector                                     Sure. What do you need? I thought I'd done all the promo stuff?

Marc                                        I don't need anything. This isn't 'Marc the rider' asking a question of 'Hector the PR'.

Marc                                        It's me, Marc, asking you, Hector, out to dinner.

Hector                                     Like a date?

Marc                                        Yes. On a date. A proper one with food, tablecloths and wine.

Hector                                     Oh. Ok. If you think it's a good idea.

Marc                                        I do. Meet at mine at 7?

Hector                                     Ok. Where are we going?

Marc                                        It's a surprise

Hector                                     Hmm. The last time you surprised me I ended up getting my arse spanked with your belt at the back of the garage...

Marc                                        It's not that kind of surprise. It's a proper date.

Marc                                        Though I did have to wank in the bathroom after that, you begged to cum so fucking beautifully.

Hector                                     It was very mean of you not to let me. I have blue balls...

Marc                                        You mean you haven't???

Marc                                        Fuuuuuck! You are going to ruin me with this kink...

Hector                                     Sorry. It's just what I like.

Marc                                        Never apologise. Never ever EVER!

Marc                                        (In case you hadn't noticed - I like it too. A lot!)

Hector                                     I had noticed a little bit ;-)

Hector                                     (I've had a little bit of wine)

Marc                                        How much wine?

Hector                                     Only one glass

Marc                                        Are you hard now?

Hector                                     Fucking hell Marc!

Hector                                     Yes.

Marc                                        Where are you?

Hector                                     At home. Just about to make food.

Marc                                        Were you serious about wanting us to keep having fun while we work out if there's anything else?

Hector                                     I've been hard pretty much constantly for a day and a half.... What does that tell you?

Marc                                        It tells me that you are a kinky fucker who likes being teased, tormented and told what to do

Hector                                     Guilty.

Marc                                        I have a family meal tonight so I could only give you an hour. Up to you.

Hector                                     Use me....

Marc                                        Christ, you are lethal!

Marc                                        I have to check. You are sure you will be ok if I come to your house, fuck you and leave?

Hector                                     It's one of the fantasies I wank to the most too...

Marc                                        Do you really have a butt plug?

Hector                                     Several.

Marc                                        Ok. Fucking hell.

Marc                                        I want you to prepare yourself. I don't have time for niceties, I just want to fuck you

Hector                                     Shit. Ok. Where do you want me? Bedroom, kitchen?

Marc                                        Kitchen table. Arse toward the door so I see you as soon as I come in.

Hector                                     Fuck. Marc, are you sure?

Marc                                        Do as you are told.

Marc                                        Don't touch your dick before I arrive. If you do I'll leave and won't fuck you for at least a week. I'll spank you red raw again and leave you wanting.

Marc                                        Understood?

Hector                                     Understood.

Marc                                        And you are completely happy with this?

Hector                                     Yes. Completely.

Marc                                        You'll let me know if you change your mind?

Hector                                     I will. If I want to stop I'll say aubergine.

Marc                                        Ok. Good. I'll be there in 30 minutes.

Hector                                     Thank you. May I go and start getting ready?

Marc                                        Yes, you may.

Hector                                     Thank you x

*

Sliding his key into the lock, beyond grateful for Hector's suggestion when they moved to Andorra that they swapped keys in case one every got lost, Marc took a slow, deep calming breath, the short drive over surprisingly difficult given that his cock had been at least half hard since their conversation. Pushing the door open he kept his eyes down, wanting to hang his shirt and trousers for the family meal on the oak beams of the staircase before the sight of Hector, ready and waiting, undoubtedly took his focus (and breath) away.

Hearing the door open Hector pressed his cheek against the coolness of the varnished table. Putting his arms behind his back he crossed his wrists and laced his fingers, hoping that the stance, with his legs shoulder width apart and bent over, would give Marc the first view he was clearly hoping for.

"Wow," Stopping at the kitchen door, after checking and double checking the front door was locked, Marc clicked his tongue, his voice suddenly deep and laced with a certain darkness, Hector's submissive stances always triggering something deep inside him, "What _do_ you look like?"

Shivering, Marc's footsteps getting closer and closer Hector bit hard on his lip, trying to stifle the whimper the simple feeling of Marc just **looking** at him made bubble inside him.

"I like this," Brushing his hands across Hector's crossed wrists, Marc let his eyes trail down Hector's body, his cock stiffening in his jeans, "A nice bit of rope or handcuffs would look so pretty. It'd also give me something to hold since your hair is too short for a proper grip.... I bet you've got something too, Mr _'Several'_ butt plugs..."

" _Marc_..." Cock bobbing, occasionally, bumping the edge of the table, Hector trembled.

"You'd like that? What am I saying? Of course you do..." Running a single fingernail down the older man's spine, almost painfully slowly, Marc smirked, "You like anything that means I can control you while I fuck you. Don't you?"

"Yyyyyesss..." Shaky, calming slightly as one of Marc's hands came to rest on the small of his back, the warmness grounding him as he took a few deep breaths, "I doooooo..."

"This is beautiful," Using both hands Marc pulled Hector's cheeks apart, exposing the blue flared end of the plug, whistling softly at the sight, not missing a milisecond of Hector's shivering reaction, "Knowing I can just pull this out and fuck you, _whenever I want_ , is awesome..."

Hector whimpered softly, Marc's words making his skin goosebump and his balls tingle, the lust audible in the younger man's voice adding to the sensation overload.

"What's your biggest fantasy? You know, if I let you be in charge of what's going to happen to you for the day?" Grasping the end of the plug with one hand, the other keeping his view clear, Marc grinned at the litany of garbled profanities that fell from Hector as he twisted it, "Tell me."

"You," Hector panted, Marc pressing on the plug, pushing it even deeper, "Using. All day.... Just.... When wanted...."

"More coherent please..." Marc laughed softly, amused by Hector's needy wail, his name bouncing off the walls as he gave the plug a firm nudge, making it bump Hector's prostate.

"I want... You..." Hector stuttered, face bright red as he tried to form sentences coherently, Marc, mercifully, just gripping the plug for a moment, "To use me... Just a day when you do stuff whenever you want..."

"Hmmm, like that porn we watched?" Marc pondered, tugging gently on the plug, watching Hector's hole clench, instinctively trying to prevent him taking it, "Like I just have you in my house naked all day... Randomly spanking you and fingering you over my pool table?"

"Yyyy Mmmmmrrrcccc," Losing coherency completely as Marc yanked the plug almost completely out before stuffing it back in, lube oozing from his hole, the thought of the view Marc was getting moulding with the feelings and putting Hector right on the precipice.

"I like that," Fucking him with the plug, too slow to take him over the edge, as he dropped his jeans, his belt buckle clattering on the floor, Marc took a sharp breath as he pulled the plug free, almost rudely dropping it, "Ready?"

"Rrrrready," Almost ready to burst, even the sound of the condom wrapped crinkling making him moan, Hector took a breath as he felt Marc at his entrance, the darkness that had dropped into the younger's voice telling him it would going to be gloriously rough.

Pushing in hard, bottoming out in one thrust, Marc cursed loud, the tightness around his cock glorious and almost too much after the long tease. Gripping Hector's shoulders he paused for only a few seconds, only wanting to hurt the other as much as they both liked, Marc pressed a soft kiss to Hector's shoulder, a brief moment of tenderness before snapping his hips, quickly finding a hard, almost brutal, rhythm, that had the table scraping on the floor and Hector wailing loud with every thrust as he exploded in Marc's rough hand.

*

Marc                                        Hey. Are you ok?

Hector                                     I'm good. How's the family dinner?

Marc                                        Boring.

Marc                                        Did I do the right thing leaving?

Hector                                     Yes. You did.

Marc                                        Promise? Last time at your house it didn't feel right leaving you alone, but this time was different.

Marc                                        It almost felt as if leaving was part of it. Does that make sense?

Hector                                     It makes perfect sense. It was perfect.

Marc                                        I can't get that image out of my head. My cum all over your back

Marc                                        And the sound of you begging me to cum over you is making me hard again

Hector                                     Me too. It was amazing for me.

Marc                                        Don't hold back. If you want to wank then do it

Hector                                     Rules?

Marc                                        Rules?

Hector                                     If you don't have any it's ok. I'm just checking.

Marc                                        For now the only rule is tell me.

Marc                                        I want to talk about this properly though. I want to know all of your fantasies, all the things you like and the things that you don't. Properly.

Hector                                     Tomorrow?

Marc                                        No. Tomorrow isn't about this. Tomorrow is about a proper date. A proper relationship and getting to know each other properly

Hector                                     This is me properly thought. I'm submissive. It's part of my life.

Hector                                     I'm scared it'll scare you away.

Marc                                        I ride motorbikes for a living, very little scares me ;)

Marc                                        Right now the biggest fear I have is that you won't trust me enough to give us a chance x

Hector                                     I trust you. I wouldn't let you do the things you do to me if I didn't. I just don't think we're on the same page feelings wise.

Marc                                        I think we are. I really do.

Marc                                        Anyway, I'm bored. Go and wank then send me a photo after ;)

 


	76. Friends & Colleagues

Dani                                                Hey. Random question - are you in Barcelona right now?

Jorge                                              I am, why?

Dani                                                I need to ask you a massive favour.

Dani                                                Like really huge...

Jorge                                              Me??? Why not ask one of your friends or your brother?

Dani                                                Well it's a longish story...

Dani                                                Lina and I bought a house. Lina is beyond desperate to move in for Christmas and her birthday (it's her 30th)

Dani                                                And to be settled before Bubs arrives...

Jorge                                              Right?

Dani                                                The builders ripped out the kitchen yesterday. In the process of doing so they broke a pipe. The entire downstairs of the house flooded overnight.

Dani                                                The only way to stand any chance of being in for Christmas is to hire a v.expensive team to dry it out with special machines that are supposed to be on another job. They much start tomorrow or they'll not have time.

Jorge                                              I'm not seeing where I fit in?

Dani                                                They need 10k in cash to be convinced. I'm in Switzerland with Lina. None of my friends have easy access to that amount of cash.

Jorge                                              You want me to pay your builders a 10k bribe? In cash?

Dani                                                Basically. Yeah. I'll pay you back.

Dani                                                With interest.

Jorge                                              I don't need your money Dani...

Dani                                                I know you don't. I'm desperate.

Jorge                                              You must be to ask me.

Dani                                                I am.

Dani                                                And I know you don't really approve of what I've done. Hell I don't really approve of what I've done, but I love her.

Dani                                                I just want to have a home to bring her home too for Christmas and her birthday so she can relax at the end of her pregnancy and get ready for the baby.

Jorge                                              Why not ask Marc?

Dani                                                He has very little cash access (by choice). He goes through Julia or Emilio to stop his spending stupid amounts on stuff.

Jorge                                              Good idea. Might stop him building a ridiculous house he can never sell....

Dani                                                Or a boat he can't sail because of a failed test and a criminal record...

Jorge                                              Lol fair point.

Jorge                                              10k seems a lot of money to dry out a building?

Dani                                                It's a very soggy building. They didn't notice the pipe or turn off the water before leaving for the night.

Jorge                                              Ouch! Insurance?

Dani                                                Eventually. Not in time to get it fixed for Christmas though.

Jorge                                              If I do this it's for the child...

Dani                                                I know.

Jorge                                              And you will owe me...

Dani                                                I will.

Dani                                                Massively.

Dani                                                Again... I'll never be able to repay protecting her in the paddock.

Jorge                                              I don't need repaid for basic human decency

Jorge                                              Ok. For the sake of the child having a home and Lina not being stressed. Send me their number and I'll meet them.

Dani                                                Thank you.

Dani                                                Seriously, thank you.

*

@maverickvinales25               _Img.pic_ If there is an international shortage of wool this is why.... @suppolina, every knitted item we could ever need I think!

@suppolina                                 Wow! She has been busy! So cute. Tell her thank you please :D

@suppolina                                 Thor is going to have the best knitted wardrobe every ;-)

@liviosuppo                                Thor

@liviosuppo                                Is

@liviosuppo                                Not

@liviosuppo                                A

@liviosuppo                                Good

@liviosuppo                                Name!

@suppolina                                 Lol papa! It's space after each word - not enter x #nothingwrongwiththor

@liviosuppo                                Ah! Thank you! Thor is not a name for my grandchild Evelina. It is a dogs name!!

@maverickvinales25               It'd be an ace dogs name!! Good shout @liviosuppo! #welcometoinsta

*

@suppolina                                 @ericpedrosa You are in sooooooooo much trouble Pedrosa!

@ericpedrosa                            Again ;)

@ericpedrosa DM                    What did I do now??

@suppolina DM                        My father has Instagram!!!

@ericpedrosa DM                    Oops....

@suppolina DM                        I'll get you back Pedrosa!

@ericpedrosa DM                    Surely the fact that I took him clubbing and gave you and my brother the sofa night gives me _some_ mitigation...

@suppolina DM                        Hmmm....

@suppolina DM                        That was wiped when my mother was set on me over the damn bookcase

@ericpedrosa DM                    That wasn't my fault!

@suppolina DM                        You told him!!

@ericpedrosa DM                    Well...

@suppolina DM                        Well?

@ericpedrosa DM                    I didn't know he'd do that...

*

Eric                                                  Lina just bollocked me for the bookcase. We are beyond even!

Dani                                                Thanks bro!!

Eric                                                  Pfft!

*

Alex                                                MARC IS HAVING A PROPER DATE WITH HECTOR!!

Lina                                                 Oooh! Yay! They going somewhere nice?

Alex                                                Local Italian has set up a private dining room in the conservatory. Marc wants - and I quote - 'no interruptions'

Lina                                                 I bet he does ;-)

Alex                                                Don't give me images please!

Lina                                                 Sorry lover ;-)

Alex                                                Jaja how are you my darling? ;)

Lina                                                 All the better for talking to you ;-) You?

Alex                                                Jaja good thanks! Going out with some mates in Cervera tonight.

Lina                                                 Have fun! Be careful!

Alex                                                Jaja from flirting to mothering in one conversation!

Lina                                                 Always! x

Alex                                                I will, on both counts! x

*

Dani                                                Stop flirting with my wife!

Alex                                                Oops! Sorry Dani...

*

Jorge                                              Saw your builders. They start at 7am tomorrow.

Dani                                                Thank you. So much.

Jorge                                              You are welcome. You owe me five grand.

Dani                                                Five?

Jorge                                              Ten was an utter rip off.

Dani                                                You haggled on my behalf????

Jorge                                              For the child.

Jorge                                              Nice house btw. Lina obviously has good taste in houses.

Dani                                                Thank you.

Dani                                                And she does.

Jorge                                              We'll sort the money thing out at testing. Don't need our bank details going askew if anyone loses a phone.

Dani                                                Good idea. Thanks Jorge. I really appreciate that.

Jorge                                              You're welcome.

*

Alex                                                Wait - your wife??????

Dani                                                Well, wife-to-be...

Alex                                                Secret proposal? Congrats!

Dani                                                Not secret. Just not shared yet.

Alex                                                Gotcha. Congratulations Dani.

Dani                                                Thank you.

*

Marc                                              Help!! Do I have carbonara because I like it or bolognaise because H will and that means equal garlic??????

Marc                                              We have a date btw :-D

Marc                                              Also, I know what you did at the gala Ms Sneaky....

Lina                                                 If you have a date then I think you mean "Thank you Lina" ;)

Marc                                              Jajaja! Thank you Lina x

Lina                                                 You are welcome Marc x

Lina                                                 Have what you want. If you don't enjoy your food so much it'll show in your face x

Marc                                              Good point!

Marc                                              Thank you x

Lina                                                 Also bolognaise for you = no white shirt...

Marc                                              White shirt?

Lina                                                 Oh, did I just accidentally mention how hot H finds you in that white shirt you wore to the gala? Oops! Silly me!

Marc                                              I love you Lina Suppo!!!!

Lina                                                 I want a wedding invitation ;-)

Marc                                              DON'T! I'm nervous enough already without thinking about future things like that!

Lina                                                 You've already thought about it ;-)

*

"Hey," Putting her phone down Evelina smiled as Dani arrived home, two pizza boxes in his hand, "I made a bowl of salad..."

Setting down the boxes, kissing Lina on the cheek, Dani laughed, making sure his plain chicken and mushroom pizza was in front of him, "Stop worrying about being a bad influence on my diet!"

"Can't help it," Evelina laughed, opening her box, the smell of the 'Mighty Meaty' with added anchovies making Dani wrinkle his nose in disgust, "If you turn up at testing fatter than me I know who my father will blame!"

*

"That's your phone, it's a text!" Dani shouted into the bedroom, Lina changing out of her jeans, convinced her belly had expanded uncomfortably during the meal.

Evelina's voice filtered back to him, "Can you see who it is?"

"It's Alex..."

"What's he saying?"

"Congratulations Mrs Pedrosa-to-be!" Dani laughed, "Oh yeah he kind of knows..."

"Kind of?" Evelina chuckled.

"Yeah, I, hang on another text," Dani frowned, "He said 'And don't worry, winky face, you know I can keep a secret. Miller is still alive... Lina?"

"Fuck..." Evelina muttered, padding back into the lounge, "You have to promise you won't go mad..."


	77. Date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the title says....

"Hi," Marc smiled, nerves clear in his voice as he stepped back to allow the other in, the familiar scent of Hector's cologne instantly catching his attention, "You ok?"

Nodding, slightly anxious, the sight of Marc in the tight white shirt and smart black trousers making him want to jump him already, Hector smiled, "Good thanks. You?"

"Good," Marc smiled, clicking the door closed, before feeling and sounding slightly awkward, "I know this isn't how normal people go on dates, but I was... Follow me..."

Following Marc into the conservatory Hector smiled, wide and genuine, amazed by the transformation of the room. All of Marc's furniture had been removed, save for one squishy comfortable sofa at the end of the room and in the centre of the room a table, draped in a red cloth, had been set for two people, candles dotted about the room adding to the illusion of being in a private dining room, "It's amazing.... Really it is."

"I know it's a bit shit we can't really just go out somewhere," Marc smiled, relieved the other didn't hate it, "I wish we could, but..."

"Marc," Hector grinned, interrupting, "It's wonderful..."

"Right," Marc accepted, trademark grin reappearing, "Good... Would you like to take a seat?"

Hector beamed as Marc's hand found the small of his back, guiding him to his chair, not pushy or overly bossy, just nice, "I'd love too."

"Wine?" Reaching for a bottle on the table Marc tried to keep his hand steady as he filled Hector's glass, before filling his own and sitting opposite, lifting his glass and smiling nervously, "Cheers."

*

"It's stuffed mushrooms for starter, I hope that is ok?"

Brushing his thumb against Marc's hand, chit-chat having given way to a slightly nervous silence, Hector smiled, voice soft, "Stop worrying. It's all good."

"Ok," Marc tangled their fingers together for a moment, enjoying the closeness of touching, before sitting back, turning toward the kitchen, "We're ready Andrea!"

Leaning back on his chair Hector couldn't help blushing slightly as Andrea, Marc's friend who rant the local Italian restaurant (and who'd kept Marc and Alex fed when they first moved) bustled into the room with a plate on each hand, "Stuffed mushroom with pate, bacon, cheese and a balsamic reduction... Enjoy!"

"Thank you," Putting his napkin on his lap Marc smiled, "Bon appetite!"

*

"This is so good," Swallowing his first mouthful of bolognaise, discovering the stuffed mushroom could be topped after all, Hector forked up some more, eyes on Marc, cheeky glint surfacing after his third glass of wine, "Want to try?"

"Please..." Leaning over the table, making sure the lit candle wasn't too close to his shirt, Marc almost groaned as Hector fed him the food, not missing the darkening look on the older man's face, "Nice..."

"It is," Eyes on Marc, Hector nibbled his lip, "Marc?"

"Yeah?" Frowning at the look on Hector's face Marc put down his knife, placing his hand on Hector's, "What's wrong?"

"I..." Nerves taking over Hector put down his cutlery, composing himself for a moment before letting Marc lace their fingers together as he looked up at the younger man, "I'm _really_ nervous about this..."

"I know," Stroking Hector's hand with his thumb, Marc shrugged and laughed softly, "I'm absolutely shitting myself!"

"You?" Wide-eyed Hector laughed, the laugh clearly one of nerves, "Why are **you** nervous?"

"Because if this goes wrong I'll lose all three of my Hectors..." Marc smiled softly, cheeks blushing pink, "My PR Hector, my friend Hector,..... and the Hector who means a little bit more too me each and every time I spend time with him..."

"Oh," Food basically forgotten Hector blushed, pausing for a second before chewing on his lip, a clear signal he was trying to work out how to word, or ask, something Marc might not like.

"Just say it," Marc encouraged kindly, squeezing his hand, "You can ask or say anything..."

"What about Tito?"

"He's my best friend," Marc shrugged, "For a while I think I loved him, but not anymore."

"How do you know?" Suddenly sounding, and feeling, utterly unconfident, Hector bit his lip, "How do you know you don't want him anymore?"

"Blunt answer?"

"Always."

"Because I don't wank over him anymore," Blushing hard Marc sighed, "I don't have to worry about wearing my tightest jeans around him in case my dick gets hard because it doesn't. I don't want to fuck him."

"That's just sex though... You are so close," Quiet, and internally cringing at the neediness in his voice, Hector's face went crimson.

"I don't see myself getting old with him," Marc paused, before deciding that blunt was blunt and he might as well keep going, "I can't see me and Tito discussing the pros and cons between adoption and surrogacy.... I can't see me facing the media and coming out with him... And I never once thought about letting _him_ fuck _me_...."

"Oh..."

"Food is getting cold," Breaking the slight tension Marc winked, "Andrea will kill me if I distracted you from your bolognaise!"

*

"More coffee is in the pot," Andrea smiled, placing a long plate with four mini desserts in front of each of them, "And I will bid you goodnight..."

"Thanks Andrea," Marc smiled, his friend discretely ushering his small team of two helpers out of the front door, leaving them properly alone for the first time, "The salted caramel cheesecake is to die for..."

*

Putting his spoon down, both of them finished, Marc took Hector's hand, lacing their fingers together, "How about I pour us some more wine and we take it into the lounge? Then you can tell me some things about you?"

"Sounds good," Hector agreed, nerves still bubbling in his belly, more alcohol sounding helpful.

*

"So," Arm around Hector, having arranged them on the sofa so that he was basically wrapped around the older man, knowing he liked it, Marc probed, "This isn't just a sex thing for you? The submissive thing I mean?"

Shaking his head, still surprised at feeling able to talk to anyone so openly about it, Hector squirmed slightly, glad his face was pressed against Marc's chest, avoiding eye contact, "No. It's all connected, but it's not just that."

"Have you done it before with someone?"

"A bit," Hector closed his eyes, not wanting bad memories to infiltrate the night, "Mostly people don't get it, so I just kept it as a sex thing."

"Right," Marc caught the way Hector stiffened slightly, the tiniest catch in his voice, "Somebody hurt you with it?"

"Yeah..." Sighing loud, uncomfortable until Marc's hand went under his shirt, finding the spot on the small of his back that made him relax, Hector bit his lip, voice shakier, "The denial is part of it. Being used it.... It's.... For me.... But.... Not if the release never comes. If it's just using... It's not...."

"What did he do to you?" Softening his voice, Marc pressed a kiss to the older man's head, fury burning in his stomach at the idea of someone hurting him, even slightly.

"Things he said I asked for," Biting back tears he didn't even know he wanted to shed, Hector shook his head, "He lashed me with his belt until I bled... He ignored the safeword... And... And he wouldn't let me come because I didn't deserve it... He said it was all part of it... My brain is so wired to it.... I couldn't... Without permission..."

"Bastard," Marc fumed, before catching himself, not wanting his reaction to make Hector clam up. Using two gentle fingers he tilted Hector's chin up until their eyes met, "Watching you cum is one of my biggest turn ons... I would never, ever deny you that, unless it was to make it better later."

"I know," Hector trembled, "I trust you... And that _terrifies_ me..."

"I can understand that," Marc stroked Hector's face gently, letting the older man press into the touch until he stopped trembling so much, "I'll never betray that trust. I promise... I'll annoy you, sometimes I'll upset you and we'll row, but I'll never, _ever_ hurt you in that way. I'll **never** use that against you. Never."

"I know..." Looking at Marc, eyes wide and dark, Hector closed his eyes, voice dropping to almost a whisper, "Marc... the thing is..."

"I know," Kissing his forehead, Marc smiled, "And I know you don't believe me, but I am falling for you too..."

Letting out a soft whimper as Marc's lips covered his, Hector let his free hand fist into Marc's pristine shirt. Feeling Marc's tongue flicker at his bottom lip he opened his mouth, groaning softly when Marc's tongue pushed in, somehow soft, yet marauding at the same time.

*

Pulling away Marc groaned, the sight of Hector under him glorious; the older man's shirt open, his pupils dark and huge, lips shiny and swollen and a red mark glowing on his collarbone, "Fuck you are beautiful..."

"Compared to you I'm..." Hector blushed, words cut off when Marc pushed their crotches together, trousers and boxers only hiding so much, "Fuck... Marc..."

Rocking slightly, giving them both some friction, Marc hissed, "Feel what you do to me.... I was planning on behaving tonight... Being polite, like a proper first date...."

"Fuck polite," Hands going to Marc's ass, fingers digging into the flash through the fabric, pulling their crotches together harder, making them both hiss, Hector grunted, "Don't be polite."

*

Sweat slick and naked, Hector shivered, Marc's light touch as he crudely cleaned their stomachs with his discarded boxers almost too much, his body still sensitive after Marc's hand between them pumped them both over the edge.

"Stay the night?" Lying next to Hector, glad he'd gone for the wide, comfortable, sofa as his one ridiculously expensive extravagance when he bought the house, Marc winked, "Or are you not the kind of boy who stays over on the first date?"

Hector chuckled, snuggling into Marc's chest, "Idiot."

"Idiot?" Raising a cheeky eyebrow Marc clicked his tongue, "Careful... You'll be going to bed with a red arse if you are not careful...."

"Oops," Hector giggled, not looking or sounding the least bit sorry, "Sorry..."

"I'm sure," Marc rolled his eyes, laughing, before leaning in for a gentle, chaste kiss, "Stay? Please. I want to wake up with you..."

"I'd like that."

"Good," Kissing him again, Hector's tongue swiping into his mouth, deepening the kiss again, their crotches gravitating together, still sensitive, but getting interested, Marc pulled back, breathless, "Let's go upstairs. Alex will be back at some point and I don't want interrupted."

"Oh, don't you?" Sitting up, grin cheeky, confidence back, Hector winked, "Got plans have you?"

"Yeah," Voice thick, Marc nodded, the atmosphere in the room charging, "I want to make love to you."


	78. Listening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Needed a cheer up after the race, and somehow this is what I came up with. Make of that what you will!!

Waking up with the sensation of someone watching him Hector frowned, his sticky eyes half opened and not instantly recognising his surroundings until memories flooded back to him, memories of Marc; dinner, talking, kissing, Marc's mouth venturing _everywhere_ on his body when they eventually made it to his bed,  treating him like someone special as he slid into him, no kinks, no roughness, just them, kissing their way through gentle sex that felt like nothing he'd ever had before.

"Morning..." Letting Hector wake up slightly before wrapping an arm around his waist and pressing a gentle kiss to his neck Marc smiled wide at the sleepy smile on Hector's face, seeing none of the insecurities that had haunted the older man's face the night before, "Sleep well?"

Snuggling back, him a few inches taller, but Marc just seeming bigger, able to wrap him up like a soft human security blanket, Hector nodded, half turning his head, "Yeah... Morning..."

"Morning," Propping himself up on his elbow Marc leant over far enough to join their mouths, morning breath or anything else potentially self conscious making unimportant, his tongue pushing in, bossier than the softness of the night before, somehow more _them_.

Breath catching slightly as Marc's hand trailed down from his waist, finding his morning erection and wrapping loosely around him Hector moaned softly, " _Marc_..."

"All the things we talked about," Marc moved his mouth to Hector's ear, his hand almost still, Hector's hips making tiny, instinctive thrusts, he referenced their late night chat where Hector confided one or two of his most liked things, nothing surprising Marc given his reactions to things between them already, not a full conversation of likes and dislikes, but enough for Marc to be confident enough to squeeze him gently, only him knowing he was taking them to the point of Hector being spanked, hard, again, Hector wailing low, "You like them, and you trust me enough for them?"

Nodding frantically, torn between wanting Marc's hand to move, and the ball bursting idea of Marc tormenting him, playing with him, of taking things one step further between them, Hector whined, " **Please**...."

"No," Squeezing a little harder, the noises falling from Hector telling him he was doing it right, Marc pressed himself against Hector's ass, his hardness clear for the other to feel, "You've got work to do before you even _think_ about coming... Yes?"

"Yes..."

"Put your mouth to good use..." Releasing Hector's cock, ignoring the disgruntled whine, Marc shuffled up the pillows, his legs open, reaching out as Hector moved, running his thumb along Hector's bottom lip, before raising a questioning eyebrow as Hector stilled, nodding approval when the older got onto his knees, "No teasing required..."

Licking his lips, a part of him still astounded by the fact he was allowed to do this to _Marc_ , Hector leant over, his tongue poking out to lick around Marc's head, teasing his slit as he knew the younger licked, the soft grunts falling from Marc boosting his confidence as he wrapping his lips around his head.

"I said no teasing," Hand going to Hector's head, his slightly longer hair enough to get the tiniest grip on, Marc sounded hoarse, cursing loud as Hector's mouth opened and was filled by Marc, his cock sliding over the warmth of his tongue and instantly being surrounded as Hector hollowed his cheeks, "Suck me..."

Bobbing his head, determined to please, Hector moaned slightly as Marc's hand got firmer, guiding him more on each more, the younger man getting braver as he didn't reject it, until finally both of Marc's hands were on his head, holding him steady as he thrust up from the bed, choosing his own pace, occasionally pushing deeper, making Hector gag slightly, Marc's eyes open and locked on him, taking in both the blissful happiness on his face and keeping a careful watch for any hint of uncomfortableness, pushing harder when he found none.

"Gonna cum..." Marc panted, his hands still on Hector's head, concentration on his face as his rhythm started to falter, his thrusts more erratic, threatening to choke the other more often, making his eyes water, "Gonna cum in your mouth.... Swallow it all."

*

"Wider..." Voice dark, eyes burning into Hector's skin, Marc licked his lips as Hector pushed his legs further apart, exposing himself even more, "Hmmm.... Lift..."

Lifting his arse from the bed, groaning as Marc pushed a pillow under the small of his back, leaving him more exposed, Hector shivered as Marc's fingers danced up his inner thighs, fingertips teasing the skin, drawing a wanton wail from him as they danced across his balls before trailing back down to his knees, before beginning their journey upward again.

*

"Hands!" Giving Hector's thigh a sharp slap, the sound as effective as the sting at seeing the older man's hands fly back down onto the mattress, Marc nodded, "Better..."

" _Please_...." His head spinning from the way Marc was taking so much time, teasing him _so much_ , Hector growled as the single finger that had been teasing him on and off for the past fifteen minutes pushed back inside him, his hips bucking to meet the slow thrust from Marc, wailing again as it pulled out and Marc's hand started the slow tease of trailing from his knee to his balls and back again, Hector no idea when the finger would suddenly be there again, filling and fucking him, the suspense making his skin goosebump.

*

"Oh! Fuck! Yes, there, please please please..." Rocking back on the two fingers, Marc not giving him too much time to adjust from one to two, the burn worth the feeling of them crooking, nudging the ball of nerves, making his cock leak, Hector's hips tried to catch Marc's erratic rhythm, "Pleaseplease _please_..."

"Not yet..." Pulling his fingers away, smirking at the cacophony of complaints falling from Hector, Marc leant down, taking Hector into his mouth without warning, the hot wet heat making him flail around, only Marc's hand on his belly stopping him thrusting enough to choke the younger.

"Oh god.... Marcmarcmarmammmmmmmm...."

Wrapping one hand around Hector's cock, thrusting two fingers into his hole, cold lube oozing down onto his balls, Marc pulled his mouth away with a pop, "Do you want to cum like this or on my cock?"

"Fuck... Cock... Fuck...." Feeling himself tipping toward the edge, Marc's fingers pushing in and out of him, bumping his prostate every time, Hector tried to catch himself, " _No_... Cock... **_Marc_**...."

Ripping Hector's orgasm from him, cum covering his hand, Marc slowed his ministrations, letting his lover come back to earth, the strength of the climax making him see black, before tutting, "Naughty... And we know what happens to naughty boys, don't we? Roll over baby..."

*

"You ok?" Rubbing his hands over Hector's reddened cheeks, his own hand stinging from the warm up spank, Hector knowing _something_ was coming, but not what, Marc pressed a kiss to that spot on his back, "Hector?"

Face buried in the pillow, his cock hardening again, things he'd always wanted to do being done in the way he had fantasised about, and with the person he fantasised about for months, Hector nodded, "Ysmrps."

"Clearer words..."

"Yes sir, more please..."

Both of them freezing for a second, that name not something they'd discussed, not something Marc had even considered, it just slipping from Hector's tongue without planning, Marc grinned, voice cheeky, " _Sir_? I like that..."

Marc's nails, short, but effective enough, scratching over his ass, Hector mewled, " _Please_..."

"I'm going to think of you like this every time you break my balls about a PR thing..." Reaching over the bed, one revelation from the previous night about to be tested out, Marc laughed at Hector's groan, "You know it..."

"Fuck," Hector panted, "You are going to be even more annoying than normal."

"Annoying?" Marc laughed, resting the rubber sole of the Converse shoe against Hector's cheeks, the coldness, and realisation, making him hiss, "Not the cleverest thing to say to the person just about to make your arse a pretty shade of red... What's your word?"

"Aubergine," Dizzy, realising again that Marc had listened, to _everything_ , Hector tried to slow his breathing, his lungs burning slightly, " _Marc_..."

"I'm here," Putting one hand on Hector's back, the shoe still on his ass, combining the two sensations of what was to come and being grounded by his touch, Marc waited, letting Hector calm himself, before asking the question, still needing the confirmation for himself, "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Ok. Ten. If you lose count it's ok, _this time_..." Picking up the shoe, wondering how he'd ever wear them again without thinking about this constantly, Marc waited until Hector's hips had twitched, trying to anticipate the slap, before bringing it down, the wide rubber slapping hard against the skin, leaving a beautiful pink mark and drawing a glorious wail from the older man, "One..."

*

"Eight! Marc...." Hector cried out, his cheeks burning, balls clenching, the sensations overloading him, " _Please_!"

"Two more, you are doing so well..." His own cock rock hard, Hector wailing and begging something that could almost make him cum untouched, Marc took a deep breath as his free hand reached for Hector's cock, it leaking pre-cum, at the same time he slapped down, hard, twice more on his arse, before tugging his cock hard, his name falling from Hector's mouth in a harsh scream as he hauled him over the edge for the second time, Marc's hand instantly moving to his own cock, tugging roughly until his cum was decorating Hector's red cheeks, both of them breathless and shivering under the air con.

*

"I've got you," Pulling Hector tighter into his arms, the older man shivering, still not back to earth, Marc made sure his hand was in the right place on his back as he kissed his forehead, "I've got you and you are safe here... You were good... _So_ good..."

Pulling the duvet up, wincing slightly as he ended up on the sticky damp patch, Marc pushed aside any slight discomfort of his own, content to hold Hector there, where he needed to be, until he was ready to move.


	79. What's going on?

Pummelling the punch bag, with his left hand only, too nervous to risk the right arm, Dani stopped when his shoulder started to cramp, wiping his face with a towel and sighing, hard and exasperated, "Fucking prick..."

"Should I go out, come back in and get a better greeting?" Eyebrow quirked, Eric put his water bottle down on the bench, stretching whilst looking at his brother, waiting for an answer.

Pouring some water from his own bottle over his face, sweat making his eyes sting, Dani grimaced, like he had a bad taste in his mouth, "Had a fight with Lina."

"Really?" Eric chuckled, checking the results of his latest bulking session in the mirror, "I'd never have guessed..."

"It's not funny..."

"It's a row," Eric shook his head, frowning as he spotted a blemish on his skin, silently cursing Dani for being the one with good skin in the family, "It's hardly Armageddon.... What happened?"

Stretching out his shoulder, Dani huffed, "Jack Miller called her a whore..."

"He what?!" Spinning around to look at his brother, outraged, Eric stopped the words on the tip of his tongue and frowned, "How does that cause you to row?"

"She didn't tell me," Putting down his towel, Dani cringed, closing his eyes, "I shouted at her..."

"I bet that went down well..."

"Yeah," Dani laughed softly, "She knows swear words that would make _Livio_ cry...."

"So why are you here and not there, fixing it?"

"She didn't trust me," Dani shrugged, putting down his towel, "After everything we've been through... I didn't think she'd ever lie to me... Or hide things..."

Eric rolled his eyes, groaning, "Please tell me you didn't say that?"

"Yeah..." Biting his lip, regretting the way he handled it completely, Dani shrugged, "She looked at me like that too..."

"For god's sake Dani," Eric picked his hoodie back up, wondering how his brother could combine intelligence and stupidity so much, "Want to go for a beer?"

"You wanted to train?"

"I can train tomorrow... Come on..."

*

Lina                                                 Dani knows about Miller :-( He also knows you knew - I stupidly got him to read out your text...

Alex                                                Shit. You ok?

Lina                                                 I'm fine. Dani is livid :-(

Alex                                                He'll calm down. Talk to him.

Lina                                                 I can't, he left.

Lina                                                 The apartment I mean. Not me.

Lina                                                 Well, I hope.

Alex                                                He won't have left you, he loves you. He's just angry because he wants to protect you.

Lina                                                 I'm not a child.

Alex                                                Why didn't you tell him?

Lina                                                 He'd have hit the roof.

Alex                                                And?

Lina                                                 I didn't want him to get in trouble.

Alex                                                So, you wanted to protect him? ;)

Lina                                                 Go away sensible Alex, I want tipsy Alex who'll agree with me!!

Alex                                                Tipsy Alex is hiding after making a fool of himself in Cervera...

Lina                                                 Oooooooohhhhh what did you do?

Lina                                                 Did you get naked?

Alex                                                No I didn't get naked lol!

Lina                                                 I'll close the internet then ;-) #nopointinpicsifthereareclothes

Alex                                                Ha! Stop it, you are making me blush ;-)

Alex                                                I did however, sing on karaoke.

Lina                                                 Oh dear, are the windows going to be expensive?

Alex                                                Pfft I'm not *that* bad...

Alex                                                I'm not...

Alex                                                Honest...

Alex                                                Lina?

Alex                                                Am I that boring?

*

"Hey..." Opening the door Evelina smiled softly, the hint of a grimace on her face, "I'm sorry to disturb your night..."

Maverick shook his head, smiling, but clearly nervous, "It's absolutely fine... What did the hospital say?"

"Just to come in and get checked over..." Evelina bit her lip, nervous, "They said it's probably just practise contractions, but..."

"I'd rather we took no chances," Maverick held out his arm, suddenly more nervous when Lina took it, knowing that meant she felt unsteady on her feet, waiting for her to lock the door, "Where's Dani?"

"At the gym," Evelina smiled, slipping the key into her pocket, "He forgot his phone so I left him a note."

*

"He's a prick..." Dani spat, mouth wrinkling as he spoke, "How fucking **dare** he speak to her like that?! And Maverick just let him.... Prick..."

Eric swallowed his shot before giggling to himself, "If I make you buy me a drink for every time you say the word prick I'll be drunk and you'll be poor...."

"Prick..." Dani grumped, rolling his eyes at Eric's laughter.

*

"Like I said on the phone it's probably just practise contractions," The midwife smiled, Evelina and Maverick both clearly terrified, "But it's better to be safe than sorry so you've done the right thing. I'm going to do a vaginal examination, just to make sure your cervix is nicely closed. Then I'm just going to clip this band around your belly, these little dopplers will pick up baby's heartbeat and give us a nice tracing so we know what is going on. They'll also monitor and measure your contractions. How long did the last one last?"

"Two minutes..." Maverick almost pleaded with her, "Is that ok?"

"It's a little bit longer than we'd like, but these things happen, every baby is different," Smiling at them both, aware of the situation, she looked at Evelina, "Would you like Maverick to stay for the examination or to step outside?"

Looking panicked at the idea of being left alone Evelina grabbed his hand, looking up at him, "Please stay..."

"I'm staying," Perching on the edge of the bed, brushing her hair off her face, the two of them bonded in fear for their baby, Maverick smiled softly, "I'm not going anywhere until you kick me out...."

"Good good," Putting on her gloves the midwife tried to keep her voice cheery, "Now this will feel a bit bizarre and slightly uncomfortable, but if you just try to relax..."

*

"Imma tell him..." Dani nodded, swaying almost dangerously on his stool, "Imma gonna walk up to him at testing and say 'Oi prick...  Donna you speak my Lina like that...' Imma do that."

Eric nodded in agreement, slamming his glass down, "You should! _Prick_... You tell him he not tell her that every again."

"He'll have me, us, me, you deal with if he does."

"Yeah!" Eric cheered, giggling when people around looked at him oddly, "Oops."

"Prick..."

*

Peeling her gloves off and chucking them in the bin the midwife, Susanna, smiled, "Try and relax, I know it's worrying, but everything looks ok so far. Your cervix is nice and tightly closed, baby's heart rate is good and strong..."

"But the contractions keep coming," Evelina almost cried, just after having breathed her way through another one, "That's not right. Is it?"

"Well," Standing at the bottom of the bed, rapidly realising that both of them were well read so there was no point in trying to bluster them at all, Susanna smiled kindly, "It's very, very likely that everything is absolutely fine."

"But?" Clinging to Maverick's hand, him fully sat on the bed with his arm around her, Evelina pushed, "There's a but there, I can hear it?"

"There is a chance your body is getting ready for labour," Making her voice soft and soothing Susanna, reassured them, "We'll keep you on that tracing for an hour and we'll see how we go. Hopefully baby is just playing with us all."

Sounding hoarse Maverick queried, "And if they're not?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Just settle here for an hour, nice and quiet, calm and we'll take it from there. Ok?"

Nodding as she left the room Maverick wrapped Evelina in a tighter hug, her bottom lip beginning to tremble, "It'll be alright. Our little bean is a tough cookie. They'll be alright."

*

Walking home, or at least walking in the general direction they thought was correct, Eric turned to his brother, Dani eating a portion of chips, having declared the need to stay slim and fit as 'prickish', Eric pondered, "How do you know?"

"How do I know what?" With manners that would have appalled him sober Dani looked at him, instantly laughing at the sight of the red mark in the middle of his forehead, the sucker on the bar sigh way stronger than they'd anticipated when they stuck it to Eric.

"Fuck you," Eric grumbled, before laughing at himself, "Lina, how do you know she's the one?"

"Just do," Dani shrugged, "It's like a feeling... Not like that..."

Laughing at his brothers scowl Eric pretended to zip his lips, "No more laughing. What kind of _feeling_?"

"It's hard to explain... Fuck you!" Punching his brother's arm, almost crying when Eric's retaliation knocked his chips from his hand, Dani huffed, " **Eric**!"

Wincing, Eric quickly shrugged, "You're not supposed to eat them anyway.... And stop staring at them. You look like a drunk homeless man who is considering picking them up to eat!"

*

"Right," Susanna smiled, "Everything looks good. There is still a small chance your body is preparing for labour early so you mustn't hesitate to come in, or call us, again if you are worried. Ok?"

"Ok," Still gripping Maverick's hand tight, Evelina nodded.

"Sometimes this is a warning, that we need to take things a bit easier, have less stress for a while... I want you to rest, and properly rest..."

Maverick nodded firmly, "I'll make sure of it."

"Will you now?" Evelina laughed softly, too exhausted to argue.

"Yep," Maverick confirmed, determined, "I will."

*

"SWINGS!!!" Dani whooped with delight, hopping over the fence, before turning to his brother, beckoning him, "Come ON! It's SWINGS!!"

Cringing, but laughing and hopping over the fence, Eric giggled, "Dani Pedrosa, the MotoGP rider, once arrested for cheating on a boating exam, was last night arrested for breaking into a play park..."

"Fuck you Eric!" Dani laughed, jumping on the swing, determined to be swinging high by the time Eric gave in and got on the empty one next to him, "I haven't played on a swing for years!"

Hopping on the next swing Eric almost doubled over with laughter, "That's because you are nearly thirty..."

*

"Lina..." Perching on the edge of the sofa, feeling slightly strange being in Dani's apartment, Maverick stopped speaking as she burst into tears next to him, "Come on..."

Letting Maverick pull her into a hug Evelina sobbed, waves of guilt washing over her, the idea the baby could come early because of her stressful life overwhelming her, "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be," Settling back, pulling her with him until she was wrapped in both of his arms, Maverick sighed softly, "It's not just your fault... We've all been stressed..."

"I fought with Dddani..." Crying, full on tears streaming down her face, the dam broken, Evelina clung to his shirt, "I hhate fighting all the time. Too mmmany argguments."

"What did you row about?"

"He ssaw the text from Alex about what Jack ssaid..."

"Ah," Rubbing soothing circles on her back Maverick closed his eyes, guilt washing over him, "I'm sorry, I should have said something..."

"Not your ffault... It's mine. Everything is all mmy fault..."

"No it's not..."

"Is..." Pulling her knees up, half over Maverick's lap, her crying too hard to even notice, Evelina shook as she cried, "I should have just gone away, never started any of this..."

"Don't say that," Carding his fingers through her hair, pulling her tighter, Maverick kissed her forehead, "Please don't ever say that..."

Looking up, eyes glassy with tears, Evelina sniffed, "You must wish you'd never met me. All this shit..."

"No," Maverick smiled sadly, their eyes locked together, "Not even for a single second... I wish... I wish you loved me and not Dani, but I never wish I'd never met you..."

Swallowing, the air somehow being sucked out of the room, Evelina chewed on her lip, the look on his face so telling, so hurt, him wanting nothing more than her and their baby, her wondering how much their baby would want that, "Mav..."

"I know," Pressing their foreheads together, closing his eyes sadly, Maverick fought back a tear of his own, "I know..."

*

"Banana n toast..." Fumbling with his keys Dani nodded, almost salivating, "Maybe some Nutella too...."

Eric laughed, leaning against the door, forgetting he didn't live there anymore, "You'll be fatty Pedrosa by the time testing starts."

"Fuck you," Grinning triumphantly as he got the door open Dani stumbled inside, "Imma hungry boy."

Closing the door, taking a moment to try and put the chain on, then not bothering when it proved too complicated, Eric shrugged, "Greedy boy..... Dani?"

"What's going on?" Voice quiet, almost tiny, Dani was stood in the doorway, Maverick peeling himself from the sofa and Evelina, "What's going on?


	80. Home

"What's going on?" Dani blurted the words out, trying not to sound as hysterical as he felt, the sight of Maverick gently peeling himself away from Evelina confusing, and painful, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Keep your voice down," Chastising him, wincing as Evelina murmured, desperate not to disturb her, Maverick shot Dani a dirty look, his voice a low hiss, "She's sleeping..."

"I have eyes..." Dani glowered.

"We had to go to the hospital..." Moving across the room, keeping his voice quiet, Maverick stared Dani down, almost defying him to wake her, "She needs to rest."

"Hospital?" Dani panicked, wondering why Evelina hadn't called him, then remembered the phone, pangs of guilt kicking in, "What happened?"

"She had those practise labour pains again, but they didn't go away..."

"What does that mean?" Getting irate at Maverick's non answers, Dani snapped, "Why are you still here?"

"I didn't want to leave her on her own because she was crying and scared..." Maverick almost squared up to Dani, "Someone needed to be here to look after her..."

"Well I'm here now so..." Motioning toward the door Dani bubbled in rage as Maverick shook his head, "Excuse me?"

"Shaking the head generally means no... I'm not leaving until I know she's safely in bed and someone **sober** is here to look after her."

"This is **my** apartment so if I want you to leave..."

"Then I'll take her to mine," Maverick retorted, "I'm not putting my baby at any more risk... The midwife said it could be all the stresses, the _arguing_... She needs to rest properly or these contractions could become the real thing."

"It's too early," Dani queried, sobering quickly, but still confused.

"Way too early..."

"Why don't I make us all some coffee?" Eric interjected, the two men facing each other, eyes locked, atmosphere beyond tense.

*

"Mav?" Padding into the kitchen, bleary eyed and confused, Evelina's voice caught in her throat at the sight of Dani, at the hurt look on his face, "Dani..."

Ignoring the slightly awkward silence between the other two, their eyes locked on each other, Maverick smiled softly, "How are you feeling?"

"Hmm?" Looking round she smiled, "Yeah, ok. You should have gone home by now."

Dani shrugged, unable to bite back the bitterness, "You needed looking after..."

"Dani..."

"I'm going for a shower," Cutting her off, regretting it the second he did it, but needed to be away from there, away from the idea of her needing Maverick more than she needed him, Dani walked out, shedding his clothes on the way to the shower, tellingly using the bathroom rather than the en-suite.

"Fuck..." Evelina turned to Maverick, and Eric, "You two should go..."

"I'm not leaving if you are going to row," Maverick shook his head, defiant, unaware Dani could hear every word, putting a hand on her back, ignoring Eric's cough, "You heard what that midwife said. This is serious Lina, you **need** to rest and you need to avoid **any** stress..."

"And I will," Evelina smiled, hugging him, friendly, putting their relationship back on its proper footing, "Once I fix things with Dani there will be no more stress. Go on, go."

"I don't..."

"Mav," Evelina smiled, voice firm, speaking slightly louder as the sound of water from the shower drowned out her soft voice, "I know you mean well, but arguing with Dani stresses me. I need to fix this then I can rest and everything will be fine."

"If he stresses you out..."

"He won't," Evelina interrupted, "Go on, go get on with the rest of your night."

"You'll call me," Maverick asked, suddenly unsure, Dani's presence in her life always making him nervous, "If you need anything, you'll call me, right?"

"If Bubs needs anything you are number one on speed dial, promise."

"Ok," Unhappy, but knowing he had to leave her to it, Maverick kissed her forehead "Please, look after you both..."

"I will."

"I'll see myself out."

"Thank you," Waiting until Maverick left Evelina turned to Eric, tears in her eyes, "On a scale of one to ten how pissed off is he?"

"He came home and found you asleep in Mack's arms..." Eric shrugged at her crestfallen look, before pulling her into a hug, "One day you two will do it the easy way."

"I hope so..." Pulling away Evelina took a deep breath and smiled, "Go on, piss off..."

"Charming..." Kissing her on the cheek Eric laughed and left, leaving her waiting for Dani to emerge from the shower.

*

"Dani?" Wandering into the hall, the shower having been stopped for at least 15 minutes, Evelina frowned at finding the bathroom door open, the bathroom empty. Clocking the fact that their bedroom door was closed she bit her lip, opening the door, "Dani?"

Rolling onto his side, aware that going to bed without saying a word was childish, Dani closed his eyes, pretending not to notice when she turned the room light on.

"Seriously?" Evelina asked, "You went to bed without a word?"

Rolling onto his back, twinge of guilt at the paleness of her face, Dani shrugged, "You had Maverick, you didn't need me."

"I always need you," Biting back a tear Evelina couldn't help the slight sharpness in her voice, "You were out and you'd forgotten your phone, my father is away, even Alvaro isn't around and I thought I was in labour. What was I supposed to do?"

"You could have called Eric."

"I didn't know you were with Eric..." Wiping a tear Evelina shook her head, "I can't argue about this. The midwife said I have to be calm and rest otherwise it might happen again."

"Then rest."

"Dani..."

"What do you want me to say Lina?" Dani sat up, running his hand through his hair, "I can't lie and tell you I enjoy coming home and finding you on the sofa with Maverick..."

"I fell asleep."

"In Maverick's arms."

"I was crying," Emotional and frustrated, Evelina leant against the doorframe, "I was scared..."

"I'm sure Maverick made it all better..." Bitter, and angry, Dani winced.

"Yeah," Evelina barked, "He did actually. He came to the hospital, he looked after me and then he held me while I cried my eyes out over you..."

"I'm sure he did, and in your favourite place too. How nice for you...."

"Great," Evelina laughed, anger fizzing in her belly, "Not only do I lie to and hide things, now I'm what? Anybodies who has a sofa? Fuck you," Evelina walked out slamming the door behind her.

*

"Lina?" Opening the lounge door Dani froze, completely expecting her to be there, stunned to find the flat empty at 4am, only an ominous looking envelope sitting on the table, his name scrawled in her handwriting, "Shit..."

Sitting at the table, tears stinging his eyes, fully expecting the letter to be her leaving him, Dani pulled the note out, ignoring the photographs for now.

_Dani_

_I don't even really know where to begin with this. I feel torn between apologising for what you walked into and being angry that I need to apologise._

_I did cling to Mav tonight. I held his hand in the hospital, I left nail marks in his arm during the contractions and I cried myself to sleep in his arms when I got home. He understood. That's not a criticism of you in ANY way, he was just there, he was as scared as me and he understood. We thought the baby was coming early and I've never been so terrified._

_I'm not going to hide anything from you. There was a moment on the sofa where I know Maverick considered kissing me. For less than a second I thought about it. I thought about how much he wanted it and I thought about how much our baby would want that - their two parents together, like I used to wish mine would be together. But I didn't. Because I love you._

_I'm not angry with you for not being there for me because I know that if you had known you would have been because you've always been there for me. Look at the photographs in the envelope, nearly every photo of us together I can think of why it was so good for me that you were there._

_My 20th birthday - I had that big fight with Alvaro, the one where I ended up chucking the Slush Puppy over his head. I was stuck at that club by myself and that creepy French guy was giving me grief. You bailed me out._

_Alvaro's 21st party. We both know where he was when he was "talking to sponsors". You took me home when I got so drunk I couldn't walk._

_The gala - when I couldn't go with Maverick._

_Then the other occasions where there are no photographs - the night with the bike. The night you came to the hospital when my father had that Mx accident. When you drove me to the airport when my grandmother died... You've always been there for me._

_I hate that we keep fighting. I hate seeing you unhappy. I love you, but I know this whole situation is crazy and it's asking a lot of you. If it's too much I'll understand._

_I can't do this arguing all the time. It's not good for the baby, I'm terrified he or she is going to be born early and I'll never forgive myself, and you'll never forgive yourself either. I can't do that to you._

_I love you. I'd rather lose you than have you hate me._

_I just need to escape for a bit, get some air. I'll be back in a few hours._

_Lina x_

Pulling the photographs out of the envelope, all the ones mentioned, the one from the gala, just them without Marc bringing a lump to his throat, Dani closed his eyes, debating with himself what to do.

Laughing softly, the battered old photo, one he'd never have imagined was in her memory box, of them at **his** title party, Dani whimpered, wanting her back, but knowing she was right, the guilt already massive.

*

"I'm not sure this is what they meant by resting..."

Eyes trained forward, sitting on the bench, her bench, Evelina sounded broken, "I just needed some air..."

"I went to nearly three places before I came here..." Dani laughed softly, his voice hoarse from crying, as he sat next to her, "I don't even know why, I should have known..."

"Where did you go?"

"Montmelo... They've repaired that hole in the fence..."

Evelina smiled, a tear rolling down her cheek, "They have had ten years..."

"Yeah," Pulling the sleeves of his hoodie over his hands, Dani shrugged, "I went to the pier, well where the pier used to be..."

Taking in his previous words Evelina frowned, "Nearly three?"

"I was on the road to L'Ampolla before I realised," His voice catching Dani closed his eyes, "Lina..."

"Did you read it?"

"Yes."

"So you know, there was a moment..."

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there, and I'm sorry that my reaction wasn't what it should have been."

"You were drunk," Looking round, eyes wide, Evelina's voice dropped, " _Dani_... You shouldn't be fucking driving!"

"I..." Realising she was right Dani cringed, shrugging honestly, "I didn't think... I'm ok though. I just needed to find you."

"God, you could have had an accident, or been arrested," Evelina burst into tears, taking time to compose herself, "What have I done to you?"

"You've made me the happiest man in the world..." Biting his lip Dani sighed, "But I keep making you miserable. Maybe... Maybe I should walk away. I love you, and the idea of you hating me..."

"I could never hate you..."

"I'm jealous," Dani admitted, eyes closed as he leant back on the bench, the morning wind chilly, "I wish the baby was mine. I hate that Maverick has that bond with you."

"I know."

"I'm scared I'm going to drive you away and I'll lose you both..."

"Dani..."

Opening his eyes Dani frowned, panicking slightly, "Li..."

"Listen to me," Kneeling on the ground, eyes full of tears, Evelina smiled softly, "I love you. I can't change the situation, but I chose you and that means something.... I want us to live in our house, I want us to have a family, I want you to be the most amazing step-father Bubs could ever wish to have."

"I..."

"More than anything I want you to know, to **believe** , that I want you. I **choose** you. I don't want Maverick, or anyone else. I want you because I can trust you, because you finish my sentences, because you infuriate the crap out of me," Evelina laughed softly, reaching to wipe a tear from Dani's face, "I want you because with you with me I feel I can do anything. I want you because you make me scream your name in a way no-one has ever done, I want you because when you are on that bike and it wobbles my heart stops, I want you because you are you and being with you feels like being at home, where I should be.... Dani, will you marry me?"

"God, of course I will..." Pulling her to her feet, probably not something the midwife would approve of, Dani wrapped his arms around her waist, her lips icy cold on his, but neither of them caring, just revelling in the feeling of being together, things seeming better, fixed, "Lina?"

"Yeah?" Pressing their foreheads together, Evelina closed her eyes, the weight of everything falling from her shoulders, exhaustion suddenly hitting her.

"Take me home?"


	81. Textual Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've never done a whole chapter like this. I really hope it works...

Marc                                              I feel like I was supposed to remember something today and I can't. Any clues?

Hector                                           Erm nope, not for me.

Marc                                              No 'remember is Mary from the fan club's birthday' or anything in your diary?

Hector                                           No.

Marc                                              Shit.

Hector                                           It'll come back to you if it was important

Marc                                              If it wasn't for you then it was probably for Mama....

Hector                                           Eek! Was nice knowing you ;-)

Marc                                              Thanks for the support!

Hector                                           You are welcome :-P

Marc                                              You are in trouble...

Hector                                           Promises promises...

Marc                                              If you want your arse reddened again then you only have to ask...

Hector                                           I can imagine the look on your face if I did ask ;-)

Marc                                              Ok, we need to talk. Sort out all our rules and the likes. Before this side of things goes any further

Hector                                           Ok?

Marc                                              Why did you not come on holiday with us?!?!

Hector                                           Right now I'm not sure...

Marc                                              Are you free for Skype? Is your brother still there?

Hector                                           Yes. Want me to log on? No, he went home yesterday.

Marc                                              No, not yet. Write me a list. All the things that are a definite no to you

Hector                                           We could do that together?

Marc                                              No, we couldn't. If you come online now I'll be wanking the second you are naked. Write the list. I'll write mine and then we'll Skype.

Hector                                           Ok x

Marc                                              Also want to know the top three things you want to try that we've not done yet x

Hector                                           Ok x

*

Hector                                           I've finished my list x

Marc                                              That was quick x

Hector                                           I know what I do and don't like... x

Marc                                              What are your complete no's?

Hector                                           By text?

Marc                                              I'm 22, I'm not on holiday alone and we're talking about kinky sex...

Hector                                           Fair enough :)

Hector                                           I done this using the list on the website I showed you

Marc                                              Ok

Hector                                           Auctioning off/any sort of sharing, breath control, contracts, exhibitionism (that risks us getting caught), golden showers, knives, rape play & water torture.

Marc                                              I'm happy with all of that.

Marc                                              My list is/was - Sharing, strangling, golden showers/scat, cock & ball torture, anything that draws blood and wax. Unhappy with anything on that list?

Hector                                           It's your list, your limits.

Marc                                              That's a yes then...

Marc                                              So comparing our lists it's the cock & ball torture and/or the wax then?

Hector                                           Sort of both. I don't mind the first being a hard no as it's very much a matter of taste. Wax is enjoyable.

Marc                                              I don't want to burn you

Hector                                           It doesn't burn. It stings for a few seconds

Marc                                              I'll look into it more, ok?

Hector                                           More than x

Marc                                              And the things you like that we've not done yet?

Hector                                           Bondage. Forced orgasm/over stimulation. Punishment (like properly, not just spanking me because I like it)

Marc                                              My cock is rock hard at those tbh

Hector                                           Should I come online?

Marc                                              No. Not yet. I seem to recall mention of "several" butt plugs. I assume they are not the only things you own?

Hector                                           No, they're not

Marc                                              I want to see it all

Hector                                           Ok

Marc                                              I'm going to claim a migraine, let the others go out tonight. If I'm sacrificing a night of my holiday I want you for the night...

Hector                                           As you wish

Marc                                              I want your toys all out. Put aside any you don't want to play with yet (I'm still learning and I won't be offended. I do not want to properly hurt you). Lay them on your bed so that I can see them. Put your phone onto charge in case the internet dies.

Marc                                              Then get naked and wait, I'll tell you when to log on.

Hector                                           On the bed? In what position?

Marc                                              I want to be able to see you so you work it out.

Hector                                           Ok

Marc                                              Your word?

Hector                                           Aubergine x

Marc                                              Good boy x

*

Marc                                              Log on in 5 minutes

Hector                                           Ok

Marc                                              Make sure you are showing as busy to everyone else.

*

@93marc0217                            Well.... You do have SEVERAL toys, don't you?

@93marc0217                            Don't look away from the camera. I want to see your face...

@hhhhector                               Sorry....

@93marc0217                            Kneel up a second, I want to see how hard you are....

@93marc0217                            How long have you been hard for?

@hhhhector                               Since we started talking

@93marc0217                            Have you wanked since I went on holiday?

@hhhhector                               No

@93marc0217                            Good ;)

@93marc0217                            What is the black ribbon thing?

@hhhhector                               This?

@93marc0217                            Yes, what is it?

@hhhhector                               It's a restraint

@hhhhector                               Holds your wrists to your ankles

@93marc0217                            What position would that see you in?

@hhhhector                               Either on my knees with my face on the bed or floor, arms reaching underneath me or standing up, bent over...

@93marc0217                            Show me the knees one. Face the camera...

@93marc0217                            Nice. I like that. I can see absolutely everything... With your hands held out of the way I could torment you for hours...

@93marc0217                            Stop rubbing your cock on your arm - I can see you...

@93marc0217                            I like the idea of the standing up one... No, stay like that for now, just read...

@93marc0217                            I just googled a photo of it to get the image. It's a good position when I'm busy... Bend you over, keep your hands out of the way, fuck you and then just leave you there for a while, waiting....

@93marc0217                            So noisy.... Do you have a gag? You can move, pick it up and show me....... What type of gag is that?

@hhhhector                               A ball gag

@93marc0217                            Do you like being gagged?

@hhhhector                               Sometimes. I like that gag.

@93marc0217                            Do you have any more gags?

@hhhhector                               One. It's on the other pile.

@93marc0217                            Why?

@hhhhector                               It's got a dildo instead of the ball. It's too big, I feel like I'm going to choke. It scares me.

@93marc0217                            Ok.

@93marc0217                            Which of the butt plugs is your favourite?

@hhhhector                               The red one

@93marc0217                            Show me.... That's smaller than the one we played with?

@hhhhector                               It is. It doesn't open me as wide, but I can wear it for longer

@93marc0217                            How long?

@hhhhector                               Five hours is the longest

@93marc0217                            Stop brushing your cock with your hand or I'll ban you from wanking for a week...

@hhhhector                               Sorry. My balls are bursting

@93marc0217                            I know, but you'll just have to wait

@93marc0217                            Five hours? Tell me about it.

@hhhhector                               I was home all day, I wanted to see how long I could last

@93marc0217                            Did you wank with it still in?

@hhhhector                               No. I fucked myself with a dildo

@93marc0217                            You came without touching your cock?

@hhhhector                               Yes. I took myself to the edge four or five times through the day

@93marc0217                            Hmmm.... That's giving me lots of ideas

@93marc0217                            Show me the dildo

@hhhhector                               I don't have it anymore. I'm a bit...

@93marc0217                            A bit what?

@hhhhector                               I get really picky with the toys. As soon as they look the tiniest bit worn I bin them. I'm paranoid about one breaking

@93marc0217                            Ok, I don't have an objection to that.

@93marc0217                            Tell me about it instead...

@93marc0217                            I'll probably wank while you do, but you are not allowed yet

@hhhhector                               It was black and quite thick. It was just a bit smaller than you

@hhhhector                               Marc....

@93marc0217                            Keep telling me about it.

@hhhhector                               It had bases that it could be attached too

@93marc0217                            Bases?

@hhhhector                               Yeah. Like suction cups. So you could secure it to a chair, or onto the tiles in the shower

@93marc0217                            Did you do that?

@hhhhector                               Yes

@93marc0217                            You are blushing... Tell me...

@93marc0217                            Now

@hhhhector                               I had two bases. My flat had an en-suite so I had one in the shower

@hhhhector                               I like being fucked in the shower

@93marc0217                            I'll remember that...

@hhhhector                               Please do...

@93marc0217                            Where was the other base?

@hhhhector                               I kept it in the drawer, but I mostly used it on the chair in my bedroom.

@93marc0217                            Buy a new one. I'll pay for it, but you order it

@93marc0217                            I want you to suck me while you are fucking yourself on it

@hhhhector                               _Fuck_...

@93marc0217                            Hands!

@hhhhector                               Marc...

@93marc0217                            No... Watch me... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

@hhhhector                               Please...

@93marc0217                            ... .... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Fuck that was good... Thinking about you, your hole filled with your toy while you suck me off... ...

@hhhhector                               Please Marc...

@93marc0217                            Not yet. Be good and I'll reward you.

@93marc0217                            Order one of those to your house. Get the next day delivery or whatever, I want it in your shower when I get home

@hhhhector                               Ok

@93marc0217                            When I get back I'm coming to your house. I'll text you when. When I get there I want you naked, bent over and put as much of that restraint on yourself as you can...

@hhhhector                               Ok

@93marc0217                            I want the lube out in easy reach. Finger yourself open a bit. I'm giving you a couple of minutes and then I'm going to fuck you so how ready you are is entirely down to you...

@hhhhector                               Marc...

@93marc0217                            Don't interrupt.

@hhhhector                               Sorry

@93marc0217                            You will be.

@93marc0217                            As I was saying... Then I'm going to fuck you, but you are not going to come. You'll come in the bathroom, fucking yourself on your new toy while you suck me off. If you come before then I'll make you fuck yourself with it again anyway. Understand?

@hhhhector                               Yes.

@hhhhector                               Marc please...

@93marc0217                            If you ask again I won't let you come tonight...

@hhhhector                               Sorry

@93marc0217                            Do you have nipple clamps?

@hhhhector                               I don't have any now. I have used them

@93marc0217                            Why do you not have any?

@hhhhector                               My nipples are sensitive so I'm not sure about them

@93marc0217                            I like them...

@hhhhector                               I wouldn't mind you using them on me if you like them

@93marc0217                            Is the right answer.... Order some when you order the dildo

@hhhhector                               Ok

@93marc0217                            How badly do you want it?

@hhhhector                               More than anything

@93marc0217                            Tell me more

@hhhhector                               My balls are aching, my cock hurts and I just want it so fucking much

@93marc0217                            We need to work on your explanations ;)

@hhhhector                               Sorry

@93marc0217                            It's ok.

@93marc0217                            Here's what I want you to do...

@93marc0217                            You're going to put all your toys away without touching yourself

@93marc0217                            Then you are going to put your laptop away

@93marc0217                            Then you are going to set up your iPad on the bedside cabinet. I want you to film it. Try not to get your face/head in shot

@hhhhector                               Ok

@93marc0217                            Put your phone beside you.

@93marc0217                            Use one of your toys to fuck yourself until you come.

@93marc0217                            If you can't get over without touching your cock you text me for permission to touch. Once you are done, either way, then you send me the video. Ok?

@hhhhector                               God Marc... Yes... Ok.

@93marc0217                            Go now.

@93marc0217                            Don't forget to text me...

*

Hector                                           Please

Marc                                              Try some more... Fuck yourself really hard...

*

Hector                                           PLEASE

Marc                                              Imagine it's me. Fucking you with my cock... I'll be really proud of you if you manage it...

*

Hector                                           _This message contains multi-media_

Marc                                              I'm proud of you. You ok? x

Hector                                           More than ok x

Marc                                              Good. I'm proud of you x

Hector                                           Thank you x

Marc                                              Pull the duvet up and sleep. I'll text you tomorrow x

Hector                                           Night x

Marc                                              Goodnight xx


	82. Moving on - part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order for this not to take me until 2027 to finish I've moved the story on a bit... Just by a few weeks to the week before Christmas. Nothing major has happened to any of them in the mean time!

"Right..." Closing the suitcase Evelina smiled, "That is the last of your clothes packed..."

Looking up from the box he was putting together Dani mock sighed, "The ones I'm allowed to take you mean?...."

"Listen Pedrosa," Evelina picked up a t-shirt from the 'No' pile on the bed, "If you can make a case for needing all **eighteen** _identical_ team polo shirts from 2008 I will add to the two that are in the cases?"

Pretend pondering for a second, Dani chuckled, "I suppose I can cope with just the two of them living on a shelf for another seven years..."

"Me or you?" Evelina frowned, the sound of a mobile buzzing leading to a search under the duvet, "Me!"

Laughing, pushing the duvet aside after she'd basically buried him in it, Dani winked, "Can you not just turn the volume up? Find the buzzy thing isn't half as interesting when it's your phone that is lost..."

"Dani Pedrosa!" Evelina laughed, before wagging a finger at him, "Put that look away Mr, we have a house waiting for new occupants..... It's Mav..."

Frowning, not wanting the good mood spoiled, Dani waited, worried about what was going to say, the truce between them having been incredibly shaky since the whole hospital incident, despite the chat the two Spaniards had had at the next hospital appointment, "Everything ok?"

"Yeah," Evelina smiled, "Just wishing us luck and telling me to stay away from bookcases.... Right, shall we go home?"

*

"Step away from the box Suppo!" Yelling from the landing window Dani gave Evelina "the look", "Nothing heavier than your handbag lady!"

Putting her hands up in surrender, Evelina laughed, "Have you lifted my handbag recently?"

"Just..." Dani laughed, floundering slightly, "Just get away from the box..."

*

"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning the fridge."

Leaning on the doorframe, Evelina seemingly tackling an invasion of bacteria, Dani chuckled, "You do realise that is a brand new fridge, right?"

"I know," Not lifting her head, the new plasticky smell of the integrated fridge irritating her, "It still needs cleaned."

"Is this the nesting this the midwife talked about?" Dani asked, genuinely curious, "Because that fridge is spotless..."

"Dani..." Evelina sighed, knowing that it was unfair on him that she was getting irritated, but getting irritated regardless, "We've brought 12 boxes and double that number of bags to this house over the past two days, can you not find anything _useful_ to do?"

"Sorry!" Dani laughed, not sorry at all, "I shall go and unpack all of the things.... Despite the fact the furniture delivery won't be here for another hour so there is nowhere to unpack it too..."

"Go away!" Evelina giggled, realising she was being ridiculous, "The clothes can be unpacked as the walk in wardrobe is already there!"

"Well they _could_..."

"But?" Poking her head around the fridge door, making Dani giggle really loud at the sight of her sporting super long rubber gloves and a face mask as if she was using super toxic chemicals, rather than kitchen spray, "What is the but?"

"Did you pack any coathangers?"

"Oh for fuck's sake..." Putting her head in the fridge, flicking her middle finger at Dani's loud belly laugh, Evelina sighed, wondering what else could get in the way of the move.

*

"Your stuff is in two deliveries," His breath blowing like smoke due to the cold, the driver smiled, "I've got all the furnishings - cushions, curtains and the likes. The other lorry has the actual furniture."

"Great," Dani smiled, beyond grateful that they'd turned up, hoping Evelina would now stop asking the time every thirty seconds, "Do you need a hand getting it all in?"

"No, the lad and I will manage fine. Will the lady be the one directing operations?"

"Yes," Dani laughed, nodding vigoriously, "Even if where she tells you to put it seems random, please just go with it!"

"Pregnancy hormones," Slapping Dani's shoulder the man nodded his commiserations, "Me and the missus have four, so I get you... Wherever the lady wants it!"

*

"Where is this one going?" Holding up a photo frame, trying to keep Evelina's attention away from the window, an impending sense of doom gurgling in his stomach, Dani queried, "Is this the one for Bub's room?"

Looking up, lost in organising and un-boxing new things for the past three hours, Evelina smiled, "Yeah its..... Dani?"

"Hmm?" Turning away, pretending to look through another box, Dani waited for her words.

"It's snowing..."

"What?" Feigning surprise, the snow already covering the ground in a white glittery sheet, him having noticed it an hour previously when it was already too heavy to think about leaving the house safely, Dani looked at the window, "Oh..."

"They won't get the lorry up the drive in that..." Crestfallen Evelina bit her lip, "Our furniture."

"You know what it's like," Dani smiled, trying to sound positive whilst mentally calculating how much food they'd brought from the apartment, "It'll snow for a bit then it'll be gone just as quick... If they can't deliver today they'll deliver tomorrow... And the new coat hangers are in this delivery so we can sort the dressing room like you said."

"Yeah," Evelina conceded, still gutted, "I suppose."

*

"Dani..."

Hearing the penny drop in Evelina's voice Dani shrugged, "It'll be fine."

"We have **no** furniture..."

"It'll still be fine."

"We have one wobbly chair! We don't have a bed, or pillows or anything!" Beginning to panic, Evelina went to the window and sighed, "It's **still** snowing..."

"We have pillows, they were in that delivery," Dani smiled, trying his best to reassure her, "We have a couple of duvets and all the new cushions. It won't be the most comfortable night ever, but it'll be alright."

"Maybe..."

"No," Dani shook his head, cutting her off, "There is absolutely no way we are attempting to go anywhere in that. We're safer here."

"But..."

"Lina," Dani shook his head, tone firm, "How often do I put my foot down and tell you what to do?"

"Very rarely," Evelina admitted, letting him pull her into a hug, her belly feeling huge between them.

"Then for once do as you are told... Please..."

"Ok."

"It'll be fine, promise," Kissing Evelina on the forehead, sounding more confident than he felt, Dani smiled, "The heating is on, but I think we should make up our bed in the lounge so we can use the log burner. We can plug the tv in, there are DVD's in the car."

"Ok," Picking up her hoodie, looking around the room for anything useful, Evelina smiled, trying to make the best of it, "It'll be like camping...."


	83. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unashamedly fluffy

"Where is the rest of it?" Ignoring Dani's wince, Evelina looked at the delivery driver, him holding out a sheet, expecting a signature, "There's more stuff than this?"

Shrugging, absolutely sick of people nagging him after two days of snow caused absolute chaos for the deliveries, "This is all I've got. There's probably some on another truck."

"When will that come?"

"No idea."

*

"Right... I understand that... It is Christmas in **five** days..." Closing her eyes, tears beginning to bubble, Evelina shook her head, "No! Don't put me on hold!.... Bloody hell, I'm on hold again."

Taking the phone from her hand, peeling it from her fingers with a stare, "Go and finish sorting the bits that came today and I'll speak to them."

"Ok..." Padding out of the lounge, trying to be grateful that at least the kitchen accessories had been delivered so she could cook the Christmas meal, Evelina sniffed back the tears.

*

"No," Dani sighed, forty minutes of being on hold and passed from pillar to post leaving him exasperated, "I don't think **you** understand.... The lady you spoke too? My fiancée? She is heavily pregnant and for the past two nights she's been sleeping on the floor, yes.... Exactly... Right now I don't particularly care about anything else, admittedly it'd be nice for our guests to have a sofa to sit on and a table to eat at on Christmas Day, but it is absolutely **imperative** that she does not have to sleep on the floor again... ... ... Look, either deliver the beds today or I'll find someone else who can... No, don't speak to her, speak to me please, she doesn't need the stress. Dani Pedrosa... No, not _like_ the MotoGP rider... Yes, that's me... I look forward to hearing from you."

Putting her phone in his pocket, the manager having stuttered at the realisation of his identity, Dani absolutely no guilt at all at using it, Dani looked around the room and sighed, the house nowhere near ready for Christmas guests, the rush to get it repaired seeming like an expensive race that he wasn't going to win.

*

"Please tell me you have a bed on that lorry?" Dani practically pleaded with the driver, almost crying with relief at the curt nod.

"One superking, two doubles and three singles?" Looking at his sheet the driver frowned, "Only two of the singles have mattresses on board though. This snow..."

"That's fine..." Dani grinned, like he'd won the lottery, "That's not a problem."

"Got a table, a sofa and bookcase as well."

"Brilliant, want a hand unloading?" The sound of tyres interrupting him, crunching through the snow on the ground, Dani looked up, Eric waving from his car, parking next to the lorry.

"Need a hand bro?"

*

"Hey sleepyhead," Gently nudging Evelina's shoulder, her having cried herself to sleep on their makeshift bed, Dani kissed her forehead, "I've got something to show you..."

Snuggling into the duvet, Evelina grumbled, "Too tired for that..."

"Not that!" Dani blushed bright red, him hearing Eric snorting with laughter in the hallway, "Come on. You'll want to see this. Promise."

*

"One more step..."

Hands clinging to Dani's wrists, his hands over her eyes, Evelina took the tiniest step forward, wondering what was going on, "Dani..."

"Ready... 3, 2, 1.... Ta dah!!"

Eyes readjusting to the light, their bedroom getting the early evening sun, Evelina's jaw dropped, wondering just how deep her sleep had been, "A bed.... WE'VE GOT A BED!!"

"We have," Dani laughed, Evelina's arms thrown around his neck, "It came while you were asleep, Eric helped me build it."

Turning back to the room, the boys having made up the bed, Evelina burst into tears, happy emotional tears, "We've ggot a bbed..."

"Yes," Dani pulled her into a hug, getting more than used to the tears, even adverts on tv making her cry recently, "We've got a bed."

*

"WE'VE GOT A SOFA!!" Evelina clapped, "AND A TABLE! OH MY GOD A **TABLE**!"

"Are you sure you've only been stuck here for _two_ days?" Eric grinned, cheeky as always.

"You'll be getting gruel for Christmas dinner Pedrosa..." Wiping a tear from the corner of her eye Evelina swallowed hard, "It's starting to look like a home..."

Moving behind her, chin resting on her shoulder, arms around her waist, hands on her bump, Dani smiled, "It is. Our home."

"I'm just so..."

"Just so?"

"Dani?"

Hearing the tone Dani frowned, "What?"

"There are no chairs..."

"Eh?"

"For the table," Starting to laugh, the ridiculousness of the situation finally amusing, Evelina shook her head, "There's no fucking chairs for the people to sit at the table..."

*

"I have a chair!"

Laughing hard Dani stepped back, allowing Livio to come through, "Then you passed the entry test! Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Dani," Shaking the younger man's hand Livio wandered through to the lounge, putting his chair down to greet Dani's parents, Eric and Ella, "Is it safe to enter the kitchen to see my daughter?"

"I wouldn't..." Eric held up his hand, a round mark visibly on the back of it, "I did and look what happened..."

"No," His mother laughed, "You tried to steal food..."

"You tried to steal food from a pregnant woman?" Livio raised an eyebrow, shaking his head, "Silly lad!"

 *

Sitting in silence for a moment Evelina burst out laughing, everyone else relaxing and laughing with her, "This is..."

"Different?" Dani proffered.

Tilting her head to the side, wiping away a tear of laughter, Evelina nodded, "It's certainly that.... Merry Christmas everyone, tuck in."

*

"You ok?" Slipping under the cover, Evelina already in bed, Dani rolled onto his side, one arm going around her.

Nodding, happy and content, Christmas Day far from perfect, but actually completely perfect, Evelina smiled, "More than."

"I keep getting the vision of Eric..." Dani laughed, Evelina joining him, both encouraging each other on until they were both under the duvet, giggling like naughty school children, "His face..."

*

@ericpedrosa                            _img.pic_ 1 computer chair, 3 mismatched dining chairs, 2 wooden garden chairs and one tiny, wobbly stool that could break at ANY moment.... Guess which one is mine?! #stool #wobblystool #youngest #pickedon #bullied #feelingsmall #merrychristmas

*

"I got something for you..." Leaning over, Dani pulled a large box from under the bed.

Taking the box, a relatively heavy, lidded black box,  not wrapped, but with a silver bow stuck to it, Evelina frowned, "We said no presents Pedrosa... We bought each other things last week."

"We did," Dani agreed, his voice slightly strange, "Just open it..."

Finding the clip on the box, Evelina opened it, staring at the content for a few seconds, before looking up, "Dani..."

"I know it's not a bought present, but..."

Leaning in to kiss him, emotions threatening to spill from her eyes again, Evelina shook her head, "It's..."

"I always give them to someone who helps me," Dani cupped Evelina's cheek with his hand, his smile and voice soft, "Someone who helps me get on that top step... I love you."

"I love you too," Kissing him again, Evelina's voice was choked, "Merry Christmas Dani."

 


	84. I'm Home

Marc                                              I'm home

Hector                                           Welcome back.

Marc                                              Twenty minutes?

Hector                                           Twenty minutes is good.

Marc                                              Go get ready.

*

Fingers trembling, Hector wrapped the soft material round his left ankle, fastening the velcro securely, before doing the same to the right. Squirting lube onto his right hand, keeping the bottle close at hand for Marc, he balanced himself against the wooden bed frame and reached behind, hissing as the coldness touched his hole, his brain whirring again, the sensation of preparing himself for Marc making his cock leak.

*

Checking the clock, knowing he had only four or five minutes left, Hector pulled his fingers away, breathing slowly, trying to contain the bubbling in his belly, before bending over, securing his left wrist to the restraint, it held on the inside of his ankle, and resting his right next to its loop, waiting for Marc to secure it when he arrived, the knowledge of the view Marc would get as he walked in adding to the sensations in his body and the worm in his brain.

*

The view of Hector waiting, readied and keen, was something Marc felt he'd never tire of. Leaning in without another he wrapped the material around Hector's wrist, binding him completely in his bent over position, Marc's to play with how he wanted.

Tearing open a condom, remembering everything Hector had confided in him in their late night chats, Marc rolled it down himself before lining himself up and pushing in, his fingers gripping Hector's hips hard, not resting until he'd bottomed out, Hector grunting, his body adjusting, Marc's cock wider than his fingers. Giving Hector only a few moment Marc pulled out, almost completely, before slamming himself back in, ignoring Hector's whines he picked that harsh, but slow rhythm - out, slam in, wait, out, slam in, wait, over and over until Hector, the occasional nudge of his prostate making him wail, was babbling, begging words tumbling from his mouth as his neglected cock leaked pre-cum and his balls tightened, but everything just not quite enough.

*

Grunting, his rhythm starting to falter, his hips snapping harder against Hector's skin, the older man's voice just a croaky chorus of begging, Marc tightened his grip on Hector's hips, his palms sweating, not caring about the little red marks he was pressing into him.

Completely immobilised, Marc's threat ringing around his brain, Hector wailed as Marc's cock nudged his prostate three times in a row, the sensations too much, it taking every ounce of energy not to just sink into the feeling and let go, "Please.... Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease..."

"No," His voice catching in his throat as his climax hit him, Hector's clenching pulling him over the edge, his fingers digging in as he spurted into the condom, Marc took a deep breath, " _Fuck_..."

" _Marc_..." His voice almost a wail Hector pleaded, Marc's cock softening inside him, his orgasm so close, just beginning to ebb away, "Please Marc..."

"Next time I'm going to gag you..." Pulling out, ignoring Hector's disgruntled whimper, Marc slid the condom off, knotted it and chucked it in the bin, before taking a drink from the glass of water Hector had remembered to leave on the drawers, "Wrists and ankles ok? No cutting in?"

"No..." Forcing the words out as Marc ran a hand up one of his thighs, fingers straying temptingly close to his balls, Hector cried out when Marc's hand palmed his cock, "PLEASE!"

"Not yet..." Marc laughed softly, before picking up the lube, slicking up his hand, "Has it gone away? Are you right on the edge anymore?"

"No, it's calmed a bit."

"Good..." Pushing three fingers into Hector, giving him only a few moments to adjust to the intrusion, Marc smirked at the low, growling wail, as he crooked his fingers, gently tapping on Hector's prostate, "Ever since we talked about it I keep thinking about stuffing my hand inside you..."

" _Marc_... Fuck..." Trying to breath, Marc catching him off guard again by fucking him with his fingers, hard and fast, before stopping, just leaving them inside him as his pinkie teased around Hector's rim, making the older man wonder if he was going to be stretched further, "Please..."

"You do sound beautiful when you beg..."

*

"Hands..." Marc chided, shaking his head, his voice darkening, "I'll not let you cum if you don't behave..."

Eyes rolling back in his head, Marc completely able to make his cock twitch just by saying things, Hector put his hands by his side, on his knees in the shower, the dildo stuck to the tiles just millimetres from his hole, "Sorry..."

"I was going to let you suck me first, then fuck yourself on that..." Eyes darkened with pure lust, Marc smirked, a dirty, almost evil smiled, "But since you can't behave..."

Biting his lip, knowing Marc would punish him for the fact he'd tried to fuck himself against the younger man's stilled fingers without permission, Hector whimpered, "Please Marc..."

"Put it inside you... Push yourself back on it... Now..."

Pressing himself backwards, the cool plastic dildo chilled further by the lube Marc poured on it, Hector hissed, not stopping until it was fully inside him, it filling him up completely, not as satisfying as Marc's cock because it was cold.

"Good boy... Now fuck yourself until you are about to explode..."

"I want to suck you..."

"You will..." Marc smiled, "Oh sorry, I forgot, fuck yourself until you are ready to cum, and then ask me if you are allowed...."

*

"Please."

"No."

"Please!"

"No. Keep moving..."

"Please Marc, please..."

"Not yet."

"Ple... Oh god... Please!"

"Stop."

"Wha?"

Yanking Hector forward by the hair, his mouth pressed against Marc's abdomen, Marc feeling the raspy, panting breath, Marc smirked at the loud wail echoing around the room, Hector almost bereft at the loss of his dildo, it now just at his entrance, teasingly close, "Now you can suck me... Ok?"

"Yyyyes..." Opening his mouth, too exhausted to do much other than hollow his cheeks as Marc pushed his reawakened cock into his mouth, Hector whined as Marc pushed him back a tiny bit, the head of the dildo nudging at his hole, not in, but close enough to tease even more.

*

"That's it, fuck, _yesss_...." Marc's voice was a low hiss, Hector whining around him, as he pushed himself into the older man's throat, using Hector's longer hair (Marc loving the fact Hector let his strict haircut schedule slip in winter) as leverage to haul him back and forth, forcing the elder to slid himself on and off the dildo at Marc's whim.

Looking up, his eyes filling with tears, as Marc pushed by his gag reflex, Hector shivered at the look on Marc's face, the stern, lusty look mingling with care and affection, watching out for any sign of true discomfort at the position; on his knees, the dildo pushed into him to the hilt as Marc's cock controlled his ability to breath. Feeling his balls tighten, his familiar little sound echoing in his throat, Marc nodding, giving him the permission he needed, Hector felt his eyes roll back as everything exploded in a rush of warmth through his body.

*

"You want me to stay tonight?" Rolling onto his side, Hector finally awake and alert again, out of his bubble, Marc chewed his lip, "We could do dinner and a movie?"

Laughing softly, wondering how he'd got so lucky, Hector nodded, "Yeah, let's pretend we're just a normal couple rather than a pair of kinky deviants for the evening."

"What are you doing for Christmas?"

"Going home, same as you."

"Yeah," Marc bit his lip, something clearly on his mind, "When are you coming back?"

Rolling onto his side, their faces just a few inches apart, Hector wrapped an arm around Marc's waist, "Hadn't decided yet, why?"

"Let's have a Christmas. I mean, we can't not go home, my mother would kill me," Marc shivered, the prospect of telling Roser he wasn't coming home for Christmas Eve more terrifying than a brake failure at 200kph, "But let's have our own Christmas. 27th? Alex is going to Sara's that day..."

Nodding, more than happy about the idea, _finally_ starting to let himself believe that maybe, just maybe, Marc did feel something similar to him, Hector nodded, "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Believe me..." Leaning in for a kiss, softer and more tender than his previous stern face would have had anyone believe, Marc breathed the words against Hector's mouth, like a mind reader who knew the older man was starting to believe, "Just, believe me..."

 

 

 

 


	85. Family

Lina                                                 Hi. The furniture and things for the baby's room have finally been delivered. I was wondering if you'd like to come over and help me put it all together? x

Maverick                                      Hey. Yeah I'd love that. I can bring over the mountain of knitted things that I have here from Mama. When? x

Lina                                                 Lol, you drowning in wool? Whenever suits you x

Maverick                                      Just a bit! There's even more since the last time you saw... I don't think our child will need a shop bought cardigan or jumper until they are about 8!! I'm free tomorrow? x

Lina                                                 Tomorrow is good for me. And, lol, bless her x

*

"Hi..." Stepping back, both of them instantly awkward, Dani nodded to the stairs, "Lina is in the nursery. I'm just headed out."

"Right," Nodding, for some reason nodding at each other like stern 1960's school teachers being something they did, Maverick made for the stairs, not really wanting to be in Dani's company for too long.

"Be warned, she has a power screwdriver... And she's in nesting mode..." Dani smiled, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Right," Maverick nodded again, not sure why, but doing it anyway.

*

"Do not even think about it..." Maverick gave Evelina his best look, her pulling her foot back from the chair she was about to stand on, "Step away from the chair Suppo..."

Pulling a face, Evelina shrugged, sticker of a bird in her hand "I want to put this higher..."

"Then you ask me to do it for you..." Taking the sticker from her hand Maverick jumped up onto the chair, the cot and drawers built, them now onto the task of decorating the room in Evelina's chosen jungle theme, "Here?"

"Right a bit... A bit more... A bit more... Tiny bit more..."

"I'm going to fall off the chair..." Maverick shook his head, laughing, "That's evil!"

Giggling, amused at Maverick's wobbly one foot stance on the chair Evelina shrugged, grin cheeky, "Wherever is fine."

*

"Urgh... This is _infuriating_..." Maverick grumbled as he peeled the giraffe sticker from the wall for the fourth time, "If it doesn't work this time it's keeping it's wrinkled neck and we'll just tell Bean it used to be a fat giraffe.."

"A fat giraffe?" Evelina shook her head, laughing again.

*

Looking up from her phone, voice slightly nervous, Evelina smiled, "Dani is on his way back, he's bringing me in lunch, do you want something?"

"Erm..." Instantly awkward Maverick prepared to say no, that he had to go, but instead he looked up, Evelina with tiny coat hangers in her hand, them sorting the clothes they already had for the baby, and decided he wanted to stay, "Yeah, that'd be good. Thanks."

Evelina smiled, relieved, "Great. Maybe you two can move the wardrobe?"

"Yeah," Awkward again, not really wanting to spend any time with Dani, Maverick smiled, Evelina's nesting instinct strong and wanting everything just right, "Sure."

*

"You ok?" His voice laced with concern Dani put down his wrap, the three of them sat, somewhat awkwardly, around the table, enjoying fajitas for lunch from Evelina's favourite place, "Lina?"

Breathing through another painful practise contraction, her bump rigid tight and the pain in her lower back worse than any bad period, Evelina nodded, "Yeah. Bloody practise contractions."

"Do you need to go get checked out?" Sharing Dani's concern, any awkwardness temporarily forgotten, Maverick checked his watch, timing the contraction, putting his baby class lessons into practise, preparing for the real thing.

Shaking her head, the pain easing, Evelina took a breath, "No, it's ok. It's not too bad. Just annoying."

"If it keeps up..."

Looking at each other, both of them saying the same thing at the same time, Dani and Maverick felt super awkward, Evelina dissipating the atmosphere slightly by laughing, hard.

*

"We have a problem..."

Eyeing Dani, wondering if the older man was going to make things worse by trying to fix them, Maverick quirked his eyebrow, "What?"

"This..." Holding up a piece of black plastic, Dani frowned, "I'm not sure we're meant to have bits leftover?"

Sighing, building the pram far more complicated than they'd though, Maverick couldn't help laughing, "Do you think it's an important bit?"

"No idea," Dani laughed, looking at the small square piece, four holes carefully drilled in it, "It doesn't _look_ important really, does it?"

"Maybe it's..."

The piercing scream silenced them both, stilling them for a second before there was a scrambling of feet as they both moved from the floor of the nursery toward the bathroom and the source of the noise.

*

"It's too soon," On her knees on the bathroom floor, her body curling into the foetal position as much as her bump allowed, Evelina let out a terrified sob, before squealing as another painful contraction ripped across her lower back, "It's too soon!"

One hand on her back, trying to calm her with soothing circles, Maverick bit back the feeling of dread in his stomach, trying to sound convincing, both for her sake and his own, "Just breath Lina, it'll be ok..."

"Ok, Mack, they said you've got to look, see if you can see anything of the baby coming..." Ashen faced, phone in hand, Dani firmed his voice as Maverick showed no sign of moving, "Mack!"

Nodding, Maverick moved, helping Evelina wriggle out of her trousers, glad of the under floor heating as she moved onto her back, before Maverick gulped hard and looked, the shock of black hair stunned him, it just peeking out, his voice hiding nothing of his surprise, "I can see it's hair..."

"He can see hair... Right... Right... Ok...." Dani nodded, "Lina, you need to try and pant through the urge to push... Three pants and then a big puff out..."

"I'm trying!" Tears streaming down her face, able to feel her body trying to push despite her frantic efforts not too, Evelina shook her head, "I can feel the baby coming, it's too soon!"

"Pant Lina..." Maverick moved again, his arm firmly around Evelina, their faces close together, "Come on.... That's it.... Good..."

"It's..." Letting out another scream, the intense pain this time accompanied by a sharp stinging, feeling like she was being split in two, Evelina squealed, "It's coming..."

Moving again, another glance proving that Evelina was correct, the shock of dark hair was indeed closer to being born, Maverick shared a terrified look with Dani, before schooling his voice, "It'll be ok Lina, the ambulance is coming..."

"Ok... Mack, grab two of those towels and put them on the warmer. Then you need to put your hand to slow the pace of the head coming out, don't press too hard, we're not stopping it, we're just making sure it's steady and slow..." Dani shook his head at Maverick's wide eyed panic, "It's ok, the lady on the phone is going to talk us through it all..."

*

"Head is out!" Mesmerised by the sight, Evelina letting out tiny little grunts, her body relaxing a tiny bit before the next round of contractions, Maverick looked at Dani, the older man somehow the one seemingly in control of the situation.

"The head is out..." Dani nodded, "Right... Check around its neck and if the cord is wrapped around then untangle it, but only if it's loose, if it's tight then wait until they're born...."

Feeling not quite with it, as if he was watching the situation from above rather than actively participating, Maverick checked the baby's neck, and felt instantly relieved, "The cord isn't wrapped around."

"No cord round the neck, ok, that's good," Dani smiled reassuringly at Maverick, his hands still shaking, "Ok, the body will be born on the next push so be ready to catch them... Use one of the warm towels to clean them off, then wrap them in the clean one..."

Letting out a guttural moan, her body working purely on instinct, Evelina felt the push as her baby was born, her eyes closed as she tried to catch her breath again, "Are they ok?"

Rubbing the baby, Maverick looked up at Dani, confused and concerned, "Is it meant to be all floppy?"

"Rub harder, blow on the face..." Listening to all the instructions, Dani watched as the panic consumed Maverick, the younger man frozen in fear, "Mack! Rub with the towel..."

Looking at the baby, knowing instinctively something wasn't right, his stomach flipped and threatening to empty its contents,  Maverick looked at Dani again, "Dani..."

"Out the way..." Handing Maverick the phone Dani dropped to his knees, rubbing the baby harder with the towel than he'd ever have dreamt of handling a tiny baby, stroking down the side of the nose, hearing the sharp, crisp instructions of the lady on the phone, Dani breathed as close to the baby's face as possible, desperately trying to stimulate them, silently begging someone to let everything be alright, "Come on Bubs..."

"What's wrong?" Opening her eyes, Evelina saw the look on Dani's face and joined Maverick in the world of panic, "Oh god, why is there no cry? Babies cry! Why is there no cry?..."

"Come on Bubs," Blowing hard on the baby's face Dani took a huge gulp of air as something sparked to life in the listless tot, their nose wrinkling before the first tiny cry came out of their mouth, "It's ok... It's crying...

"Crying..." Tears streaming down his own face, Maverick sighed with relief, "Crying..."

Wrapping the baby in the clean towel, discarding the dirty one aside, Dani sniffed back a tear as he handed the baby to Evelina, " **She's** crying... She's ok..."

"A girl..." Maverick wiped a tear from his face, his arm around Evelina, "Lina, we've got a girl..."

*

Opening the door, the room bright and warm, the ping of machines echoing around softly, like a white noise soundtrack, Dani squirted some of the hand sanitiser on his hands, before wandering over and hovering near Evelina, "Hey..."

"Hey, come over..." Sat next to the little crib, Evelina smiled, looking emotional and exhausted, "You ok?"

Kissing her head, Dani laughed lightly, "You are the one that just gave birth and you are asking me if I'm ok?... How is she?"

"She's good," Putting her hand back through the gap, touching her daughter's hand, Evelina smiled, "Small, 4lbs 1.... But breathing and seems strong, the midwife is going to show me where I can try and express in a while, she'll need the tube for a few days."

His eyes locked on the tiny baby, Dani smiled, "She's a tough cookie, she'll be ok."

"I really hope so," The wires and tubes swamping her daughter sending shivers of terror down her spine, Evelina looked up to Dani, "Thank you..."

Shaking his head, not wanting or needing thanks, Dani leant down to kiss her again, "Like I said, I'll look after you as best I can...."

*

Stepping out of the door, strictly only two visitors at a time allowed in the room, Dani grinned at Livio, "Congratulations Nonno..."

"Maverick told me... Thank you," Shaking Dani's hand, gripping it so tight Dani feared for his career, Livio shook his head, "The idea of anything happening to her, to either of them..."

Tilting his head toward the door, Dani smiled, "No thanks required, go on, go and meet her..."

"Thank you..."

Taking a deep breath as Livio went through the door, Dani ran his fingers through his hair, his hands beginning to shake as everything caught up with him, "Fucking hell..."

"It got a bit scary back there..." Maverick's voice trembled as he spoke from behind Dani, his smile glassy as the older man turned around, "In fact it got really fucking scary..."

Nodding in agreement, his own eyes filling with tears, Dani let out a deep breath, "Lina doesn't do anything by halves..."

"No, she doesn't," Maverick chuckled, before fixing Dani with a look, his voice choked, "I'll never be able to thank you enough."

"You don't need too..."

"I hated you," Maverick sniffed back a tear, "I hated you for taking her away from me and I was terrified that you'd be there when my baby was born. Now I thank every god in the world you were..."

"Mack," Dani interjected, "There's no need for..."

"There is," Holding out his hand, Maverick nodded, this time something more in it, the emotion clear, "Thank you for being such a good step-father to my daughter. I'll never begrudge you a second, not now... Not after what you did for her today."

Shaking Maverick's hand, the handshake turning into a hug, Dani let a tear escape, "Thank you for letting me be part of her life. I'll always look out for her."

*

"She's so tiny..." Stroking the little girl's hand Livio felt himself fight back the tears again, "Hello little one.... She's got your nose..."

"Sorry to interrupt," Smiling warmly the nurse put her hand on Evelina's shoulder, "Would Mama like a cuddle?"

"Can I?" Tears springing to her eyes, Evelina wiped one away at the nod, "Maverick..."

"I'll go get him," Running his thumb over his granddaughter's tiny hand again, Livio turned to his daughter and kissed her head, "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you..."

*

"Hello you..." Supporting her daughter with one arm, the nappy clad tot under her top, allowing them the skin-to-skin they couldn't have when they arrived at hospital and the baby had to be whisked away, Evelina touched her cheek with her other hand, "You gave us all a fright today... I get that you might want to copy Daddy's racing, but you could have taken your time.... Hey..."

Stopping at the sight, seeing Evelina cradling their daughter bringing a lump to his throat, Maverick carefully cleaned his hands with the gel that, "Hey..."

"She's as light as a feather..."

Perching on the arm of Evelina's chair, Maverick wiped a tear away, unashamedly crying with happiness, "Hello you... She needs a name."

"You think it suits her?"

Thinking of the name they'd settled on, Maverick smiled, "Yeah, I do."

"Me too..."

*

@maverickvinales25               Best day of my life, bar none. My beautiful daughter decided to make her early & dramatic entrance into the world. I'll never be able to thank @danipedrosa26 enough. Thanks to him I can use the phrase 'mother & baby are both doing well'. I'm happy my daughter has a step-father I know will protect her as much as I will. #family #ourgirl

*

@maverickvinales25               _img.pic_ The pic you've all been waiting for - my beautiful princess Dahlia Vinales Suppo. #family #ourgirl #babavinales

 

                                                        


	86. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me....

"Hey," Cleaning her hands with the gel Evelina frowned at Maverick's furrowed brow as he watched the nurses around Dahlia's incubator, "What's going on?"

"She's not holding her temperature," Lifting his arm, Evelina taking the invitation, the half-hug comforting for them both, Maverick rested his chin on her forehead, "They've put a little heat pad in the incubator."

"She's been doing so well..." Evelina sighed, watching the staff fuss around her daughter, her stomach sinking that all the warnings about potential issues may have been correct.

"It's just a glitch," Maverick smiled, it not quite reaching his eyes, trying to reassure himself as much as Evelina, "She'll bounce back."

*

"Necro what?" Lacing his fingers through Evelina's, her smaller hand having slipped into his when they were called into the doctor's office, Maverick felt panic swamp him again, "What does that mean?"

"Basically Dahlia's intestine is inflamed. Sometimes we can treat that by not feeding a baby by bottle for a few days to let the bowel rest, but sometimes it's more serious than that. Sometimes the inflammation is so bad that part of the tissue in the intestine begins to die and this causes a perforation."

"Doctor," Maverick interrupted, Evelina just sat silently, trying to process it all, "I barely went to school after about 10 years old because I liked bikes too much. I don't want big words and medical terms. I just want to know how serious this is and how it can be fixed."

"Ok," The doctor nodded, the tone in his voice making the gravity of the situation obvious, "There is a hole in Dahlia's intestine, that means bacteria can pass out, into her abdominal cavity or her bloodstream."

"That's serious," Biting her lip, gripping Maverick's hand a bit tighter, Evelina's voice wobbled, "That's really serious, right?"

"It is," The doctor nodded in agreement, "Basically we need to operate to..."

"Operate?" Maverick's jaw his the floor, his stomach sinking, tears pooling in his eyes, "You can't **operate** on her! She's _three_ days old!"

"What happens if you don't operate?" Squeezing Maverick's hand, her own eyes stinging, Evelina's voice was quiet, the possible answers making her nervous.

"I'm sorry," Shaking his head the doctor apologised, "Not operating is not an option..."

*

"Evelina?" Livio paused in the doorway of Evelina's room, his daughter standing at the window, obviously in a world of her own, "Sweetheart?"

Turning around, tears streaming down her face, only having managed to stay strong for as long as it took to reassure Maverick and send him off to call his mother, Evelina broke down, "She needs an operation..."

*

"So after the Laparotomy what happens?" Sat on the floor of the hospital room, Evelina curled into his chest, Livio carded his fingers through her hair, keep his voice soft to keep his daughter calm.

Sniffing, her eyes sticky and red from crying, Evelina took a shuddery breath, "Well if it goes well..."

" **When** it goes well..."

Evelina smiled weakly, wiping her eyes, "It'll depend if they can stitch the two ends together when they cut away the bit... If they can't she'll have a stoma, and that means another operation at some point to remove it."

"Ok."

"When she comes out she'll be on a ventilator... They'll put a long feeding line in, she'll have to be iv fed for a while and she might need a blood transfusion."

"So she'll be back in the NICU?"

"Yeah."

"Right,"  Livio frowned, knowing his daughter was holding something back, "What are you not saying kiddo?"

"50% Papa," Evelina shook her head, the tears flowing again, "50% of the babies who need this operation don't make it..."

*

"Babe..." Dropping down onto his knees, Dani closed his eyes, holding out his arms, wrapping them around Evelina when she crawled to him, sobbing hard, tears springing to Dani's own eyes, Livio and Maverick discretely wiping tears from their spots on the floor, everyone feeling the same.


	87. Pray

"I have a question..." Maverick frowned, looking at Evelina, "Why are you sitting on the floor?"

Evelina smiled sadly, shrugging her shoulders, "I don't know... I just do sometimes..."

"When she was a child," Livio piped up, sat on a chair at Evelina's shoulder, "Her mother was a paranoid about head injuries. We knew someone whose baby rolled over and fell off of the changing unit thing. They were not injured, but Ella was very nervous. So she had a theory that if Evelina was already on the floor she could not fall..."

Smiling at the memory Evelina nodded, "So I played on the floor, watched TV from the floor, did my homework on the floor..."

"It also meant when we travelled she slept anywhere," Livio laughed fondly, "On the airport floor, on the aeroplane floor, on hard mattresses that felt like the floor..."

"That's a good idea, we should do that with Dahlia..." Trailing off, catching himself before the word "if" was uttered Maverick looked at his watch, "How long has that been?"

"About an hour and a half..."

*

"Did you see the text from Dani?" Barging into the kitchen, totally ignoring the fact that Marc and Hector had been swapping saliva, Alex chewed on his lip, "I've been Googling and it's not good..."

Taking his mouth from Hector, but keeping his hands in the back pockets of the older man's jeans, raising an eyebrow at Hector's uncomfortable squirming until he stopped, resting his head against Marc's shoulder, "What text?"

"Dahlia is having an operation..."

"What?" Speaking in unison Marc and Hector pulled out their phones, having missed the messages, too busy devouring each other.

"She's got a problem with her bowel, there's a hole in it..." Alex bit his lip, his voice serious, "It's bad, if they resort to surgery on a tiny baby that means it's bad..."

"What can we do?" Hands leaving Hector's pockets Marc's face was a picture of concern, "What will they need?"

"No idea," Alex frowned, the three of them thinking for a moment, before he nodded, "I'll call Mama, she'll know."

*

Looking up at the timid knock on the door, everyone's heart stopping for a moment, Evelina smiled, tear in her eyes, "Come in you..."

"I wasn't... I didn't..." Stood in the middle of the room, awkward, Livio glaring at him at the momentary effect of the knock, Alvaro shrugged, "I didn't know what to do for the best so I just... I thought if you need anything, you know, coffee or..."

Taking a shuddery breath Evelina lifted her head from Dani's knee, holding out her arms, "Come here you..."

*

"We didn't order anything..." Evelina frowned, confused, the nurse smiling as she placed the various foods on the table, "I've to tell you it was from your toyboy..."

"My toyboy?... _Alex_..." Evelina smiled, all of them suddenly ravenous, the smell of the hot foot tempting their noses, "Thank you..."

"I just brought it in, anyway he brought enough for some staff too so I'm going to eat before it's all gone. Someone will come to you the minute Dahlia is out of surgery."

"Thank you..." Opening up the pizzas Evelina smiled at Livio's bemused frown, "It's a funny story... When I was staying at Marc's...

*

Lina                                                 Thank you so much x

Alex                                                You're welcome. If there's anything we can do at all then please just ask x

Lina                                                 I will thank you x

Alex                                                How are you holding up babe? x

Lina                                                 I'm not sure really. Just clinging to Dani and Mav and praying even though I'm not religious x

Alex                                                I'm not very either, but I'll pray too. You know where we are if you need us x

*

Walking into the room, surveying the oddness, to a MotoGP fan, of the collection of people waiting; Dani Pedrosa with Livio Suppo's daughter half on his lap, Livio himself, Maverick Vinales sat between his parents and looking younger than his years and Alvaro Bautista, fielding texts and calls on the phones of everyone else, the doctor closed the door behind him, "Dahlia is out of theatre..."

*

Cleaning their hands, everything even more scrupulous than it had been before, Maverick and Evelina tied the aprons around themselves before going into the room, only three babies on this unit, each hooked up to a multitude of machines, lights flashing constantly and the beeping terrifying.

"I know it's daunting," The doctor smiled kindly, explaining to them what each of the machines were in turn, detailing the help Dahlia was getting with breathing, staying warm and the tube that would keep her nourished until she could feed normally again, "She's in no pain, we've made sure of that..."

"Is she going to die?" Maverick kept his eyes away from Evelina, her positivity having pulled him through the long five hours in the waiting room, but it dissolving in the face of the sight of his daughter swamped with tubes and wires.

"I can't promise you anything," The doctor made the blunt admittance, before tilting his head toward the incubator, "However that is one strong little girl you have so keep your faith.... I'll leave you to it for now, as I said already, please do not hesitate if you have any questions..."

"Thank you," Maverick's eyes locked on Dahlia, Evelina nodded their thanks before tugging on his arm, "Come on..."

*

"Come on..." Opening the door Evelina bit her lip, almost carrying Maverick through the door, everything finally crashing down on him, his sobs heavy and hard, depositing him next to his parents, "She's ok... It's just... There's a lot of wires and tubes... It got a bit much..."

"Here here..." Wrapping her baby up in a hug, Maverick's mother smiled at Evelina, "He'll be ok."

"I know..." Turning around, only Dani on the other sofa, Evelina frowned, "Where are they?"

"Livio has gone to update your Mama and Alvaro has gone to get Maverick's Mama some orange juice..." Dani smiled softly, "You ok?"

"Yeah..." Evelina nodded, her bottom lip wobbling, "Do you want to go in?"

"I..." Glancing up at Maverick, the younger man's head on his mother's shoulder, her calming him in the way only a mother can, Dani hesitated, "Maybe I..."

"Go..." Voice crackly and hoarse, Maverick sniffed, "Go and see her... Don't leave her on her own..."

*

Lina                                                 She's out of surgery. It went well, but there's a long way to go. x

Alex                                                I'm so glad. We're here every step. x

Lina                                                 I know. Could I ask a favour? x

Alex                                                Anything sweetheart x

Lina                                                 We're getting lots of texts and stuff from people in the paddock. Can I direct them to you or Marc? If the phones keep beeping I'll end up stamping on one. I can't ask Raul because of Mav and there's too many Honda people asking for Mav's guys to deal with it (and I'm not asking Jack)... I just need someone that I can say "Hey, X will text you any news..." x

Alex                                                Of course you can. Send them my way x

Lina                                                 Thank you x

Alex                                                Not a problem. Anything you need x

*

"Sorry..."

Alone for few moments, everyone strategically disappearing, Evelina frowned in confusion, her head on his shoulder, "For what?"

"For falling apart..."

Shaking her head, Evelina rested their foreheads together, "Don't be daft. I fell apart earlier. As long as we don't both fall apart at the same time it's all good."

"I'm so scared..." Maverick wiped a tear from his cheek, the terror clear in his voice, "She's so small..."

"I know," Wiping another tear from his cheek, Evelina fought to control her own emotions, "But she's tough..."

"I just want to hold her, wrap her up and protect her from everything..."

"I know."

"Do you think we're being punished?"

"Punished?"

"Because we didn't instantly want her when we found out?" Letting out a sob, Maverick closed his eyes, "I want her now, I really, really want her now..."

"Hey... it's just luck..." Evelina kissed his forehead, their roles reversed for a time, "She's going to be ok. You'll see. She will be..."

*

"Right Bubs..." Stroking the tot's hand, Dani smiled, emotion in his voice making him sound choked, "I have to go, I have to let someone else have a turn to see you... I will be back very soon, maybe tomorrow, but I have to wait my turn so if I don't then I haven't forgotten about you. You're always in my heart..."

"You need to fight hard," Biting his lip, Dani sighed softly, "We love you very much and we need you, so you need to get bigger and stronger. I'll see you soon."

*

Alex Marquez                            Dahlia is out of surgery. She's doing well. The next 48 hours are the critical ones. Next update hopefully won't be until tomorrow morning.


	88. Plans

"You're quiet..." Curled on the sofa, his head on Marc's chest, Hector frowned, concern audible in his voice, "You ok?"

"Yeah," Carding his fingers through the older man's hair, enjoying their peaceful morning together, Marc smiled softly, "I'm fine, just thinking."

"Penny for them?"

"I got a text from Dani this morning..." Marc's voice trailed off, his mind racing, wondering if he should voice what he was actually thinking about or not, "He just said something that made me think, that's all."

"What did he say?" Hector sat up a little bit, head moving to Marc's shoulder.

"It was about Dahlia, about how he's utterly in love with her already," Marc smiled, Dani's words beautiful, "It just made me think."

"Made you think?" Hector pushed gently, their closeness, physically and otherwise making him feel comfortable to ask, "About kids?"

"Yeah," Marc nodded, his free hand drawing pattern on Hector's thigh, his legs over Marc's lap, both of them lounging in comfortable shorts and t-shirts, "Do you want kids?"

"I think so," Hector smiled at Marc's curious face, "I... I didn't before. I had never met anyone I could see myself sharing that responsibility with."

"But you do now?" Marc smiled, liking that answer, raising an eyebrow at the slight blush on Hector's face, "Tell..."

"Well," Hector snuggled his face into Marc's neck, his voice slightly muffled by his lips brushing Marc's skin, "I just realised I'd sort of assumed... I hadn't really thought _thought_ about it."

"You assumed we'd have kids?" Marc smiled, hiding the fact his stomach was flip-flopping at 100mph in happiness.

"Yeah..." Biting his lip, slightly embarrassed, Hector looked up, "Is that ok?"

"No," Marc laughed, leaning in to nip Hector's bottom lip, delighted, "It's far, _far_ , better than ok..."

*

"Wait..." Pulling his head away, a trail of saliva connecting his lips to Hector's Marc grinned, "Did we just decide to move in together?"

Twitching his hips, Marc on top of him, both of them already hard, separated onto by their shorts, Hector nodded, his voice slightly breathless, "Yeah I think so... Like you said, I am here most of the time anyway..."

"You are..." Marc bit his lip, taking a deep, slow, calming breath, eyes locked with Hector, "I love you, you know that, right?"

"I know," Hector smiled, happy and content, "I love you too. **You** know that, yeah?"

"I know," Voice soft, somehow amazed by the place they were in, Marc nodded slowly, "I know...."

"Fuck..." Hector hissed as Marc suddenly decided to grind their hips together, the pressure on his cock glorious, but almost too much, "You are lethal Marquez..."

"I know..." Marc cackled as he leant in to capture Hector's mouth again, their bodies writhing together instinctively.

*

"Marc? I got this text and I'm not sure what to... **Sorry**!!" Slamming the lounge door shut Alex shook his head, laughing, but also cringing in embarrassment, "That's what your bedroom is for!"

*

"Hey..." Padding into the kitchen, shirtless, Marc laughed, reaching to turn the music down a bit, "Hi."

Shaking his head, Marc totally unashamed, Alex laughed, "Hello..."

"Sorry..."

"Don't lie," Alex laughed, his face going bright red as Hector walked in, the older man blushing as crimson as him, "Hi."

"Hi."

"Look at your faces..." Marc laughed, shaking his head, "It's no different to me walking in on you and Sara on Monday..."

"I know," Alex blushed even harder, mortified, "Don't make it worse..."

"So what were you saying when you came in?" Changing the subject, sensing the line of embarrassment for the other two was getting close, Marc hopped up onto a stool, picking up an apple.

"I got a weird text from Vale..." Alex frowned, pulling his phone out of his pocket, "After I'd sent out the update on Dahlia, at first I thought he'd just meant to pass my message on to someone else, but..."

"What did he say?" Marc frowned, confused, looking at Alex's phone and frowning more, "What does 'Give it 2 or 3 hours' mean?"

"I don't know..." Alex bit his lip, knowing Vale was a sore subject for Marc, "The thing is..."

"What?"

"I was mooching around online last night... " Alex faltered, sighing, "I'm not saying it's definitely connected, but someone posted something about Dahlia yesterday. It was almost word for word what I'd sent out..."

"You think Vale is leaking info about the baby?" Hector perched on the stool next to Marc, frowning, " _Really_? Why would he do that?"

"Well..." Alex stalled, before shrugging, "He was on Lina's list of suspects for leaking her phone number...."

*

 **Jorge**                                               Hi. Sorry to bother you. There's a rumour online that Dahlia has a temperature & isn't doing too good. Just wondered if you'd heard anything?

 **Alex** No, there's been no update. Marc had a text from Dani about an hour ago and all was well.

 **Jorge** Great. Thanks.

*

"I just had a text from Jorge..." Stood at the lounge door, Marc and Hector on the sofa watching a movie, Alex shook his head, obviously furious, "There's a rumour online that Dahlia has a temperature and isn't doing too good...."

"Bastard," Marc hissed, furious, their update test roundly failed by the Italian, "Fucking bastard."

*

 **Marc** It's Marc. Dahlia doesn't have a temperature, she's fine.

 **Vale** Alex say she did?

 **Marc** It was a test. We knew someone was feeding the details online despite the fact everyone knows that Lina and Maverick don't want their daughter's health to be debated about on fucking Twitter. You failed. You won't be getting anymore updates from Alex, and if you feed anymore stuff out then I'll tell everyone. Once Dahlia is better you'll be telling Dani what you did, or I will.

 **Vale** Lol, no you won't.

 **Marc** Yes, I will.

 **Vale**                                                No, you won't. If you do that then I'll be having a conversation with Tito, tell him all about your feelings for him.

*

"What did he say?" Leaning on the doorframe, Marc sprawled on his bed, Hector bit his lip, "Marc?"

Torn, emotions conflicted between fury and panic, no longer let down by anything from him, Marc pulled his knees to his chest, voice small, "He said if I say anything he'll tell Tito..."

"Oh," His doubts about Marc's previous love suddenly resurfacing, Hector chewed on his lip, still hovering near the door, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Marc rolled onto his back, sighing hard, "I could lose my best friend if he does that... But he's constantly selling out Lina, and that's because she stuck up for me... I owe her..."

"You could tell him," Fidgeting, feeling like he was suggesting something that could risk everything, the fear that Tito could have feelings for Marc something that worried him a lot, Hector shrugged at Marc's incredulous look, "At least he'd hear it from you, and then Vale would have nothing over you..."

"Lose Tito or let Vale do this to Dani and Lina..." Marc huffed, "Great choice..."

"Yeah, I know..." Hector shifted from foot-to-foot, awkward, "I should go home..."

"This is your home now," Marc lifted his head, holding out a hand, suddenly sounding uncertain, "Isn't it?"

"I hope so..." Hector smiled, padding over to the bed, letting Marc arrange them, his head tucked under the younger man's chin, wishing he could see his face, uncertainty spinning in his mind.

*

Sitting on the balcony, the winter sun not doing much to take the chill out of the air, Marc sighed, taking his phone from his pocket.

 **Marc** Hi. What are you doing tonight?

 **Tito**                                                  Hey. How's you? Nothing much. Why?

 **Marc**                                               I need to speak to you about something. Are you in Almeria?

 **Tito**                                                  Yeah. You ok?

 **Tito**                                                  Marc?

*

"I'm going to Almeria..." Marc's announcement made Hector and Alex look up from their food, Hector having woken to find Marc not in bed anymore so joining Alex in the kitchen for pizza had been a better choice than lying there, worrying about Marc and Tito.

"Why?" Alex frowned, not knowing the full story.

"I need to speak to Tito," Chewing on his lip, Marc shrugged, knowing it was likely to all explode soon anyway, "Vale knows that I was in love with him. If I tell Dani and Lina about him he said he'll tell Tito... So I'm going to Almeria. To tell him."

"Are you driving?" Putting down his fork, appetite gone, Hector sounded, and felt, small.

"No," Marc cleared his throat, "I've hired a jet. If I don't see him soon I'll lose my bottle and that's not fair. Lina helped me when I was a mess, Dani too, and as a result Vale made her life hell. She deserves to know. I need to do this."

"It'll be alright," Hopping off his stool to sweep his brother into a hug, Alex nodded, confidently, "Tito will be cool. And you're doing a good thing. Lina and Dani do deserve to know. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks," Slapping his brother's back, Marc let his eyes drift to Hector, the older man lost in a world of thought, "Can you give us a minute?"

"Sure..."

"Hector..." Marc started, stopping when Hector shook his head.

"It's ok, you have to do this, I know."

"That's not what I was going to say," Moving around the island, stopping in front of Hector, stepping almost between his legs, Marc let his hands rest on Hector's thighs, "But you're right I do have to do this... I have to tell my best friend that I used to be in love with him, and I have to deal with his reaction to that. Then I have to work out how and when I tell Dani and Lina, but that will be once I'm home. With you. Because that is what I'll be doing, once I've spoken to Tito, I'll be coming home. To **you**. To our plans for the future... Look at me... I love you. I _used_ to love Tito, but **now** I love **you**. Nothing Tito could say or do could change that. I love you."

"You'll come back to me?" Looking up, cursing his own tiny, insecure, voice, Hector locked their eyes together, "Promise?"

"I promise..." Leaning in Marc pressed their mouths together, soft and gentle, the feeling behind it making their lips tingle, "I love you."

"I love you too," Hector smiled softly, resting their foreheads together, "I'm proud of you." 


	89. Progress

"Are you ill?"

Putting down his slice of pizza, Marc shook his head, "No."

"Is it Alex? Or your Mama?" Tito's brow was furrowed in worry and confusion; Marc's need to see him so desperate he'd hired a private jet, yet since he'd arrived they'd done some laps, been to the gym and were now sharing a pizza.

"No," Marc smiled reassuringly, "No-one is ill."

"Good," Tito smiled, "What's going on then?"

"Well..." Marc fidgeted, toying with his watch, his eyes everywhere, but on Tito, "You know that I'm gay."

"I know," Tito frowned, "Are you come out? Publicly?"

"No," Shaking his head, Marc sighed, his posture all closed, clearly nervous, "The thing is... You know I had the thing, well night, with Vale?"

"Yeah I remember."

"And Lina found me the next day, and helped me?"

"Yeah. Marc just tell me..."

"Well, Vale was the one who leaked Lina's details. He's been leaking info about Dahlia too."

"What a prick!" Tito shook his head, the corners of his mouth curling in distaste, "I know you and he aren't friendly anymore, but Dahlia is just a tiny baby..."

"I know..." Taking a deep breath, Marc bit his lip, "The thing is, that night... I told Vale some stuff... Stupid stuff that I should never have told him."

"Right?"

"If I tell Dani and Lina that he's the one then he'll spill what I told him..."

"Prick!"

"I know," Marc looked down, his heart racing, "The thing is Tito... I told him something and I shouldn't have because now I have to come here and speak to you because I _have_ to tell Dani and Lina... I owe them that. It's so awkward because... ... The thing is... Well... It's like..."

"You told him you like me? Or liked, I assume, with the Hector thing and all?..."

"Yeah," Marc looked stunned, his feelings for Tito something he believed he'd kept well hidden, "Has he already.."

"No," Tito smiled, friendly, normal even, "I already knew. I didn't say that I knew because I didn't want things to be awkward for you."

"You don't mind?"

"Yes," Tito laughed, friendly and warm, "I'm greatly offended that you found me attractive... Don't be daft. I was very flattered, you _are_ Marc Marquez after all..."

"I am," Marc cackled, relief flooding his veins, "You should be honoured..."

"I am," Tito pulled a funny face, "Just unfortunately, for you, not gay. Seriously, you came all the way down here on a private jet for that?"

"I didn't want things to be fucked up between us..."

"Mate," Tito frowned, half serious, "If something was going to get between us it'd be bike related, we've weathered every potential friendship storm thrown at us. This was never going to be any different, not on my part anyway."

"I love you, you know," Marc blushed at Tito's raised eyebrow, "As a mate, brother... I don't... Not anymore..."

"Hector?"

"Yeah," Blushing again, Marc took a shaky breath in, "I asked him to move in with me. I hate waking up in the morning without him."

"Bleurgh..." Tito laughed as Marc shook his head, "I'm pleased for you. Seriously. I do pity Alex though, he tells me you and Hector are _loud_..."

"Only when I don't gag him," Marc winked, every worry about his friendship gone, everything normal.

*

"Any questions?" The doctor smiled kindly, the three of them stood next to Dahlia's incubator.

Lacing his fingers with Evelina, Maverick cleared his throat, the lump lodged there making it difficult to speak, "What happens... What if she doesn't breath for herself?"

"If that happens we'd have to put the ventilation back on," Blunt, but kind, the doctor tapped the incubator, "She's a tough cookie."

"She's had to be," Maverick took a shaky breath in as the doctor walked away to speak to the nurses, "If this goes wrong..."

Pulling his arm around her waist, her free hand going around him, Evelina tucked her head under his chin, "Don't think like that. She's going to be ok."

"She needs to be," Resting his chin on Evelina's head, his eyes on their tiny daughter, Maverick bit his lip, "She really needs to be."

*

"So you and Hector eh?" Tito waggled his eyebrows, his exaggerated expression making Marc bellow with laughter, "Is he _the one_?"

"I think so," Only blushing slightly, beer helping that, Marc nodded, "It's just... Can I talk about this with you? It's not weird?"

"Mate," Tito laughed, taking a sip of beer, "It's no weirder than Alex sharing, or over-sharing, about him and Sara..."

"True," Marc laughed, Alex's priceless face when he realised he'd let an extremely intimate detail slip etched in both of their brains, "I appreciate it though, not everyone is so open minded."

"I'm not open minded," Tito winked, "I'm just nosey... Plus I'll need some good stories for my autobiography in twenty years..."

"Well in that case..." Marc laughed conspiratorially, "Let me tell you about Vale..."

*

"Well?"

Walking into the waiting room, Maverick's parents, her father and Dani waiting, Evelina nodded, "She's breathing herself..."

"Fantastic," Livio pulled her into a bone-breakingly strong hug, "She's tough, like her Mama..."

"She's breathing," Evelina nodded her head slowly, the fears she'd kept hidden as they'd waited for Dahlia to breath for herself escaping, "She's fighting..."

*

"Thank you, for considering me important enough that you flew down here," Slapping Marc on the back as he hugged him Tito sighed, mock dramatically, "Go on, go back to your other man..."

"Don't," Marc waggled his finger, "Alex and Lina's pretend affair is confusing enough for everyone without us starting too."

"Spoilsport," Tito laughed, before turning his face serious, "Tell Hector. Tell him everything."

"Things are so good just now, I..."

"Tell him," Tito reiterated, "He'll understand, and if he doesn't then it's an issue you'll have to face one day anyway. Tell him. Trust him."

"I'll try..." Marc sighed, "I have to deal with Vale and Dani first..."

"Just tell Dani. He knows Lina best so let him decide on the timing," Tito smiled, reassuringly, "And I think you are right about Mack, he'll be trustworthy. Dahlia is his daughter, he'll want to know that someone is leaking her medical details."

"True..." Marc faltered as his phone beeped, smiling at the message, "It's Alex, she's off the ventilator..."

"Brilliant news. Go on, take inspiration from the little one, fight for what is right."

"Have you been spending time with Lorenzo again?" Marc frowned, ducking the slap from Tito with a chuckle, before picking up his back pack, "See you next week mate."

"Good luck!"

*

"Hello?" Toeing off his shoes, kicking them untidily aside, a habit he'd developed purely because he could, no proper grownups around to tell him off, Marc yawned, the travelling taking its toll. Bounding up the stairs two a time he snickered as he heard Sara's giggle from Alex's room, resisting the temptation to disturb them and stopping dead as he opened his bedroom door.

*

"Hey you're home..." Hector snuggled into Marc's chest, the younger stripped and washed after getting over the surprise at finding Hector in his bed.

Running his fingers through Hector's hair, Marc pressed a soft kiss to the older man's temple, happily content, "I told you I'd be home."

"Home to me," Sleep lacing his voice, but not hiding the happiness, Hector drifted off.

"Yeah," Voice catching in his throat slightly, Marc nodded, kissing Hector again, "Home to you."


	90. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE LAST CHAPTER!!
> 
> Obviously, as most of you know, I'm not giving up these characters. Marc and Hector have a journey to go on in their own fic. Because I've obviously not driven myself mad enough I will do Dani/Lina updates, and I'll even cross them with Marc and Hector. If I can manage it!!!
> 
> However, that's for later. For now THANK YOU! Seriously, thank you, thank you, thank you! This fic has been therapeutic for so much of the time and every like, kudos and comment has been so appreciated. 
> 
> The last chapter is a biggun, I really hope you enjoy it!

"You ready?" Hector wrapped his arms around Marc, the younger man instinctively leaning back, his back resting against Hector's chest, their peaceful morning about to be interrupted by a sponsor event.

"Not really... I'm dreading it..." Resting his head against Hector's arm, revelling in the feeling of safety with the older man around, Marc sighed, "Dani is going to be livid."

"Just be honest, Dani will appreciate it."

Marc nodded, pressing a soft kiss to Hector's arm, "I know. It just feels like I'm telling him about a fucktonne of shit that's been brought down on his family because of me..."

"There's only one person to blame for this," Hector rested his chin on Marc's shoulder, his lips against Marc's neck, "And that is _not_ you."

*

"It's creepy to watch someone sleep you know..." Her eyes still shut, Evelina poked Dani in the ribs with her finger, "Creepy man..."

Dani laughed softly, not denying it, on his side, enjoying the way that Evelina took at least twenty minutes to wake up properly, "You aren't asleep..."

"I am."

Leaning in, kissing her gently, chuckling at the instant reaction, her tongue moving to meet his, Dani prodded her stomach in revenge, "See... Not asleep..."

"Shut up Pedrosa," Hooking her leg over Dani's, Evelina sighed softly as his hand snaked under her sleepshirt, his morning erection pressing against her stomach, Dani doing his best to ignore it, as he had done every morning since Dahlia had been born, "I've been neglecting you."

"No you haven't," Kissing along her jaw, finding the spot on her neck that made her shiver, Dani shook his head, his voice going slightly gravelly, Evelina moving against him making him shiver, "We've been busy looking after Dahlia."

"Mav's going in to do the morning feed today..." Hands sliding under the waistband of Dani's boxers, Evelina smirked at the shuddery hiss that fell from him as her hand wrapped around him, "That means I don't have to rush..."

*

"Good morning princess..." Maverick rubbed his hands together, the alcohol gel nipping the blisters on his hands, making him wince, but not making his smile change at all. Placing the bottle on the little table, next to the book Evelina had left, he grinned wide and reached into the little cot, carefully minding the wires still connecting Dahlia to various machines monitoring her progress, scooping her out, "It's me and you time this morning... So, what do you think to some milk and a story?"

Settling himself on the chair, proud that the nurses didn't have to come over and help him, the wires so easy to tangle, he pulled the feeding cushion onto his lap and settled Dahlia on to it, running his thumb over her cheek, glad the horrid feeding tube was gone from her nose, "Mama is having a lay in this morning, she deserves it I think, don't you? However she did leave you a lovely bottle of milk that she expressed last night."

Picking up the bottle Maverick rubbed the teat on Dahlia's lips, instinctively smiling when her tiny mouth opened, taking the bottle in. Settling down, watching her feed, knowing it would be slow until she got better at it he readjusted her slightly, still not able to hold her securely in one arm and use that hand to hold the bottle as easy as Evelina could (but better than Livio who almost poked his granddaughter in the eye when he tried!) Maverick finally found himself able to reach for the book with his right hand, "The Tiger Who Came to Tea... Your Mama picks some odd books... I'll bring you some Spanish ones tomorrow, leave the English to Mama... Right, let's see what this one is all about.... Once there was a little girl called Sophie, and she was having tea with her mummy in the kitchen.... Suddenly there was a knock at the door..."

*

"I'm glad I caught you..." Alex fidgeted from foot to foot, obviously slightly nervous, "I've got some news..."

"News?" Marc frowned, caught on the hop, "What news?"

"I'm moving out."

"What? Why?" Marc felt a wave of guilt wash over him, "Is this because of us? I know you've walked in on us a couple of times, but..."

"It's not because of that," Alex laughed, grimacing, "Although I'm still bleaching my eyes daily after last week..."

Blushing hard, partly in shame at being caught bent over the table being spanked by Marc, partly at the fact his cock was twitching at the memory, Hector cringed, "Sorry."

"Look it's not that," Alex shrugged, his own cheeks going red slightly, "I want my own space. You guys are here, the parents are at home, Sara lives with her parents...."

"Are you moving in together?" Concerned, Alex and Sara's relationship still shaky due to her hatred of the amount of time they had to spend apart, Marc bit his lip, "You didn't talk to me."

"I'm not moving in with Sara. I'm moving into my own place. And the only reason I didn't talk to you is because I saw the place in the newspaper and decided I wanted it..." Alex shrugged, "It's five minutes away, it's a doer-upper so has the project I'll love, but you'd hate... It's my kind of place, in the ideal location. It was too good a chance to miss."

"Right..."

"I'll still see you every day, and you two can do whatever you like on the table without the risk of being caught..." Alex laughed, the three of them going slightly red at the joke, "It had to happen sometime."

"I suppose," Marc nodded, still feeling guilty, "You are sure this is what you want?"

"One hundred percent..."

"Details then!" Marc implored, "Bedrooms? How much work? Will you have time to do it up? Are you going to pay people to do the work? You'll have to be careful, if you are away workmen could take the piss..."

Alex rolled his eyes, sharing a look with Hector, "Don't forget to _breathe_ Marc...."

*

" _Dani_...." Evelina dug her nails into his back, whimper as he stopped, mashing their mouths together, the rapid pace they'd been pushing toward the edge caught, swapped for gentle, rolling hips as they both felt the spark of reconnection, everything that had taken their focus from each other removed, all of their senses fixed on the other, making her whimper as Dani pushed into her again, his hand between them, deft fingers gently toying with her clit, "Oh fuck... **_Dani_**..."

"I know baby, just let it go..." Pressing his mouth to her neck, the words spoken against her skin, Dani nipped and sucked a mark, a subconscious branding her as his, giving them _them_ back, as her body clamped down on him, the hot wetness making him curse, pushing him over as his name echoed around the room as she tumbled.

*

Propping Dahlia up on his shoulder, Maverick couldn't help giggling at the loudness of the burp, "So ladylike..."

Rubbing her back, enjoying some quiet time for just them, he couldn't help thinking about all the things that could have been different. Laughing as she brought up more wind, somehow seeming to do that louder than any of the other babies on the unit, he realised that the impossible had happened, he was happy, despite the heartache and worry of everything, sat there, his daughter in his arms, he was actually happy.

"Someone looks happy..." Smiling at Maverick, the sight of a tough father reduced to goo by his baby something she never tired of seeing, the nurse nodded her head toward the baby bath, "It's quiet today so would you like to give her a bath? One of my colleagues mentioned you'd said you'd like to be shown how..."

"Yeah," Maverick grinned, finally feeling like a real father able to do things for his baby, "That'd be great."

*

"Isn't it great?" Alex beamed, stepping over the pile of rubbish strewn in the middle of the floor, "I think instead of a dining room I'd have a pool table in here, and a big tv on the wall..."

Roser tilted her head, unable to see anything other than cracked walls, painted lurid green, rattly window frames and dusty floorboards, "That's... erm.... vision..."

"I know it's not like Marc's house, all shiny and perfect," Alex crossed his arms, his voice defensive, "But this house is amazing. It's structurally sound and the space is huge. Look, come through to the kitchen..."

Following her youngest through a doorway, the actual doors hanging from the hinges, Roser shared a look with her husband, both of them thinking Alex had been conned, or gone mad, "It's not that it's not like Marc's it's... Wow..."

"I know..." Alex turned to his mother with a grin, it a touch smug, the units in the kitchen old and battered, but still enough to paint a picture of how vast and brilliant the space could be, the view from the sliding doors out to the balcony beyond stunning, "It was a third of the price of Marc's....  I think I can make it amazing for the same money, and it'll be all mine... I think it could be amazing..."

Nodding, regretting doubting the more sensible, cautious of the two, Roser smiled, "I think it could be amazing too... And Sara?"

"Sara isn't moving in," Alex smiled, padding over to give his mother a reassuring hug, "That's not what this is about. I could have booked a lot of hotel rooms for the cost of this house..."

"I'm sure you could," Tone dry, Roser chuckled as Alex went bright red, "As long you are happy... That's all I care about son."

"I'll be happy here. I know it. Come and see the garden, there's a pool!"

*

"Have a good day," Kissing Dani again, getting out the car being severely held up by their reluctance to stop kissing, Evelina laughed as his phoned beeped, "That will be my father, you better go..."

"I'll blame you, he'll let me away with it," Dani leant in, one hand on the back of her neck, their tongues tangling almost instantly, his lungs burning as the kiss went on, hard, and probably too much for a car park in front of a hospital.

"Go," Pulling away, shaking her head as Dani pouted, Evelina smiled, "Why don't we get a takeaway tonight after I get back? Takeaway, movie, sofa..."

"We could have an early night," Dani waggled his eyebrows, laughing when Evelina bit her lip, "Get out..."

"Pfft, make your mind up man," Pecking Dani on the lips again Evelina laughed as she got out, ignoring the little gaggle of photographers who still stood outside the hospital, hoping to catch the first shot of Dahlia, "See you tonight. Love you."

"Love you too..." Watching her bound up the steps, Dani shook his head, before looking at the time and cursing.

*

"Hey..." Cleaning her hands Evelina grinned, Maverick holding Dahlia in the bath, splashing her lightly with water, "Well, someone's confidence is doing good..."

"Yeah..." Maverick smiled, the conversation where he thanked her, she thanked him, they both got a tear in their eye and felt like the luckiest people in the world was had in a look and a nod, "She likes the water..."

"She does!" Moving over next to him, the nurse hovering in the background just in case, but Maverick doing absolutely fine, Evelina grinned, "Amazing... Where's your phone?"

"Back pocket..."

"Smile then," Taking out his phone and opening the camera app, Evelina bit back a tear, normal baby things feeling like a huge hurdle, "Cheeeeeeeese..."

*

"Sorry," Dani dashed in, Marc, Hector, Eric and Livio in conversation, "I had to drop Lina at the hospital and then I got stuck in traffic..."

"Everything ok?" Livio frowned, unable to separate personal from professional when it came to his beloved granddaughter.

"Fine, just ended up running a bit late this morning," Furiously trying not to blush, avoiding Eric's eye as his smirk suggested he'd realised _why_ they were running late, Dani turned to Marc, "Lina says thanks for Dahlia's present, it's great."

"You're welcome," Marc smiled, nervous at seeing his teammate, dreading the chat they'd need to have later, "It was Alex's idea, he saw it on some website."

"Lina loves it, apparently the chair grows with the child..." Dani laughed at Marc's nod, Alex having said the same, "I have no idea how it works either!"

*

Dani                                                Are you still at the hospital?

Maverick                                      Just leaving to give Lina some time with Dahlia. Why?

Dani                                                Marc needs to speak to us, apparently it's to do with Lina and Dahlia. He won't say what it is, just that he needs to speak to me and you privately.

Maverick                                      Ok. When and where?

Dani                                                We're finishing up here in about half an hour. My place in Sabadell?

Maverick                                      Fine for me. Any idea what it's about?

Dani                                                None. But he's been weird all day. Quiet. Says it's really important.

Maverick                                      Ok. Should I mention it to Lina? See if she knows anything?

Dani                                                No, Marc said we need to hear it before we tell her.

Maverick                                      Weird. Ok, see you in an hour ish?

Dani                                                See you then.

*

"And he definitely didn't say anything before I got there?" Dani implored Eric to think, them in Dani's car heading for Sabadell, his subdued teammate being driven by Hector, "Nothing at all?"

"For the millionth time, Dani, he didn't say _anything_ ," Eric shrugged, "I have no idea what's going on."

*

"I'm not sure I can do this," Putting his head down, his hands in his hair, Marc felt sick, "They're going to flip."

"They are," Pulling into a space outside Dani's apartment, Dani pulling into his garage, Maverick sat on the step, Hector nodded, "But they're **not** going to flip at you..."

*

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word," Evelina held Dahlia close to her, the little one's head on her shoulder, the cry tiny, but stronger than before, as she fought sleep, "Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird... And if that mockingbird won't sing, Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring... Ok, no more singing..."

Rubbing Dahlia's back, the tot settling down until she was snuffling cutely, Evelina smiled, "So maybe the singing was the cause..."

*

"Ok. So... You're probably wondering what this is all about..."

"Just a bit..." Sat at the table in Dani's apartment, Dani next to him, Marc somehow managing to be opposite them despite the table being round, Hector and Eric on the sofa, pretending to be not interested, Maverick frowned, "What's going on?"

"Well..." Marc closed his eyes, sighing, "Actually first I have to trust you with something. And I hope that once I tell you why you'll realise that this was a really huge deal for me."

"Right?"

"I'm gay," Marc winced at the words coming out of his mouth, one more person knowing feeling like one more chance of front page news and a media storm, "Obviously that's something I'm hoping you'll keep to yourself."

"What does this have to do with Lina and Dahlia?" Maverick frowned, completely baffled, Dani's face suggesting that although he knew, he had no idea what was going on.

"A while back I did something stupid. I spent the night with a guy..."

"What does that have to do with my daughter?" Maverick realised his tone was abrupt and held his hand up, "Look, I get that this is a big deal for you, but I don't get what it's got to do with me."

"Maybe just let him speak," Hector spoke up from the sofa, Marc's eyes still shut, him obviously struggling, "Then it'll become clear..."

"Ok," Dani, nodding at Maverick, "Go on Marc..."

"A while back I did something stupid. I spent the night with a guy..."

*

"Obviously we've a little way to go," The doctor smiled, "But I think maybe three weeks and you'll be home, this little lady ruling the roost."

"Three weeks?" Evelina grinned, tears in her eyes, "Really?"

"Like I said," He cautioned, "There are potential issues as you know, but if she keeps improving, and there's no reason she shouldn't, once we hit the points we discussed there will be no reason to keep her here."

*

"You spent the night with _Vale_?" Maverick narrowed his eyes, "I still.... Sorry... Go on."

"I realised I'd fucked up. I told him things I shouldn't have. About... About someone that I was in love with... I was in a mess. Lina found me," Marc smiled, biting back a tear, "She was amazing. She practically dragged me to her car, she brought me here... You helped her look after me... I owe you both a lot..."

"You don't owe me, us, anything," Dani smiled.

"Vale was a prick after it, and Lina stuck up for me. Helped me stay away from him... I didn't realise he'd be so angry at her for it..."

"Marc," Dani smiled, patient and kind, "Just spit it out."

"Alex text everyone about Dahlia... He got a weird text back from Vale, basically his message with a note about giving it a couple of hours... We didn't really know what it meant. It was weird... but then..."

"Then?"

"Then Alex realised that his message was online. Word for word.... A couple of hours after he sent it..."

"Are you suggesting Vale has been leaking information about Dahlia?" Dani's voice hardened, the penny dropping, "Because if you are that's..."

"We tested him," Marc looked up, eyes wide, nerves clear, "We sent an update, but only to him. Saying Dahlia had developed a temperature..."

"That went online," Maverick's voice showed the confusion that was painted in his face, "Jack text me about that..."

"It was word for word..." Marc took a deep shuddery breath, "I told him I was going to tell you, that you had the right to know, but..."

"But?"

"He threatened me," Marc shrugged, feeling like he had nothing left to hide, "He told me that he'd tell Tito I was in love with him if I told you... So I went to Almeria, had a mortifying conversation with my best friend, who thankfully isn't repulsed, and here we are..."

"Why would he do that?" Maverick shook his head, "Dahlia's medical information is hardly front page news..."

"But it upset Lina," Dani shook his head, fury creeping into his voice, "This information leaking, you don't think it started with Dahlia, do you?"

"No," Marc admitted, relieved that neither of them seemed angry at him, "I'm certain he's the one who put Lina's details online, and leaked about you guys. The Instagram that was putting the medical stuff seems to be the same person..."

"So the hate Lina got was his fault?" Finally catching why Marc was telling them, Maverick shook his head, anger surging through him, "Fucking prick."

"The bottle, all of that, that was all him..." Dani banged his fist on the table, the others jumping, "I'll kill him..."

"I'll fucking help," Maverick fumed, the room going silent for several minutes as they all processed the information, "What do we do now?"

"We wait...." Dani shook his head, acknowledging the incredulous looks on the faces of the other two, "I know... But Lina isn't strong enough for this yet... We wait. Then when she's ready we tell her."

"Then what?" Marc bit his thumb, his sexuality feeling like the elephant in the room between him and Maverick.

"Then we kill him..."

*

"It'll be ok," Evelina's hand almost crushing his, Dani chewed on his lip, Maverick at a sponsor event so the two of them waiting to see the doctor, the medic having asked for a meeting unexpectedly, "It'll be ok."

"She was alright yesterday," Biting her lip, fighting back the tears, Evelina sighed, "Maybe something happened overnight..."

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Bustling into the room the doctor held up a hand in apology, "Right, so I have some news..."

"Did something happen? In the night?" Evelina babbled, panicking, "Is she ok? Does she need more surgery?"

"Oh no," Holding his hand up the doctor smiled kindly, "I did say, in my message, that there was nothing to worry about. I meant it, there's nothing to worry about..."

"So, what?"

"We had a conversation two weeks ago, if you recall? About taking Dahlia home?"

"In another week?" Evelina nodded, her nerves frayed, "In three weeks you said, so can she still come home next week?"

"No," The doctor grinned, "Your daughter has made brilliant progress. So, if you want, you can take her home this week. Tomorrow, if you want?"

"Seriously?!" Evelina gasped, shocked, delight taking over, "I can take her home?"

"Yes," Happy, those moments the best in his career, the doctor nodded, "You can take her home..."

"I can take her home..." Turning to Dani, tears in her eyes, Evelina bubbled, "We can take her home..."

*

"Are the straps done up properly?" Maverick fretted, fussing over Dahlia in her car seat, the 24 hours since they'd been told they could take her home passing in an excited blur.

Evelina smiled, nodding, "They're done up fine."

"Right. Great.... Shit, we've got to take her home," Maverick laughed at Evelina's amused look, overwhelmed by it all, "Can we take one of the nurses home? You know, for back up?"

Laughing, Evelina leant in to kiss his cheek, "Sadly not. We'll manage. Your Mama and mine will keep us right..."

"Yeah. Right. They will..." Maverick took a shaky breath, "We've got a baby... Our daughter..."

"Let's take her home..."

*

@maverickvinales25               _img.pic_ Taking my little lady home today :) so happy! #daughter #family #happy

 

"Your father has finally gone..." Sliding into bed next to Evelina, Dani smiled, her on her side, hand in the moses basket, stroking Dahlia's hand, "She ok?"

Evelina rolled onto her back, smiling, "I thought he would never leave..."

"Me too," Dani grinned, leaning in to kiss her cheek, "Maverick will be back in the morning."

Sighing into a soft kiss, Evelina smiled, "We're home... She's home..."

"She is," Dani leant up on his elbow, peering into the basket, Dahlia fast asleep on her back, "Our first night as a little family..."

"Our family," Evelina smiled, snuggling into Dani, both of them watching Dahlia, happy and content, "Our little family..."

*

@suppolina                                 _img.pic_ First middle of the night feed at home. Never thought I'd be so happy to be woken up at 3am!

*

@abautista19                             _img.pic_ Visiting this little cutie today! Tiny fingers and tiny toes! #gorgeous #adoptedniece #paddockprincess

*

@ericpedrosa                            _img.pic_ Taking Dahlia for a walk #uncleeric #niecedahlia #pram #baby #cute #family #walk #bonding #happy #chicksdigbabies #proud #modeluncle #modelbaby #cutefamily

*

@alexmarquez73                     _img.pic_ @marcmarquez93 got puked on. I didn't. Therefore Dahlia OBVIOUSLY prefers me ;)

*

@danipedrosa26                       _img.pic_  My girls :) #family #happy

*

"So there's lots of nappies, wipes..."

"Stop fussing!" Evelina laughed, Dani, Maverick and Livio fussing around, "You are going to miss your flight..."

"Are you sure you are going to be ok?" Dani frowned, for the first time worrying sick about leaving, "Your Mum said she'd come over?"

"Right," Evelina, Dahlia in her arms, "I'm thirty years old. I'm perfectly capable of looking after me and my daughter for 5 days... So go, go play with the bikes..."

"Call my Mama if you need anything, ok?" Maverick leant in, kissing Dahlia on the forehead, "Bye bye princess..."

"I will," Evelina smiled, herding the three of them toward the door, kissing Dani, "Go on, go testing..."

*

Sitting in the paddock cafe, everything more relaxed for testing, Vale looked up and swallowed, Dani, Marc and Maverick walking in, side-by-side, the look they were giving him ominous, his secret clearly out.


End file.
